Les Chevaliers Dragons Livre II
by kittyfree
Summary: Après la disparition de leur ennemi, les habitants de Sanc peuvent enfin profiter d'une vie paisible. Mais leur quiétude se révèle de courte durée. Suite de la fic Les Chevaliers Dragons
1. Renouveau

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** un vent de folie souffle sur nos G-Boys… :-p

Voici donc le premier chapitre de ce second livre. Comme je l'ai dit à une cops du net qui se reconnaîtra… j'étais un peu anxieuse lorsque j'ai mis le dernier opus en ligne. J'avais un peu peur que vous preniez très mal la disparition de Duo mais je suis rassurée… vous ne m'avez pas trop assassinée dans vos reviews…mdr… je vais donc pouvoir supprimer encore un ou deux G-Boys…lol… pas taper pas taper !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Bubul : **me soudoyer… désolée mais je suis incorruptible… enfin presque… offre-moi un ou deux G-Boys et je te promets d'y réfléchir… mdr

**Wilam : **/Duo/ Je suis d'accord avec Wilam, je peux pas disparaître comme ça /Kittyval/ Pourquoi ? L'idée est plutôt sympa… et je suis sûr que bcp de gens seraient ravis de venir consoler Heero /Duo/ _Boude_

**Kida Saille :** voili voilou je les mis en ligne... maintenant j'attends mon dessin... mdr

**Florinoir :** /Kittyval qui tente d'approcher son clavier mais qui voit arriver un Duo muni de sa faux et un Heero furax habillé d'une toge romaine/ OSKOUR ! (kittyval se carapate…genre Benny Hill…mdr)

**Lu : **oui je sais, j'ai toujours eu un sens du sadisme très développé… mdr… pour répondre à ta question à savoir si Duo sera de la partie ou pas, la réponse est… /Une voix venant de nulle part/ … Veuillez patienter, nous recherchons votre correspondant…

**Hayko Maxwell :** EXCELLENTE ta review… mdr… alors voici le Livre II, j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant que le premier ô gentille revieweuse…

**Kira-sama :** /Kittyval à moitié planquée sous son lit/ Sors de là Duo, sinon je vais me faire tuer par Kira-sama. /Duo qui boude/ Nan… tu m'as tué alors ASSUME /Kittyval/ Note pour moi-même, adopter le plus rapidement possible une mygale…

**AngeGabriel :** merci pour ta review :-) … au fait t'as pas tout à fait tort pour Heero…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre II **

**Chapitre I : _Renouveau_**

Deux ans étaient passés depuis la fin de la guerre.

Après les massacres engendrés par Treize et la disparition du Seigneur Maxwell, la population avait dû faire face à la perte de leur souverain. Le bon roi Raberba-Winner s'était éteint dans son sommeil, une mort douce pour un homme qui avait guerroyé une grande partie de sa vie et qui s'était toujours soucié du bien-être de son peuple.Quatre avait succédé à son père assumant la charge de souverain de Sanc. Ses nouvelles responsabilités avaient au moins eu l'avantage de lui occuper l'esprit et de lui permettre d'occulter certains évènements de son passé, comme la disparition de Duo ou le départ de ses compagnons d'armes dans leur fief respectif.

Dans deux mois débuteraient les commémorations en l'honneur de cette toute nouvelle paix. Cette fête avait lieu chaque année et avait pour but de ne pas oublier les sacrifices du passé. La capitale se préparait à recevoir toutes les délégations du Royaume et c'est dans un merveilleux chaos, sorte de savant mélange entre rires et conversations, que les préparatifs se mettaient petit à petit en place. Cette effervescence eut comme conséquence de rendre Quatre nostalgique, car la première fois que tous ses amis et lui avaient été réuni, fut dans des circonstances similaires. Il se souvenait encore très bien de l'ambiance du bal organisé pour son dix-huitième anniversaire, de l'arrivée de ses compagnons qu'il n'avait pas revus depuis plusieurs années et de l'entrée dans leur vie de Duo.

Effectivement, le nouveau roi, accoudé à son bureau, se sentait bien mélancolique.

Le blond émit un soupir de lassitude avant de se résoudre à attaquer le nombre impressionnant de dossiers et de demandes diverses qui s'étaient empilés sur sa table de travail. Il avait déjà passé une grande partie de la journée à recevoir les ministres et représentants du peuple afin de résoudre tous les problèmes que l'on souhaitait lui soumettre. A présent, il devait encore lire et approuver les différents traités ou alliances que ses ambassadeurs avaient négociés avec leurs voisins.

Le jeune roi travailla plusieurs heures sans relâche et lorsqu'il termina d'examiner le dernier projet de loi à ratifier, le soleil se couchait sur la ville. Des coups furent frappés à sa porte et un serviteur entra, lui annonçant l'arrivée d'un dernier visiteur qui demandait une audience. Quatre accepta malgré l'heure tardive et le domestique fit une révérence avant de faire entrer le noble.

La surprise fut totale lorsque le blond vit apparaître Trowa. Le seigneur de l'est s'inclina respectueusement comme le voulait le protocole et les deux jeunes hommes attendirent le départ du serviteur pour laisser tomber les convenances trop formelles. Quatre s'approcha de son ami et le serra dans ses bras dans une chaleureuse accolade.

« Je suis heureux de te voir. », souffla le blond.

« Moi aussi. », répondit Trowa avant de resserrer sa prise sur son roi.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés en silence pendant quelques instants, profitant de la proximité de l'autre sans remord. Un petit partage de tendresse en toute innocence après une séparation de presque six mois.

Puis, Quatre recula pour faire face à son compagnon.

« Je ne t'attendais pas avant trois semaines. »

« Tu me manquais. », répondit Trowa sans autre forme de procès.

Quatre émit un rire discret. S'il y avait bien une chose que le blond appréciait chez son ami s'était sa franchise à son égard.

« Je suis le premier à être arrivé ? », s'enquit le seigneur de l'est.

« Oui. », répondit le jeune souverain. « Wufei n'arrivera que dans deux semaines et Zechs est actuellement sur ses terres. »

A ces mots, Trowa se rembrunit.

Après la mort de Treize, beaucoup de ses hommes s'étaient échappés et, à l'heure actuelle, se cachaient encore dans le Royaume. Zechs était chargé de retrouver ces assassins et de les traduire devant la justice.

« Il y a eu des attaques ? »

« Non. », le rassura Quatre. « Je lui ai juste demandé de faire une inspection des troupes de soutient placées près de la frontière de l'ouest ainsi que celles du sud. Je préfère prendre mes précautions et essayer de glaner des informations sur d'éventuelles allées et venues de rôdeurs. Je veux mettre la main sur ces hommes avant qu'ils ne pillent et ne tuent. Ces groupes de bandits ne sont pas nombreux mais je ne serai tranquille que lorsque nous les auront tous démantelés »

« Et Heero ? »

« Je suppose qu'il arrivera à la dernière minute. », répondit tristement le jeune roi.

Après la disparition de Duo, le chevalier du nord avait sombré dans un mutisme total et avait complètement coupé les ponts avec ses anciens compagnons d'armes. Inquiet, Quatre était parti sur les terre de son ami afin de le voir et de discuter avec lui.

Arrivé dans la ville principale du nord, le nouveau souverain fut accueilli par le prêtre Odin qui l'informa que le seigneur Yui s'était absenté pour la journée. Mais cela ne découragea pas Quatre car il connaissait suffisamment bien Heero pour savoir où ce dernier s'était rendu. Le blond prit donc sa monture et chevaucha jusqu'à la plus haute falaise qui surplombait la mer, offrant un panorama époustouflant. Quatre savait que son ami s'y trouvait car lorsque ce dernier était plus jeune et que le poids de ses responsabilités se faisait trop ressentir, il aimait s'échapper quelques heures pour venir admirer les puissantes vagues se fracasser contre la falaise.

Et comme il s'y était attendu, il trouva Heero assis dans l'herbe, les yeux perdus vers l'horizon. Cela faisait trois mois que le jeune roi n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles et l'état dans lequel il le trouva confirma ses craintes. Heero n'allait pas bien.

L'apparence débraillée du brun, les cernes de fatigue et la barbe de deux jours démontraient que le jeune homme ne savait pas de toute évidence comment faire face à son deuil. Heero avait toujours été le genre d'homme à encaisser les coups durs sans ciller sans jamais laisser transparaître sa douleur. Mais il était hors de question pour Quatre de partir sans lui avoir fait vider son sac.

Lentement, le jeune roi s'approcha de son ami et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il fut soulagé de constater que Heero semblait heureux de le revoir. Ils passèrent de longues heures à discuter et le brun s'ouvrit à un peu à lui et lui fit entrevoir sa tristesse. Quatre aurait aimer effacer cette douleur du cœur du jeune seigneur. Malheureusement cela ne faisait pas parti de ses talents. Mais en réfléchissant, une idée lui vint en tête et c'est avec un peu d'appréhension qu'il lui parla du testament laissé par Duo.

Le seigneur du sud avait souhaité protéger son peuple en mettant son fief sous l'aile d'un chevalier-dragon. Quatre demanda à Heero de bien vouloir prendre en charge la gérance de ces terres, espérant qu'ainsi occupé, le brun arriverait à surmonter la perte de son amant.

Et c'est ce qui se passa…

Peut-être un peu trop bien car le seigneur du nord ne cessa dès cet instant de travailler. Il ne s'octroyait aucun jour de repos et faisait sans cesse des allées et venues entre les deux fiefs. Heero mettait tout en œuvre pour garantir l'essor du sud et ainsi poursuivre le rêve de Duo de voir enfin cette région reprendre un équilibre économique.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas les autres chevaliers de s'inquiéter quant à la santé de leur ami.

« Penses-tu qu'il surmontera cette épreuve ? », demanda Trowa.

« Je le crois mais il lui faudra encore du temps, beaucoup de temps. Suite à la trahison de son entourage lorsqu'il était enfant, il a toujours tout fait pour protéger son cœur. Mais lorsque Duo est entré dans sa vie, il n'a pas pu étouffer l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour lui. »

Trowa se rapprocha du jeune roi et le reprit dans ses bras. Surpris, Quatre ne bougea pas et se laissa envahir par la sensation de bien-être que le souffle chaud de son compagnon propageait en lui.

« Je peux comprendre sa douleur. », poursuivit le brun en resserrant sa prise sur son ancien amant. « Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais survécu si c'étais toi qui… »

Mais le chevalier de l'est se fit interrompre par Quatre.

« Je ne veux jamais plus entendre ces mots dans ta bouche. », poursuivit le jeune roi d'une voix presque sévère.

« Quatre ne… »

« Tu es un seigneur de Sanc. Tu ne peux te permettre de telles faiblesses. »

Trowa sourit avant de prendre possession des lèvres de son compagnon avec ardeur. Le blond se débattit un peu avant de se laisser aller. Leur échange fût passionné et, lorsque les deux hommes se séparèrent, Quatre affichait de charmantes rougeurs dues à la fougue de son ami.

« Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à faire preuve de faiblesse. », murmura-t-il tout contre la bouche du souverain.

Quatre laissa un soupir franchir ses lèvres avant de se détacher de l'emprise de Trowa.

« Justement c'est un problème. », dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'une des hautes fenêtres. « Maintenant que je suis à la tête du Royaume de Sanc, mes conseillers m'ont demandé de choisir une épouse. »

Le jeune roi se retourna et fit face à Trowa. Le soleil rougeoyant qui entrait en abondance dans la pièce venait entourer l'héritier l'enveloppant dans une chaude aura de lumière. Quatre, du haut de ses vingt-et-un ans, était devenu un homme des plus séduisant. Il avait pris en taille et en musculature et son visage, qui laissait apparaître une certaine maturité après les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées, conservait malgré tout cet air bienveillant que tous lui connaissait.

Il était difficile de résister à son charme… et encore plus de renoncer à lui.

« Et qu'as-tu répondu ? », interrogea Trowa d'une voix soudainement neutre.

« Que veux-tu que je réponde, je suis l'héritier du trône de Sanc je me dois de garantir une descendance directe afin d'assurer la pérennité de ma lignée. »

« Tu n'as même pas tenté de changer les choses ou de trouver une autre solution. »

« Il n'y en a pas et tu le sais très bien. C'est le seul moyen d'éviter à cent pour cent des conflits de succession. »

De toute évidence, il était inutile de discuter. Quatre semblait avoir pris sa décision et quoique dirait Trowa, rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Peut-être était-ce cela qui mettait le seigneur de l'est en colère, le fait que son ancien amant n'ait rien tenté pour trouver une autre alternative.

« Il est flagrant que nous n'avons pas donné la même importance à notre relation. », dit le brun d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait souhaitée avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la porte.

Quatre ne fit rien pour le retenir et reporta son visage sur les jardins qui commençaient à disparaître dans l'obscurité naissante. Il ne voulait pas que Trowa s'aperçoive que les mots qu'il avait prononcés l'avaient blessé.

Après quelques instants de silence, Quatre s'étonna de ne pas entendre le son de la porte se refermer. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il fût surpris de constater que non seulement Trowa n'était pas parti mais s'était au contraire rapproché de lui et l'observait sans bruit.

« Pardonne-moi. », dit le brun. « Tu m'avais pourtant prévenu. »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. », répondit Quatre d'une voix calme. « Il aurait peut-être mieux valu ne jamais commencer. »

« Ne dis pas ça. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver dans le futur je ne regrette aucun des moments passés avec toi. »

Quatre se rapprocha du jeune seigneur et se permit un dernier baiser, un échange toute en douceur et empli d'une infinie tendresse.

« Merci. », dit-il en se séparant de Trowa.

« Est-ce un adieu ? »

« Je le crains. »

A ces mots, le seigneur de l'est emprisonna Quatre dans une étreinte teintée de désespoir.

* * *

La nuit était tombée et aucun bruit ne venait déranger le calme de la résidence familiale. Dans la chambre principale était allongé le corps nu d'un jeune homme endormi. Les draps de satin rouge était la seule parure dissimulant les formes harmonieuses et musclées de la fraîcheur nocturne. 

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement pour se refermer presque aussitôt en silence. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité ne laissant que de faibles rayons de lune pour toute source de lumière. L'endroit était spacieux et meublé très sobrement dans des tons foncés. L'inspiration asiatique était flagrante mais rien d'étonnant lorsqu'on connaissait le propriétaire des lieux. Une ombre s'approcha lentement du dormeur et lorsqu'elle fût suffisamment près, elle se pencha au-dessus du jeune homme.

Mais avant que l'intrus ne puisse effectuer le moindre geste supplémentaire, celui qui semblait perdu au pays de Morphée s'empara d'une dague dissimulée sous un des oreillers et d'un geste d'une rapidité fulgurante s'agenouilla sur le lit et plaça l'arme sur la gorge de l'étranger.

« C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ? », fit une voix apparemment amusée par la situation. « Je t'aurais cru plus heureux de me revoir. »

« Zechs ! »

« Bonsoir Wu », répondit le soldat.

« Tu as perdu la raison, te rends-tu compte que j'ai failli te trancher la gorge ! », s'exclama le jeune seigneur.

« C'est vrai que tes manières laissent à désirer. », poursuivit Zechs en s'agenouillant à son tour sur le matelas et en apposant l'une de ses mains fraîches sur le bas du dos du chevalier.

Wufei toujours habillé pour tout vêtement du drap de satin, qui était à présent à la limite de ses hanches, ne put réprimer les frissons à ce contact.

« Il va falloir que je t'apprenne les bonnes manières. », continua le commandant des armées en embrassant légèrement la tempe de son amant.

« Tu as terminé tes inspections. », demanda Wufei qui laissa choir la dague sur le sol afin d'enfouir ses mains dans la chevelure d'or de Zechs.

« Dans cette région oui. », répondit-il en parcourant de ses lèvres la gorge offerte. « Je partirai demain pour les terres du sud afin de faire un dernier contrôle. »

Zechs put très facilement percevoir la tension émaner du corps de son amant suite à cette nouvelle.

« Tu dois déjà t'en aller ? », murmura le seigneur de l'ouest rembruni.

Le soldat était aussi surpris que touché par cette question et il resserra sa prise sur la taille de Wufei.

« Si je veux arriver à temps pour les commémorations qui débuteront dans deux mois, il me faut partir rapidement. », dit-il d'une voix très douce. « S'il te plaît ne boude pas. »

« Je ne suis pas fâché. », soupira Wufei en se détachant des bras de son amant et en se rasseyant sur le lit. « Mais on ne va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça encore longtemps. »

« Te serais-tu lassé de moi ? », interrogea Zechs en passant l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux détachés du jeune seigneur.

« Ce n'est pas cela mais comprends-moi, nous ne nous voyons que rarement et cette situation me déplaît. »

Zechs lui fit face et l'observa très sérieusement.

« Souhaites-tu que nous arrêtions de nous voir ? »

Wufei nia de la tête et se mit à jouer nerveusement avec le drap.

« Wu ? », appela le soldat intrigué par le comportement de son amant. « Parle-moi s'il te plaît. »

Le jeune seigneur garda encore un peu le silence avant de se décider à émettre son idée.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais envisager de renoncer à ton poste de Commandant des armées royales ? »

« Wu, on en a déjà parlé, je suis un soldat et j'aime mon métier. Arriverais-tu sérieusement à m'imaginer en conseiller ou en diplomate ? Je suis un homme de terrain et me demander de renoncer à cela serait… »

« Tu m'as mal compris. », l'interrompit Wufei. « Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est… »

Le jeune homme paraissait un peu perdu, il tentait vainement de trouver les mots adéquats.

« Par tous les dieux ce que cela peut être difficile. », souffla-t-il avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de Zechs. « Le poste de chef des armées de l'ouest est vacant, voudrais-tu en prendre la charge ? ».

Zechs ne put cacher sa surprise face à cette proposition.

« Je sais qu'il n'y a pas plus grand honneur que d'obtenir le titre de Commandant des armées royales et que d'y renoncer serait un énorme sacrifice mais je voulais quand même te soumettre cette idée. », termina-t-il précipitamment.

Le soldat resta silencieux pendant encore quelques instants, torturant par son mutisme son amant qui avait de plus en plus de peine à garder son calme.

« Wufei, serais-tu en train de me demander de… vivre avec toi ? », interrogea Zechs très sérieusement.

Le jeune homme ne savait plus où se mettre.

Bon sang ! Il était un des seigneurs de Sanc et le représentant de Nataku, … et à l'heure actuelle il avait plus l'attitude d'une demoiselle rougissante que d'un chevalier-dragon.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Wufei retrouva un peu de son self-contrôle et acquiesça.

« Comme tu le sais, Mei Lan a perdu son mari lors de notre combat contre Treize. Je lui ai proposé de prendre son fils sous ma protection et de le former pour en faire mon successeur. »

« Elle a accepté ? »

« Oui. », répondit Wufei sans le quitter des yeux. « Ecoute Zechs, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé d'accepter ma proposition. Si tu refuses ça ne… »

Le soldat l'interrompit d'un baiser avant de basculer le chevalier sur le lit et d'en profiter pour s'allonger sur son corps. Zechs prit le temps de rassurer son amant par des gestes emprunts de tendresse avant de lui donner sa réponse.

« J'accepte. », murmura-t-il tout contre la bouche de Wufei.

Ce dernier le scruta intensément, cherchant dans les orbes océanes de son compagnon la moindre étincelle de doute. Mais il ne put y lire qu'un trop plein d'amour à son égard.

« En es-tu sûr ? »

« Certain. », confirma le soldat. « Mais avant de quitter le roi, il y a deux choses que je dois faire. »

« Quelles sont-elles ? »

« Je veux finir de démanteler les derniers groupes de dissidents et je souhaite trouver et former personnellement mon successeur. », répondit le soldat. « Ca risque de prendre encore un peu de temps. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. », le rassura Wufei. « Je suis certain que tu trouveras un moyen de me faire oublier tes absences. ».

Zechs sourit à la dernière réflexion de son amant et se mit en devoir de la mettre en pratique.

* * *

Heero avança lentement sur le chemin de pierre et s'arrêta en son milieu. Il s'agenouilla et observa son reflet dans le lac souterrain. La surface sombre était aussi lisse qu'un miroir et tellement immobile qu'on avait de la peine à croire que c'était bel et bien de l'eau. 

Le jeune homme plongea sa main dans le lac et vit son reflet disparaître dans l'onde. Lorsque la surface reprit son calme, ce n'était plus son image que Heero put apercevoir mais celle de Duo.

Le chevalier du nord resta quelques instants sans bouger, profitant d'admirer les traits de son amant. Puis il posa ses doigts sur la surface du lac le plus lentement possible. L'onde fut très légère mais ne fit pas disparaître l'image de Duo. Ce dernier fit de même en plaçant sa main là où se trouvait celle de Heero.

Mais ce n'était qu'un mirage car les deux hommes ne purent se toucher. Tout ce que pouvait sentir Heero était la sensation de l'eau sous ses doigts.

Duo l'observa avec une expression de tristesse et tenta de communiquer avec le jeune seigneur. Mais le brun avait beau se concentrer il n'arrivait pas à lire sur ses lèvres.

« Duo, je suis désolé mais je ne comprends pas. », murmura-t-il avec une voix emprunte de détresse.

Le reflet tenta vainement de réitérer ses paroles mais ce fut en vain. Soudain l'onde se remit à bouger et l'image de Duo disparut peu à peu.

« Non. », s'écria le brun. « Duo, reste je t'en prie. »

Mais l'image de son ami finit par s'estomper totalement.

« Duo… DUO ! »

Heero se réveilla en sursaut complètement en sueur. Il laissa son regard englober l'ensemble de la pièce et tenta de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Au bout de quelques instants, il réalisa qu'il était allongé dans un des lits de son château et les battements de son cœur se calmèrent tout naturellement.

Ca n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Duo dans son sommeil. Après sa disparition, il avait rêvé de lui chaque nuit… lui faisait l'amour chaque nuit… et mourrait à chaque aube lorsque le manque de sa personne se faisait à nouveau ressentir.

Mais depuis six mois, la teneur de ses rêves avaient changé. Heero se retrouvait toujours au bord de ce lac souterrain et tentait vainement de comprendre ce que Duo essayait de lui dire. Peut-être n'était-ce que son esprit fatigué qui lui jouait des tours car il devait se faire une raison Duo n'était plus là et Heero était à nouveau seul et blessé.

Le seigneur du nord tourna la tête sur sa gauche pour voir le corps d'un jeune homme allongé à ses côtés. Plutôt dans la soirée, il avait laissé un des nobles le courtiser. Son moral était au plus bas et il ne souhaitait pas passer sa nuit dans la froideur de sa solitude. Ca faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que l'aristocrate tentait d'obtenir ses faveurs et ce soir, Heero avait accepté de lui donner quelques heures de plaisir.

Le chevalier de Wing observa encore un peu la silhouette fine mais musclée de son amant d'une nuit et ses yeux s'égarèrent plus longuement sur la chevelure châtain qui descendait jusqu'à mi-dos. Laissant échapper un soupir d'agacement en sachant très bien pour quelle raison il avait accepté de faire l'amour au jeune aristocrate, Heero se leva et s'approcha des portes-fenêtres afin de les ouvrit en grand. Il avança sur le balcon et vint s'accouder à la balustrade, profitant de l'air marin et de la vision nocturne de la mer qui s'étendait au pied de son château.

Le jeune homme leva son visage vers le ciel et admira le ciel piqué d'étoiles. Il ne put retenir un soupir de lassitude. Le chagrin qu'il occultait la journée avec plus ou moins de succès n'attendait que le coucher de l'astre solaire pour venir le hanter.

Heero s'était pourtant juré à la mort de ses parents de ne plus s'attacher ainsi à quelqu'un car la perte des êtres chéris était trop difficile à surmonter, même pour le puissant seigneur du nord.

Passant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille, Heero se décida à rentrer et, puisque le sommeil semblait l'avoir encore une fois lâchement abandonné, il utiliserait ces quelques heures supplémentaires pour étudier les nouveaux plans de l'orphelinat qu'il voulait faire construire près de Samarra.

Heero quitta la chambre sans prendre la peine de jeter un dernier regard en arrière.

* * *

« Mariemeia ! Reviens ici tout de suite ». 

Mais la jeune fille âgée de huit ans ne sembla pas vouloir écouter son père. Elle était en train de s'amuser avec son chien lorsque ce dernier s'était soudain enfuit dans la forêt.

Malgré l'heure tardive, la fillette s'était précipitée à ses trousses afin de le ramener à la maison. Son père, qui l'avait vue s'enfuir en direction des bois, s'était précipité à sa suite de peur que son enfant ne se fasse attaquer par des bêtes sauvages. L'un de ses voisins les avait prévenu qu'un loup rôdait dans les alentours et le maire avait demandé aux habitants d'être le plus prudents possible, le temps de retrouver l'animal.

Mais comme d'habitude, l'inconscience de sa fille avait fait des siennes.

Le forgeron s'enfonça dans l'épaisse forêt et suivit tant bien que mal les traces de son enfant, l'appelant sans cesse pour qu'elle fasse demi-tour. Mais ce fut en vain. Quelle brillante idée il avait eu de lui offrir un chiot pour son anniversaire ! Il n'avait malheureusement pas eu encore le temps de dresser le nouveau compagnon de sa fille et se voyait maintenant obligé de les poursuivre tous les deux en pleine nuit.

Mais sa colère se transforma en panique lorsqu'il entendit au loin un cri de peur émit de toute évidence par la fillette.

« Mariemeia ! », appela-t-il avec force.

« Papa ! »

L'homme se précipita en direction de la voix de son enfant et c'est avec un mélange de crainte et de soulagement qu'il la trouva en pleurs, assise à même le sol.

« Ma chérie est-ce que ça va ? Tu t'es fait mal ? »

« Non. », répondit la fillette entre deux sanglots. « Il y a quelque chose là-bas qui m'a fait peur. », poursuivit-elle en montrant un amas d'épais buissons.

Le forgeron se tendit face à cette nouvelle et prudemment s'arma de l'épée qu'il avait pris avant de se lancer à la poursuite de sa fille.

« Reste là. », lui ordonna son père.

« Non, n'y vas pas, c'est sûrement le loup. »

« Reste ici sans bouger ! », lui ordonna-t-il avant de s'approcher des fourrés.

Il connaissait suffisamment bien ce prédateur pour savoir que s'il tentait de s'enfuir avec sa fille, la bête les attaquerait sans hésitation. Autant tenter de la blesser avant. Sa carrure imposante et son expérience de la chasse l'aiderait à faire face à un loup qui selon les dires de son voisin semblait être encore un jeune animal.

Lentement, prudemment, il avança vers les buissons en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et en écoutant chaque murmure qu'émettait la forêt.

La lune qui jusqu'à présent s'était dissimulée derrière de gros nuages sombres, sortit de sa cachette et vint éclairer les lieux de sa lumière bleutée.

C'est à cet instant que l'homme se figea.

« Par tout les dieux ! », s'exclama-t-il.

* * *

A suivre... 


	2. L'arrivée

**Disclaimer** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** pas cette fois

_Kittyval arrive en sautillant, dépose le nouveau chapitre et repart toujours en sautillant ! mdr_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Bubul**habitudes de maniaque ?… je te retourne le compliment… mdr… merci pour ta review

**Yami**** ni hikari : **je t'ai pas oublié…mdr… j'ai déjà retranscrit une bonne partie mais je suis toujours à la recherche d'un logo sympa… je finirai bien par trouver… A part ça, j'espère que la suite te plaira… :-)

**JohannaPotterMalefoy** ne t'inquiète pas, je ne marre pas… en fait j'aime bien avoir les suppositions des lecteurs ça me permet de savoir si mon histoire tient debout.

**Florinoir** T'as aimé Fify et Zechsy… c'est vrai que je les ai gâté ces deux là… faut que ça change… mdr

**Kira-sama** un serpent pas de problème… par contre si t'adopte un dentiste alors là oui… je fuirai au loin… genre Bip Bip…

**Iriachan** ça prend autant de temps… il faut que je la relise une fois en entier… je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Merci pour ta review.

**Kida**** saille :** pleure pas dada… il faut te montrer courageuse et si vraiment tu n'arrives pas à te consoler, je t'offrirai un bisounours géant en peluche…

**Lu : **sadique ? … vi je sais, c'est mon côté pervers qui refait des siennes… mdr… je suis contente que la suite te plaise :-)

**Hanako32 :** merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant…

**Katia :** je suis contente de savoir que tu ne te sois pas complètement détournée de ma fic après la fin du livre I. J'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre II**

**Chapitre II : _L'arrivée_**

Zechs venait de terminer le dernier contrôle des troupes de soutient postées à la frontière du sud. Il avait prit le temps de discuter avec le Lieutenant en place qui l'avait informé qu'un petit groupe d'ennemis semblait sévir dans les environs. Apprenant cela, Zechs s'était enquit des endroits où avaient attaqués les anciens hommes de Treize et s'était empressé de prendre avec lui plusieurs soldats pour aller fouiller la région. Ils traversèrent les grandes plaines du centre du Royaume et galopèrent jusqu'au croisement où la chaîne montagneuse du sud rencontrait les profondes forêts de l'est.

Arrivé à l'entrée d'une petite bourgade, Zechs descendit de sa monture et entra seul dans le village. La vie y était paisible, les gens se promenaient tranquillement dans les petites ruelles et conversaient joyeusement. Cela ne les empêcha pas de dévisager le jeune soldat car la présence d'un homme de la garde royale dans leur petite ville avait de quoi surprendre. Zechs eut droit à des regards interrogateurs de la part des hommes et de petits gloussements de la part des demoiselles. Le Commandant n'en prit pas ombrage et s'arrêta près d'un groupe de quatre hommes pour leur demander où il pourrait trouver le Maire.

« C'est moi Monseigneur. », répondit un homme d'une quarantaine avec un embonpoint assez prononcé, de petites lunettes rondes lui tombant sur le nez et une calvitie naissante. Il affichait un sourire chaleureux et ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiet de se retrouver face au soldat. « Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Les gardes postés à la frontière m'ont informé que des brigands sévissaient dans la région. », répondit Zechs. « Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de particulier dans les environs, des allées et venues suspectes ou des inconnus rôdant dans les parages ? »

Les hommes s'entreregardèrent avant que le Maire ne réponde.

« Rien de particulier si ce n'est un loup qui semble apprécier un peu trop nos forêts. »

« Un loup ? », répéta Zechs surpris. « Souhaiteriez-vous que certains de mes soldats vous prêtent mains fortes pour le débusquer ? »

« Je vous remercie mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Apparemment c'est un jeune animal et il n'a encore blessé personne. Nous devrions le trouver sans trop de difficultés. »

« Bien dans ce cas je vais poursuivre mes recherches dans les villages avoisinants. Si vous apercevez quelque chose d'inhabituel, puis-je vous demander de prévenir les gardes à la frontière ? »

« Bien sûr. », répondit le quadragénaire, « Nous les contacterons le plus… »

Le magistrat se fit interrompre par l'arrivée d'un adolescent paniqué qui semblait le chercher désespérément.

« Monsieur le Maire ! Monsieur le Maire ! », s'écria-t-il en les rejoignant.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », interrogea le magistrat en voyant le garçon arriver près d'eux en courant comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

« Les habitants qui étaient partis pour la capitale sont en train de se faire attaquer, je les ai vu en rentrant au village. »

A ces mots, Zechs prit le jeune homme par les épaules avant de le fixer intensément.

« Où sont-ils ? ».

« A dix minutes à cheval. », répondit l'adolescent. « Ils sont sur la grand route en direction du nord. Il faut les aider !»

« Oh non ! », s'exclama un homme de haute stature qui était sorti de la forge en entendant les cris d'alerte du nouveau venu. « Ma famille est partie avec eux pour participer aux commémorations. »

« Je pars immédiatement avec mes soldats pour leur porter secours. Prenez le maximum d'hommes armés et rejoigniez-nous le plus rapidement possible. », dit Zechs en se retournant vers le Maire.

Ce dernier acquiesça et mit à exécution les ordres du Commandant de l'armée royale. Zechs courut vers la sortie du village et prit avec ses hommes la direction indiquée par le jeune villageois. Ils galopèrent aussi vite qu'ils purent car il était hors de question pour Zechs de laisser ses assassin s'en prendre à la population.

Les soldats furent rapidement sur place et purent voir une cinquantaine de mercenaires attaquer les voyageurs. Hommes, femmes et mêmes les enfants luttaient tant bien que mal pour leur vie.

Zechs donna ses ordres et la petite troupe se jeta dans la mêlée afin de protéger les villageois. La bataille fut courte grâce aux hommes de l'armée royale les assassins furent rapidement maîtrisés. Certains d'entre eux purent s'enfuir en direction de la forêt mais la majeure partie d'entre eux était à présent sous leur contrôle.

Zechs scruta les environs pour évaluer les dégâts lorsqu'il aperçut un peu plus une dizaine de mercenaires s'attaquer à trois personnes. Depuis son emplacement, le soldat put très facilement deviner la silhouette de deux adultes et d'un enfant qui apparemment s'étaient fait piéger et qui maintenant voyaient se rapprocher les assassins.

Le soldat reprit place sur sa monture et galopa vers eux afin de leur porter secours. Mais plus, il se rapprocha des trois villageois plus il ralentit… la scène qu'il vit le figea sur place.

Zechs ne pouvait en croire ses yeux !

* * *

Les préparatifs pour la fête étaient terminés.

Quatre fit le tour de la salle de réception et fut très satisfait du travail des ses serviteurs. Dès demain, les commémorations débuteront. Dans toute la capitale, des stands de toutes sortes avaient été installés pour les habitants. Des musiciens, des funambules, des artistes de tous les horizons devaient divertir la population durant les deux jours que dureraient les festivités.

Pendant la journée, les délégations de tout le Royaume seraient reçues par le roi et les hauts seigneurs. Le soir, un bal était prévu pour les nobles de Sanc. La grande salle avec son dôme de verre avait été entièrement décorée et n'attendait que les invités.

Le jeune souverain se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et y aperçut Wufei, arrivé la veille au château.

« Tu aimes ? », interrogea Quatre amusé par l'air scrutateur de son ami.

« L'idée me plaît. », répondit le chevalier de l'ouest. « C'est un grand honneur que tu nous fais. »

« C'est mérité. », répondit le jeune roi d'une voix sérieuse. « Vous m'aidez à diriger le Royaume et à préserver la paix, il est normal que vous siégiez à mes côtés. »

Cinq trônes avaient été placés sur une estrade dont on pouvait y accéder par quelques marches. Au centre se trouvait le plus imposant, celui qui jadis avait appartenu au père du chevalier Sandrock. Quatre autres trônes étaient placés à ses côtés et étaient destinés aux seigneurs et protecteurs de Sanc.

« Tu en as mis cinq. », remarqua Wufei intrigué.

« Duo n'est peut-être plus parmi nous mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit oublié. », répondit calmement le blond.

« Il aurait été très touché. »

Quatre acquiesça en silence.

Au-dessus de chaque trône étaient accrochés les étendards des chevaliers-dragons.

Il y avait tout d'abord celui du seigneur Yuy. Sur la bannière d'un bleu profond se découpait le puissant Wing entouré d'écume de mer.

La suivante était celle du chevalier Barton. Le mystérieux Heavyarm était enroulé autour du tronc d'un grand arbre au feuillage abondant, son corps se fondant sur l'écorce.

Ensuite venait celle du roi actuel. Sur un fond beige aux nuances presque dorées, se dessinait le sage Sandrock. Au-dessus de la tête du dieu, était peint une couronne signe de la lignée royale des élus choisis par le dragon et de leur noblesse de coeur.

A ses côtés, avait été installé l'étendard du seigneur Chang. Le décor de fond était constitué d'une cascade au pied de laquelle se détachait le fier Nataku. Le dragon rouge avait déployé entièrement son corps et semblait sur le point de s'envoler.

La dernière bannière était celle du représentant des terres du sud. Des flammes noires avaient été brodées sur le tissu et, au milieu de ce brasier, se tenait Shinigami. Le dieu, fermement planté sur ses pattes, gardait son éternel attitude menaçante.

L'artisan qui avait confectionné les différents étendards s'était inspiré des boucliers des chevaliers-dragons afin de conserver les signes distinctifs des élus. L'effet était saisissant.

Heero qui venait d'arriver à Sanc entra dans la salle de bal en observant les bannières. Il avança lentement, scrutant les alentours jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne ses deux compagnons.

« Heero, je ne t'attendais pas avant demain. », dit Quatre en donnant une accolade toute fraternelle à son ami. « C'est une bonne surprise. »

« J'ai pensé que vous auriez peut-être besoin de moi mais de toute évidence tout est déjà prêt. », répondit le seigneur du nord. « Wufei, content de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était vu. »

« Plus d'un an. », poursuivit Heero. « Comment va Mei Lan et l'enfant ? »

« Ils se portent à merveille. », répondit Wufei.

Puis après un petit silence, Heero se permit une dernière question.

« Et Zechs ? », interrogea le brun en conservant son impassibilité.

Le chevalier de l'ouest sembla quelques instants déstabilisés avant de laisser un demi-sourire moqueur apparaître sur son visage.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, il allait très bien. »

Apparemment, malgré les précautions que les deux hommes avaient pris pour conserver leur relation secrète, cela n'avait pas suffit. Et si Wufei se fiait à l'air amusé de Quatre, aucun de ses compagnons n'ignorait la teneur de son attirance pour le soldat.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur les plaines de Sanc et malgré la disparition du soleil, la température était encore très agréable pour la saison. Le ciel laissait apparaître une lune d'une rondeur parfaite et La lumière de l'astre nocturne rendait l'atmosphère paisible.

Zechs attendait patiemment devant l'entrée du village en observant les étoiles. Il avait demandé à ses hommes d'emmener les prisonniers jusqu'à la capitale afin qu'ils puissent y être interrogés par le roi et jugés selon leurs fautes.

Le soldat fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée de deux hommes et de leurs montures.

« Vous êtres prêts ? », s'enquit le jeune Commandant.

« Oui. », répondit le forgeron. « Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de me laisser me joindre à vous. »

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous faire part de ma gratitude. Votre témoignage nous sera précieux et nous permettra peut-être de comprendre les récents évènements. », poursuivit Zechs.

« Il aurait pu tout vous expliquer lui-même mais je souhaitais être à ses côtés. »

Le soldat acquiesça avant de les enjoindre à le suivre. S'ils galopaient suffisamment vite, ils pourraient atteindre la capitale pour le début des festivités.

Et peut-être trouveraient-ils une explication…

* * *

La ville était en fête. Musique, chants, danses, discours lyriques, tous se mélangeaient pour donner vie à un chaleureux chaos.

Le peuple de Sanc riait.

Le peuple de Sanc chantait.

Le peuple de Sanc vivait…

Et tous remerciaient les dieux et leurs élus pour leur avoir permis de retrouver une paix si durement méritée.

Des dragons avaient été fabriqués et parcouraient les rues de la ville. Au milieu des pétards et des jongleurs, ils allaient et venaient sans cesse afin d'amuser les enfants. Ils étaient le signe de leur reconnaissance et du bonheur actuel.

Dans le palais, le jeune roi ainsi que ses trois compagnons avaient pris place pour le traditionnel défilé des délégations. L'une après l'autre les contrées venaient saluer leur roi et participer aux célébrations. C'était aussi l'occasion de revoir des amis restés absents de la cour pendant une longue période, de concrétiser de nouvelles alliances ou d'en confirmer des anciennes.

C'est ainsi que Quatre eut le plaisir de revoir son oncle Rashid qui accompagnait ses ambassadeurs. Le chef des Maganacs s'approcha des jeunes seigneurs et salua son roi.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir Quatre. », dit-il en se relevant. « La charge de souverain n'est pas chose aisée et j'ai craint au début de ton règne que tu ne t'épuises à vouloir tout faire par toi-même. Mais je suis ravi de constater que tu as su t'entourer et donner ta confiance aux Seigneurs de Sanc. »

« Le Royaume est grand et il serait utopique de ma part de penser que je pourrais connaître sans aucune aide les besoins et les souhaits de mon peuple. », répondit le jeune homme. « A ce sujet, je pense avoir la même optique que mon père. Il avait su s'entourer d'hommes de valeur afin que son règne soit au bénéfice des habitants de Sanc et j'espère que mon gouvernement saura poursuivre dans cette optique. »

« Je n'en doute pas mon neveu. Tu es un homme bon, généreux et intelligent. Tu sauras, j'en suis sûr, trouver le meilleur futur pour ton peuple. »

Rashid s'inclina à nouveau avant de laisser sa place à Réléna. La jeune femme portait la robe blanche et vaporeuse de prêtresse ainsi qu'un cordon d'or à son front qui la distinguait dans son rôle d'élue du dieu-dragon. Elle était resplendissante.

Réléna présenta ses respects au jeune souverain et conversa un peu avec ses compagnons qu'elle n'avait, pour la plupart, pas revu depuis plusieurs mois.

Les délégations se suivirent les unes après les autres. Les différents nobles vinrent aussi saluer leur roi en une procession parfois à la limite de l'hypocrisie. Les monarques changeaient mais la cour, elle, restait. Après cela vinrent les représentants du peuple choisis parmi les habitants de Sanc pour apporter leur respect aux dirigeants du Royaume. Il était touchant de les voir tour à tour impressionnés et embarrassés. Quatre préférait de loin avoir affaire à eux plutôt qu'à l'attitude suffisante qu'arborait certain duc, comte ou marquis de sa connaissance.

Lorsque toutes les délégations furent passées, la cour se mit à discuter joyeusement et un orchestre joua des morceaux de musique entraînant afin de divertir les convives. C'est à ce moment là qu'arriva Zechs. Le Commandant des armées royales s'approcha des trônes et vint s'incliner devant son souverain.

« Zechs. », s'exclama Quatre. « Je commençais à m'inquiéter de votre étrange absence. »

« Je prie votre Altesse de me pardonner mais une affaire urgente m'a retenue à la dernière minute. », répondit le soldat en se relevant.

« Vous êtes tout excusé. J'ai d'ailleurs eu un début d'explication lorsque vos hommes sont arrivés au palais avec plusieurs prisonniers. »

« En fait mais ça n'est pas tout à fait la raison de mon retard. »

« Vraiment ? », interrogea Quatre surpris par cette remarque.

« La capture de ces hommes m'a en fait mené à quelque chose de bien plus étrange. Tellement étrange d'ailleurs que je me suis permis de vous en apporter la source personnellement. »

« Vous m'intriguez. »

« Puis-je vous en faire part ? », demanda Zechs.

« Faites, je vous en prie. »

Le jeune Commandant se retourna vers l'entrée de la salle de réception et fit un signe de la tête à ses hommes postés près des grandes portes. Les gardes ouvrirent les battants dans un parfait synchronisme et dévoilèrent deux silhouettes.

Les nouveaux arrivants, habillés de longues capes de voyages de couleur sombre avancèrent lentement jusqu'au roi. Le premier homme possédait une physionomie imposante et très musclée. Il devait avoir la quarantaine et ses cheveux bruns piqués par-ci par-là de mèches blanches étaient coupés très courts. Son visage carré était emprunt de gravité mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'en d'autres circonstances, ses traits réguliers devaient lui donner un air bienveillant.

Le deuxième homme par contre n'avait pas enlevé sa capuche, chose étonnante puisqu'il se présentait à l'heure actuelle devant son roi. Il était donc impossible aux jeunes seigneurs d'observer ses traits. Les deux inconnus s'inclinèrent légèrement en signe de respect avant de reporter leur attention sur Zechs afin de connaître la suite des évènements.

Le soldat s'était retourné vers son roi afin de poursuivre plus en avant ses explications mais il en fut empêché par le souverain lui-même. Quatre s'était levé de son siège et dévisageait les deux arrivants avec tellement de concentration qu'il aurait presque pu occulter tout le reste. Intrigué par l'attitude du blond, Trowa se leva à son tour et regarda son compagnon d'armes avec un peu d'inquiétude.

« Un problème ? », demanda le seigneur de l'est.

« Je ne sais pas. », répondit le jeune roi avant de se répéter comme perdu dans ses pensées. « Je ne sais pas. »

Puis il descendit les marches une à une et avança jusqu'à rejoindre Zechs. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres à présent des deux inconnus et leur faisait face en silence. Après un petit moment de flottement ou même les murmures de la cour se turent face à l'attitude des plus étrange du roi, Quatre se tourna vers son chef des armées et lui fit part d'une prière muette.

Zechs acquiesça et tendit l'une de ses mains vers les nouveaux arrivants, enjoignant ainsi le jeune souverain à comprendre par lui-même. Le chevalier de Sandrock avança vers les deux silhouettes, supprimant au fur et à mesure les derniers mètres qui les séparaient.

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près, il observa tout d'abord l'homme à la stature imposante qui s'inclina à nouveau en signe de respect avant de poser l'une des ses grandes mains sur l'épaule de son compagnon de voyage qui sursauta légèrement à ce contact avant de relever doucement son visage vers son souverain.

Et là, Quatre en resta sans voix. Il ne fut pas le seul d'ailleurs car ses compagnons ne pouvaient croire ce qu'ils voyaient.

L'inconnu les observait, à la fois inquiet et comme apeuré. Mais ça n'était pas son attitude ou sa crainte qui stupéfiait les chevaliers-dragons. Non, ce qui les troublait au plus haut point était les deux iris améthystes qui les scrutaient tour à tour à la recherche d'explications quant à l'atmosphère soudain lourde des lieux.

De toute évidence, le jeune homme pensa que peut-être l'attitude choquée de tous était due au fait qu'il ne s'était pas encore découvert face à son souverain et que cela avait sûrement été pris pour une insulte. Il avait pourtant obéi aux ordres du Commandant Merquize qui l'avait enjoint à rester caché jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face au roi.

C'est donc avec hésitation, que l'inconnu porta sa main à sa capuche et la descendit lentement, espérant ainsi se faire pardonner de la faute qu'il avait de toute évidence commise. Mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté car lorsque ses longs cheveux châtains, attachés en une queue de cheval basse, se répandirent dans son dos, un murmure d'effarement s'éleva dans la pièce.

Le roi se rapprocha du jeune homme et après quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité, l'emprisonna dans une étreinte d'une force démesurée.

Quatre était heureux, Duo était revenue, il était vivant… mais quelque chose clochait. Le blond desserra sa prise et observa le regard apeuré de son vis-à-vis. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas que ses yeux qui paraissaient effrayés, son aura émettait le même sentiment.

Pourquoi Duo avait-il peur de lui, pourquoi Duo avait-il peur tout court ? Car depuis qu'il le connaissait, Quatre n'avait jamais ressenti de sa part ne serait-ce qu'une once de crainte, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

« Duo ? », appela doucement le roi en scrutant le visage perdu du jeune homme.

A ces mots, Zechs se rapprocha d'eux et posa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de son souverain.

« Votre Altesse. », appela-t-il afin de reporter l'attention de l'aristocrate sur lui. « Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas Duo. »

* * *

A suivre … 


	3. Explications

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** toujours pas… gomen

Voici le troisième chapitre très très très en avance… c'est un cadeau de ma part à toutes les personnes qui ont eue la gentillesse de laisser une review… merci de prendre le temps de m'offrir un petit mot d'encouragement à chaque opus, c'est très motivant.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ;-)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Yami ni hikari : **tu as raison, le chapitre deux était plus court que les précédents parce que j'ai toujours une peine monstrueuse à épaissir les chapitres de transition… mais j'y travaille…

**Caramelon : **ta supposition est intéressante et pour te dire la vérité je pense que… ah ben non… faudra attendre la suite … :-p

**Iriachan : **OSKOUR… elle me stresse… mdr…

**Wilam : **Est-ce Duo ou n'est-ce pas Duo … telle est la question… et la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre… bonne lecture.

**Kida Saille : **Dada /Kida Saille boude/… Fais pas la tête…. /Kida Saille reboude/… Bon ben je reviendrai après la fin de ce chapitre… /Kida Saille qui envoie son regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue/… c'est bizarre ça me rappelle quelqu'un… mdr

**Kira-sama : **Nooooooooooon pas le dentiste…. /Kittyval s'enfuit en laissant un nuage de poussière derrière elle/…

**Bubul : **bretelles de slip … ?… mdr… psychopathe… moi… jamais… GNIARK GNIARK

**Hayko Maxwell :** Comment résister à de si jolis compliments /Kittyval toute rougissante/… J'espère que cette suite t'apportera paix et sérénité ô gentille revieweuse… mdr…

**Florinoir :** C'est marrant, je pensais que ce détail était complètement passé inaperçu … tu as raison, les pouvoirs de Heero n'ont pas étaient révélés… mais ça viendra… ;-)

**Lu :** j'ai fait le plus vite possible… /Duo avec un fouet à la main/ Ouais, je me suis personnellement occupé du coaching… mdr… merci pour ta review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre II**

**Chapitre III : _Explications_**

« Duo ? », appela doucement le roi en scrutant le visage perdu du jeune homme.

A ces mots, Zechs se rapprocha d'eux et posa l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de son souverain.

« Votre Altesse. », appela-t-il afin de reporter l'attention de l'aristocrate sur lui. « Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas Duo. »

« Ne dîtes pas de bêtises Zechs. », s'emporta Quatre. « C'est Duo, son aura ne peut pas me tromper. »

« Je me suis mal exprimé. », expliqua le soldat le plus discrètement possible afin que seul son souverain puisse entendre. « Ce n'est plus le Duo que nous connaissons. Ses plus vieux souvenirs remontent à deux mois tout au plus. »

Quatre reporta son attention sur le nouvel arrivant puis observa l'assistance qui les scrutait avec curiosité.

« Allons dans mon bureau. », poursuivit le jeune roi. « Il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes ici. »

Zechs acquiesça avant d'enjoindre les deux voyageurs à le suivre. Quatre retourna vers ses compagnons d'armes et leurs expliqua rapidement la situation. Ces derniers, encore stupéfaits par la réapparition de Duo, acquiescèrent en silence avant d'attendre que Quatre fasse une annonce pour s'excuser auprès de ses invités de cette interruption et de les encourager à poursuivre les festivités. Après cela, les chevaliers-dragons quittèrent la salle de réception et se pressèrent de rejoindre le bureau du jeune roi.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, ils purent voir le forgeron parler à Duo. De tout évidence, il tentait de le rassurer mais au vu de l'état assez agité du jeune homme, ses efforts ne semblaient pas porter leurs fruits.

Quatre s'approcha du châtain et lui fit face en silence. Il prit le temps de l'observer minutieusement, recherchant dans sa mémoire à comparer, chaque trait, chaque courbe du visage de celui qui semblait selon tout vraisemblance être son ami.

« Duo. », interrogea Quatre. « Tu ne te souviens pas de nous ? »

Le châtain nia doucement ne sachant si sa réaction lui vaudrait la colère des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Quatre ressentit très fortement la détresse du jeune homme et il décida que la première chose à faire était de le rassurer et de lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient ses amis et non pas des ennemis et qu'il pouvait se confier à eux sans crainte.

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. », poursuivit Quatre en désignant plusieurs fauteuils installés près de la grande cheminée. Les deux nouveaux arrivants prirent place en premier, suivis de Zechs et des chevaliers-dragons. Trowa, Wufei et Heero étaient restés silencieux depuis leur entrée dans le bureau et suite à un regard de Quatre, ils comprirent qu'ils devaient laisser le jeune roi poursuivre la discussion. Mais cela ne les empêcha pas d'observer intensément Duo tant ils n'arrivaient pas encore à concevoir que la présence de leur ami devant eux était belle et bien réelle.

« Zechs, je pense que vous devriez me donner un peu plus d'explications sur votre rencontre avec Duo. », commença Quatre.

« Vous avez raison. En fait je l'ai reconnu lorsque je suis intervenu pour aider les villageois qui se faisaient agresser par les hommes de main de Treize. Duo défendait une femme et une petite fille contre ces assassins. Ce que j'ai reconnu en premier en fait ce fut sa technique de combat et lorsque je me suis rapproché et que j'ai pu le voir de plus près, je n'ai plus eu aucun doute sur son identité. Au début ses coups étaient assez désordonnés mais au fur et à mesure du combat, ses gestes se sont fait précis et meurtriers. Sa façon de combattre est unique et n'appartient qu'à lui. Je l'ai suffisamment entraîné pour ne pas me tromper. »

« Tu protégeais une femme et un enfant ? », releva Quatre en reportant son attention sur Duo.

Ce dernier acquiesça doucement avant de tourner son visage vers l'homme qui l'avait accompagné.

« C'était ma femme et ma fille. », intervint le forgeron. « Votre Majesté, si vous le permettez je pourrais peut-être vous donner de plus amples informations quant à la présence de…. Duo, si tel est son nom. »

« Volontiers. »

« J'ai trouvé votre ami il y a deux mois. Ma fille Mariemeia s'était précipité au beau milieu de la nuit à la suite de son jeune chien. Je suis parti immédiatement à sa poursuite et je l'ai retrouvée dans la forêt totalement paniquée par une présence tapie non loin d'elle. J'ai tout d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'un loup mais en m'approchant des buissons, j'ai découvert votre ami recroquevillé sur le sol. Il était épuisé et complètement désorienté. Nous l'avons ramené à la maison et ma femme et moi-même avons tenté d'en apprendre plus à son sujet mais il semble avoir tout oublié… jusqu'à son nom. »

« Vous l'avez recueilli ? »

« Oui. », répondit le forgeron. « J'avais un fils autrefois mais il est mort lors de la dernière guerre. Votre ami lui ressemble un peu. », termina-t-il en tournant son regard vers Duo avant de partager un sourire complice avec ce dernier. « J'ai dit aux villageois que c'était mon neveu qui venait passer quelques mois chez nous. Je ne voulais pas que les gens se mettent à le harceler de questions et le prennent pour une bête curieuse. »

« Vous ne vous êtes pas interrogé sur le fait qu'un homme vagabondait seul dans la forêt. Il aurait pu faire parti des assassins de Treize. »

« C'est ce que m'a dit mon épouse lorsque je l'ai ramené chez nous. Mais au bout de deux jours, nous n'avions plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'il n'avait rien d'un meurtrier. », répondit le forgeron. « Ecoutez Majesté, il a beau avoir perdu sa mémoire, certains de ses gestes le décrivent bien mieux que ne le feraient des centaines de paroles. Il n'hésite jamais à protéger les autres, il est travailleur et honnête. J'ai même été surpris de le voir utiliser une forge comme s'il avait déjà fait ce métier. »

« C'est parce que son père était forgeron. », ne put s'empêcher de préciser Wufei.

A ces mots, Duo accrocha son regard à celui du seigneur de l'ouest, comme si ce dernier venait de lui apprendre la chose la plus importante de sa vie. Ses yeux semblaient pétiller d'un intérêt qu'il ne pouvait dissimuler.

« Mon père ? », répéta Duo.

C'était les premiers mots que les seigneurs pouvaient entendre de leur ami… et par tous les dieux… ça faisait du bien ! Wufei ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'intérêt presque enfantin que Duo affichait.

« Un jour, tu m'as raconté que ton père était forgeron et que ton frère Solo et toi alliez l'aider de temps en temps. », continua Wufei, qui put voir le sourire de son ami s'agrandir encore de quelques centimètres.

« Je pourrais les voir ? »

Suite à cette demande, les visages reprirent un aspect grave. Ce fût Quatre qui répondit à la question.

« Je suis désolé mais malheureusement ta famille a été assassiné il y a plus de douze ans. Les hommes de Treize ont attaqué ton village et tu as été le seul à en réchapper. », expliqua le jeune roi. « Je suis navré de devoir te faire revivre la perte de tes proches une deuxième fois. »

Les iris violettes de Duo s'assombrirent à cette nouvelle et une grande tristesse apparut sur son visage. Le jeune homme semblait si abattu qu'il était difficile de rester de marbre face à sa détresse.

« Lorsque tu nous as rejoint », continua Trowa, « nous sommes devenus ta famille. Tu as partagé notre vie et nos combats, tu es des nôtres Duo. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? », interrogea le forgeron intrigué par les propos émis par l'un des plus hauts seigneurs de Sanc.

« En fait son nom complet et Duo Maxwell. », répondit Quatre.

A l'annonce de ce nom, les deux voyageurs s'observèrent avec surprise.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il s'agirait du Seigneur du Sud ? », demanda le forgeron de plus en plus stupéfait par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. « Il serait le chevalier élu par Shinigami. »

Quatre acquiesça.

« Impossible ! », ne put s'empêcher de dire Duo. « Je n'ai rien d'un chevalier, je ne possède pas une telle force. »

« Je peux t'assurer que c'est effectivement le cas. », lui répondit Quatre. « Et tu es peut-être même le plus fort d'entre nous. »

« Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect mais ça me paraît difficile à concevoir. »

« Alors comment expliques-tu ta facilité à te débarrasser des dix hommes qui voulaient vous agresser ? », demanda Zechs. « Tu les as battus avec une facilité déconcertante. »

« Je ne sais pas. », s'exclama Duo. « Ca c'est passé si vite… je n'ai pas compris ce que je faisais. »

« C'est normal. », le rassura Quatre. « Ta mémoire te reviendra doucement, nous t'aiderons à te souvenir et à comprendre ce qui t'es arrivé. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. »

« Et si je ne le souhaite pas. », interrogea le jeune homme. « D'après ce que vous me dîtes, j'ai perdu toute ma famille pendant la guerre et j'ai participé activement à ce conflit. J'ai sûrement fait des choses horribles et vu de nombreuses souffrances. Je ne voudrais pas me montrer ingrat mais… je… j'ai peur de me souvenir. »

« Je ne peux pas te garantir qu'en retrouvant ta mémoire tu ne souffriras pas mais Duo, tu as fait beaucoup de bien autour de toi, tu n'es pas un monstre assoiffé de sang si c'est ça qui te fait peur. Tu es le protecteur des Terres du Sud et tu as apporté paix et dignité à ton peuple. », poursuivit Quatre. « Je te promets que nous te soutiendrons tout au long des efforts que tu auras à faire pour retrouver tes souvenirs. Nous sommes tes amis, nous serons toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Duo observa le roi. Il pouvait nettement ressentir la bienveillance émise par son vis-à-vis mais malgré ça, il n'était pas rassuré. Le jeune homme porta ensuite son regard sur Wufei et Trowa assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Les deux seigneurs attendaient patiemment sa réponse et malgré son attitude méfiante, ils ne laissaient paraître aucune agressivité. Puis ce fut Zechs qui entra dans son champ de vision. Le soldat était, depuis le début de leur rencontre, un soutient sans faille. Duo n'avait fait sa connaissance que récemment mais il lui semblait digne de confiance et d'une droiture peu commune. Le châtain termina son observation par le seigneur du nord. Le chevalier n'avait pas pris place sur les fauteuils, il était resté près de la fenêtre et n'avait à aucun moment porté son regard sur Duo. De toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, il paraissait le plus hostile à son arrivée et le jeune homme commençait à s'interroger quant aux dernières paroles de son roi. Etait-il réellement en présence d'amis ?

« Je ne sais pas quelle décision prendre. », répondit Duo.

« Je peux comprendre que tu sois méfiant à notre égard mais Duo, si tu ne veux pas le faire pour toi, pense au peuple de Sanc. », poursuivit Quatre. S'il ne pouvait le convaincre de rester pour ses propres intérêts, peut-être réussirait-il en utilisant le côté protecteur de son ami.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Lors de notre dernier combat contre Treize, tu as scellé son âme en même temps que la tienne. Si tu es de retour parmi nous, il est fort probable que lui aussi se soit libéré. »

« Si c'est le cas, la guerre recommencerait. », dit Duo. « On ne peut pas le laisser faire. »

Face à cette réaction, Quatre ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Duo avait peut-être perdu la mémoire mais ses réactions demeuraient les mêmes. C'était rassurant en quelque sorte.

« Tu as raison. Nous sommes les protecteurs de Sanc, nous devons nous assurer qu'aucun danger ne menace notre peuple. »

Duo acquiesça en silence avant de reporter son attention sur celui qui l'avait pris sur son aile.

« Je crois que je vais rester. »

« Es-tu sûr ? », interrogea le forgeron. « Tu es le bienvenu chez moi. »

« Je vous remercie mais si je peux les aider, je le ferai sans hésiter. »

Le forgeron sourit et passa une main sur la tête du jeune homme comme le ferait un père avec son fils.

« Fais attention à toi. »

« Je vous le promets. », dit Duo en souriant légèrement.

« Bien dans ce cas je vais vous laisser. », poursuivit le forgeron. « Je vous confie Duo. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous prendrons soin de lui. », répondit Quatre.

Le quadragénaire s'inclina respectueusement avant de quitter la pièce accompagné de Zechs et de laisser les jeunes seigneurs entre eux. Duo se mit à mordre nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure avant de poser la question qui le préoccupait depuis un moment.

« Comment allez-vous faire pour me faire retrouver mes souvenirs ? », interrogea-t-il.

« Et bien tout d'abord tu vas commencer par reprendre tes bonnes vieilles habitudes en nous tutoyant. »

« Mais vous êtes mon roi. Ca serait déplacé. »

« Lorsque nous nous sommes entretenu la première fois en tête à tête c'est ce que tu m'as dit. », répondit Quatre en souriant. « Tu es notre ami et notre égal. Tu n'as pas à t'embarrasser de convenances aussi rigides. »

« D'accord. », murmura le châtain.

« Bien. Ce point étant réglé, je vais tenter de répondre à ta question. Mais tout d'abord pourrais-tu me dire si nos visages te rappellent quelque chose ? »

Duo scruta les chevaliers les uns après les autres, essayant de fouiller dans sa mémoire pour trouver une émotion ou un souvenir à associer aux jeunes hommes mais malheureusement rien ne vint.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne me souviens pas. »

« Même Heero ? », interrogea Quatre en désignant le chevalier posté près de la fenêtre.

A ces paroles, le seigneur du nord se tendit avant de se décider à faire enfin face à Duo. Lentement, il quitta son observation des jardins et reporta son regard sur le châtain. Ce dernier scruta attentivement les traits du chevalier mais là aussi il n'y eut aucun déclic. Duo reporta son attention sur Quatre et fit un mouvement négatif de la tête.

« Ne te décourage pas. », dit le jeune roi. « Ca prendra du temps mais tu retrouveras ta mémoire, j'en suis sûr. »

« Je l'espère. »

Des coups se firent entendre contre la porte et Zechs apparut dans le bureau. Après avoir raccompagné le forgeron jusqu'à l'entrée du palais, le soldat avait préféré rejoindre les seigneurs.

« Nous pourrions commencer par refaire certains gestes que nous avions avec toi. », proposa Wufei. « Comme par exemple les entraînements. Nous avons passé de longs moments à développer tes capacités et de toute évidence, tu ne sembles pas avoir perdu tes réflexes. »

« C'est une bonne idée. », confirma Quatre. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« On peut essayer. », répondit Duo plein de bonne volonté.

« Pourquoi ne pas utiliser les pouvoir de Wufei. », demanda Zechs.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. », répondit ce dernier. « Forcer sa mémoire peut ne pas être sans danger. »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? », interrogea Duo qui ne saisissait pas la totalité des détails de la proposition.

« Je possède le pouvoir de manier les esprits. Je pourrais tenter de te faire revivre certains évènements enfouis dans ton subconscient.»

« Alors fait-le. »

« Duo ce n'est pas sans risque. Je n'ai jamais utiliser mes dons sur une personne amnésique, je ne peux pas prévoir comment tu réagiras. », répondit Wufei.

« Je préfère tenter ma chance que de rester éternellement dans le brouillard. », dit le jeune homme d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune contradiction.

Devant le comportement de son ami, Wufei se résigna et se leva afin de s'approcher de Duo. Il se posta derrière le châtain et positionna ses deux mains à la hauteur des tempes de ce dernier.

« Ferme les yeux et essaye de faire le vide. »

« Ca sera pas trop difficile. », plaisanta Duo, ce qui arracha un sourire à Wufei, décidemment les bonnes habitudes semblaient revenir tout naturellement.

« Concentre-toi. », le gronda gentiment le seigneur de l'ouest.

Duo inspira profondément et se détendit au fur et à mesure qu'une sensation d'engourdissement semblait l'envahir. Pendant ce temps, Wufei essayait d'augmenter la puissance de ses pouvoirs petit à petit car il ne voulait pas agresser l'esprit de Duo par une incursion trop violente. Il laissa son énergie passer par ses paumes et se concentra uniquement sur sa tâche.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les jeunes seigneurs pouvaient voir leur deux compagnons crisper de plus en plus leur visage comme au prise à une difficulté imprévue. Quatre commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il entendit une sourde plainte émise par Duo mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Wufei se fit éjecter violemment contre le mur. Zechs se précipita immédiatement vers lui tandis que Quatre s'approcha de Duo.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », interrogea le jeune roi inquiet par le fait que son ami venait de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

« Oui. », répondit faiblement Duo. « Il faut juste me laisser un peu de temps pour récupérer. »

Pendant ce temps, le soldat avait aidé Wufei à se relever et le soutenait afin de le faire s'asseoir. Mise à part le fait d'être un peu sonné, le seigneur de l'ouest ne semblait pas blessé mais la violence avec laquelle il avait été frappé était inquiétante.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », demanda Trowa.

« Je ne sais pas. Je crois que l'inconscient de Duo n'a pas aimé mon incursion. »

« Je suis désolé. », répliqua le châtain. « Je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà vaincu bien pire. », le rassura Wufei. « En tout cas, ce qui est sûr c'est que tu n'as pas perdu ton répondant. », termina le seigneur en plaisantant.

"As-tu vu quelque chose ?", interrogea Trowa.

Duo fit un mouvement négatif de la tête avant de laisser sa tête reposer contre le dossier du fauteuil.

« Je crois qu'il nous faut abandonner l'idée de forcer ton esprit. », poursuivit Quatre. « La méthode « douce » aura peut-être de meilleurs résultats. »

Duo acquiesça.

« Mais en attendant, nous allons te montrer tes appartements afin que tu puisses t'y reposer. », termina le jeune roi. « Trowa, peux-tu l'emmener dans son ancienne chambre s'il te plaît ? »

Le seigneur de l'est se leva et enjoignit Duo à le suivre. Les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau accompagnés de Zechs et Wufei. Ce dernier souhaitait se retirer suite au traitement « spécial Duo », qu'il venait de subir. Il ne resta donc que Heero et Quatre. Le souverain se rapprocha de la fenêtre où était posté son ami et l'imita en observant les jardins.

« A quoi joues-tu Heero ? », interrogea Quatre d'un ton grave.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. », répondit ce dernier.

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. », s'emporta le jeune souverain. « Tu n'as même pas dénié ouvrir la bouche. J'aurais pensé que tu serais heureux de revoir Duo. »

« Alors tu as mal pensé. », rétorqua froidement le seigneur du nord avant de se retourner pour quitter la pièce.

« Heero je ne te comprends pas. Duo et toi étiez amants alors pourquoi l'ignores-tu ainsi. »

Le chevalier de Wing se figea et une tension presque palpable s'installa dans la pièce.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. », gronda-t-il.

« Heero ne fait pas… »

« Ne le lui dis pas ! Sous aucun prétexte il ne doit l'apprendre ! », termina le brun avant de quitter le bureau.

* * *

« Duo, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. », dit Trowa en se retournant vers son ami. 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », interrogea le jeune homme dont l'intérêt venait d'être piqué au vif.

« Une surprise. »

Ils quittèrent le palais et traversèrent les jardins. Duo pouvait entendre au loin les habitants faire la fête et la musique envahir les ruelles de la capitale. Cette ambiance festive allégea un peu l'esprit du châtain car les derniers jours n'avaient pas été de tout repos… au contraire. Et de toute évidence, les prochaines semaines seraient tout aussi mouvementées. Après quelques minutes de marche, les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent près d'un grand enclos où Duo put admirer un bel étalon noir qui s'ébattait tranquillement.

« C'est un magnifique animal. ».

« En fait c'est le tient. », répondit Trowa.

« Vraiment ? », s'exclama le châtain les yeux pétillants d'un intérêt non dissimulé.

« Depuis ta disparition, j'ai été le seul à pouvoir l'approcher mais même moi, je n'ai pu le monter. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir accepter un nouveau maître. »

« Crois-tu que je pourrais essayer de m'en approcher ? »

Trowa acquiesça avant d'ouvrir l'enclos. Duo entra dans le parc et s'approcha lentement du cheval. Ce dernier se mit à hennir et à faire des allés et venus autour du jeune homme, rapetissant petit à petit la distance entre lui et l'humain. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près, il stoppa tout mouvement et baissa sa tête. Duo tendit sa main et l'étalon s'approcha de son ancien maître. Le jeune homme put flatter l'encolure du cheval et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Puis, il grimpa souplement sur l'animal sans se préoccuper de l'absence de selle. L'étalon se laissa faire docilement et lorsque le cavalier lui en donna l'ordre, il se mit à galoper dans l'enclos.

Trowa, qui observait la scène, ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que l'étalon d'habitude si dangereux se laissait faire et devenait aussi doux qu'un agneau dans les mains de Duo. Si le seigneur de l'est avait eu encore des doutes quant à l'identité du jeune homme, ces derniers s'étaient envolés au moment même où l'animal avait laissé Duo s'approcher de lui. Les humains pouvaient être trompés mais les animaux percevaient toujours si les personnes autour d'eux leur voulaient du mal. Et de toute évidence, le jeune homme n'avait rien de malfaisant.

Après quelques tours de piste, Trowa proposa à Duo de prendre la poudre d'escampette et d'aller faire galoper leurs montures dans les plaines de Sanc. Le châtain, ravi de cette proposition, accepta sans hésitation et les deux hommes quittèrent la ville pour profiter de cette fin de journée automnale.

* * *

A suivre… 


	4. Vieilles habitudes

**Disclaimer** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** …euh… en quelque sorte

BIJOUR… Et oui encore un autre chapitre en avance… (décidemment, il faut que je me calme…sinon vous allez vous y habituer...mdr). Rien de bien palpitant pour ce nouvel opus, un peu de sueur, un brin d'alcool et une pointe de tendresse…c'est pas ce que vous croyez…

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Yami**** ni hikari : **merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce quatrième chapitre te plaira… il n'y a pas beaucoup de nouvelles infos mais plutôt quelques « développements »

**Caramelon** suite à ton insubordination dans ta propre fic… je t'annonce officiellement reprendre mes activités de martyrisage de bishônen… et inutile de rappliquer avec ton rouleau à pâtisserie… cette fois je ne cèderai pas… mdr… merci pour ta review ;-)

**Kida**** Saille :** pourquoi tu boudes… il est de nouveau là ton p'tit Duo… vivant et en forme… bon d'accord, il lui manque deux ou trois cases… mais on va pas chipoter pour si peu… mdr

**Lu : **pourquoi Heero est aussi distant ?… ah pour savoir il va falloir encore patienter un peu… mais je pense que tu le devineras au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera… merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review.

**Kira-sama** alors tout d'abord merci pour ta review… en ce qui concerne les surnoms, je te rassure tout de suite j'ai aucun problème avec ça, au contraire, j'ai toujours tendance à en donner à tout le monde…mdr… Pour ce qui est de mon rythme de parution je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a rien à voir avec mes vacances en fait j'écris dès que j'ai de l'inspiration… quand il y en a beaucoup, je publie à une cadence hyper rapprochée et dès que je croche je mets un temps dingue à boucler un chapitre… dès qu'un nouvel opus est écrit je le mets sur le net… faut en profiter tant que ça dure… en ce qui concerne mon grand âge, je peux te dire que j'ai plus de vingt et moins de trente… mdr…

**Florinoir**je suis affligée d'avoir appris ton mécontentement quand au sort de ton chérimamourpasàtoimalheureusement… mdr… en tout cas une chose est sûr… CA VA SAIGNER… mais pas tout de suite…

**Bubul** mmmmmmmmmmmmmddddddddddddddddddddrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… /Heero/ désolé mais elle s'en est toujours pas remise… Le coup du p'tit dragon qui vole ça l'a achevé.

**Naïa**/Kittyval complètement catastrophée/ Y a autant de fautes que ça ?… GOMEN… promis, dès demain j'investis dans un nouveau dico… mdr… merci pour la remarque, je ferai plus attention.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre II**

**Chapitre IV : _Vieilles habitudes_**

Duo s'était levé aux aurores pour son entraînement avec Wufei. Il devait bien se l'avouer, le jeune homme était nerveux, très nerveux. Peut-être aurait-il dû repartir dans sa famille d'accueil et continuer de vivre tranquillement dans ce petit village de Sanc ?

A cette pensée, Duo ressentit un sentiment de révolte l'envahir. Il savait que c'était impossible, malgré sa perte de mémoire, son cœur, lui, connaissait sa destinée. La possibilité que Treize soit de retour et qu'il pourrait à nouveau semer la terreur et la mort sur le Royaume lui était intolérable. Le jeune homme soupira d'agacement devant son incapacité à connaître son rôle dans toute cette histoire.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait faire confiance à ceux qui se disaient ses amis et voir comment évolueraient les choses. Duo se vêtit rapidement d'un pantalon noir et d'une tunique sans manche de la même teinte. Wufei lui avait conseillé de s'habiller légèrement pour son entraînement et comme le châtain n'avait rien dans ses bagages qui auraient pu faire l'affaire, le chevalier de l'ouest lui avait donné des vêtements assez confortables pour subir des exercices physiques poussés.

Duo étouffa un bâillement avant de quitter ses appartements et de retrouver son entraîneur dans les jardins du palais. Aussi loin que pouvait s'en souvenir le jeune homme, il n'avait pas passé une seule nuit sans faire des cauchemars mais malheureusement, son esprit n'en gardait aucune trace à son réveil, il lui était donc impossible de savoir ce qui le torturait. Ses nuits étaient courtes et de plus en plus épuisantes. Duo avait donc décidé d'en parler à Quatre, peut-être ce dernier trouverait-il un moyen de l'aider à résoudre ce problème. Il n'osait pas aborder le sujet avec Wufei car le chevalier avait déjà subi les foudres de son esprit lors de sa dernière incursion et Duo ne souhaitait pas le voir se blesser à tenter une nouvelle fois de détruire les défenses de son subconscient.

Le jeune homme dévala rapidement les escaliers du palais et rejoignit Wufei qui l'attendait patiemment pour débuter son échauffement.

« Bonjour Wufei. »

« Bonjour Maxwell. », répondit le chevalier. « Tu es prêts ? »

« Oui, par quoi commençons-nous ? »

« On va y aller en douceur. Tu vas essayer de reprendre tes marques et de retrouver tes anciens réflexes. Si tout se passe bien, on pourra envisager l'entraînement à l'épée. »

« OK. », répondit le jeune homme.

Wufei se mit face à lui et débuta l'échauffement par des mouvements lents d'arts martiaux. Duo l'imita et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reproduire parfaitement les gestes de son professeur. Wufei satisfait tourna autour de son élève, corrigeant certaines positions encore un peu maladroites. Puis soudain le chevalier de l'ouest se figea, observant avec grand intérêt le bras gauche de Duo. Ce dernier surpris par l'immobilisme du seigneur cessa ses mouvements et se retourna vers lui.

« Un problème ? »

« Tu as une cicatrice sur ton bras gauche. », répondit calmement Wufei.

« Oui je sais mais par contre je n'ai aucun souvenir sur la façon dont je me suis blessé. Je pense que ça doit remonter à avant mon amnésie. »

« Tu as raison. »

Duo ne cacha pas sa curiosité face à cette réponse car de toute évidence, son ami possédait certaines réponses à ses questions. Devant l'air intrigué du jeune homme Wufei ne put que compléter ses explications.

« Lorsque tu t'es battu contre Kushrénada… en fait non ça serait plutôt lorsque Shinigami s'est battu contre Kushrénada, il a été blessé au bras gauche. », répondit le seigneur de l'ouest. « A part Quatre, Heero, Trowa et moi, personne en a été informé. Même Merquise ignore ce détail. »

« Ca confirme mon identité. », en conclue Duo d'une voix grave en scrutant le regard de Wufei.

« Oui. »

« En doutais-tu ? »

« Honnêtement non. », répondit le chevalier. « Je fais entièrement confiance à Quatre. Le fait qu'il ait reconnu ton aura était, pour moi, une preuve suffisante. En plus, la réaction de ton esprit hier face à mon incursion, n'a fait que me conforter dans mon opinion. »

Wufei leva ses mains et les posa sur les épaules de Duo.

« Tu es Duo Maxwell, Chevalier-Dragon de Shinigami et protecteur des Terres du Sud. », déclara-t-il. « Tu es mon ami. »

Cette simple phrase emplit le cœur et l'âme de Duo d'une douce chaleur, une impression si agréable qu'elle aurait pu s'apparenter à la sensation que l'on ressent lorsque l'on retourne dans sa famille après une très longue absence.

« Merci. », répondit Duo assez ému par les mots prononcés par Wufei.

Ce dernier laissa un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage avant de décréter qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment apitoyés sur leur sort et qu'ils ne leur restaient plus qu'une seule chose à faire… reprendre l'entraînement.

La matinée passa très rapidement. Après l'échauffement, les deux jeunes hommes avaient débuté un combat au corps à corps. Les gestes de Duo devinrent rapidement fluides et posés, ce qui pimenta leur affrontement et augmenta la cadence et la puissance de leurs coups. Lorsque midi approcha, les deux combattants cessèrent leur entraînement pour se restaurer. Ils entrèrent dans les cuisines du château et se firent servir de quoi manger. Les serviteurs du palais, d'abord intimidés et surpris de voir deux seigneurs de Sanc déjeuner sans autre forme de procès dans les cuisines, se détendirent rapidement en constatant que, malgré leur rang les deux hommes agissaient de façon naturelle.

Après leur repas, ils furent rejoints par Zechs qui devait prendre le relais pour l'après-midi.

« Tu te sens d'attaque ? », demanda le soldat à Duo.

« Oui, on peut commencer. »

« Dans ce cas, tu auras besoin d'une arme. », poursuivit Zechs en lui tendant un fourreau.

Duo s'en empara et regarda le Commandant des armées qui lui souriait gentiment.

« Elle devrait te convenir pour l'instant. »

Le jeune homme sortit l'épée de son fourreau et la scruta sous toutes les coutures. La lumière jouait sur la lame longue et fine la faisant étinceler. La poignée noire était finement ciselée d'un fil d'argent prouvant que l'arme devait appartenir à un noble et, au vu de son état, que ce dernier en prenait grand soin.

« A qui appartient-elle ? », demanda Duo.

« C'est la mienne. », répondit Zechs.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en séparer ainsi. », répondit le châtain. « Je te remercie mais … »

« Ne discute pas, c'est avec plaisir que je te la donne. Elle m'a suivit dans de nombreux combats, c'est une alliée fidèle. »

« Raison de plus, tu dois y être attaché. »

« C'est vrai mais on m'a récemment offert une nouvelle épée pour mon anniversaire. », se justifia Zechs en lançant un rapide coup d'œil à Wufei qui fit comme si de rien n'était. « Tu peux donc la garder sans arrière pensée. »

Duo acquiesça avant de proposer à Zechs de la tester sans attendre. Le soldat ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'impatience du jeune homme avant d'accepter son offre. Duo quitta en premier la cuisine, à présent désertée par les serviteurs du château, suivi de Zechs et de Wufei. Mais juste avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre son élève, le soldat se retourna rapidement et vola un baiser à son amant. Le seigneur de l'ouest se laissa aller dans ses bras appréciant à sa juste valeur cet échange aussi inattendu qu'empressé. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas touchés depuis presque deux mois et le manque de l'autre commençait à se faire cruellement ressentir. Zechs se détacha de Wufei et plongea son regard dans ses iris noirs, voilés d'un désir qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir après ? », demanda doucement le soldat.

« Tu n'auras qu'à venir dans mes appartements. », répondit le jeune seigneur. « Mais pour l'instant, tu devrais rejoindre Duo avant qu'il ne fasse marche arrière et nous surprenne. »

Zechs embrassa une nouvelle fois son compagnon avant d'accepter de le libérer. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre son élève. Wufei soupira de résignation face à l'attitude peu discrète de Zechs mais il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres à la perspective de leur nuit.

* * *

Quatre, qui travaillait depuis l'aube dans son bureau, fut interrompu par des coups donnés à sa porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur son majordome qui lui annonça l'arrivée de sa cousine. Le jeune roi le pria de la faire entrer et c'est avec plaisir qu'il accueillit sa parente.

« Réléna, je te remercie d'être venu aussi rapidement. »

« Ton message avait l'air important. », répondit la jeune femme avant d'accepter de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil que lui proposait Quatre. « Comment ça se passe avec Duo ? »

« Il n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie avant sa disparition mais sinon il a l'air en forme. »

« Tu as peur que son retour annonce celui de Treize. »

« Exactement, c'est pour cela que je t'ai fait demander. Je voudrais que tu essayes d'avoir une vision. »

« Que souhaites-tu apprendre ? »

« J'aimerais connaître la raison de son retour. », répondit le jeune souverain. « Je suis très heureux de le revoir parmi nous mais je crains que sa réapparition ne soit pas un hasard. »

« Tu penses que Lady Une est derrière tout ça. »

« C'est possible. Lorsque Duo a disparu nous avons tenté avec Wufei de combiner nos pouvoirs afin de savoir s'il était réellement mort. Trop occupés à notre tâche, nous n'avons même pas remarqué que Lady Une s'était enfui. De toute évidence, Treize tenait suffisamment à elle pour ne pas lui ôter toute source de vie. »

« Je vais essayer d'interroger les dieux pour connaître les actes du passé et leurs incidences sur le futur. »

« Je te remercie. Je sais que cela te prendra beaucoup d'énergie et de temps mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres solutions. »

« C'est mon rôle en tant que prêtresse de Sandrock et d'oracle de t'apporter mon aide alors ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai le nécessaire pour obtenir ces informations. »

« Merci Rélena. »

Quatre raccompagna sa cousine jusqu'aux portes du palais et l'aida à entrer dans sa calèche.

« Au fait. », dit-elle en se pencha à la porte de son carrosse. « J'ai appris par Iria que tu projetais de te fiancer. »

« C'est encore un peu tôt mais effectivement c'est un évènement qu'il me faut à présent envisager. »

« J'espère que tu sauras trouver une épouse apte à te soutenir dans ta charge de roi et à t'aimer dans ta vie d'homme. »

« Je te remercie de ton attention à mon égard. Je ne sais si cette femme existe mais ce qui est sûr c'est que d'ici peu et grâce à l'enthousiasme de mes conseillers, je verrai passer au château toutes les femmes du Royaume en âge de se marier. »

« Tu ne risques pas de t'ennuyer. », répondit Réléna en riant.

« Je le crains. », dit Quatre en levant les yeux au ciel dans une mimique exagérée de désespoir.

« Quatre. », poursuivit la prêtresse sur un ton plus sérieux. « Ne te presse pas, le choix d'une compagne est quelque chose d'important, tu ne dois pas te précipiter pour faire plaisir à tes ministres. »

« Je peux te rassurer sur ce point ma chère cousine. »

« Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire. », répondit Réléna avant de prendre congé.

Quatre suivit des yeux le carrosse jusqu'à ce que ce dernier quitte la cour du palais. La nuit commençait à tomber et le jeune roi se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de rejoindre ses compagnons pour voir comment s'était passé l'entraînement de Duo. Il se retourna pour rentrer lorsqu'il vit la silhouette de Heero s'avancer vers lui.

« Tu sors ? », interrogea-t-il.

Le seigneur du nord acquiesça en silence avant de dépasser son ami. Quatre l'observa quitter l'enceinte du château ne sachant s'il pouvait laisser les choses se faire naturellement ou s'il devait attacher Heero et lui faire comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre que son attitude était d'une stupidité affligeante.

Quatre soupira avant de rendre les armes et de rejoindre Wufei, Trowa et Duo.

* * *

La résidence du Duc de Septem était comme tout les soirs emplie des personnes les plus en vue du Royaume et à la recherche des plaisirs de la nuit. Dans un des salons, plusieurs nobles étaient affalés sur des canapés et fumaient un doux poison nommé opium. Les lourds rideaux de velours avaient étaient tirés et de nombreuses chandelles éclairaient les lieux rendant l'atmosphère encore plus intimiste.

Dans un coin de la pièce, dissimulés à la vue de tous par de lourdes tentures, étaient installés deux hommes.

Le premier était le seigneur Yui. Le chevalier à demi-allongé sur le canapé, tenait dans une de ses mains un verre de cristal rempli d'un breuvage à la couleur ambrée tandis que l'autre allait et venait dans le dos de celui qui aurait le grand honneur d'être son prochain amant. Ce dernier, un jeune vicomte d'une beauté saisissante et pourvu d'un regard gris acier ainsi que d'une longue chevelure aussi sombre que les tréfonds de l'enfer, laissait ses doigts s'égarer sur le torse de Heero, défaisant, petit à petit, les boutons de sa chemise.

Lorsque le jeune aristocrate eut enfin la satisfaction de toucher tout à loisir les abdominaux parfaits du seigneur au regard de glace, il ne put s'empêcher d'accompagner ses gestes de baisers enfiévrés. Le vicomte était sur un nuage d'avoir réussi à séduire un homme tel que le chevalier de Wing et de pouvoir partager une nuit de plaisir à ses côtés. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il tentait de le courtiser mais jusqu'à présent, ses tentatives s'étaient révélées infructueuses. Mais ce soir, le chevalier paraissait plus enclin à se changer les idées et le vicomte n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à utiliser tous ses talents de séduction pour s'attirer les faveurs de Heero.

A présent, le jeune homme savourait sa récompense en prenant soin de tout faire pour continuer à plaire au seigneur du Nord. Il espérait secrètement qu'ainsi le chevalier le choisirait comme amant attitré et qu'ils pourraient poursuivre leur relation, car il fallait bien l'avouer Heero était un homme dont la beauté n'était plus à prouver et dont la position sociale était enviée par bon nombre de courtisans.

Complètement allongé sur son futur amant, le vicomte fit lentement remonter ses lèvres le long du torse de Heero puis sur sa gorge et enfin il posa sur sa bouche sur celle du seigneur Yui. Ce dernier plongea sa main dans la longue chevelure de son futur amant et ferma ses yeux pour profiter tout à loisir de ce contact physique. Leur échange fut rapidement passionné et impatient. Le vicomte quitta la bouche de son seigneur et se mit à embrasser avec application la gorge offerte ne délaissant aucune parcelle de peau.

Heero laissa un soupir d'aise franchir ses lèvres avant d'ouvrir lentement ses paupières. Mais contrairement à ce que son esprit avait imaginé pendant quelques secondes, ce ne fut pas deux iris améthystes embuées de plaisir qu'il put contempler mais deux orbes gris. Et cette simple constatation eut le même impact sur lui qu'un violent crochet du droit.

Le seigneur du nord se releva brusquement laissant le vicomte seul sur le canapé complètement perdu face à la réaction du chevalier.

« Vous ai-je déçu Monseigneur ? », demanda le jeune homme de sa voix douce et mélodieuse.

« Non. », répondit Heero. « Mais il me faut partir. »

« Vous ne voulez pas rester encore un peu ? », poursuivit le vicomte en se relevant et s'approchant d'une démarche féline vers le chevalier.

Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il colla son corps contre celui de l'homme qu'il souhaitait faire son amant et laissa ses mains parcourir le torse imberbe du seigneur en de douces caresses qui descendaient de plus en plus bas. « Je saurai me montrer des plus attentionné. »

Heero sourit à cette proposition et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme dans un baiser presque chaste. Puis il s'éloigna de lui et quitta la résidence de Duc de Septem.

Il marcha longtemps dans les rues de Sanc essayant de calmer son esprit par une marche nocturne. Mais plus les minutes passaient, moins son sentiment de tristesse ne paraissait vouloir disparaître. Toute évidence ses réflexions ne souhaitaient pas le laisser en paix et sa frustration non plus. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure qu'il se décida à rentrer au palais.

Il devait être deux heures du matin lorsque Heero arpenta enfin les couloirs le menant à sa chambre. A cette heure-ci, tous les corridors étaient déserts et plongés dans un silence parfait… enfin presque parfait. Car lorsque Heero passa devant les appartements de Duo, quelque chose le fit s'arrêter. Tendant l'oreille, le chevalier du nord put distinctement entendre une voix à travers la cloison. Heero ouvrit la porte et traversa le salon pour se rendre dans la chambre du châtain. Il entra le plus discrètement possible dans la pièce et après quelques pas en direction du lit, il se figea.

Duo était de toute évidence aux prises à un cauchemar et, pour le peu qu'il en avait vu jusqu'à présent, ce dernier semblait des plus pénible. Le jeune homme remuait violemment et semblait marmonner des paroles indistinctes. Son visage était crispé à l'extrême et ses joues étaient inondées de larmes.

Tout d'abord choqué, Heero ne bougea pas mais rapidement, l'image de Duo aussi malmené le sortit de son immobilisme. Le seigneur du Nord s'approcha lentement du lit et resta quelques instants debout ne sachant s'il devait ou non le réveiller. Après quelques hésitations, le brun s'assit sur le matelas et s'approcha avec précaution du dormeur. Il passa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux en une caresse qui se voulait apaisante et murmura des paroles rassurantes à son oreille.

Peu à peu, les cauchemars semblèrent cesser et le jeune homme se calma. Heero s'installa complètement auprès du dormeur, le dos appuyé contre la tête du lit et il continua à passer sa main sur le front de Duo afin de conserver son était de quiétude. Le seigneur du Nord resta toute la nuit auprès de son ancien amant à veiller sur son sommeil. Puis aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il quitta la chambre le plus discrètement possible, ne laissant aucune trace de sa présence.

Lorsque Duo se réveilla, il se sentit un peu plus reposé. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'était dû mais espéra que ce changement continuerait car son manque de sommeil commençait sérieusement à le préoccuper.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passèrent, Duo eut le plaisir de constater qu'effectivement son sommeil semblait à nouveau paisible et peu à peu, il put récupérer toutes ses capacités physiques et son potentiel de concentration.

Mais ce que Duo ignorait, c'est que chaque nuit, une ombre se glissait dans sa chambre et s'allongeait à ses côtés pour veiller sur son sommeil. Une voix grave et douce, des gestes tendres et légers lui procuraient enfin un apaisement à ses cauchemars… une paix à son âme.

* * *

A suivre… 


	5. Abattement

**Disclaimer** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** …nan…

Et oui… encore un chapitre… il faut vraiment que je me calme moi… je sais pas ce que j'ai mais je suis au prise à un frénésie d'écriture qui ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher… c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'y a rien à la télé… lol

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kida**** Saille : **je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il y a un passage qui va te plaire…

**Naïa : **non arrête… surtout pas les chibbis eyes… /Kittyval qui s'enfuit pour ne pas succomber/… Merci aussi pour ta review sur « les mots que je n'ose prononcer », je suis contente que ce petit oneshot t'ait plu.

**Lu : **/Kittyval/c'est vrai ça Duo, c'est quoi ton problème /Duo/ en fait je crois que c'est toi le problème dans toute cette histoire. /Kittyval/ Développe /Duo/ ton imagination tordue, ton sadisme sans borne, tes idées farfelues,… et j'en passe /Kittyval/ _boude_

**Iriachan : **meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerci ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise :-)

**Yami**** ni hikari : **merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant ? Pour la fin … (chut, c'est un secret)

**Caramelon : **comme souhaité voici le prochain chapitre avant la fin du week-end (attention, ne t'y habitue pas trop). Pour le problème Quatre/Trowa, je resterai aussi muette qu'une tombe… gniark gniark… bien que j'ai pris bonne note de tes suggestions quant à la sœur travestie de Quatre ou l'option de la chirurgie pour Trowa…. MDR !

**Aishanu**** Soma (et Hayko dans le coin de la salle) : **merci merci… puisque vous vous y êtes mises à deux, je ne peux que vous donner la suite… j'espère que ça vous plaira ?

**Syt**** the Evil Angel : **Legend of Dragoon … je connais pas celui là… il est bien ? c'est un RPG ? (parce que je me suis découverte une dépendance totale au RPG)… En fait, l'idée principale de cette fic vient d'un wallpaper… si tu veux l'adresse du site où j'ai pu admirer ce chef-d'œuvre, dis-le-moi, je me ferai un plaisir de t'en donner l'adresse (j'ose pas le mettre ici parce que je sais pas si j'ai le droit… je veux pas me faire taper sur les doigts par FFnet)

**Florinoir : **/Kittyval/ Elle a raison Flo, pourquoi tu traumatises Trowa comme ça /Quatre/ A qui la faute /Kittyval/ hey arrêtez voir de me mettre tout sur le dos en permanence… parce que si vous étiez pas aussi mignons tous les deux (genre mashmallow) j'aurais pas autant envie de vous martyriser /Quatre/ Voilà autre chose…

**Kira-Sama : **pour l'âge … BIP RATE… Quant à Heero et Duo… c'est vrai j'aime bien les martyriser… encore… encore…. encore…. /Heero arrive et frappe sur la tête de Kittyval pour qu'elle s'éteigne/ Désolé, je la répare et je la ramène…

**Yami**** Shino : **Mwoui… c'est ty pas mignon tout ça ? mais il faut pas que ça devienne une habitude donc… pour la suite… il va falloir un peu de larmes …. Non ?

**Bubul : **je suis d'accord la drogue c'est du poison donc PAS TOUCHE ! …. /Kittyval qui frappe dans ses mains/ Bon les enfants, pour le prochain chapitre on va se la faire genre « Feux de l'amour. ». Donc Heero, tu découvriras que Duo est ton frère caché mais qu'il est aussi le cousin germain de Quatre (du côté maternel bien sûr). Quant à Quatre (ça c'est une idée de Caramelon), tu vas apprendre que Trowa a décidé de se faire opérer pour devenir une prêtresse (parce que depuis qu'il est tout petit, il a toujours rêvé de porter une robe) mais que malgré ça tu ne pourras l'épouser parce qu'il est le frère (non en faite la sœur) de Duo qui lui-même est ton cousin germain … donc lien de sang… donc pas possible… Et pour finir Wufei, pour toi, j'ai décidé de sortir le grand jeu… grâce à ton don, tu tenteras une nouvelle fois d'entrer dans la tête de Duo et tu te feras encore une fois éjecter MAIS malheureusement personne n'aura remarqué la fenêtre laissée ouverte par une servante jalouse de ta relation avec Zechs et avant que quelqu'un ne réagisse, tu iras valdinguer vingt mètre plus bas, écrasant par la même le Commandant des armées qui te trompait avec le cuisiner… Vala… /G-Boys/ …._veuillez patienter, nous recherchons votre correspondant…_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre II**

**Chapitre V : _Abattement_**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Duo était réapparu et malgré les efforts de ses amis, aucune amélioration ne s'était produite et plus le temps passait, plus le découragement s'installait dans le cœur du chevalier du sud. Tous le soutenaient et l'entouraient mais ça n'était malheureusement pas suffisant. Duo appréciait au plus haut point leur aide bien qu'un étrange sentiment de malaise ne cessait de le ronger.

Il y avait tout d'abord certaines des ses réactions qui semblaient être plus des réflexes que des actes conscients. Deux jours auparavant, il avait même réussi à battre Zechs avec une facilité déconcertante et ce n'est qu'au moment où la pointe de son épée avait frôlé la gorge du soldat, que Duo avait pris entièrement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer.

Ensuite, il y avait le comportement du chevalier du nord à son égard. Depuis son arrivée au château, Heero lui avait à peine adressé la parole, il l'évitait soigneusement et les seules réponses que Duo réussissait à obtenir à ses tentatives de conversation étaient des borborygmes néandertaliens et des regards assassins. C'était à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire dans le passé pour que le jeune seigneur le déteste à ce point.

Le seul côté positif de toute cette histoire était la disparition de ses cauchemars. Duo ne se réveillait plus au milieu de la nuit en nage et secoué de sanglots dont il n'arrivait pas à en comprendre l'origine. Il pouvait enfin profiter des ses heures de sommeil nécessaire à la récupération de ses forces et de son énergie. Cela faisait un bien fou car aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir aucune de ses nuits ne lui avait apporté la sérénité à laquelle il aspirait.

Mais cette maigre consolation ne compensait pas l'impression qu'avait Duo d'être totalement inutile…

* * *

« Duo, ne te décourage pas. », dit Quatre en voyant son ami effectuer les cents pas dans son bureau.

« Mais ça fait plus d'un mois maintenant que vous essayez tous de m'aider et aucun souvenir, aussi infime soit-il, ne m'est revenu. J'ai la désagréable impression de faire du surplace. »

« Certaines choses prennent du temps. », poursuivit le roi.

« Nous n'en avons pas Quatre. Si effectivement Treize est de retour, nous risquons de le voir réapparaître à tout moment. Et le simple fait de savoir qu'il pourrait à nouveau faire le mal autour de lui à cause de moi, me rend complètement dingue. », s'exclama Duo avant de s'avachir dans l'un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau.

« Que me dis-tu là ? Depuis quand les actes de Treize seraient de ta faute. », rétorqua Quatre.

« Je n'aurais pas dû réapparaître, si je… »

« NE DIS PAS DE BETISES ! », s'exclama le jeune souverain en frappant du point le bois de sa table de travail. « Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ces paroles dans ta bouche ».

Duo détourna le regard et laissa l'abattement qui l'habitait gagner encore un peu plus de terrain.

« Ecoute Duo. », poursuivit Quatre d'une voix plus calme. « Peut-être que nous ne nous y prenons pas de la bonne façon. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Nous pensions que si tu retrouvais tes marques en tant que guerrier, tes souvenirs referaient surface. Mais peut-être aurions-nous dû envisager en premier lieu de te faire connaître ta vie en tant qu'homme et non pas en tant que chevalier. »

« Je suis désolé Quatre mais je ne te suis pas. »

« Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de t'emmener là où les moments importants et marquants de ta vie se sont déroulés. »

« Ce château en est un. », remarqua Duo.

« Exacte mais il y en a d'autre, comme ton village natal ou Samara. »

« Tu voudrais faire un voyage initiatique. », plaisanta le chevalier du sud.

« En quelque sorte. », répondit Quatre. « De toute façon, nous devions sérieusement envisager de retourner dans le sud. Ton peuple comme le reste de la population a appris ton retour et il est impératif à présent que tu fasses une apparition dans ton fief, ne serait-ce que pour calmer les esprits de tes vassaux. »

Duo acquiesça en silence.

« Je vais en parler aux autres afin de planifier notre départ. », poursuivit Quatre. « Mais j'aimerais que nous partions le plus rapidement possible. »

« Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser. », répondit Duo qui se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. « Quatre ? »

« Oui. »

« Merci. », termina le jeune homme avant de quitter la pièce.

Duo déambula un long moment dans les couloirs du palais. Son esprit était empli de questions, sur son passé mais aussi sur son futur. Ses pas le menèrent dans les jardins puis vers les écuries. Arrivé près du box de son étalon, Duo y entra et vint flatter l'encolure du cheval qui paraissait plutôt heureux de l'apparition de son jeune maître.

Bien décidé à se changer les idées, Duo sella l'animal et prit la direction des collines que l'on pouvait apercevoir depuis le palais. Il galopa longtemps, essayant peut-être de semer ses doutes et ses craintes au détour des chemins de campagne. Profitant de ce début d'après-midi, il sentit ses muscles se contracter au fur et à mesure que la course s'accélérait, il voulait aller plus vite… encore plus vite… toujours plus vite… Grisé par la vitesse et le vent qui fouettait son visage, c'est un Duo détendu et un peu essoufflé qui posa pied à terre. La vue depuis le sommet de la butte était impressionnante. On pouvait facilement voir le château de Quatre se découper au loin ainsi que la ville s'étendre tout autour. Ensuite, il y avait des rectangles de couleurs et de formes différentes qui représentaient les diverses cultures des paysans et pour finir la verdure avec ici et là quelques routes ou chemins.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, Duo n'entendit pas tout de suite le son de sabots qui se rapprochaient petit à petit. Ce ne fut que lorsque le cavalier ne fut qu'à quelques mètres de lui, qu'il se rendit compte de l'arrivée d'un nouveau venu. Duo tourna la tête dans sa direction et fut surpris de constater qu'il se retrouvait nez à nez avec Heero. Ce dernier, monté sur un bel étalon blanc, semblait lui aussi intrigué par la présence du châtain en ces lieux. Duo ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable, avec ses cheveux décoiffés par le vent, sa chemise blanche largement ouverte par l'effort et son air de surprise extrême. Mais cette attitude ne dura pas et le chevalier du nord reprit très rapidement son masque de froideur.

« Salut Heero. », tenta le jeune homme. « Si j'avais su que tu viendrais par ici, je t'aurais proposé de faire la course. »

Mais ses mots n'eurent pas l'impacte prévu car il se fit foudroyer sur place. Complètement abasourdi par cette étrange réaction, Duo se tut. Les deux seigneurs restèrent quelques instants à se faire face avant que Heero ne fasse mine de faire demi-tour.

« Heero attends ! », s'exclama Duo qui refusait de le voir partir aussi vite. « Ecoute, je sais pas trop pourquoi tu m'en veux autant, je… si j'ai fait quelque chose par le passé qui t'a blessé j'en suis désolé, mais… »

« Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. », l'interrompit froidement Heero avant de descendre de sa monture.

« Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup avec ce genre d'attitude. J'essaye juste de comprendre pourquoi tu me détestes à ce point et je peux t'assurer que ça n'est pas facile surtout pour quelqu'un qui, un mois plus tôt, ne se souvenait même pas de son propre nom. »

« Alors pourquoi me présentes-tu des excuses ? », poursuivit sèchement le chevalier du nord.

« J'en sais rien. », s'exclama Duo qui commençait à perdre patience devant l'attitude hostile du brun. « Je veux juste décoincer cette situation et c'est le seul moyen que je… »

La voix de Duo s'éteignit soudain et ses yeux se figèrent sur la silhouette de Heero. Lentement, le jeune homme se rapprocha du chevalier de Wing et leva une main vers lui. A ce geste, Heero tenta de reculer mais il en fut empêché par une poigne de fer. Duo venait d'emprisonner l'un de ses poignets d'une prise ferme et sans appel. La main droite du chevalier du sud poursuivit son ascension et vint se poser sur le torse de son vis-à-vis partiellement découvert par la large échancrure de sa chemise.

« Duo bon sang qu'est-ce qui te prend ? », souffla Heero en sentant les doigts de son ancien amant effleurer sa peau.

Il allait réessayer de se détacher de l'emprise du jeune homme lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait car les prunelles améthystes étaient étrangement fixes et sans vie. Il paraissait complètement déconnecté de la réalité, comme perdu dans un monde qui lui était propre. Suivant le regard de Duo, Heero constata que ça n'était pas lui, que le châtain touchait mais plutôt la croix qu'il portait autour du cou et qui en général était soigneusement dissimulée sous ses vêtements. Duo la caressait du bout des doigts frôlant par la même occasion la peau du brun.

« Duo tu te rappelles de quelque chose ? », interrogea Heero d'une voix basse.

Mais son compagnon n'eut aucune réaction, mise à par celle d'effleurer le bijou et d'envoyer des frissons électriques parcourir la colonne vertébrale du brun.

« Duo. », appela-t-il encore une fois. « DUO ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement avant de lever son regard vers Heero. Il y eu quelques instants de flottement où les deux chevaliers s'observèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Duo se rende compte que l'une de ses mains était posée sur le torse du seigneur du nord tandis que l'autre le retenait fermement face à lui. Aussitôt ce constat analysé par son cerveau, Duo le relâcha immédiatement et balbutia quelques excuses incompréhensibles.

« Est-ce que tes souvenirs sont revenus ? », le coupa Heero.

« Non, c'est juste que… »

Le chevalier du Nord leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

« J'ai juste ressenti quelque chose. »

« Qu'as-tu ressenti ? »

« Je crois que c'est de la mélancolie. », répondit Duo. « Je suis désolé mais ça n'est pas vraiment limpide comme sensation. »

« C'est déjà un progrès. », dit Heero d'une voix neutre. Puis il passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et ôta le bijou. Il s'avança vers Duo et passa la chaîne autour de son cou. Ce dernier l'observa sans bouger, complètement perdu par la réaction du jeune seigneur.

« Garde-la. », poursuivit le brun. « Peut-être que quelque chose d'autre te reviendra en mémoire. »

« Je peux pas accepter. », répondit Duo. « Cette croix est à toi. »

Heero s'éloigna du chevalier du sud et remonta sur sa monture.

« Garde-la. », répéta-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Duo resta encore un peu, assis au sommet de la colline, à observer les rayons du soleil jouer sur la croix en argent. Aucun souvenir ne fit surface mais le jeune homme eut une drôle d'impression, comme si le fait de sentir le bijou contre son cœur était quelque chose de rassurant.

* * *

« Heero, tu tombes bien je te cherchais. », l'interpella Quatre à l'entrée du palais. « J'ai discuté avec Duo et je lui ai proposé de retourner sur certains lieux de son passé. J'aimerais que tu te joignes à nous. »

« Quand souhaitez-vous partir ? », interrogea Heero.

« Trowa m'a dit qu'il devait s'absenter deux jours, je pensais prendre la direction de Samarra à son retour. », répondit le jeune roi surpris de ne pas avoir à batailler pour convaincre son ami de les accompagner.

« Je serai prêt pour son retour. », dit le brun avant de poursuivre son chemin. Il monta quelques marches mais finit par s'arrêter. « Quatre ? »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Duo fait des cauchemars. »

« C'est étrange, il ne m'en a rien dit. »

« Disons plutôt qu'il en faisait avant et que j'ai trouvé un moyen de l'aider sans qu'il le sache. »

« Ah oui ? », s'étonna Quatre.

« Tu devrais lui en toucher un mot. », dit Heero avant de poursuivre son ascension.

« Je suppose que je ne dois par parler de ton intervention. », fit très justement remarquer le jeune souverain.

« Hn. », rétorqua le brun avant de disparaître dans le hall du palais.

Quatre le regarda s'éloigner heureux de constater que, contrairement à ce que les apparences pouvaient suggérer, Heero n'était pas aussi insensible que ça au sort de Duo.

* * *

Lorsque Duo revint de son escapade, Quatre entama le sujet de ses cauchemars.

« Comment l'as-tu appris ? », s'enquit le jeune seigneur.

« Tu sais, je suis le roi, on me rapporte beaucoup de choses. »

« J'ai surtout dû réveiller un ou deux de tes ministres par mes hurlements de bête agonisante. », plaisanta Duo.

Quatre ne put s'empêcher de rire essayant aussi par ce moyen de détourner l'attention de son ami quant à son informateur.

« Depuis quand en fais-tu ? »

« Apparemment depuis mon retour. », répondit Duo plus sérieusement. « Lorsque j'ai été recueilli, pas une nuit ne se passait sans que l'on ne vienne me réveiller. Les gens étaient très inquiets face à mon comportement. Je n'arrêtais pas de me débattre et de crier des paroles inintelligibles. »

« Sais-tu en quoi consistent tes cauchemars ? », interrogea Quatre.

« C'est peut-être ça le plus étrange. Je n'en ai aucun souvenir. »

Quatre prit un temps de réflexion avant de répondre.

« Effectivement ça n'est pas normal. »

« Qu'entends-tu par là ? »

« Il y a une chose que l'on ne t'a pas dit. », commença Quatre. « Lorsque tu as disparu, nous avons tenté de savoir si l'on pouvait encore percevoir ton aura. Trop occupé que nous étions par les évènements qui venaient de se produire, nous ne nous sommes pas rendus compte que Lady Une s'était enfuie. »

« Elle n'est pas morte. », s'exclama Duo.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous caché une information aussi grave ? », s'indigna le jeune homme. « Si je me souviens bien de ce que vous m'avez raconté, c'est elle qui a donné suffisamment de pouvoir à Treize pour qu'il puisse combattre Shinigami. »

« C'est exacte, elle possède une parfaite maîtrise de la magie noire. »

« Alors pourquoi ne m'en avoir rien dit ? »

« Parce que tu culpabilises déjà suffisamment sur l'éventuel retour de Treize. », répondit calmement Quatre. « Nous ne voulions pas que tu prennes sur toi le fait que Lady Une avait pu s'échapper. »

« Ca n'est pas un raison. », s'exclama Duo. « Comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à remettre mes idées en place si vous ne voulez pas jouer cartes sur table. »

« Je te prie de nous excuser, il n'a jamais été dans nos intentions de te cacher des informations, tout ce que nous voulions s'était te préserver au maximum, tu semblais déjà avoir beaucoup de peine à digérer la découverte de ton passé et de ton identité sans que nous rajoutions une pression supplémentaire sur tes épaules. »

« Non, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. », répondit Duo en passant une main lasse sur son visage. « Vous faîtes le maximum pour me venir en aide et je n'arrive même pas à vous rendre le dixième de tout ce que vous m'apportez. »

« Duo. », poursuivit le jeune roi. « Tu n'as pas de service à nous rendre. Tu es notre ami, jamais nous ne te demanderons quelque chose en échange de notre soutient. »

« Tu as tort Quatre, vous n'êtes pas mes amis. », répondit Duo. « Vous êtes ma famille. J'ai peut-être perdu la mémoire mais sur ce point là, je n'ai aucun doute. »

« Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire. », poursuivit le jeune souverain. « Tant que tu n'oublies pas que tu n'es pas seul à affronter la situation, je suis certain que les choses s'arrangeront naturellement. Quant à tes cauchemars, le fait que tu n'en fasses plus me rassure, mais je reste persuadé que quelque chose de sous-jacent nous échappe. »

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore mais je soupçonne Lady Une de ne pas être étrangère à tout ça. »

« Qu'entends-tu par là ? »

« Si ça avait été des fragments de ton passé, je suis certain que tu t'en serais souvenu à ton réveil. Peut-être pas dans leur totalité mais il te serait resté au moins quelques impressions ou quelques images. Donc je pencherais plutôt sur un lien entre Treize et toi. »

« Tu ne me rassures pas du tout. »

« C'est toi qui voulait que je sois franc. », plaisanta gentiment Quatre. « Ca n'est qu'une supposition parmi tant d'autres. Le fait que tu aies utilisé ton âme pour sceller celle de Treize ne doit pas être sans conséquences. Nous en connaissons déjà une, la perte de ta mémoire, reste à savoir maintenant si tes cauchemars ne sont pas aussi reliés à ta disparition. »

« Si tu envisages de demander à Wufei d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sur moi, je serai obligé de refuser. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« La dernière fois, il s'est fait balancer contre un mur comme s'il n'avait été qu'un fétu de paille et cela en ayant seulement tenté d'entrer dans ma tête. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il lui arriverait s'il voulait atteindre les peurs tapies au fonds de mon subconscient. »

« Nous pourrions prendre certaines dispositions pour le protéger et je te rappelle que c'est un chevalier-dragon, il en a vue d'autres. »

« Je sais mais s'il y a un moyen de l'éviter, je préfèrerai garder cette option en dernier ressort. »

« Je ne veux pas te forcer car s'il y a bien une chose que l'on ne viole pas sans danger c'est bien l'esprit humain. »

« Je te remercie. », répondit Duo. « Essayons d'abord de voir ce que notre petit voyage donnera. Si je ne constate aucun progrès, je te promets de réenvisager cette option. »

* * *

A suivre… 


	6. Eloignement

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** mwarf mwarf…

Voici un nouveau chapitre trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès inspiré… je n'en dis pas plus…

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lu : **j'ai toujours dit que Duo était pas très net comme mec (Kittyval qui se prend une tape derrière la tête par un certain baka natté) AIEUH… merci pour ta review ;-)

**Kida Saille :** salut chouki … je savais bien que tu profiterais du cœur brisé de Duo pour aller le consoler… vilaine… mdr

**Yami ni hikari : **merci merci… ô grande distributrice de reviews (mdr), j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira… (Kittyval qui s'en va en ricanant)

**Kira-sama : **BIP mauvaise réponse… allez, je te laisse encore une chance et après… ce secret me suivra dans ma tombe… gniark gniark ! Note à moi-même : acheter de la super glue pour recoller le masque de glace à Heero…

**Caramelon : **pour sûr que je l'attendais… c'est tjs un honneur de recevoir une review de la Présidente de la BCMPTF … moi ?… comploter quelque chose ? … JAMAIS… En ce qui concerne le pouvoir de Heero, c'est pas pour toute suite, mais ça viendra :-p

**Syth the Evil Angel : **je sais, je sais, je suis trooooooooooooop cruelle… mais c'est tellement bon (mdr). Le site t'a plu ?

**Yami Shino : **ch'uis d'accord avec toi … /Kittyval qui fait la leçon à Heero/ Arrête de faire le con /Heero qui la regarde avec un air bovin/ J'te ferai remarquer que c'est TA faute /Kittyval qui réfléchit intensément/ Ah ben vi… c'est vrai… bon ben … continue comme ça !

**Karedwen :** merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'ai essayé de travailler autant la trame que les petites histoires de couples et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire… c'est pas facile ! Mais je suis trèèèèès persévérante. Quant au comportement de Heero, faut pas chercher… son spandex lui a coupé la circulation, ce qui explique ses réactions complètement débiles… le sang ne va plus jusqu'au cerveau (Kittyval qui se prend une tape derrière la tête par un certain possesseur du regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue) AIEUH décidément ils se sont passés le mot !

**Bubul : **surtout ne change rien, j'adooooooooooore tes reviews… Apparemment Wuwu a réussi à se faire pardonner parce que Mimine n'est plus fâché…

**Hayko Maxwell : **mercieuh :-) ... j'espère que tu trouveras celui-là tout aussi kawaï … voir plus si affinité… MDR

**Aishanu Soma : **voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira… à mon avis ça sera le cas ;-p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre II **

**Chapitre VI : _Eloignement_**

Zechs poussa la porte et entra dans la bibliothèque. Balayant la pièce du regard, il trouva rapidement la personne qu'il cherchait. Assis dans un coin du salon, Wufei paraissait complètement absorbé par une missive. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, le jeune seigneur n'avait pas bougé d'un cil bien qu'il ait senti la présence de son amant. Ce dernier s'avança vers lui et s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils lui faisant face.

Un silence confortable s'installa, Wufei terminant sa lecture et Zechs observant les traits du chevalier. La lumière déclinante de la fin du jour, baignait la bibliothèque d'une chaude atmosphère renforçant le côté confortable et reposant de la pièce.

Lorsque Wufei eut achevé de parcourir la missive, il déposa la liasse de feuillets sur une table basse et laissa sa tête reposer sur le dossier du fauteuil.

« Un problème ? », s'enquit Zechs.

« Non, juste des nouvelles de mes terres. »

« Mei Lan se porte bien ? »

« Oui, bien que son fils semble prendre un malin plaisir à la rendre chèvre. »

Zechs émit un rire discret avant de scruter le visage de son amant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda Wufei surpris par le silence de son compagnon.

« Je vais devoir partir. », répondit Zechs. « Le roi m'a donné une nouvelle mission. »

« Quelle est-elle ? »

« Il m'a demandé de mettre la main sur Lady Une. »

« Tes hommes l'ont retrouvée ? »

« Non mais les espions Maganacs ont réussi à situer plusieurs cachettes où les généraux de Treize se sont réfugiés. Nous pensons qu'en les débusquant et en les interrogeant, nous pourrions en apprendre plus sur Lady Une. La mission qui m'a été confié est de la localiser et d'en avertir le roi.»

A cette nouvelles, Wufei ne put empêcher un sentiment de malaise l'envahir. Il se serait plutôt cru heureux de constater que les recherches les menaient enfin à quelque chose de concret… mais de toute évidence ça n'était pas le cas. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que trouver la jeune femme serait difficile voir même dangereux.

« Quand pars-tu ? »

« Demain aux aurores. », répondit Zechs en se levant et en se dirigeant vers les hautes fenêtres. « Je pense que nous nous reverrons à Samarra. »

« Tu as sans doute raison. »

Le silence se réinstalla à nouveau, moins confortable que le précédent. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Wufei se leva à son tour et vint se coller au corps de Zechs. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son front contre le dos de son amant. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés durant quelques instants. Wufei profita de la chaleur et du doux parfum du blond et resserra petit à petit son étreinte comme mû par une envie de se fondre en lui.

« Wu ? », l'appela le soldat, surpris par cette démonstration d'affection si inhabituelle chez le jeune homme.

« Sois prudent s'il te plaît. », dit le chevalier. « Lady Une détient son savoir de l'apprentissage dont elle a bénéficié sur mes terres. Elle est extrêmement puissante. »

Zechs se retourna lentement et prit son compagnon dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Que crains-tu ? », interrogea le soldat.

Wufei ne répondit pas, il ne fit que resserrer son étreinte et posa son oreille sur la poitrine de son compagnon, écoutant le battement régulier de son cœur. Intrigué par cet excès de tendresse, Zechs posa sa main sous le visage de Wufei et l'obligea à relever son regard vers lui. Le jeune homme se laissa faire et plongea ses orbes noires dans les iris opalines du soldat. Les deux guerriers n'avaient depuis longtemps plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Un geste ou un regard traduisait l'état d'esprit de l'autre.

Zechs se baissa lentement vers Wufei et caressa de sa bouche les lèvres offertes. Un simple effleurement, léger et doux, sorte de prière silencieuse. Grâce à une pression un peu plus forte, le priant fut récompensé par l'accès sans condition à une cavité chaude maintenant mille fois savourée. Leurs langues se cherchèrent et c'est dans un même soupir de satisfaction qu'elles se cajolèrent.

Wufei passa ses mains autour de la nuque de son amant et resserra le contact entre leurs deux corps cherchant par ce simple moyen à fusionner avec l'être aimé. Zechs laissa ses doigts parcourir le dos du jeune seigneur pour descendre sur sa chute de reins. Ils se caressèrent innocemment pendant quelques instants essayant de retracer par-dessus leurs vêtements les courbes de leurs corps. Mais très vite, leurs sens s'enflammèrent et leurs gestes se firent empressés et impatients.

« Wu. », appela Zechs entre deux baisers. « Nous devrions peut-être aller dans ta chambre. »

Le jeune seigneur émit un gémissement d'acquiescement mais ne se détacha pas pour autant de l'étreinte du soldat. Alors lentement, Zechs avança, pas après pas, vers la porte en chêne, évitant soigneusement les meubles ou tout autre obstacle se dressant sur leur route. Wufei se laissa guider, trop occupé à marquer un point précis de la jugulaire de son amant.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte, Zechs plaqua le jeune seigneur contre la paroi en bois et reprit avec passion sa bouche torturant les lèvres rougies par leurs précédents échanges. Wufei profita de cet arrêt pour déboutonner la chemise du soldat, avec une rapidité qui trahissait son expérience. Le torse maintenant complètement découvert, le chevalier se mit à caresser avec application chaque centimètre de la peau soyeuse mise à nue, redessinant de ses doigts les contours de ce corps parfaitement musclé. Lorsque les mains de Wufei se posèrent sur le ventre plat, Zechs ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir.

« Wu. », souffla-t-il. « Tu vas me rendre dingue. »

« C'est l'idée. », répondit le jeune homme d'une voix rauque toute en saisissant la poignée située derrière son dos. La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit et le chevalier recula lentement.

Tout en fixant son amant d'un regard brûlant, il défit une à une les attaches de sa tunique et la laissa lentement tomber sur le sol. Le soldat l'observa depuis le seuil de la pièce et le désir que Wufei pouvait lire sur son visage lui procura une intense satisfaction. Il poursuivit sa marche à reculons sachant très bien où se rendre pour atteindre le lit. Lorsqu'il sentit le matelas contre ses jambes, il s'installa sur l'édredon dans une position des plus suggestives.

Zechs ne put résister plus longtemps. Il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de celui qui représentait à ses yeux la sensualité à l'état pur. En chemin, il retira complètement sa chemise et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce en un mouvement vif. Arrivé près du lit, il se positionna entre les jambes de Wufei et le plaqua sur l'édredon en emprisonnant ses poignets par une prise ferme. Les plaintes du chevaliers furent totalement étouffées par une bouche impatiente et affamée. Zechs se sentait brûler de l'intérieur, c'était une douce torture dont il se savait prisonnier depuis le jour où il avait goûté pour la première fois aux lèvres de Wufei. Perdu dans leur échange, il oublia tout, plus rien n'avait d'importance à cet instant, mise à part le corps allongé sous le sien.

Zechs finit par libérer la bouche du jeune seigneur. Un sourire mi-moqueur mi-taquin naquit sur le visage du chevalier.

« Depuis quand joues-tu les allumeurs ? », murmura le soldat d'une voix devenue rauque par le désir.

« Pourquoi ? », interrogea innocemment Wufei en relevant l'une de ses jambes pour venir frôler l'entrejambe de son amant. « Ca te déplaît ? »

Pour toute réponse, Zechs l'embrassa avec passion, collant son corps contre le sien. Ses doigts descendirent rapidement le long de son torse pour atteindre les boutons du pantalon de Wufei et d'un coup sec, il l'ouvrit et plongea ses mains dans le vêtement. Pendant ce temps, ses lèvres happèrent les boutons de chaire, les mordillant doucement. Cette fois, ce fut le chevalier qui gémit de bien-être, enfouissant ses mains dans la chevelure blonde.

Zechs poursuivit sa descente en laissant des sillons humides le long des abdominaux pour atteindre le ventre plat de Wufei. Il cajola cette partie si sensible chez son amant et eut la satisfaction de sentir le jeune seigneur se tortiller sous son corps. C'est avec une lenteur à la limite de la tolérance humaine, que Zechs ôta les derniers vêtements de son compagnon. Il resta quelques instants immobile au-dessus de Wufei, se délectant de l'image de ce corps parfait abandonné à ses caresses. Plus le temps passait, plus il sentait ses sentiments pour le jeune seigneur se renforcer, ils étaient parfois si intenses que cela l'effrayait. L'idée même de le perdre lui était intolérable.

Wufei constatant l'air soudain perdu de Zechs, se releva légèrement et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles du soldat en une douce invitation. A ce simple contact, les sombres pensées du blond disparurent pour laisser place au plaisir de sentir les mains de Wufei parcourir son corps. Le chevalier mit un point d'honneur à finir de déshabiller son compagnon afin de sentir enfin leur peau se toucher dans leur intégralité. Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent avec force et leurs lèvres s'unir à nouveau pour un baiser enfiévré.

La bouche de Zechs descendit sur la gorge de Wufei, alternant morsures et caresses. Puis ses lèvres dessinèrent chaque contour de son torse pour poursuivre leur descente vers sa virilité. Le chevalier ferma les yeux et empoigna la couverture en sentant le soldat flatter des ses douces attentions une partie très sensible de son anatomie. Il sentait une sensation d'ivresse l'envahir, cette émotion tant de fois ressentie dans les bras de Zechs et qui, malgré les années, demeurait toujours aussi dévastatrice. Wufei se sentit partir et c'est en prononçant le nom de son amant qu'il rompit pour quelques instants tout contact avec la réalité.

Zechs remonta vers son visage et observa les traits détendus du jeune seigneur. Ses mains se mirent à caresser avec tendresse le contour des lèvres de Wufei comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus extraordinaire au monde. Après quelques instants, le chevalier ouvrit paresseusement ses paupières et laissa un léger sourire apparaître sur ses traits. Il leva l'une de ses mains vers le soldat et vint la poser derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui. Le baiser d'abord tendre et doux, se fit rapidement fiévreux. Wufei, bien que reconnaissant face aux attentions de son amant, ne souhaitait pas en rester là. C'est avec agilité qu'il fit glisser l'une de ses mains vers l'aine de Zechs tandis que l'autre caressait une fesse ferme afin de guider le corps du soldat vers lui.

Zechs résista, ne voulant pas prendre possession de son amant sans l'avoir préparé. Il bloqua la main vagabonde de Wufei et la ramena près de son visage. Il prit le temps de caresser le jeune homme, habituant peu à peu ses musclescontractés. Lorsque le plaisir prit le pas sur la douleur, il se décida enfin à entrer en lui.

C'est avec une douceur infinie qu'il le fit sien.

Leurs corps se mirent à onduler. Zechs raffermit sa prise sur les hanches de Wufei tandis que le jeune homme mordillait l'épaule du soldat pour s'empêcher de crier son plaisir. Leur sang se mit à bouillonner, les rendant fiévreux et exaltés. Le rythme s'accéléra, il se fit plus saccadé, presque sauvage. Sentant la jouissance monter et prendre peu à peu la maîtrise de leurs corps, les lèvres des deux amants se cherchèrent pour un dernier baiser.

Au sommet de leur plaisir, ils gémirent d'une même plainte et lorsque la vague de sensation disparu, ils se laissèrent envahir par une douce torpeur.

* * *

La pièce était complètement plongée dans l'obscurité. Sur le grand lit, était allongé le corps de Wufei, profondément endormi. Son torse se soulevait au rythme lent et régulier de sa respiration et sa bouche, légèrement entrouverte, laissait passer son souffle chaud. 

Il était amusant de constater à quel point le chevalier pouvait se laisser aller lorsqu'il passait la nuit avec son amant car d'ordinaire, le jeune seigneur ne possédait pas un tel abandon même dans son sommeil. Le moindre bruit ou mouvement d'air était suffisant pour le réveiller. Mais à cet instant, même un troupeau de gobelins débarquant dans la chambre en chantant n'auraient pu lui faire quitter les bras accueillants de Morphée.

Zechs, debout près de la fenêtre, l'observait en silence. Les minutes s'écoulaient, le rapprochant peu à peu de l'heure de son départ. Il lui fallait encore se rendre dans sa chambre pour se rafraîchir et se changer mais malgré le temps qui filait, il avait toutes les peines du monde à quitter le jeune endormi.

Le soldat émit un soupir de résignation en voyant apparaître au loin les premières lueurs de l'aube et quitta son poste d'observation. Il s'avança sans bruit vers le lit et se pencha sur Wufei.

« Je t'aime. », murmura-t-il avant d'effleurer d'un baiser le front de son amant et de quitter la pièce. Malgré la certitude de l'affection du jeune seigneur à son égard, il n'avait jamais osé lui avouer ses quelques mots. C'était peut-être un peu lâche de sa part de le faire lorsqu'il le savait assoupi mais il n'avait pas pu résister.

Lorsque la porte se referma, les paupières de Wufei s'ouvrirent, laissant deux iris noires se perdrent sur les hautes fenêtres. Le chevalier, moins endormi qu'il n'y paraissait, ne bougea pas un seul muscle, il ne fit qu'observer l'aurore apparaître petit à petit à travers les carreaux.

* * *

Quatre prenait son petit-déjeuner dans l'impressionnante salle à manger du palais. Il lui aurait été plus facile de se faire servir dans ses appartements mais il avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir chaque matin avec ses soeurs afin de passer un peu de temps en famille. Cela lui permettait malgré ses journées chargées de s'assurer qu'elles se portaient bien et de rester à leur disposition en cas de problème. C'était leur moment à eux, sorte de relique de leur enfance où cette salle maintenant si calme avait été remplie de voix et de rires d'enfants. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour que ses sœurs soient déjà debout. 

Quatre était donc assis seul derrière la table en chêne parfaitement polie, il regardait avec un concentration très inquiétante sa cuillère faire des ronds dans son bol de lait. Trowa qui n'aurait dû s'absenter que deux jours, venait de reporter son retour à une semaine. Le jeune roi avait prévenu ses amis que leur départ était reporté, ce qui n'avait posé aucun problème pour les jeunes seigneurs. Wufei, qui s'était inquiété de l'absence prolongée du chevalier de l'est, avait été rassuré par Quatre. Apparemment, leur compagnon n'avait pas pu régler en deux jours les détails d'une affaire qui, de toute évidence, paraissait importante. Il préférait donc rallonger son voyage afin de planifier les derniers détails.

C'était ce qu'avait dit Quatre…

C'était ce qui été écrit sur la missive…

Ni plus…

Ni moins…

Le jeune roi connaissait suffisamment Trowa pour savoir que ce dernier avait été blessé par leur dernière dispute. Ils n'en avaient plus reparlé depuis mais bien des semaines plus tard, Quatre avait encore pu ressentir le malaise dans l'aura du seigneur de l'est à chaque fois que ce dernier posait les yeux sur lui. Les jours avaient passé et le chevalier avait réussi petit à petit à construire une sorte de barrière derrière laquelle il cachait tous ses états d'âmes. Si Quatre l'avait voulu, il aurait pu briser cette défense afin de conserver ce lien qui les avait toujours uni mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Le respect et l'affection qu'il portait à son ancien amant l'en empêchaient. Trowa avait le droit de protéger ses pensées et ses émotions si tel était son souhait.

Quatre secoua la tête exaspéré pas ses propres pensées. Il était le souverain de Sanc et le chevalier-dragon de Sandrock, il ne pouvait se permettre de s'apitoyer ainsi sur son sort. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait décidé de mettre un terme définitif à sa liaison avec Trowa, il devait donc en assumer les conséquences…

Facile à dire !

Comment rayer de sa vie l'être aimé ? Parfois, Quatre en venait à envier la situation de Duo. Pouvoir tout oublier lui semblait aussi séduisant que le chant des sirènes. A cette pensée, le jeune roi se gifla mentalement. Jour après jour, il pouvait voir le seigneur du sud s'enfoncer toujours plus dans un gouffre de solitude. Duo ne comprenait ni ses sentiments, ni ses réactions car il ignorait tout de son passé et de ses capacités. Malgré la présence de ses amis à ses côtés, le jeune homme paraissait avoir de la peine à combattre la sensation de découragement qui l'assaillait.

Non ! Sa situation n'était effectivement en aucune façon à envier.

Face à la détresse de son ami, ses problèmes paraissaient déplacés. Tout du moins, c'est ainsi que le monarque souhaitait voir les choses. Il avait fait un choix, il lui incombait de s'y tenir.

Quatre se leva de table et partit en direction de la salle d'entraînement. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait y trouver l'un ou l'autre de ses officiers et aurait l'occasion de combattre un peu pour se vider l'esprit. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et arrivé à l'entrée de la pièce, il eut la grande satisfaction d'y trouver un de ses compagnons d'armes.

« Bonjour Wufei. », dit Quatre en s'avançant vers son ami. « Je te savais lève tôt mais pas à ce point. »

« Bonjour Winner. », répondit le chevalier de l'ouest. « J'ai été pris d'une brusque envie de me défouler. Et toi, que fais-tu debout aux aurores ? »

« Je voulais voir Zechs afin de faire un dernier point avant son départ. »

« Il m'a parlé de sa mission. », poursuivit Wufei. « Crois-tu qu'il ait une chance de mettre la main sur Lady Une ? »

« C'est probable. Mon oncle Rashid m'a fait parvenir son dernier rapport. Je pense que nous nous rapprochons du but. Encore quelques efforts et nous pourrons mettre la main sur elle et savoir ce qu'elle mijote. »

Wufei acquiesça en silence, les yeux s'égarant sur la lame de son épée. Quatre put très facilement ressentir une légère anxiété émaner de son ami.

« Si ça peut te rassurer. », poursuivit le jeune roi. « Je lui ai ordonné de ne pas intervenir. Il ne doit sous aucun prétexte affronter Lady Une. »

« Je devrais apprendre à mieux dissimuler mes émotions. », répondit Wufei en laissant un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage. « Tu lis en moi bien trop facilement. »

« J'ai un certain avantage. », dit Quatre en riant.

« Voyons si tu te débrouilles aussi bien avec une épée qu'avec ton esprit. », rétorqua le chevalier de l'ouest en tendant une arme à son ami.

Les deux hommes se mirent en garde et débutèrent leur duel. Rares étaient les occasions pour eux de s'affronter, ils profitèrent donc au maximum de leur combat en mettant tout leur talent à contribution. Le temps passa et peu à peu la salle d'entraînement commença à se remplir des officiers de la garde. Tous observèrent avec fascination leur roi tenir tête au seigneur Chang.

Wufei fut surpris de la dextérité au combat dont faisait preuve Quatre car il savait que le jeune homme avait peu souvent le loisir de s'entraîner. Après la mort de son père, il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans son travail avec le but de sauvegarder les efforts de son prédécesseur. C'est d'ailleurs avec brio qu'il y avait réussi. Le nouveau souverain avait même apporté plusieurs importantes modifications dans les projets d'urbanisme et d'aide aux paysans qui avaient grandement soulagé le travail de son peuple. Quatre était devenu en très peu de temps un roi aimé et respecté. Mais cette reconnaissance n'était pas sans condition. Tous savaient qu'ils ne comptaient plus les heures passées à régenter le pays. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que les hauts seigneurs de Sanc lui avaient apporté leur soutien, l'épaulant à chaque projet et lui offrant un dévouement sans borne.

Alors quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Wufei, lorsqu'il constata que non seulement Quatre lui tenait tête mais qu'il se révélait un adversaire coriace. Et le plus déconcertant c'était que le jeune roi n'était pas au maximum de ses capacités.

Malheureusement, les deux jeunes combattants ne purent déterminer lequel d'entre eux étaient le plus fort car ils se firent interrompre par l'arrivée du secrétaire du roi qui vint lui rappeler que dans moins d'une demi-heure une délégation arriverait au palais afin de le voir.

Quatre soupira et s'excusa auprès de Wufei. Il aurait préféré de loin rester avec lui à combattre plutôt que de s'enfermer dans un bureau jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse complètement. Mais il ne pouvait se soustraire à sa charge surtout si d'ici quelques jours lui et ses compagnons devraient partir pour Samarra.

Quatre laissa donc son ami et s'en alla. Il croisa Duo en partant. Ce dernier ne cacha pas sa surprise en voyant le jeune roi en nage mais affichant toutefois une mine détendue qu'il n'avait plus eue depuis longtemps.

« Tu me remplaces ? », demanda Quatre en tendant l'arme au châtain.

Duo la prit et regarda tour à tour Wufei et Quatre avant d'acquiescer.

« Achève-le. », termina Quatre en faisant un clin d'œil à Duo. Puis il quitta la salle d'entraînement.

Suite à la dernière phrase de son ami, le seigneur du sud laissa un léger sourire apparaître sur ses traits.

« C'est si gentiment demandé. », dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

* * *

A suivre… 


	7. Départ

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** pas cette fois

Voici enfin le 7ème chapitre… le prochain est déjà en route.

Je vous rassure toute de suite… le sentiment de déjà vu que vous ressentirez et tout à fait normal...

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Caramelon : **je confirme, tu as les idées tordues (lol pas taper pas taper). Le côté ambigu était voulu… ch'uis contente que tu aies remarqué…mdr…

**Kida Saille :** y en a autant que ça ?… si tu veux je peux arrêter d'en faire… /Kittyval/ Vous avez entendu les gars, à partir d'aujourd'hui… ceinture, y aura plus de lemon /Les G-Boys/ Kida Saille… FAUT QU'ON PARLE !

**Aishanu Soma : **désolée pour le retard… j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ? En tout cas, c'est sympa d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review. Merci.

**Syt the Evil Angel :** c'est vrai que Wuwu et Zechsy Sexy ont eu la part la plus belle pour l'instant. En fait c'est un subterfuge pour endormir leur méfiance… mais ne t'inquiète pas, y aura de la torture pour tout le monde… mdr…

**Bubul : **c'est vrai que c'était bien léché… faut bien varier les styles … MDR… Tu as raison, pour l'instant c'est très tranquille. En fait cette impression vient de la longueur de mes chapitres… ils sont tous petits donc forcément, on avance pas beaucoup dans l'histoire… mais je vais revenir à la charge… bientôt… très bientôt…

**Hayko Maxwell : **juste un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes… mdr… merci pour ta review !

**Florinoir : **je te rassure tout de suite… pas de massacre en vue de Shinigami contre Wuwu. Par contre, je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu es inquiète pour Zechsy Sexy… mais alors vraiment pas … (Kittyval qui prend un air angélique)

**Iriachan :** merci merci… je suis contente de voire que tu as apprécié ce chapitre, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Kira-sama : **NAN PAS LE DENTISTE… c'est un complot, j'en suis sûr …mdr. Pour Heero, tu as raison, je le garde en stock… mais il ne restera pas planqué encore longtemps… Je crois que ce chiffre là tu l'avais déjà tenté donc… t'as encore droit à un bonus… mdr

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre II**

**Chapitre VII : _Départ_**

Harassé par plusieurs heures de voyage, c'est avec soulagement que Trowa posa pied à terre dans la cour du château. La semaine qu'il venait de passer hors de la capitale lui avait permis de se décider sur le chemin qu'il souhaitait prendre dans sa vie. Mais malgré le fait qu'il se savait libre de tout engagement mis à part sa loyauté envers son roi, Trowa ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte d'amertume. Un peu comme un arrière goût de trahison.

Le jeune homme flatta l'encolure de sa monture, avant de laisser l'un des palefreniers prendre soin de l'animal et de monter souplement les quelques marches menant à l'entrée du palais. Trowa ne fut pas surpris de voir apparaître Quatre au sommet des escaliers. Le jeune souverain l'observa s'avancer vers lui en silence. Lorsque les deux hommes furent face à face le blond s'appuya contre la chambranle de la porte et croisa ses bras contre son torse.

« Tu as pu mener à bien tes affaires ? », demanda calmement Quatre.

« Oui. »

« Nous souhaiterions partir demain, te sens-tu suffisamment en forme pour reprendre la route ou veux-tu que nous reportions notre voyage de quelques jours ? »

« Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. », répondit Trowa. « Je serai prêt. »

« Dans ce cas repose-toi. Nous nous verrons demain. », termina Quatre avant de rentrer dans le hall du château.

Le seigneur de l'est l'observa s'éloigner. Lorsque le jeune roi disparut complètement dans l'ombre de la bâtisse, Trowa secoua la tête et laissa un soupir de résignation franchir ses lèvres. A l'instar de Quatre, lui aussi avait fait un choix. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

* * *

C'est aux premières lueurs de l'aube que les cinq chevaliers quittèrent l'enceinte de la capitale. Quatre et Duo étaient en tête de la petite troupe, suivis de leurs trois amis. Le jeune souverain pouvait sentir une tension extrême émaner du châtain, cette attitude l'intrigua au plus haut point. 

« Duo, pourquoi es-tu aussi nerveux ? »

« Je ne suis pas nerveux. »

Face cette déclaration totalement dénuée de conviction et ponctuée d'une légère pointe d'agressivité, Quatre ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard réprobateur à son ami.

« Bon d'accord, je suis un peu nerveux. », répondit Duo. « J'ai peur que ça ne marche pas. »

« Notre voyage ? »

« Oui. Que ce passera-t-il si je ne retrouve pas la mémoire ? »

« Nous pourrons toujours utiliser les pouvoirs de Wufei. »

« Ca n'a pas fonctionné la dernière fois. »

« Duo, ne sois pas aussi défaitiste. Ca ne te ressemble pas. »

Quatre regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Lui qui était connu pour ses talents de diplomate venait de blesser son ami.

« Excuse-moi. Ma remarque était déplacée. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. En fait tu as raison, m'apitoyer sur mon sort ne me mènera nulle part. Autant rester optimiste. »

« Je te préfère ainsi. », dit le jeune roi en souriant doucement.

« Qu'as-tu prévu pour notre petit voyage « initiatique » ? », demanda Duo sur un ton qui se voulait enjoué.

« Avec Heero, nous avons pensé refaire le même parcours que nous avions emprunté lors de notre première rencontre. »

« Heero a participé à la planification de notre voyage ? »

« Bien sûr. Cela t'étonne ? »

« Je dois avouer que oui. Il est si distant avec moi que ça ne m'aurait même pas surpris s'il avait refusé de nous accompagner. »

« Ne te fie pas à son attitude, il est loin d'être insensible à ton sort. », tenta de le rassurer Quatre. « Il est juste un peu… effrayé. »

« Par quoi ? »

« Ca n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Je suis sûr que si tu lui en parlais il… »

« Parler ! C'est un mot qui ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire.», rétorqua le jeune homme d'un ton amer.

« Tu as pourtant déjà réussi à briser ses barrières. »

Face à cette déclaration, Duo ne cacha pas sa surprise.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tu comprendras, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« T'es vraiment frustrant quand tu t'y mets ! »

« Je sais. », répondit Quatre en riant.

La suite de leur route se fit dans une ambiance plus joyeuse. Les chevaliers prirent le temps de raconter en détail à Duo les changements entrepris à Samarra durant son absence. De toutes leurs explications, une chose ressortait constamment. Heero s'était évertué à préserver et à développer les changements que le châtain avait mis en place pendant sa régence. Il avait pris soin de son peuple malgré la charge déjà importante de travail que représentait le fief du nord. Toutes ces choses mises bout à bout, rendaient le comportement de Heero aux yeux de Duo encore plus étrange. Pourquoi était-il aussi froid avec lui alors qu'il faisait apparement tout pour protéger ses intérêts.

Décidemment, il ne le comprenait vraiment pas !

Comme prévu, les chevaliers traversèrent tout d'abord les plaines du centre du Royaume avant de longer les forêts de l'est. Au bout de plusieurs jours, ils finirent par s'enfoncer dans l'épaisse végétation en direction du sud.

La journée était très belle. Quelques rayons de soleil perçaient parfois dans le feuillage dense des arbres, laissant des auréoles blanches tapisser le sol. L'automne déjà bien avancé, avait habillé la forêt de couleurs chaudes. On pouvait entendre au loin, les bruits habituels de la forêt. Quelques piaillements d'oiseaux, le murmure des petites rivières et le bruissement des feuilles balancées par le vent.

Arrivé au détour d'un sentier, les chevaliers laissèrent Duo prendre la tête, ce dernier ne se doutant pas un seul instant qu'il était devenu la cible de leurs attentions. Perdu dans ses pensées, le châtain ne se rendit pas compte de l'absence de ses amis à ses côtés. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il voulut demander à Quatre la distance qui les séparait encore de Samarra qu'il constata sa mise à l'écart. Surpris, Duo stoppa sa monture et se retourna pour apercevoir ses amis, immobiles, à quelques mètres plus loin. Le jeune homme fit demi-tour et les rejoignit tranquillement.

« Un problème ? », interrogea Duo.

« Non. », répondit Wufei. « Nous pensions que tu aurais peut-être reconnu les lieux. »

Duo laissa son regard parcourir la route et la forêt qui la bordait.

« Ca devrait m'être familier ? »

« C'est ce qu'on espérait. », répondit Quatre.

Devant l'air grave des ses amis, Duo reprit une nouvelle fois son observation, scrutant minutieusement chaque arbre ou pierre bordant le sentier. Après quelques instants, il fit un mouvement négatif de la tête.

« Allons-y. », dit Heero en descendant de sa monture et en entraînant cette dernière à sa suite dans un petit chemin que Duo n'avait même pas remarqué.

Les chevaliers l'imitèrent et tous s'enfoncèrent dans ce qui était un véritable océan de verdure. L'avancée fut difficile. Il était flagrant que personne n'avait emprunté ce petit sentier depuis longtemps. Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, ils finirent par arriver dans une grande plaine légèrement vallonnée. Au loin, on pouvait voir la silhouette d'un petit village. Les chevaliers s'y dirigèrent. A l'entrée du hameau, ils attachèrent leurs montures afin de poursuivre dans un silence presque religieux leur exploration des lieux.

« Où sommes-nous ? », interrogea Duo en observant avec curiosité les quelques murs encore debout.

« Dans ton village. », répondit Heero en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Duo écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et c'est presque avec une certaine impatience qu'il se mit à visiter scrupuleusement chaque recoin du village. Il entra dans toutes les maisons, fouilla le moindre décombre, espérant se souvenir d'une partie de son passé, aussi infime soit-elle.

Mais rien ne vint.

Duo arriva devant la dernière maison et s'assit à terre en s'adossant à ce qui restait de l'habitation. Le jeune homme remonta ses genoux vers son torse et les entoura de ses bras. Il ferma les yeux essayant de s'imprégner de l'atmosphère des lieux. Malgré tous ses efforts, son esprit demeurait obstinément clos. Il laissa un discret soupir passer ses lèvres, seul geste visible de son abattement.

« Aucun souvenir ? », interrogea une voix.

Duo n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir ses yeux pour reconnaître le timbre grave si particulier du chevalier du nord.

« Non. »

Le silence revint entre les deux jeunes hommes. Heero s'enfermant dans son mutisme habituel et Duo trop déçu pour faire un effort de conversation.

« Sais-tu où tu te trouves ? », interrogea le brun calmement.

« D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, c'est mon village. », rétorqua platement Duo.

« Je parlais de cette maison. »

Duo consentit enfin à ouvrir ses paupières et à croiser les iris de glace de Heero.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« C'est **ta** maison. », précisa le seigneur du nord avant d'en passer le seuil.

Duo mit quelques instants avant de prendre entièrement conscience de ce que venait de lui dire son compagnon d'armes. Comprenant toute l'ampleur de cette nouvelle, le jeune homme sauta sur ses jambes et entra à son tour dans ce qui devait être autrefois, la pièce principale de l'habitation. La seule relique encore plus ou moins intacte était une grande cheminée en pierre contre laquelle était nonchalamment appuyé Heero. Le brun observa l'élu de Shinigami scruter l'endroit. Mais plus le temps passait plus une sorte de détresse devenait visible sur le visage de Duo.

Rien.

Toujours rien.

Devant le désarroi de son compagnon, Heero quitta sa position et s'avança jusqu'à lui faire face.

« Tu vivais ici avec tes parents et ton frère Solo. Ton père était le forgeron du village. Toi et les tiens meniez une existence paisible jusqu'à tes dix ans. C'est à ce moment là que les hommes de Treize vous ont attaqué. Ils ont tué tous les habitants. D'abord par l'épée puis en les enfermant dans l'église et en les brûlant vif. Tu étais allé t'amuser dans les bois, c'est pour cela que tu y as réchappé. »

« Pourquoi me racontes-tu ça ? »

« Après cette attaque, tu as quitté la région. Tu n'es revenu ici qu'une seule fois… avec moi. », poursuivit le seigneur du nord en ignorant la dernière question du jeune homme.

Duo observait Heero avec perplexité. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Ses amis lui avaient déjà raconté ce qu'ils connaissaient de son passé Le fait de l'entendre encore une fois ne l'aidait pas à se remémorer ses souvenirs.

« Ce que je veux te dire », poursuivit Heero voyant l'air perdu du châtain « c'est que tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter si ta mémoire ne se réveille pas. Ces ruines n'ont plus rien à voir avec le village de ton enfance, il est compréhensible que le peu de décombres encore debout ne te rappellent rien. »

« Essaierais-tu de me rassurer ? »

Heero ne répondit pas. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent quelques minutes en silence avant d'être interrompus dans leur passionnante activité par leurs compagnons. Devant le manque de résultat de leur petite expédition, les chevaliers décidèrent d'un commun accord de poursuivre leur route.

Après plusieurs jours de voyage, les hautes montagnes du sud se dressèrent devant eux. Le seul accès possible au fief du sud demeurait un passage entre les deux chaînes rocheuses. Les jeunes seigneurs de Sanc l'empruntèrent laissant derrière eux les plaines verdoyantes du fief de Quatre et les forêts épaisses de l'est.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au village qui permettait aux soldats du sud d'assurer le contrôle sur les allées et venues des voyageurs. Ce qui était autrefois une bourgade d'à peine une centaine d'habitants, s'était transformée en une petite cité fortifiée. De nombreux marchands avaient installé leurs échoppes et vendaient aux gens de passage du matériel et des produits variés. Devant les yeux pétillants de curiosité de Duo, Wufei lui expliqua que l'idée de fortifier et de développer ce village était en fait de lui. Par le passé, le seigneur du sud avait analysé avec beaucoup d'attention les accès de ses terres et avait commencé à mettre en place les changements afin d'améliorer la sécurité de son peuple. Les choses s'étaient faites ensuite naturellement. Le fief de Shinigami maintenant sécurisé et en plein essor, avait attiré bon nombre de marchands ambulants et par la même, des voyageurs de tout horizon.

Heero et Quatre qui souhaitaient s'entretenir avec l'officier responsable en place, avaient laissé le soin à Wufei et Trowa de faire visiter la ville à Duo. A chaque fois que le châtain croisait l'un des soldats de l'armée du sud, ce dernier le saluait avec respect et dévotion.

« Comment se fait-il qu'après tout ce temps, ils me reconnaissent encore ? », interrogea le jeune homme.

« Tu étais très proche de tes hommes. », répondit Trowa. « Tu viens du même milieu social qu'eux. Tu n'as jamais pris de grands airs avec les personnes sous tes ordres. »

« Tout de même, plus de deux ans se sont écoulés. »

« Ne te sous-estime pas. Tu étais très aimé de ton peuple, tu l'es toujours d'ailleurs. »

Ils continuèrent leur promenade à travers les allées étroites de la ville. Wufei raconta en détail l'attaque qui s'était déroulée dans le village et leur première rencontre avec Hilde. Malgré ces explications, l'esprit de Duo demeurait brumeux. Au bout d'une heure, ils rejoignirent leurs compagnons à la sortie du village. D'après le rapport du responsable, tout semblait paisible dans la région. Aucun incident suspect n'avait eu lieu dans les environs. Rassurés par ces nouvelles, les jeunes hommes décidèrent de passer la nuit sur place. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher et il fallait encore compter une bonne journée de route avant d'arriver à Samarra. Mieux valait conserver des forces pour la dernière ligne droite.

Les chevaliers reprirent la route avant même que les premières lueurs de l'aube ne viennent éclairer la voûte céleste. Ils gardèrent un rythme rapide d'avancée afin d'atteindre au plus vite l'enceinte de la ville principale des terres du sud. Le pays, autrefois aride et sec, avait retrouvé une végétation luxuriante et exotique. De nombreuses rivières sillonnaient le plateau laissant derrière elles une faune abondante et une flore aux couleurs chatoyantes. La vie autrefois dure de ce peuple maudit s'était transformée en une existante paisible, largement méritée.

Quelques villages avaient commencé à se développer sur la plaine, se regroupant au bord des points d'eau. Les Maganacs leur avaient appris à tirer avantage du climat chaud de la région afin de mettre en place des cultures qui pourraient résister aux températures estivales très élevées.

C'est en fin d'après-midi, que les chevaliers arrivèrent en vue de la cité. Les murs d'enceinte rouges de Samarra la Magnifique se découpaient sur le bleu azuré du ciel. Des palmiers entouraient à présent la citadelle, la faisant ressembler à ces villes perdues au milieu des sables des contes pour enfant.

« C'est une très belle cité. », murmura Duo complètement fasciné par cette image.

« C'est la tienne. », poursuivit Quatre avant d'enjoindre son ami à poursuivre.

Les chevaliers entrèrent dans la ville qui, en ce milieu de journée, était en plein effervescence. Au fur et à mesure que les jeunes seigneurs avançaient en direction du palais, les habitants qui avaient reconnus Duo, se mirent à se regrouper sur son chemin. D'abord ce ne fut que des exclamations de surprise qui s'élevèrent de la foule mais bientôt des cris de joie fusèrent de tous les côtés. C'est dans cette ambiance survoltée qu'ils finirent de traverser la cité, entourés d'acclamations de joie. Une fois les hautes portes du palais franchies, que Duo se permit un soupir de soulagement. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil. Mais le châtain eut droit à exactement la même chose lorsqu'il pénétra dans le palais. Les serviteurs et conseillers vinrent saluer avec déférence celui qui était toujours à leurs yeux leur seigneur et maître.

Après avoir serré un nombre incalculable de mains, Duo suivit ses amis jusqu'à la salle d'audience. Le châtain ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte mais rien dans cette pièce n'avait changé depuis sa disparition. Heero ne s'était permis aucune modification dans le palais, il avait laissé les lieux tels qu'ils étaient lorsque le châtain y vivait.

« Waouw, c'est superbe. »

Duo, le nez levé au plafond, scrutait les fresques multicolores peintes sur toute la surface. Le flot de lumière des grandes fenêtres rendait les couleurs encore plus chatoyantes ne laissant aucune place à l'ombre. La mosaïque qui constituait le sol de la salle, eut droit à la même attention de la part du jeune homme. Et dire que tout cela lui appartenait… c'était… irréel.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur le trône qui était installé en haut de quelques marches et là, Duo perdit son sourire. Face à l'emblème du pouvoir de Shinigami, il sentit une sorte de malaise naître en lui. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place.

« Duo.», appela Quatre en voyant son ami fixer le trône avec gravité. « Veux-tu y prendre place ? »

Face au mouvement violent de négation de Duo et surtout aux sentiments qui émanaient de lui, Quatre ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

« De toute façon tu n'as jamais aimé t'y asseoir. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Heero, surpris par sa phrase.

« Que veux-tu dire ? », interrogea Duo avec une pointe d'agressivité.

Le seigneur du nord s'approcha de lui et pour la première fois depuis le retour de Duo, il lui sourit.

« Tu as toujours préféré t'installer sur les marches. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que Quatre et Wufei ne se mettent à rire doucement. Trowa quant à lui adopta le même sourire discret que Heero.

« Il a raison. », confirma le jeune roi. « Il fallait presque utiliser la force pour t'obliger à y prendre place. »

Devant les taquineries de ses amis, Duo fit une petite moue de pseudo vexation. L'atmosphère se détendit tout naturellement et ce qui devait arriver… arriva… les chevaliers s'installèrent sur les marches en marbre afin de planifier la suite de leur expédition.

« Il nous reste le sanctuaire de Shinigami et l'ancienne planque de Treize. », expliqua Quatre.

« Nous ne pouvons pas aller au temple. », fit remarquer Trowa.

« Pourquoi ? », interrogea Duo.

« Seul le grand hall nous est accessible. », répondit le jeune roi. « De nous tous, tu es le seul à pouvoir accéder aux autres pièces et sans la maîtrise de tes pouvoirs où l'aide de la prêtresse, il serait imprudent te laisser explorer le sanctuaire seul. »

« Alors ça sera la tanière de Kushrénada. », en déduisit le châtain.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce. Les chevaliers avaient conscience que retourner sur les lieux où tout s'était terminé serait une épreuve non seulement pour Duo mais également pour eux. Mais le temps leur était compté. Quatre ne pouvait rester trop longtemps loin de ses terres, ils leur fallaient donc tout essayer pour aider leur ami à retrouver sa mémoire.

Les cinq seigneurs restèrent une semaine à Samarra afin de laisser à Duo le temps de visiter de fonds en comble la ville. Après cela, ils prirent la route en direction du Pic du Diable.

Cela faisait plus de deux ans, que les chevaliers n'avaient pas foulé le sol de cette montagne. De nombreuses troupes avaient été envoyées par Heero afin de s'assurer que les lieux n'avaient pas été réinvestis par les anciens hommes de Treize. Mais aucun des jeunes seigneurs n'avaient voulu retourner à l'endroit même où Duo avait disparu.

Leur ascension fut donc silencieuse. Certains étaient plongés dans leurs souvenirs tandis que les autres luttaient contre l'appréhension que la montagne faisait naître en eux. Comme par le passé, les chevaliers laissèrent leurs montures à l'entrée de la profonde crevasse et empruntèrent l'étroit passage. En deux ans, bien des choses avaient changé dans le Royaume mais le plateau sur lequel les jeunes seigneurs arrivèrent semblait avoir échappé à toute notion de temps. Comme à chaque nouvel endroit visité, Duo laissa son regard parcourir les lieux, passant de grotte en grotte à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait lui être familier.

Lentement, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la principale caverne, intrigué par les deux torches éteintes disposées de chaque côté de la cavité. Ses amis l'imitèrent, le laissant toutefois prendre chaque initiative.

« C'est par là ? », demanda le châtain en désignant la grande ouverture.

« Oui. », répondit Quatre.

Les chevaliers allumèrent les torches. Trowa en tendit une à Duo et la seconde à Heero afin de reproduire au maximum les gestes effectués par le passé. Le seigneur Yuy fit signe à son compagnon de le suivre et les cinq jeunes hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la caverne.

La lueur des flammes vacillait sur les murs, reproduisant leurs silhouettes et les faisant danser sur les parois de pierre. Ils avancèrent lentement, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans la montagne. La température se réchauffa rapidement au fur et à mesure que leurs pas les rapprochaient de leur but.

Duo se sentait mal à l'aise dans cet endroit. Sa poitrine était oppressée et sa tête commençait à bourdonner dangereusement. Il finit par s'arrêter, essayant de calmer les battements rapides de son cœur.

« Ca va ? », interrogea Heero en le voyant prendre appui sur la paroi.

Duo acquiesça.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », s'enquit Quatre en arrivant près d'eux.

« C'est rien. », tenta-t-il de les rassurer. « Je ne dois pas apprécier les endroits confinés. »

« Veux-tu sortir ? »

« Non. Je te remercie mais ça va aller. »

Duo inspira plusieurs fois profondément avant de se décider à poursuivre.

« Continuons. », dit-il en affichant un pâle sourire.

Les chevaliers se remirent en route et arrivèrent à la rivière de lave. A ce spectacle, Duo comprit la raison de la hausse de température. C'était un véritable fleuve de feu qui s'écoulait sous leurs pieds. Les jeunes hommes se mirent à traverser le pont en pierre afin de rejoindre l'autre rive.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin et débouchèrent dans une grande pièce. La salle comportait deux niveaux. Le premier, celui où se trouvaient les chevaliers, possédait une superficie impressionnante. Tout au fond, on pouvait distinctement voir des marches sculptées dans la roche et qui menait au second niveau constitué d'une petite plateforme en pierre. La pièce était faiblement éclairée de quelques rayons de soleil qui s'engouffraient par une brèche située dans un coin de la pièce.

Duo se sentait de plus en plus mal mais faisait tout pour le cacher. Les bourdonnements qui parasitaient son esprit semblaient redoubler d'intensité. Petit à petit, ce brouhaha se transforma en bribes de conversations encore indistinctes. Comme pris d'une soudaine fièvre, il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir et n'eut même plus la force de conserver sa prise sur la torche. C'est dans un bruit sourd, que le flambeau tomba à terre. Ses compagnons, alerté par le comportement étrange de Duo voulurent se rapprocher de lui mais d'un geste, Quatre les en empêcha. Devant les visages d'incompréhension de ses compagnons, le jeun roi fit un mouvement négatif de la tête, les enjoignant à ne pas intervenir et à le laisser faire.

Lentement, le blond s'avança vers Duo. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le toucher, la seule chose qui lui importait était de croiser le regard de son ami car depuis quelques minutes, Quatre ne ressentait plus aucun sentiment venant du châtain, un peu comme si ce dernier n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Mais le visage baissé de Duo l'en empêcha. Le seul moyen aurait été un contact physique mais Quatre s'y refusait. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils attendaient une réaction aussi infime soit-elle de Duo face à son passé. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'entraver d'une quelconque manière.

Ce fut une attente emplie d'appréhension qui prit fin lorsque le jeune homme se décida à relever son visage. Quatre put enfin voir ce qu'il cherchait. Les pupilles de son ami étaient complètement dilatées, seul un fin cercle violacé rappelait la couleur originelle de ses iris.

Le châtain semblait perdu dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Physiquement, il était toujours avec eux mais son esprit lui était loin… très loin… dans son passé.

* * *

A suivre… 


	8. Embrasser sa destinée

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** nan… mais ça viendra... faut pas désespérer...

OSKOUR ! C'est dingue la peine que j'ai eu à pondre ce chapitre… un vrai supplice. Avant que vous ne commenciez à le lire, je tiens juste à expliquer une petite chose… dans cette partie de l'histoire, on passe de l'esprit de Duo à ses amis qui eux sont restés dans la réalité et ainsi de suite… je voulais juste préciser ce point si, au cas ou, je n'avais pas été assez compréhensible dans mon écriture…

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Syt the Evil Angel : **je suis heureuse que la suite de l'histoire te plaise. Il y a certaines de tes questions qui trouveront une réponse dans ce chapitre… mais je crois que tu vas encore me tuer pour la fin…

**Khisanth : **j'ai bien pris note de ta frustration … mdr… j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre et qu'il ne sera pas une trop grande torture ;-p

**Lu : **ce chapitre est une plongée totale dans l'esprit de notre p'tit Duo (et c'est pas tout rose). Quant à l'inspiration, je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule technique… lui courir après… mdr

**Naïa :** j'espère répondre à tes attentes dans ce nouveau chapitre… merci pour ta review :-)

**Alamskahn :** j'ai bien pris note de ta plainte… mdr… il ne reste que quelques chapitres encore avant de pouvoir t'éclairer sur ce point… mais je te promets une situation des plus… intéressante. Merci pour ta review.

**Aishanu Soma :** c'est vrai que je mets plus de temps qu'avant pour écrire mes chapitres mais que veux-tu, je n'ai pas réussi à ligoter ma muse… mdr…

**Florinoir :** je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, les résurrections à la chaîne c'est pas génial… on n'est pas dans Dragonball Z… donc… le prochain bisho qui claque le fera définitivement ! Voilà une bonne chose de décidée ;-p

**Kida Saille :** j'ai enfin réussi à calmer les G-Boys mais tu peux pas imaginer ce que j'ai dû leur promettre en échange… mdr…

**Yami Shino :** pour les calinoux… on verra… si je suis vraiment motivée… (Heero et Duo qui débarquent avec leurs armes)… Désolée mais faut que je te laisse (Kittyval qui se carapate en vitesse poursuivie par les deux bisho frustrés)

**Caramelon : **décidément ton idée d'esclave sexuel me plaît beaucoup…mdr… quant à la fin, je crois que cette fois-ci je vais de nouveau me faire tuer…

**Hayko Maxwell : **sérieux ! c'est ton préféré ! (kittyval toute fière d'elle). J'espère ne pas décevoir tes attentes dans ce nouvel opus ?

**Mimi Yuy : **re-merci pour ta review :-) … y a pas à dire ça m'a fait trèèèèèès plaisir. J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont tout autant et je te promets de te réserver encore quelques moments de profondes… frustrations… mdr.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre II**

**Chapitre VIII : _Embrasser sa destinée_**

Duo était immobile au milieu de la caverne. Ses amis attendaient une quelconque réaction de sa part, un geste, une parole, n'importe quoi qui expliquerait ce mutisme dérangeant. Leur attente ne fut pas longue car après quelques minutes, le chevalier du sud leva ses mains pour les poser sur ses oreilles comme s'il souhaitait étouffer des sons que lui seul paraissait entendre. Duo émit une plainte sourde avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol. La douleur qu'il semblait ressentir avec violence ne fit qu'alarmer encore plus ses compagnons.

* * *

Duo aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que le sentiment d'oppression qu'il sentait grandir en lui disparaisse. Mais au lieu de ça les voix qui auparavant n'étaient que des murmures indistincts se transformèrent en cris de terreur et de douleur. 

Le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'une main s'était enfoncée dans sa poitrine pour lui mettre le cœur en lambeaux. C'est à bout de force et de souffle qu'il tomba sur le sol, essayant de se raccrocher tant bien que mal à la réalité. Mais les images qui envahissaient son esprit par flash et à une cadence folle, ne lui en laissèrent pas l'occasion. Les unes après les autres, elles ressurgirent du fin fond de sa mémoire pour venir s'imposer à lui avec violence.

Il se souvenait de son enfance à Fanore, de sa vie paisible et heureuse dans ce petit village du Royaume de Sanc. Les visages des membres de sa famille, de ses amis et voisins refirent surface dans son esprit, accompagnés immanquablement d'un sentiment d'amour mais aussi de profonde tristesse due à leur mort.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le souvenir de la destruction du village refasse surface. Duo revoyait parfaitement les hommes de mains de Treize s'attaquer aux habitants, les pourfendant de leurs épées. Le jeune homme savait à présent d'où venaient tous ces hurlements de terreurs qui lui vrillaient les tympans.

Puis la chaleur des flammes vint lui lécher le corps comme si, lui aussi, était emprisonné dans l'église. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer à tel point que le manque d'air se fit réel.

Il … ne… pouvait… plus… respirer…

* * *

Les chevaliers virent leur ami se recroqueviller de plus en plus sur le sol. Des plaintes de douleur s'échappèrent de lui tels des mugissements émis par une bête aux abois. Puis son souffle se fit irrégulier et erratique. 

Devant la détresse de Duo, le chevalier du nord ne put se retenir plus longtemps. D'un mouvement rapide, il s'avança vers son ami afin de lui porter secours. Mais Quatre l'en empêcha.

« Laisse-moi passer ! », souffla Heero.

« Si tu interviens maintenant tous les efforts qu'aura faits Duo seront vains. », répondit calmement le jeune roi.

« Il est hors de question de le laisser ainsi ! »

« Ca n'était pas dans mes intentions. », poursuivit Quatre avant de se retourner vers Wufei. « Peux-tu l'aider ? »

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? », interrogea le seigneur de l'ouest.

« Apparemment, Duo est en train de revivre des souvenirs pénibles. Je voudrais que tu le guides pour qu'il puisse voir son passé mais sans le vivre, un peu comme s'il était un simple spectateur. »

« Ca éliminerait la douleur physique qu'il ressent. », en déduisit Wufei.

« Je l'espère. Mais Wufei fait attention, il n'est plus maître de son esprit et risque d'avoir une réaction violente face à ton intrusion. »

L'élu de Nataku acquiesça en silence avant de s'avancer vers Duo toujours prostré sur le sol et qui paraissait avoir de plus en plus de mal à faire face à la vague de souffrance qui l'envahissait.

« Tu crois que ça peut marcher ? », interrogea Heero en se tournant vers le jeune monarque.

« C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée. Il « faut » que ça marche. »

Trowa, Heero et Quatre observèrent Wufei s'approcher du corps de leur ami. Le seigneur de l'ouest s'agenouilla face à Duo et lentement, il positionna ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du châtain. Wufei fit bien attention à ne pas entrer physiquement en contact avec le jeune homme et il ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer au maximum sur l'esprit de Duo.

A peine avait-il commencé que le blond étouffa à son tour une plainte et se pencha en avant, la main agrippant le tissu de ses vêtements à la hauteur de son coeur.

« Quatre ? », appela Trowa inquiet avant de s'avancer vers lui.

Mais ce dernier l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main. Quatre inspira profondément avant de se redresser et de dissimuler la douleur qui auparavant était apparue sur son visage.

« C'est passé. », dit-il d'une voix posée.

Mais la crispation de sa mâchoire ainsi que les jointures de ses poings devenues blanches venaient contredire ses paroles. Trowa allait rétorquer lorsqu'il croisa le regard turquoise de Quatre. Il y vit une détermination sans appel. De toute évidence, il ne paraissait pas vouloir de son aide.

« C'est à cause de Duo ? », interrogea Heero.

« Oui. Sa douleur a été si intense que même mes barrières mentales n'ont pas pu résister et sa souffrance m'a aussi atteint. Mais avec l'aide de Wufei, ça devrait s'arranger. »

Les trois hommes reportèrent leur attention sur le corps de Duo.

* * *

Duo crut qu'il allait mourir sous le déchirement que tout son être ressentait. Mais lorsqu'il lui sembla qu'il ne pourrait résister plus longtemps une douce chaleur commença à l'envahir. 

Au début, cette sensation fut à peine perceptible mais elle lui fit tellement de bien que Duo chercha inconsciemment son aide. Il la laissa donc l'envahir petit à petit et lui rendre un peu de sérénité.

Lorsque Duo réussit à retrouver son calme, il se releva péniblement, encore un peu ankylosé par la douleur que son esprit avait fait naître en lui. Le jeune homme fit ensuite un tour d'horizon afin de voir dans quel lieu il se trouvait. Un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il constata qu'il était dans la grotte mais son apaisement fut de courte de durée car il avait beau chercher partout, aucun de ses compagnons n'était présent.

Persuadé qu'ils ne seraient jamais partis sans lui, Duo en déduisit que cet endroit devait, lui aussi, être une illusion de son esprit.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant, pensa le jeune homme._

« C'est une bonne question. », répondit une voix à côté de lui.

Duo tourna vivement la tête et ne put éviter un mouvement de surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec… lui-même.

« Qui es-tu ? », interrogea le chevalier du sud en se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de perdre la raison.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? », questionna son double.

Duo fit un mouvement négatif de la tête tout en observant son vis-à-vis sous toutes les coutures.

« Tu es moi. », fit très justement remarquer l'élu de Shinigami.

« En quelque sorte. »

« Explique-toi ! »

« Disons que je suis ta plus fidèle alliée ( 1 ). C'est grâce à moi que tu as résisté après le massacre des tiens, que tu as pu survivre seul malgré ton jeune âge et que tu as été choisi par le dieu-dragon. »

« Tu ne m'éclaires pas beaucoup. »

Son jumeau se mit à rire doucement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ta mémoire reviendra en temps et en heure. Tu en as déjà retrouvé une bonne partie. »

« C'est vrai. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé et comment je suis passé de mon village à cette caverne. »

« Tes amis te protègent. », répondit son double. « Ils essayent de te faciliter les choses. »

Duo resta perplexe quelques instants avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

« Ca dépend de toi. Veux-tu réellement retrouver ta mémoire ? »

« Bien sûr, je suis ici pour cela. »

« Tu as pourtant résisté jusqu'à présent. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? », rétorqua Duo sur la défensive.

« Malgré ton désir sincère de recouvrer tes souvenirs, une partie de ton subconscient est farouchement contre. En restant dans le noir, tu as pu occulter certains évènements douloureux de ton passé mais aussi des sentiments que tu ne souhaitais pas ressentir à nouveau. »

L'inconnu se rapprocha de Duo au point de n'être séparé de lui que de quelques centimètres.

« Je suis la représentation de tout ça. », souffla-t-il. « Si tu m'acceptes à nouveau en toi tu pourras te souvenir et retrouver ton ancienne vie. Le tout est de savoir si c'est réellement ton désir. Réfléchis bien ! »

Duo scruta les améthystes de son vis-à-vis à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de tromperie mais il ne vit rien d'autre que son propre reflet.

« Si j'ai bien compris, tu m'offres la possibilité de recommencer une nouvelle vie en faisant abstraction de mon passé. »

« Tout à fait. »

« Et mes amis ? »

« Aucun visage, sentiment ou évènement ne restera en toi. Tout sera effacé à jamais. »

« C'est une perspective très tentante mais jamais Shinigami n'acceptera de perdre son chevalier ainsi. »

« Actuellement, le dieu-dragon n'est pas un problème. Il a bien essayé de refaire surface en tentant de te rendre la mémoire mais sans mon aide, il ne possède pas l'influence nécessaire sur ton esprit. », répondit son double.

« Ca explique le sentiment de malaise que j'ai ressenti devant le trône du dieu et en entrant dans la caverne. »

L'inconnu acquiesça silencieusement avant de poursuivre.

« Alors que décides-tu ? »

* * *

Duo s'était relevé et Wufei l'avait imité sans jamais rompre le lien qu'il avait installé avec son ami. Lorsqu'il sentit l'esprit du jeune homme plus serein, le seigneur de l'ouest arrêta son intervention et baissa ses mains avant de rejoindre ses compagnons. 

« Ca s'est bien passé ? », demanda Quatre

« Mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je craignais au début qu'il me repousse comme la première fois mais ça n'a pas été le cas, bien au contraire. Dès qu'il a sentit ma présence il s'y est raccroché. Maintenant il devrait pouvoir poursuivre seul. », répondit Wufei en passant une main lasse sur sa nuque.

Devant la mine fatiguée du jeune homme Quatre lui proposa de l'aider à recouvrer une partie de ses forces. Duo avait du lui en prendre beaucoup.

« Je te remercie mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Avec l'explosion de douleur qu'a ressenti Duo, je ne doute pas un seul instant que toi aussi tu as dû utiliser une grande dose d'énergie. »

Quatre ne put réprimer un sourire face à cette réponse. Effectivement, lui aussi avait dû lutter contre les sentiments qu'avait émis Duo.

« Sais-tu ce qu'il lui arrive ? », interrogea Heero.

« Non. Je ne peux que l'apaiser, je n'ai aucun accès à ses pensées. », répondit Wufei. « Il nous faut donc encore attendre. »

* * *

« Alors que décides-tu ? » 

Duo scruta son jumeau avant de répondre.

« Je veux retrouver ma mémoire. »

« En es-tu certain ? Une telle proposition ne te sera pas faite une seconde fois. »

« Je ne connais peut-être pas la totalité de mon passé mais une chose est sûr, si mon rôle est de protéger le peuple de Sanc, je ne peux m'y soustraire. »

« Si tel est ton désir. », répondit son double avant de s'approcher de lui. « Ferme les yeux ! »

« Que vas-tu faire. », demanda Duo en s'exécutant.

« Reprendre là où tout s'est arrêté. », murmura l'inconnu en posant ses lèvres sur celles du châtain.

A ce contact, Duo sursauta et ouvrit précipitamment ses paupières mais son double avait disparu. Il se retrouvait donc seul dans la grotte. Mais des cliquetis d'épées lui donnèrent tort. Lorsque Duo se retourna, il vit ses amis combattre les hommes de Treize. Au vu de cette scène, certains de ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. De toute évidence, il était en train de revivre le combat final contre Kushrénada et s'il avait raison, le comte devait se trouver sur la plateforme surélevée.

Duo leva son regard et vit Treize et Lady Une ainsi qu'une troisième personne.

_Hilde, pensa le jeune homme._

Les souvenirs concernant la jeune femme revinrent en force dans son esprit. Leur rencontre, leurs discussions, leurs rires, leurs chagrins, leur amitié… et la mort de son amie.

_Non, pas Hilde !_

Duo se courut vers les marches en pierre et les monta rapidement quatre à quatre. Lorsqu'il arriva au sommet de l'escalier, il ne put que revivre la scène qu'il redoutait tant. Treize plongea sa lame dans le corps de la jeune femme avant de laisser son corps sans vie tomber sur le sol.

_NON ! _

Le seigneur du sud voulut secourir son amie mais se figea lorsqu'il vit une ombre le dépasser pour se précipiter vers Hilde.

C'était lui !

Il se revit, deux ans auparavant, serrer la prêtresse de toutes ses forces en la priant d'ouvrir les yeux. A ce spectacle, toutes les sensations qu'il avait eues ce jour-là revinrent en force, brisant les derniers murs de son subconscient qui le protégeaient de son passé.

Duo s'avança vers les deux silhouettes et s'agenouilla à leur hauteur. Il laissa son regard errer sur le visage de Hilde. Le jeune homme ressentit une grande tristesse l'envahir.

Pour tout le monde, cette scène avait eu lieu deux ans plus tôt mais pour lui, s'était comme si tous ces évènements s'étaient déroulé la veille. Le chagrin dû à la perte de son amie était une blessure à vif, lui rappelant combien de personnes chéries il avait déjà perdu.

Il avait à nouveau mal…

_Laisse-moi sortir !_

Il n'était pas assez fort pour les protéger…

_Laisse-moi revenir !_

Il ne voulait plus perdre les siens…

_Je t'y aiderai !_

Et bien soit reviens à moi, si tel était le prix à payer…

* * *

Lorsque les chevaliers virent Duo se précipiter vers les marches de pierre et les gravir comme si le diable en personne était à ses trousses, ils crurent un instant que leur ami était enfin de retour parmi eux mais Quatre les informa que ça n'était pas le cas. 

Ils observèrent Duo se baisser vers le sol comme si le jeune homme était à la recherche de quelque chose, puis, le châtain se releva et resta immobile sur la plateforme. La tête toujours baissée, ses compagnons ne pouvaient voir qu'une partie du profile de leur compagnon.

Heero fit quelques pas en direction des marches.

« Duo ? », appela-t-il doucement.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il allait réitérer son appel lorsqu'une réaction du jeune homme les figea.

C'est dans un bruissement d'air qu'une immense paire d'ailes noires se déploya dans le dos du seigneur du sud.

Après les premiers instants de surprise passés, les chevaliers se concertèrent du regard afin de savoir quelle attitude adopter face à ce retournement de situation.

Tous se tournèrent vers Quatre qui était le seul d'entre eux à connaître l'état d'esprit de leur ami. Et devant le sourire du jeune roi, ils n'eurent plus aucun doute. Duo était de retour.

Quatre fit signe à Heero de poursuivre et ce dernier reporta son attention sur l'élu de Shinigami.

« Duo ? », appela-t-il une seconde fois.

A l'appel de son nom, le seigneur du sud tourna son regard vers Heero. Ce dernier pouvait parfaitement voir les iris améthystes redevenues normales. Mais le chagrin qu'il y lisait et les deux sillons humides qui brillaient sur le visage du jeune homme, lui transpercèrent le cœur.

Les deux seigneurs restèrent quelques instants à s'observer en silence, avant que le regard de Duo ne se dirige vers la brèche qui permettait aux rayons du soleil d'éclairer l'intérieur de la montagne. Et sans qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne puisse réagir, l'élu de Shinigami s'éleva dans les airs, s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et quitta les lieux sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

A suivre… 

( 1 ) en cas de doute sur l'identité du double de Duo, se reporter au Livre I chapitre XX… ça expliquera aussi pour quelle raison j'utilise le féminin dans ce chapitre pour décrire ce personnage… et non, ça n'est pas une erreur :-)


	9. Le Seigneur du Sud

**Disclaimer** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** ... ?

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Syt the Evil Angel : **voilà la suite... n'oublie pas de ligoter Evil Angel stp... mdr

**Bubul : **ce nouveau chapitre devrait répondre à certaines de tes questions mais je crains que tu ne me traites encore de sadique-psychopathe-hythérique... mdr

**Caramelon :** Cruella ?... j'aime bien :-)

**IriaChan :** merci pour ta review... ça me fait super plaisir !

**Kida Saille : **comme promis voilà la suite... tu me diras si ce développement te plaît.

**Touta : **merci pour ta review... un petit Trowa x Quatchou ? Je sais pas... j'aime bien les torturer ... mdr. Quant à Duo x Heero... je te laisse un avant goût... le prochain chapitre devrait répondre à tes questions... merci aussi pour le oneshot, je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu...:-)

**Florinoir : **pourquoi as-tucette impression... oO ?... lol ...Tu connais Duo... il va se laisser faire comme ça...

**Hayko Maxwell :** ce chapitre devrait te consoler un p'tit peu... ;-p

**Aishanu Soma : **c'est bon, je lui ai remis la main dessus... mais elle est pas très collaborante...mdr

**Kira-Sama : **BIP raté... ce secret me suivra dans ma tombe ... gniark gniark... sous la menace de l'arrivée du dentiste... j'ai été obligé d'écrire la suite... mdr...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre II**

**Chapitre IX : _Le Seigneur du Sud_**

« Non Quatre ! »

« Mais Heero on ne… »

« Il est hors de question de quitter cet endroit sans avoir remis la main sur Duo. », insista le chevalier du nord. « On va pas le laisser errer dans un état pareil. »

Le jeune roi soupira face à l'attitude butée du brun.

« Je te le répète, Duo va bien ou en tout cas aussi bien qu'il puisse l'être dans une telle situation. Il a recouvré entièrement sa mémoire. »

« Alors pourquoi s'est-il enfui ? »

« Il a reçu de plein fouet tous les souvenirs de sa vie et les émotions qui y sont liées. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire le point. Il réapparaîtra de lui-même lorsqu'il se sentira prêt. »

« Hn. », répondit le brun pas très convaincu.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester plus longtemps sur ces terres. Les fêtes pour l'anniversaire du couronnement de Quatre vont bientôt avoir lieu », poursuivit Wufei. « Il nous faut rentrer. Duo saura où nous trouver, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je ne suis pas inquiet. », rétorqua Heero avec mauvaise foi avant de s'éloigner.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? »

« Il est à bout. », répondit Trowa. « Il a cru Duo mort pendant deux ans et maintenant qu'on le récupère, il disparaît à nouveau. »

« Je le comprends parfaitement mais le fief du sud est vaste et chercher Duo sans indice précis serait vain. », poursuivit Quatre. « Par contre, nous pouvons aller voir à Samarra ainsi qu'au temple avant de prendre le chemin de la capitale. »

Trowa et Wufei acquiescèrent à cette idée avant de quitter la grotte. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le plateau rocheux, ils y trouvèrent Heero qui les y attendait. Trowa s'approcha de son ami et posa sa main sur son épaule. Les deux hommes partagèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus avant que le chevalier du nord ne laisse échapper un soupir de résignation et se décide à poursuivre la route avec ses compagnons.

Trowa se chargea de l'étalon de Duo et les chevaliers quittèrent le Pic du Diable. Ils se dirigèrent tout d'abord à Samarra avec l'espoir d'y trouver leur ami mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Pensant peut être que Duo s'était rendu au temple, les quatre seigneurs en prirent le chemin.

Après une journée de chevauchée, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du sanctuaire de Shinigami. Tout comme la grotte du Pic du Diable, les lieux ne semblaient pas craindre les ravages du temps. Seul l'agitation, due aux prêtres, venait briser l'image paisible du sanctuaire. Après la mort de Hilde, Heero avait nommé une nouvelle grande prêtresse afin de le seconder dans la gérance des terres du sud. Sally Po était l'une des rares personnes à posséder la confiance du seigneur du nord. Grâce à ses connaissances de la médecine traditionnelle ainsi que sa totale abnégation à la couronne de Sanc, elle avait été choisi pour prendre la suite de Hilde.

Les chevaliers n'avaient pas atteint les marches du temple que la prêtresse en sortit et vint à leur rencontre. La jeune femme du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans possédait une beauté classique. La sombre robe de cérémonie accentuait sa silhouette mince et élancée. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient attachés en un savant chignon et sur son front brillait le cordon d'or destiné aux hauts dignitaires des dieux-dragons.

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir mes seigneurs », les accueillit Sally avant de laisser son regard azuré passer sur chaque chevalier « Vous avez fait bon voyage ? »

« Excellent je te remercie. », répondit Heero. « Et ici, comment se déroulent les préparatifs ? »

« Nous avons presque fini. Notre délégation sera prête pour la fête anniversaire du couronnement. », dit la prêtresse en se tournant vers Quatre. « Je suis d'ailleurs très étonnée de vous voir ici votre Altesse. »

« En fait, nous ne faisons que passer. », répondit le jeune roi. « Auriez-vous eu la visite d'étrangers ces deux derniers jours. »

« Non. Aucune personne extérieure au temple ne s'est présentée. »

Les chevaliers s'observèrent en silence. Cette nouvelle tentative ratée ne faisait que confirmer l'idée de Quatre : il était vain de chercher Duo.

« Je te prie de nous excuser pour le dérangement. », termina Heero « Nous nous reverrons dans quelques jours. »

Sally acquiesça et les chevaliers firent demi-tour. Seul Quatre resta sur place. Il observa la prêtresse quelques instants en silence, puis il laissa un sourire apparaître sur son visage et rejoignit ses amis.

La jeune femme regarda les chevaliers quitter le sanctuaire. Lorsque leurs silhouettes eurent totalement disparues, elle retourna dans le temple. Sally donna quelques instructions supplémentaires aux prêtres qui s'affairaient dans le grand hall, puis elle monta l'impressionnant escalier de pierre permettant l'accès à la salle de cérémonie.

Une fois les hautes portes passées, la jeune femme traversa l'étendue d'eau sombre qui composait la pièce jusqu'à arriver près de l'autel. Elle resta quelques instants immobile devant la fresque de Shinigami avant de poser sa main sur la peinture et de passer de l'autre côté du mur.

Elle se retrouva au pied d'un lac souterrain dans lequel se déversait une majestueuse cascade. Sally se rendit compte de la chance qui lui était accordée de fouler le sol de cette partie du temple car à l'origine, seuls les élus y avaient accès. Et elle savait que sans l'aide du seigneur du sud, jamais elle n'aurait pu y entrer.

La jeune femme laissa son regard parcourir les lieux à la recherche de l'élu et ne fut pas longue à le trouver.

Debout sous la cascade, le chevalier laissait l'eau couler sur son corps. La surface du lac arrivait au niveau de ses reins, cachant une partie de sa nudité à celle qui avait osé pénétrer dans ce lieu sacré. La jeune femme pouvait voir le dos de son seigneur ainsi que sa longue chevelure qui caressait sa peau avant de se perdre dans l'étendue sombre du lagon.

Sally avait encore de la peine à croire que le représentant de Shinigami se trouvait bel et bien devant elle. Sa surprise avait été totale, lorsque, quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait vu un jeune homme aux ailes noires se poser au pied du temple. Ils s'étaient fait face en silence pendant quelques instants se détaillant l'un l'autre, avant que Duo ne s'adresse à elle et lui demande son nom. La prêtresse avait immédiatement reconnu le chevalier et s'était empressée de répondre à sa demande avant de s'incliner respectueusement devant son seigneur. Lorsqu'elle se releva, les ailes immenses de l'élu avaient disparu et Duo lui avait donné quelques instructions avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du temple.

La prêtresse s'approcha encore un peu mais n'osa pas déranger la quiétude que semblait avoir obtenu le chevalier du sud. Malgré les yeux clos, le jeune homme ressentit la présence de Sally. Lentement, il se retourna vers elle et s'avança à sa rencontre sans se soucier le moins du monde de sa nudité.

« Ils sont venus ? », demanda Duo.

« Oui. J'ai répondu selon vos désirs. Mais je dois avouer que le fait d'avoir menti à mon roi et une chose qui me déplaît. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le don de Quatre lui permet de savoir si quelqu'un lui cache la vérité, il doit donc se douter que je suis ici. »

« Pourquoi n'en a-t-il rien dit ? »

« Il sait que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. », répondit simplement le jeune homme. « Il me reste encore une chose à récupérer avant de les rejoindre. »

* * *

Les quatre chevaliers mirent une semaine pour rentrer jusqu'à la capitale de Sanc. A l'instar de ses amis, Quatre regrettait lui aussi de quitter aussi rapidement le fief du sud mais malheureusement, ses responsabilités en tant que souverain l'obligeaient à retourner sur ses terres. 

Il y avait aussi l'anniversaire de son couronnement qui devait avoir lieu dans deux jours ainsi que la date de la mort de l'ancien roi. Et à ce souvenir, Quatre ne put empêcher une vague de mélancolie l'envahir. Il aurait aimé que son père soit encore parmi eux.

Les princesses prirent en charge toute l'organisation de l'évènement afin de laisser à leur frère et à ses compagnons le temps de se reposer de leur voyage.

Le jour du cérémonial, Quatre eut la visite de sa cousine Réléna au moment même où il allait prendre place pour accueillir les délégations.

« Réléna, je suis surpris de te voir. »

« Pensais-tu que j'allais rater un tel évènement ? », répondit la jeune femme en souriant avant d'observer plus attentivement les traits fatigués de son cousin. « Je vois que les derniers jours n'ont pas été de tout repos pour toi aussi. »

A ces mots, Quatre leva son regard vers elle.

« Tu as eu une vision ? »

« Oui. C'est en partie pour cela que je venais te voir mais je… »

Ils se firent interrompre par l'arrivée du secrétaire personnel du jeune roi, lui rappelant qu'il était attendu. Quatre s'excusa auprès de Réléna, lui assurant qu'ils reprendraient leur conversation dès la fin de cette journée.

Cela faisait un an que Quatre était à la tête du Royaume de Sanc. Comme le voulait le protocole, à chaque année de son règne, ses plus hauts seigneurs et alliés venaient renouveler leur serment d'allégeance. Ce moyen simple et officiel permettait de connaître ses amis et surtout… ses ennemis.

Mais l'absence de Duo risquait de poser un problème. Quatre avait décidé d'expliquer cela par le fait que le jeune homme venait de réapparaître et qu'il avait à faire face à de nombreuses responsabilités dans son fief qui l'empêchait malheureusement de participer à la cérémonie. Il espérait ainsi étouffer dans l'œuf les éventuelles rumeurs de mésententes que ne manquerait pas de susciter l'absence du seigneur du sud.

Quatre entra dans le dôme de verre et vint prendre place sur son trône. Le jeune homme avait revêtu le costume traditionnel de sa famille. Un pantalon blanc ainsi qu'une veste longue de la même teinte bordée d'une fine broderie ocre rappelant les dessins du peuple du désert. Le tout alliait élégance et simplicité. Sur son front, on pouvait voir une couronne qui était constituée d'un simple cercle en or.

Un tapis rouge avait été déroulé depuis les hautes portes jusqu'aux marches qui menaient au souverain. De chaque côté, se tenaient les courtisans, ambassadeurs et autres invités qui avaient revêtus pour l'occasion leurs plus beaux atours. Postés de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée, deux hommes de la garde royale tenaient des trompettes dorées et avaient pour rôle de claironner à chaque arrivée d'un nouveau dignitaire.

Ce fut tout d'abord les trois chevaliers-dragons qui vinrent ensemble jusqu'à leur roi afin de renouveler leur serment d'allégeance. Trowa vêtu d'une veste longue d'un vert foncé, Heero portant la même tenue mais dans un bleu profond tandis que Wufei affichait un rouge sang.

Vinrent ensuite les prêtres et prêtresses qui apportèrent leurs vœux de prospérité et de longue vie au jeune souverain, puis les ambassadeurs des pays voisins ainsi que les alliés de longue date.

Les heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, entre ronds de jambes et discours pompeux.

Au moment où Quatre commençait enfin à en voir le bout, un dernier claironnement de trompettes se fit entendre. Le blond soupira discrètement avant de jeter un œil à ses compagnons qui paraissaient eux aussi ne pas être très concentrés sur la cérémonie. Leurs esprits étaient restés très loin… sur les terres du sud.

Les portes s'ouvrirent une fois de plus et le dernier dignitaire entra dans la pièce.

Quatre ne sut ce qui l'interpella en premier. Peut être était-ce le soudain silence parmi la foule de courtisans ou alors l'évidente surprise qui se lisait sur les traits de ses trois amis. Mais lorsque le jeune roi redirigea son regard vers l'entrée de la pièce, ce qu'il y vit l'emplit d'un profond sentiment d'apaisement.

Duo était revenu.

Le chevalier du sud, entièrement vêtu de noir, s'avança lentement vers son souverain. Il portait à sa ceinture l'épée sacrée de Shinigami attestant de son statut d'élu. Ses cheveux, attachés en une queue de cheval basse, cascadaient dans son dos et se balançaient au rythme de ses pas. Mais le plus saisissant était sans aucun doute son regard. Fière et droit, il semblait crier haut et fort sa détermination.

Lorsque Duo arriva en face de Quatre, il dégaina son épée. A ce geste, les gardes royaux firent mine de réagir à ce qui semblait être une attaque mais un mouvement de la main de leur roi les en dissuada. Le seigneur du sud posa un genou au sol et tint sa lame face à lui.

« Moi, Duo Maxwell, Seigneur et Protecteur des Terres du Sud, je viens prêter serment d'allégeance à la couronne de Sanc. »

« C'est avec plaisir que nous t'accueillons chevalier et que nous acceptons ton serment. Sois le bienvenu parmi nous. »

Duo se releva et rengaina son épée non sans avoir fait un discret clin d'œil à Quatre. Ce dernier ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage à la satisfaction d'avoir retrouvé celui qu'il considérait comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Mais leur joie fut de courte durée.

« Votre Altesse », interpella l'un des courtisans. « Permettez-moi d'intervenir. »

Toute l'assemblée se tourna vers celui qui semblait vouloir exprimer tout haut ce que certains chuchotaient tout bas.

« Faites Duc de Septem. »

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années, au physique ingrat et aux manières pincées n'était pas inconnu de Duo. Le chevalier du sud se souvenait parfaitement de leur dernière confrontation le soir du bal il y avait de cela deux ans.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect mais qu'est-ce qui vous prouve que cet homme est bien le seigneur Duo Maxwell. »

« Mettriez-vous en doute mes capacités. »

« Jamais je ne me le permettrais votre Majesté mais malgré la puissance du don offert par le dieu Sandrock il se peut que notre ennemi soit suffisamment fort pour vous tromper. Lady Une était connue pour sa maîtrise de la magie noire. Rien ne nous dit que nous ne sommes pas face à l'un des ses alliés. »

« Dans ce cas, comment expliquez-vous le fait que celui que j'appelle Duo Maxwell possède entre ses mains l'épée sacrée de Shinigami. »

« Il la peut-être dérobée. »

Agacé par tout ce remue-ménage, Wufei ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Ne dites pas de bêtises. Seul l'élu peut pénétrer dans le temple. »

« Vous oubliez la prêtresse. »

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous l'accusez elle aussi de trahison. »

« Non, non. », poursuivit Septem sur un ton doucereux. « Je ne fais qu'émettre une possibilité. Le fait que le chevalier du sud ait mystérieusement disparu soulève quelques interrogations. Nous ne savons pas où il a été ni ce qu'il est advenu de lui. Il est donc envisageable de penser que nous ne sommes pas en face du seigneur Maxwell. »

Quatre allait rétorquer mais il en fut empêché par Duo.

« Il vous faut donc une preuve. », demanda le jeune homme d'une voix beaucoup trop suave pour être honnête.

« Euh oui. », répliqua le duc un peu alarmé par l'éclat métallique qu'il voyait apparaître dans les iris de son vis-à-vis.

« Dans ce cas… »

Avant même que le noble ne puisse faire un seul mouvement, il se fit projeter à travers la salle contre les battants de la porte et se retrouva menacé d'une lame par celui dont il avait mis l'identité en doute.

L'assemblée se mit à murmurer lorsqu'une paire d'ailes noires se déployèrent dans le dos de Duo.

« Est-ce assez convainquant ? », susurra le jeune homme à l'oreille du duc. « Ou dois-je poursuivre ma démonstration. »

L'aristocrate était paralysé par la peur et Duo ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la satisfaction à voir sa victime aussi terrorisée. Ce fut le contact d'une main sur son épaule qui le fit revenir à la réalité. Le chevalier du sud tourna son regard vers celui qui avait osé l'interrompre et lorsque ses yeux croisèrent deux prunelles de glace, toute sa colère retomba instantanément.

« Le spectacle est terminé. », dit Heero d'une voix basse.

Duo hésita quelques instants avant de laisser un soupir de résignation franchir ses lèvres et abaissa son épée. Ses ailes qui paraissaient si imposantes, commencèrent à s'estomper doucement, un peu comme un arc-en-ciel qui disparaît petit à petit.

Quatre décida de mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade.

« Je crois qu'aucune personne présente dans cette pièce ne peut encore douter de l'identité du Seigneur Maxwell. Si ça n'est pas le cas, qu'il se fasse entendre maintenant. »

Les courtisans se jetèrent des regards mais aucun d'entre eux n'osa contredire leur roi.

Satisfait, Quatre se retira donc dans ses appartements non sans avoir fait signe à ses compagnons de le suivre ainsi qu'à sa cousine Réléna.

Les derniers à arriver dans le salon furent Heero et Duo. De tout évidence ce dernier paraissait très affaibli par la quantité d'énergie qu'il avait utilisée ces derniers jours et il eut à peine franchi la porte que ses jambes l'abandonnèrent. Heero fut le plus rapide et l'empêcha de s'écrouler lamentablement sur le sol en le soutenant par les épaules.

« Je crois que j'ai un peu trop abusé. », dit Duo qui paraissait aux prises à une fatigue intense.

« Idiot. », rétorqua doucement Heero.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir. »

Ce furent les derniers mots prononcés par Duo avait qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscient. Le brun allongea son ami sur l'un des canapés avant de se retourner vers ses compagnons.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

« Je crois que tu avais quelque chose à me dire Réléna. »

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de prendre place dans un fauteuil.

« Tu avais raison pour Lady Une, de toute évidence c'est elle qui est à l'origine du retour de Duo. » commença la prêtresse. « Selon mes visions, elle souhaite faire revenir Treize mais pour cela elle a dû faire face à l'âme de Duo, qui faisait une sorte de barrage l'empêchant d'atteindre son but. Elle a utilisé énormément de pouvoir pour ouvrir une brèche mais la seule personne qu'elle a réussi à ramener est Duo. »

« Il lui faudra donc du temps pour recouvrer une partie de son énergie et tenter de terminer son projet. », en conclue Wufei.

« C'est exacte. »

« Cette vision concerne le passé et le présent. Qu'en est-il du futur ? », interrogea Quatre.

La jeune femme sembla hésiter quelques instants.

« Réléna ? »

« C'est un peu difficile à annoncer. »

« N'hésite pas, nous devons savoir. »

« J'ai essayé plusieurs fois d'interroger les dieux afin de voir si plusieurs… possibilités s'offraient à nous mais… »

La prêtresse inspira profondément avant de poursuivre.

« Il n'y en a qu'une qui m'ait été dévoilée. »

« Quelle est-elle ? »

« Il faut refermer la brèche créée par Lady Une. »

« Tu ne veux pas dire que… »

« Pour empêcher Treize de revenir, il faut que Duo scelle à nouveau son âme. »

Face à cette déclaration, un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce.

« Faisons-le ! », dit une voix au fond du salon.

Tous se tournèrent vers Duo. De toute évidence, il semblait maîtriser de plus en plus sa consommation d'énergie si l'on en croyait sa rapide remise sur pied.

« Tu plaisantes ? », rétorqua Heero.

« Si c'est le seul moyen d'y arriver alors il ne faut pas hésiter. »

« Jamais ! », souffla le brun.

Duo était touché par cette réaction mais il gardait en tête que les conséquences seraient trop graves s'il laissait Treize revenir.

« Heero, on a pas le choix. »

« JAMAIS TU M'ENTENDS ! »

C'était la première fois que les jeunes seigneurs voyaient Heero dans un état de fureur aussi dévastateur et ce fut empli d'une colère noire que le chevalier du nord se dirigea vers la porte. Il n'eût pas besoin de la toucher car au moment même où il s'en approcha les battants en bois s'ouvrirent tout seuls et avec une telle violence que les gonds se déboîtèrent de l'encadrement.

Duo observa la scène avec stupeur. Voilà une scène qui répondait à l'une des interrogations qu'il avait concernant son ancien amant.

« Il a raison. », poursuivit Quatre. « Nous t'avons vu mourir une fois sans pouvoir réagir, il est hors de question de recommencer un tel acte. »

Le seigneur du sud soupira avant de se lever et de se diriger à son tour vers la sortie.

« Il faudra bien y penser Quatre parce que nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions. »

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Je crois qu'il est grand temps pour moi de mettre les choses au point avec Heero. »

* * *

A suivre… avec pour le prochain chapitre, un petit face à face Duo/Heero 


	10. A coeurs ouverts

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** qu'entends-je… ne serait-ce pas des bruits insolites ?

Et voilà le 10ème chapitre qui devrait grandement vous intéresser…

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lu : **tu as tout à fait raison, Duo a gagné en puissance… mais les autres ne tarderont pas à le rattraper…

**Yami ni hikari :** aucun problème… les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires… mdr… mais ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir ton avis.

**Choupette : **merci beaucoup… c'est vrai que c'est ma grande crainte que la trame ne perde de son intérêt. J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier la suite qui, je te rassure, n'est pas encore prête de s'arrêter… mdr

**BuBul :** alors là ma grande… j'attends tes remarques… mdr

**Kida Saille : **voici enfin le dixième chapitre qui, je l'espère, sera apprécié par ma petite expatriée… mdr

**Syt the Evil Angel :** Ta déprime c'est un peu envolée… ? te décourage surtout pas… Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'offrir de gros nounours en peluche pour te consoler (mdr) mais par contre j'espère que ce chapitre t'apportera un peu de distraction…

**Aishanu Soma :** c'est vrai, le Da est devenu ta marque de fabrique… c'est d'ailleurs à ça que je te reconnais… mdr…

**Khisanth : **désolée, je n'ai pas pu la mettre plus vite en ligne… si tu n'es pas encore partie, je te souhaite de supers vacances…

**Kira-sama :** Alors dis-moi… as-tu trouvé une solution dans tes bouquins ?… mdr…

**Naïa :** merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

**Florinoir : **euh … prévois une ou deux éponges… au cas ou…

**Phenxia : **merci pour ta review… la réponse est dans ce chapitre…

**Caramelon : **chère présidente de la BCMTPF, j'espère recevoir un super prix pour mon nouveau chapitre…

**Hayko Maxwell : **merci, merci, merci,… mdr… dis-moi si tu aimes ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre II **

**Chapitre X : _A cœurs ouverts_**

Duo se dirigea rapidement vers les écuries du château et comme il s'y attendait l'étalon de Heero n'était plus dans son box. Le seigneur du sud équipa son cheval et quitta l'enceinte du palais pour prendre la direction des collines. Arrivé au sommet de la butte, Duo ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que son instinct était le bon. Assis sur un tapis de feuilles mortes, Heero semblait perdu dans la contemplation du soleil couchant. Il ne bougea pas d'un cil lorsque Duo s'approcha de lui et s'installa à ses côtés. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux l'un près de l'autre avant que le châtain n'entame la conversation.

« Tu t'es calmé ? »

_Silence _

OK, c'était pas gagné.

« Ecoute Heero, si tu attends de moi que je m'excuse pour ce qui est arrivé avec Treize, je crains que tu n'attendes en vain. Je ne regrette pas mon geste et si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à recommencer.»

Face à cette déclaration, le seigneur du nord se leva brusquement et se mit à faire quelques pas. Il était tendu, extrêmement tendu. Duo pouvait le voir rien qu'à la façon dont ses épaules étaient contractées. Il se leva à son tour et attendit une quelconque réaction mais rien ne vint. Heero semblait s'être définitivement muré dans le silence.

« Je n'aurais pas dû venir jusqu'ici. »

Un peu de tristesse perçait dans la voix du châtain. Il aurait cru qu'après toutes ces épreuves, celui qui avait partagé ses nuits par le passé aurait été heureux de le retrouver. Mais de toute évidence, ça n'était pas le cas. Le seigneur du sud se détourna de Heero et s'approcha de sa monture. S'il le détestait, autant arrêter les frais tout de suite.

« Et c'est tout ? », siffla Heero avec une pointe de cynisme.

« Désolé mais j'étais venu ici pour discuter avec toi et non pas pour tenir un monologue. »

« Et bien soit, parlons. », rétorqua sèchement le brun. « Où étais-tu pendant ces deux dernières années ? »

« Honnêtement je n'en sais rien, je… »

« Sais-tu ce qu'il est advenu de Treize ? »

« Non mais je ne… »

« As-tu des informations concernant le repaire de Lady Une ? »

« Non mais laisse-moi… »

« Bien, dans ce cas notre "conversation" est terminée. »

Heero se détourna de lui sans autre forme de procès et fit mine de s'en aller. Mais il ne put faire que quelques pas avant qu'une poigne de fer ne le retienne.

« A quoi tu joues ? »

Le seigneur du nord pouvait nettement voir les étincelles de colère dans le regard de Duo mais sa propre amertume entravait toute forme de bonne volonté.

« Je ne joue pas Duo. », répliqua sèchement le brun en se dégageant de sa prise. « En fait, je ne joue plus du tout. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tu as peut-être l'impression que rien n'a changé mais ça n'est pas le cas. Je t'ai cru mort,… MORT DUO ! »

« Et alors, crois-tu que j'ai choisi ce qui est arrivé ! »

« Bien sûr ! »

Heero avait perdu tout son sang froid.

Lorsque Duo avait disparu, il avait cru mourir lui aussi. Combien de jours et de nuits avait-il passé à fouiller les endroits les plus reculés du Royaume, interrogeant, menaçant et soudoyant toute personne qui aurait pu le mettre sur la voie. Mais ces nombreuses pistes se révélèrent n'être que des chimères et jamais aucune d'entre elles ne lui avait permis de garder espoir. Sa passion pour Duo s'était transformée en douleur puis, depuis sa réapparition, en ressentiment. Il voulait lui faire mal, il voulait qu'il souffre autant que lui avait souffert en le croyant mort.

« Tu n'as jamais eu qu'une chose en tête, la vengeance. Rien ne comptait pour toi à part ça. Tu n'en as jamais rien eu à faire de nous, on ne représentait rien à tes yeux. C'est pas… »

Mais il ne put terminer sa tirade. Le poing de Duo venait de l'interrompre dans sa liste de récriminations.

« JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE CA ! Je n'ai pas risqué ma vie uniquement pour assouvir une vendetta personnelle. »

« Cesse de mentir ! »

« Je ne mens pas ! Je n'ai jamais caché que c'était l'une de mes motivations mais les mois que j'ai passés avec vous m'ont montré qu'il y avait plus important. »

« J'ai de la peine à te croire. Si ça avait été le cas, tu nous aurais laissé t'aider au lieu de faire un geste aussi inconsidéré. Bon sang Duo ! A quoi pensais-tu lorsque tu as fait ça ?»

« Au peuple de Sanc… à mes amis… à toi. »

Heero ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il se fit devancer.

« Tu te souviens de la première fois où nous sommes allés dans mon village. Tu m'a dit quelque chose d'important ce jour-là. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils en signe d'interrogation muette.

« Tu m'as demandé quelle était ma raison de vivre. A ce moment précis, je n'ai pas pu te répondre mais j'ai fini par la trouver. Et c'est pour la défendre que je n'ai pas hésité à risquer ma vie. Je voulais protéger les êtres qui m'étaient chers. », poursuivit le jeune homme avec une voix où perçait une certaine tristesse.

Mais Heero paraissait hermétique à tous ses mots et devant cette éternelle froideur Duo baissa les bras.

Il était las.

Las de se battre contre ses fantômes.

Las de lutter contre son passé.

Et las de se disputer avec celui qui conservait malgré tout la première place dans sa vie.

Duo s'approcha de son ami et leva sa main dans l'intention de caresser son visage mais il stoppa son geste à mi-chemin.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir Heero, bien au contraire. »

Les deux hommes s'observèrent quelques instants encore avant que l'élu de Shinigami ne se détourne et ne reprenne place sur sa monture.

« De toute évidence tu ne sembles pas vouloir me croire. Nous devrions peut-être mettre un peu de distance entre nous pour que nous puissions y voir plus clair et que nous réussissions à faire le point sur notre… relation. Je vais rentrer à Samarra et je demanderai à Quatre de me prévenir si ses hommes découvrent une nouvelle piste. »

Duo n'avait pas envie de le quitter mais Heero paraissait tellement lui en vouloir qu'il n'avait trouvé que cette solution. Il avait espoir que le temps ferait son œuvre.

« Au revoir Heero », murmura le châtain avant de reprendre le chemin du palais.

* * *

Duo chevauchait à vive allure. Il voulait oublier l'étau de douleur qui enserrait son cœur. Cependant il avait beau s'acharner, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à semer son anxiété. Heero souffrait de tout évidence de ces deux années d'absence mais pour Duo le problème était tout aussi épineux. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir quitté son amant et le fait de le voir aussi froid avec lui le blessait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

_Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Heero !_

Duo mit pied à terre dans la cour du palais et monta quatre à quatre les marches. Il lui fallait parler rapidement à ses amis car s'il attendait plus longtemps, jamais il n'aurait la force de les quitter… de le quitter lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du bureau de Quatre, Duo se tint quelques instants immobile. Il essayait de trouver la meilleure façon de leurs annoncer son départ sans qu'ils ne le prennent mal. Ses compagnons avaient fait beaucoup pour lui, ils avaient été à ses côtés à chaque instant, lui offrant un soutient sans faille et sans limite. Il ne voulait pas que sa décision soit prise comme un manque de respect à leur égard. Mais Duo avait beau tourner la chose dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à trouver une justification assez plausible. Il décida donc de jouer cartes sur table et de leurs expliquer la situation avec franchise.

Le chevalier du sud leva le poing pour frapper sur la surface en bois…

Mais il ne put finir son geste. Une main venait d'enserrer son poignet et l'empêchait de terminer son mouvement. Duo n'osait pas se retourner. Il avait peur de découvrir le visage de celui qu'il savait être derrière lui. Il ne voulait plus revoir cette froide indifférence.

Au bout de quelques instants, il sentit un corps venir se coller à son dos et un souffle chaud lui chatouiller le bas de la nuque.

« Tu comptes encore t'enfuir ? », interrogea l'homme derrière lui. Toute trace de colère semblait l'avoir quitté et sa voix, qui n'était à présent qu'un murmure, était basse et calme.

« En fait cela dépend de toi. », répondit Duo. « Que veux-tu vraiment ?»

« Je veux te garder près de moi. », poursuivit Heero en passant ses deux mains autour de la taille du seigneur du sud. « Je t'ai perdu une fois, il est hors de question que je te laisse disparaître à nouveau même si c'est pour le bien du Royaume de Sanc. »

« Heero. », soupira le jeune homme. « Tout comme toi, je dois affronter le danger et mettre ma vie en jeu s'il le faut.»

« Je m'y refuse. Je t'empêcherais de recommencer un geste aussi insensé. »

Duo posa ses mains sur les avant bras de son compagnon et se laissa aller contre son torse. Il pouvait sentir la joue de Heero contre la sienne et certains de ses cheveux lui chatouiller le visage.

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »

« Je pourrais toujours t'enfermer dans les donjons du palais. »

Duo émit un rire discret face à cet étrange idée.

« Je trouverai ! », poursuivit Heero sur un ton plus sérieux. « Quoique ce soit, je trouverai ! »

Duo se retourna et fit face à son compagnon.

« Soit, je te fais confiance. », répondit-il. « A toi d'empêcher un nouveau geste inconsidéré de ma part. »

Puis il se rapprocha doucement du visage de Heero, ne laissant entre eux que quelques ridicules centimètres.

« Trouve Heero. », murmura le jeune homme dans un souffle. « Parce que moi aussi je ne veux plus te quitter. »

Puis Duo se décida enfin à poser ses lèvres sur celles de son ami qui s'entrouvrirent immédiatement, permettant ainsi à leurs souffles chauds et humides de se mélanger. Leurs langues vinrent se frôler, se réappropriant un territoire qui, par le passé, leurs appartenait entièrement.

Les mains de Heero, sagement posées dans le dos de Duo, commencèrent à se mouvoir et se glissèrent sous le tissu de ses vêtements afin de rapprocher leurs deux corps et de profiter enfin du contact de cette peau si longtemps désirée.

Par tous les dieux !

C'était si bon !

La sensation que Duo faisait naître en lui était indescriptible. Heero avait pourtant passé un nombre incalculable de nuits à tenter de se la remémorer, cherchant dans ses amants occasionnels ne serait-ce qu'une infime ressemblance. Mais jamais il n'avait retrouvé le même plaisir des sens, la même excitation que celle qu'il éprouvait à cet instant.

Le seigneur du nord savait qu'il avait perdu son cœur et son âme le jour où Duo avait croisé son chemin. Il avait lutté pour de ne pas céder à ses sentiments, combattant toutes formes d'attachement afin de se préserver des souffrances que la vie occasionnait. Mais que pouvait la froide raison face à l'ardeur d'un cœur amoureux. Vaincu, Heero avait rendu les armes un soir de pluie, croyant naïvement que leur force les mettrait hors d'atteinte.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Heero mit fin à leur baiser et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Duo tout en resserrant sa prise autour de sa taille. Bien qu'un peu inquiet par l'attitude de son compagnon, le chevalier du sud s'abandonna à cette étreinte en silence et laissa ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la masse de cheveux toujours aussi indisciplinés de son ami. Ses mains se firent caresses et ses lèvres parsemèrent sur la tempe du brun quelques baisers légers.

Petit à petit, Duo se rapprocha de la bouche de Heero et c'est avec une infinie déférence qu'il l'embrassa à nouveau. Lentement, avec application, il prit le temps de goûter une nouvelle fois à son amant.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes qu'il mit fin à leur échange pour murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de son compagnon. Le brun acquiesça et les deux hommes quittèrent le couloir afin de prendre la direction des appartements de Heero.

* * *

Duo ne cacha pas son intérêt lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de son compagnon. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait eu l'occasion d'y venir.

A l'instar de la sienne, la pièce était vaste et décorée avec soin. Une imposante cheminée combattait la fraîcheur automnale et éclairait les lieux d'une douce ambiance. Un magnifique tapis berbère était installé devant l'âtre. Au fond de la chambre, trônait un grand lit de bois foncé sur lequel était disposait un nombre incroyable de coussins. L'ambiance feutrée et l'apparente douceur des draps étaient une parfaite invitation à la détente.

Heero se posta derrière son amant, collant son corps au dos de Duo, et c'est avec lenteur qu'il lui ôta sa veste avant de défaire le cordon de cuire qui maintenait son abondante chevelure. Puis, il passa l'une de ses mains sur la nuque du jeune homme et dans un geste doux, il lui fit tourner son visage afin d'emprisonner ses lèvres dans un nouvel échange. Duo resta quelques instants passif avant de se retourner complètement et de passer ses bras autour de la taille de Heero.

Les minutes passèrent et leur baiser se fit incendiaire. Très vite les deux amants durent se séparer pour ne pas finir consumés par leur désir. Ils se regardèrent en silence, le souffle court et les idées un peu confuses. Ca n'avait jamais était aussi fort, comme si leurs corps s'appelaient et n'attendaient plus que l'instant où ils ne feraient qu'un. Mais après leur brusque séparation, ils ne souhaitaient qu'une seule chose… prendre leur temps et savourer cette nuit.

Duo leva sa main vers le visage de Heero et caressa du bout des doigts le contour de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Puis il redessina de son pouce sa pommette pour redescendre le long de la courbe de son visage.

Sa main s'aventura sur la gorge bronzée avant de buter contre un obstacle. Un à un, les doigts agiles du jeune homme défirent les boutons nacrés de la chemise sans toutefois oublier de caresser le torse peu à peu découvert. Heero se laissa faire appréciant le contact des mains de Duo sur sa peau ainsi que la chair de poule que ces dernières ne manquaient pas de faire naître en lui. A aucun moment, le seigneur du nord ne détourna le visage ou ne ferma les yeux. Il voulait le regarder, encore et encore afin de s'assurer que les iris violettes ne disparaîtraient pas comme dans ses rêves.

Lorsque la dernière attache fut défaite, Duo releva son regard et croisa celui de Heero. Lisant dans ses pensées, le seigneur du sud prit la main de son amant et la posa sur son torse, à la hauteur de son cœur.

« Je suis bien là Heero. »

Le brun laissa un doux sourire apparaître sur son visage avant de se rapprocher de son compagnon.

« Tu ne vas pas t'envoler au petit matin ? », murmura-t-il tout contre les lèvres de Duo

« Aucun risque. »

Heero l'embrassa légèrement avant de dévier sur sa gorge. Il se mit à marquer la peau fine et douce avec un soin tout particulier. Duo soupira d'aise et passa ses mains sur le torse dénudé de son amant. Il suivit du bout des doigts la ligne de ses abdominaux et remonta lentement.

A plusieurs reprises, il passa sur les deux boutons de chair qui se durcirent sous la caresse. Duo eut la satisfaction de sentir la peau de son compagnon se hérisser et un bref soupir s'échappa des lèvres posées sur lui. Ses mains s'égarèrent ensuite sur les épaules bien dessinées de Heero afin de faire tomber la veste et la chemise du brun sur le sol.

Ceci fait, Duo était sur le point de le repousser gentiment afin de lui ravir un nouveau baiser lorsque son amant trouva "l'endroit exact" sur son cou qui le fit gémir malgré lui. Un délicieux frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Le chevalier du nord laissa son compagnon soupirer encore un peu avant de lentement avancer vers le lit. Il guida patiemment Duo, qui perdu dans de merveilleuses sensations, se laissait faire avec une docilité peu commune. Arrivés à destination, Heero se mit en devoir d'ôter sa veste et sa tunique sans toutefois cesser son marquage. Lorsque les vêtements rejoignirent à leur tour le sol, le seigneur du nord quitta la chaleur du cou de Duo afin de le faire s'asseoir.

Les deux hommes se firent face quelques instants, Duo installé au bord du lit et Heero penché vers lui, les deux mains posées de chaque côté de son compagnon.

Ils se sourirent un peu et s'embrassèrent beaucoup avant que Duo ne se décide à reculer un peu plus au centre du lit et tendit une main à son amant pour qu'il le rejoigne. Le chevalier du nord n'hésita pas une seule seconde à la saisir, mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il se fit attirer avec force par Duo et se retrouva allongé de tout son long sur l'épais édredon. Le chevalier du sud s'installa ensuite confortablement sur le bassin de sa proie, posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage pour l'observer avec sérieux. Heero un peu surpris par cette « attaque » et la mine de son ami soudain si grave, le dévisageait sans comprendre où celui-ci voulait en venir.

Duo s'abaissa lentement et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, puis sur sa joue et enfin sur sa tempe.

« Heero », murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Le son bas et rauque de sa voix, mélangé à la chaleur de son souffle firent légèrement trembler le jeune seigneur.

« Laisse-moi t'aimer. »

Heero ne put cacher sa surprise face à cette demande. Jamais par le passé, son compagnon ne lui avait fait comprendre qu'il souhaitait le faire sien. Il lui avait toujours laissé la dominance de leurs étreintes.

Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

Et lui, se sentait-il prêt à lui offrir un droit qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé donner à quiconque ?

« Je voudrais que tu sois à moi. », poursuivit Duo avant de l'embrasser. « Entièrement à moi, sans condition ni limite. »

Le seigneur du nord plongea ses iris de glace dans celles violacées de son vis-à-vis mais ne répondit pas.

« S'il te plaît Heero, autorise-moi à t'aimer. »

Les secondes qui suivirent cette demande semblèrent terriblement longues. Duo avait conscience que ce qu'il voulait obtenir de son amant était peut-être un geste trop important mais il en avait besoin. Il ne doutait pas des mots prononcés plus tôt par Heero mais malgré cela, il souhaitait être rassuré par un acte tangible et sollicitait par conséquent une nouvelle preuve de la confiance et de l'affection qui le liaient à son compagnon.

Mais le silence s'éternisa…

Duo était sur le point de renoncer et de s'excuser lorsque la main de Heero vint caresser sa joue en une douce invitation à poursuivre.

« Viens », murmura le jeune seigneur du nord.

« En es-tu sûr ? »

« Oui. », répondit Heero avant de poser sa main sur la nuque de son amant et de l'attirer à lui pour un nouveau baiser.

Le seigneur du nord ne voulait plus réfléchir, argumenter ou hésiter. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, être avec Duo cette nuit… et toutes les autres.

Allongé sur le corps du brun, Duo sentit son désir grandir au fur et à mesure que les mains de son compagnon s'égaraient sur son corps et c'est presque avec dévotion qu'il se mit à embrasser le torse de Heero pendant que ses doigts s'acharnaient à défaire le pantalon de son amant. Lorsque cela fut fait, il fit descendre les derniers vêtements le long des jambes de son ami avant de s'en débarrasser définitivement.

Ensuite, Duo se mit en devoir de le faire gémir comme jamais auparavant il ne l'avait fait.

Le seigneur du sud s'occupa tout d'abord de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il posa ses lèvres au niveau de l'un des genoux de Heero et remonta lentement jusqu'à l'aine. Le désir de son amant se fit nettement voir lorsque Duo le contourna pour venir cajoler le bas de son ventre.

Heero se mordit violement la lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas céder aux douces caresses de son « tortionnaire ». Mais cette réaction ne découragea pas son compagnon qui réitéra son geste sur la deuxième jambe avec une infinie patience.

Duo pouvait sentir sous ses lèvres les muscles de son compagnon se tendre à chacun de ses attouchements. Il voulait l'entendre.. le voir abandonner sous ses caresses… lui faire perdre la tête. Le désir qu'il éprouvait pour le corps de Heero était extrêmement fort, presque animal.

Lorsqu'il arriva à nouveau à la hauteur de son ventre, un sourire de prédateur apparut alors sur le visage de Duo avant que le jeune homme ne se décide à effectuer la plus intime des caresse. Lentement, ses lèvres s'emparèrent de la virilité de Heero qui ne put cette fois étouffer un gémissement de profonde excitation. Le seigneur du nord remonta sans s'en rendre compte ses jambes en une position des plus explicite avant de poser ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant.

Et à partir de ce moment-là tout ne fut que moiteur et plaisir pour le brun qui ne cessait de murmurer le prénom de Duo.

Cette mélodie si douce aux oreilles du seigneur du sud se poursuivit en s'accélérant jusqu'à ce que, le sentant prêt à rendre les armes, Duo termina ses caresses avec sa main afin de venir cueillir le souffle de délivrance de Heero dans un baiser.

L'élu de Wing ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la vague de plaisir que son compagnon avait fait naître en lui. Il lui fallut ensuite quelques instants afin de calmer sa respiration devenue saccadée. Pendant ce temps, Duo ôta le reste de ses vêtements et vint se rallonger auprès de lui. Il souleva avec une grande tendresse les quelques mèches de cheveux qui couvraient traîtreusement le regard de Heero et attendit patiemment que son compagnon lui revienne.

Les paupières de Heero s'entrouvrirent doucement sur deux orbes bleus où se lisait encore très nettement la flamme du désir. Ils s'observèrent en silence avant que Duo ne laisse à nouveau courir ses doigts sur le corps offert à ses bonnes grâces et ne ravive sans aucune difficulté l'envie de son compagnon.

Rien n'était plus agréable pour Heero que de sentir les mains et les lèvres de Duo le parcourir. Petit à petit, les doigts poursuivirent le chemin de plus en plus bas afin d'atteindre une partie des plus intime du brun.

C'est avec un peu d'inquiétude tout de même que Duo se mit à préparer son amant. Il scruta avec attention chaque froncement de sourcil ou chaque plainte un peu trop vive afin de ne pas blesser celui qu'il voulait faire sien. Mais les quelques signes d'inconfort du début disparurent rapidement, pour ne laisser la place qu'à des soupirs de plaisir qui s'échappaient régulièrement des lèvres entrouvertes de Heero.

Lorsque les hanches de son compagnon se mirent à devancer ses gestes, Duo cessa ses caresses et vint se positionner entre ses jambes.

« Heero ? »

« Viens ! »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, je te veux en moi. »

Duo se pencha vers lui afin de partager un baiser avant de s'insinuer en lui lentement. Heero plaqua ses mains sur le dos de son amant et lorsque la douleur fut trop importante, il ne put s'empêcher de le griffer. Le seigneur du sud cessa immédiatement son geste et resta le plus immobile possible. Il pouvait sentir le muscle de son compagnon pulser autour de son membre. C'était la plus délicieuse des tortures. Mais la peur de meurtrir Heero fut la plus grande.

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? », demanda Duo sur le point de se retirer.

« Non, continue. »

Le seigneur du sud acquiesça et s'enfonça plus profondément en lui. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent réprimer leurs plaintes lorsque Duo le fit entièrement sien. Puis, avec le plus de douceur possible, l'élu de Shinigami commença à se mouvoir. Le départ demeura un peu douloureux pour Heero mais petit à petit, le tiraillement occasionné par la présence de son amant s'estompa et d'agréables frissons se répandirent en lui.

Les mains de Heero se décrispèrent et descendirent lentement sur les fesses de son compagnon afin d'accompagner et d'approfondir ses mouvements. Duo quant à lui plongea dans le cou du seigneur du nord et embrassa avec passion la moindre parcelle de peau.

Lorsque le plaisir commença à se faire ressentir avec force, Heero chercha avec empressement le regard de Duo. Ses mains quittèrent le corps de son amant pour venir prendre son visage et le remonter à lui.

« Je veux te voir. », se justifia le brun face à l'interrogation muette qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Duo.

Oui, il voulait le voir. Etre sûr et certain que le moment qu'il vivait à présent n'était pas l'un de ses rêves. Que lorsque tout serait terminé, les iris qui lui faisaient face conserveraient cette teinte améthyste qu'il n'avait pu remplacer.

Duo n'essaya pas d'en savoir plus et les deux hommes poursuivirent leur étreinte sans jamais se quitter des yeux.

Les mouvements de leurs corps s'accélérèrent à l'instar de leurs battements de cœur et c'est dans un dernier cri de plaisir à peine étouffé que les deux hommes se consumèrent.

* * *

A suivre… 


	11. Questions réponses

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** trois fois rien

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Désolée mais il est un peu petit. Je dois avouer que le syndrome des vacances m'a touché… j'ai la flemme… mdr

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Bubul : **j'ai quand même réussi à le finir ce chapitre… gros soupir de soulagement…

**Kida Saille : **gomen, pas de sorbet cette fois-ci… mais je suis contente que le nouveau comportement de Duo te plaise… mdr

**Caramelon :** (kitty interdite de vacances par Caramelon) pfiouf enfin un chapitre de bouclé (Caramelon qui arrive avec son rouleau à pâtisserie) AU SUIVANT !… mdr

**Phenixia :** merci pour ta review… Shinigami est toujours là… et les autres arrivent…

**Syt the Evil Angel :** et oui... deux autres bishos de casés… mais pour les autres… je sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de les mettre ensemble…

**Hayko Maxwell : **merciiiiiiiiiiiii c'est chou comme compliment (kitty qui rougit). Voici le chapitre suivant mais… pas de gros calinou dans celui-ci… gomen

**Aishanu Soma : **merci pour ta review… voici le prochain qui, je l'espère, te plaira…

**Kira-sama :** je crois qu'il y a urgence… (Quatre en pleure dans un coin de la pièce et Trowa qui boude de l'autre côté…) … vite passe-moi ton encyclopédie… mdr

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre II **

**Chapitre XI : _Questions-réponses_ **

Le soleil entrait en abondance dans la chambre, caressant de ses rayons les corps alanguis des deux amants.

Allongé sur le côté, Duo observait son compagnon encore endormi. Ce dernier, confortablement installé sur le dos, avait le visage légèrement tourné vers lui. Les lèvres entrouvertes laissaient passer un souffle régulier et quelques mèches brunes recouvraient les paupières closes du chevalier de Wing.

Duo ne se lassait pas de le regarder, détaillant chacun de ses traits, suivant de ses yeux la moindre courbe de son corps comme il aurait voulu le faire de ses mains. Mais il préférait attendre que celui qui avait partagé sa nuit revienne du pays des songes profitant encore de l'air vulnérable qu'affichait son ami. Son attente ne fut pas longue et déjà son compagnon commençait à s'éveiller.

Doucement, Heero se mit à remuer et ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur des iris marines encore voilées par le sommeil. A peine éveillé, le corps du jeune seigneur du nord se tendit à l'extrême jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur le visage souriant de Duo. La vision de son amant à ses côtés eut le même effet sur lui qu'un baume apaisant sur une plaie à vif. Tout son être se détendit immédiatement.

« Je suis toujours là. »

Heero leva sa main et vint caresser sa joue avant de l'attirer à lui pour un baiser matinal. Duo se laissa faire avec plaisir partageant la fougue de son compagnon sans aucune retenue.

Leur échange s'éternisa et devint plus conséquent lorsque le seigneur du nord laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le corps nu du châtain. D'un coup de hanche, il inversa leur position afin de s'allonger de tout son long sur lui.

« Heero ? », l'appela Duo. « Je peux te poser une question un peu … personnelle ? »

Le chevalier du nord stoppa ses câlins avant de relever son visage vers son amant.

« Bien sûr. »

« Voilà en fait je voudrais en savoir plus sur ton pouvoir. »

Heero eut un froncement de sourcils face à cette demande.

« Que veux-tu savoir exactement ? »

« Et bien… j'ai pu constater hier soir que tu semblais posséder un don particulièrement puissant. », poursuivit Duo.

« Je peux déplacer des objets. »

« Vu l'état de la pauvre porte de Quatre, je ne sais pas si le terme « déplacer » est vraiment adapté… »

« Ca dépend de l'intensité avec laquelle je l'utilise. »

« Au maximum ça donne quoi. »

« Je peux projeter un ennemi voir lui briser les os par la simple pensée. »

Duo émit un sifflement d'admiration.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu jamais utilisé devant moi ? »

« Ca n'est pas spécifique à toi. Je ne l'utilise jamais. »

Devant l'expression plus que surprise de son amant, Heero poursuivit son explication.

« Lorsque j'étais adolescent, j'ai gravement blessé quelqu'un en abusant de mon potentiel psychique. »

Sentant qu'ils s'aventuraient sur un sujet épineux, le chevalier du sud n'osa poursuivre. Mais Heero, loin de ressentir une quelconque gêne termina histoire. Il ne voulait rien lui cacher.

« En fait c'était un accident stupide. Je souhaitais impressionner des nobles et je me suis amusé à déplacer des objets dans les jardins du château. Mais je n'ai pas vu l'une des sœurs de Quatre s'avancer vers nous avec son cheval. L'animal s'est effrayé et l'a désarçonnée. Elle a été gravement blessée et a failli mourir. Dès lors, je n'ai que rarement utilisé mon don. »

« C'était un accident tu ne pouv… »

« J'ai failli tuer une innocente ! Je ne peux oublier ça ! »

Duo allait poursuivre mais le seigneur du nord l'en empêcha en l'embrassant.

« Plus de questions. » annonça le brun avant de reprendre leur activité.

Duo aurait voulu continuer leur discussion mais la langue de son amant chatouillant son nombril l'en dissuada. Il tenta toutefois une dernière chose pour stopper le chevalier de Wing.

« Heero. », gémit-il. « On devrait peut-être rejoindre les autres. »

« Hn. », répondit le brun sans toutefois arrêter sa passionnante activité.

« Ils vont finir pas s'inquiéter. L'ambiance était assez tendue hier lorsqu'on leur a fait faux-bond. »

« Hn. »

« Heero on dev… mhmpf… »

Le jeune seigneur venait de le bâillonner de la plus charmante des façons et prit son temps pour faire oublier à Duo toute envie de fuite.

« Il est hors de question que tu franchisses cette porte. Je t'ai attrapé, je te garde. »

Cette réponse fit rire son compagnon.

« Je pourrais toujours m'envoler par la fenêtre. »

« Alors je te couperai les ailes. »

« Au propre ou au figuré. »

« Les deux si ça peut me permettre de te garder près de moi. »

Duo encadra de ses mains le visage de Heero et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'éloigner. »

Parfaitement satisfait de cette réponse, le seigneur du nord reprit ses douces attaques.

* * *

Des coups se firent entendre à la porte du bureau de Quatre avant que le majordome ne fasse entrer la prêtresse de Sandrock. 

« Réléna ? »

« Bonjour Quatre, puis-je te déranger quelques minutes. »

« Oui bien sûr. », répondit le jeune roi avant de quitter sa table de travail et de s'approcher des fauteuils. « Je t'en prie assieds-toi. »

La jeune femme prit place en face de son cousin et hésita quelques instants à commencer la discussion.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Non. », répondit la prêtresse. « Mais je m'inquiétais de la réaction des chevaliers face à ma prédiction. »

« Je ne te cacherai pas que ton annonce nous a grandement surpris. Mais nous avons déjà par le passé changé les évènements, nous trouverons sûrement une parade. »

« Je le souhaite. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est hors de question de laisser l'un de nous se sacrifier de la sorte. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous combattrons ensemble. »

La prêtresse acquiesça en silence avant de jouer distraitement avec un mouchoir en soie qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

« Il y a autre chose ? »

« Oui mais c'est un peu délicat. »

« N'hésite pas Réléna, nous avons toujours été francs l'un envers l'autre, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire sans appréhension. »

« Tu as raison, je suis ridicule excuse-moi. », répondit la jeune femme en souriant. « Comme tu le sais, en tant que grande prêtresse, je dois demander l'autorisation à l'élu de Sandrock avant de me lier à un homme. »

« Souhaiterais-tu te fiancer ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle. Craignais-tu que je refuse ? »

« Un peu. »

Devant le sourire ironique de Quatre, Réléna retrouva son aplomb.

« Ne te moque pas de moi. Ca n'est pas aussi facile que ça de venir demander la « permission » de se marier. »

« Excuse-moi. C'est vrai que cette tradition est un peu dépassée, mais je t'assure que je suis heureux de savoir que tu as trouvé un homme qui saura te chérir comme tu le mérites. »

« Je te remercie. »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« En fait, cette histoire de fiançailles remonte à assez loin. Tu te souviens, nous en avions parlé lors du bal donné pour ton 18ème anniversaire. Tu m'avais même taquiné à ce sujet. »

« Tu m'avais pourtant dit que ça n'était qu'une rumeur. », poursuivit Quatre avec un regard beaucoup plus grave.

« A l'époque c'était le cas. Mais les choses ont évolué il y a quelques mois. Et je dois avouer que l'idée d'être la compagne d'un chevalier-dragon n'est pas pour me déplaire. Je ne pense pas réussir à trouver un homme plus respectable que lui. »

Le jeune roi ne répondit pas.

« Quatre ? », s'inquiéta la prêtresse devant l'air si sérieux de son cousin. « C'est un problème ? »

L'élu de Sandrock fit un mouvement négatif de la tête avant de retrouver son sourire habituel.

« Non, pas du tout. Ca m'a juste surpris. Mais si vous vous aimez, je ne peux qu'être heureux pour vous deux. »

« Merci. »

Les deux jeunes gens discutèrent encore un peu avant que Réléna ne prenne congé. Quatre avait beau faire bonne figure, la prêtresse n'était pas dupe. L'annonce de ses fiançailles semblait rendre son cousin perplexe. Mais elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que si cela devait être un réel problème, son parent n'aurait pas hésité à lui en faire part.

* * *

Les chevaliers ne virent ni Heero ni Duo de toute la journée. Ils n'étaient aucunement inquiets sachant très bien que les deux hommes étaient toujours dans le palais et d'après les rumeurs des serviteurs, enfermés dans la chambre du seigneur du nord. 

C'est même avec un sourire moqueur qu'ils les accueillir le matin suivant dans la salle à mangé pour partager l'habituel petit-déjeuner.

« Bonjour Duo, bonjour Heero. », les salua Quatre imité par Wufei et Trowa.

« Bonjour les gars. Déjà debout ? », répondit le seigneur du sud en affichant un sourire taille maximale tandis que Heero s'installait à table.

« Il est plus de neuf heures à tout hasard. », rétorqua Wufei.

« C'est bien ce que je dis… Déjà debout ? », se répéta Duo moqueur.

« Arrête de faire le pitre et viens manger. »

« Oui chef ! »

C'est sans se faire prier que Duo pris place entre Quatre et Heero.

« Ca tombe bien que nous soyons tous réunis. Il nous faut parler de la prophétie annoncée par Réléna. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Quatre, il est hors de quest…. », commença agressivement le chevalier du nord.

« Inutile de t'énerver Heero. La dernière fois, vous êtes partis sans nous laisser le temps de réagir mais il n'a jamais été question de réitérer les évènements passés. »

Wufei et Trowa acquiescèrent à leur tour.

« Et que suggérez-vous ? », demanda Duo.

« Nous ne savons pas encore ce qui se passe avec Lady Une. », commença Wufei. « Mais si l'on en croit les visions de Réléna, il nous faudra trouver un moyen de sceller à nouveau l'âme de Treize ou au pire le combattre une seconde fois. »

« Et c'est là où tu interviens. », poursuivit Quatre. « En fusionnant aussi parfaitement avec Shinigami, tu as eu accès à suffisamment de puissance pour utiliser une incantation vieille de plusieurs siècles. »

« Nous voulons arriver au même niveau que toi. », termina Trowa.

Duo observa ses compagnons l'air soudain extrêmement sérieux.

« Vous voulez réveiller complètement les âmes des dragons ? »

« Oui. »

Le chevalier du sud se leva et posa ses mains sur la table, observant chacun de ses compagnons.

« Vous avez complètement perdu l'esprit. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que cela implique. »

« C'est la seule solution Duo. », poursuivit Quatre. « En tentant l'incantation à cinq nous multiplions les chances de réussite et nous diminuons le risque que l'un d'entre nous ne soit blessé. »

« Ca pourrait aussi mal tourner et tous nous faire disparaître. Que deviendrait alors le Royaume de Sanc sans aucun de ses protecteurs à sa tête ? »

« Nous avons été choisi par les dieux-dragons pour remplir ce rôle. Nous devons à tout prix éliminer notre ennemi même si cela doit nous mettre en danger. », répondit le jeune roi. « Quant à la régence de ce royaume, je demanderai à mon oncle Rashid d'en prendre la charge. »

« Je le répète, c'est trop risqué. Pourquoi le faire tous les cinq, deux suffiraient peut-être ? »

« Ce sera tout le monde ou personne. », rétorqua Heero.

Sa déclaration fut approuvée par les autres chevaliers.

« Soit, partons de l'idée que nous sommes une bande de suicidaires. Avez-vous pensé une seule seconde à ce que cela signifie de partager son corps avec un être aussi puissant. »

« Doutes-tu de notre capacité à maîtriser les conséquences qui en découleront ? », demanda Wufei.

« Oui. »

« Nous ne sommes pas moins forts que toi ! », répondit le chevalier de l'ouest piqué dans son orgueil.

« Tout le problème est là. », poursuivit Duo. « Je ne contrôle absolument pas Shinigami. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? », interrogea Quatre.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait utilisé les pouvoirs du dieu, c'est lui qui a bien voulu m'en laisser l'accès. Il ne voulait probablement pas être le pantin de Treize et ce n'est que pour cette raison qu'il m'y a autorisé. »

Duo quitta la table avant de s'avancer vers l'une des fenêtres de la salle à manger et de poursuivre son explication.

« Depuis que ma mémoire m'est revenue, je ne fais que lutter pour que Shinigami ne prenne pas le pas sur moi. J'ai peut-être gagné l'accès à ses pouvoirs mais lui a pris plus de place dans mon esprit. »

A ces paroles, Heero se leva à son tour et s'approcha de son compagnon.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plutôt ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu … l'occasion de le faire. », répondit le châtain en offrant à son amant un sourire complice.

Puis, il reprit son sérieux.

« Je dois faire attention à mes émotions car du moment où je laisser la colère m'envahir, j'offre une porte de sortie à Shinigami. »

« Ca explique la scène avec le Duc de Septem. », remarqua Quatre.

« Effectivement. Shinigami ne s'est pas complètement manifesté mais c'était limite. »

« Tu as su tout de même le contenir suffisamment pour utiliser ses pouvoirs. », répondit Heero.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire à chaque fois. »

« Ca pourrait être le cas si tu t'entraînais. », suggéra Wufei.

« N'est-ce pas un risque trop important ? Si les choses tournaient mal, libérer un dieu tel que Shinigami serait encore pire que d'affronter Treize. »

« Nous n'avons pas le choix Duo. », répondit Quatre. « Sceller l'âme du Comte Kushrénada à l'aide des cinq dieux et le moyen le plus sûr pour mettre un terme à toute menace. Même Lady Une aussi puissante soit-elle ne pourra briser une incantation prononcée par tous les dragons. »

« Je reste persuadé que ça n'est pas une bonne idée. », dit Duo. « Il y a beaucoup trop d'inconnues dans ce plan. Je ne maîtrise pas mes pouvoir. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir vous guider pour déclencher les vôtres et nous ne savons pas où se trouve Lady Une et si elle est effectivement en train de rappeler l'âme de Treize. »

« Pour ce qui est de la prophétie, je ne doute pas une seule minute de l'interprétation de Réléna. », poursuivit le jeune roi. « Et en ce qui concerne le repaire de Lady Une, j'ai toute confiance en Zechs. Il saura la trouver et nous conduire à elle. »

« Quant à nos pouvoirs, il nous faut tenter le coup avant de renoncer à cette possibilité. », intervint Trowa.

Duo émit un profond soupir avant de laisser son regard passer sur chacun de ses compagnons.

« Je n'ai aucun moyen de vous faire changer d'avis ? »

Les quatre chevaliers nièrent en silence.

« Bien. », abdiqua le châtain. « Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

Ses compagnons se concertèrent du regard avant que Wufei ne pose la question qui les intéressait tous.

« Comment as-tu réussi à développer ton potentiel au point de laisser sortir Shinigami ? »

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je crois que c'était dû à l'intensité de ma haine envers Treize. »

« Il est vrai que tu as toujours puisé ta puissance dans ta colère. », remarqua Quatre.

« Pas toujours. », répondit Duo en se tournant vers Heero. « Dans le temple, je n'ai pas obtenu les armes grâce à ma haine mais à mon désir sincère de protéger les êtres qui m'étaient chers. »

« Alors si je comprends bien tout se déclenche au contact d'une émotion extrêmement forte. », se corrigea le jeune roi.

« On peut le traduire comme ça. »

« Ca serait une sorte de clé ? », interrogea Trowa.

Duo acquiesça.

« Le plus difficile va être de trouver pour chacun de nous une émotion suffisamment puissante qui nous fera accéder à l'esprit de notre dieu protecteur. », poursuivit Wufei.

« Quatre, penses-tu que Réléna pourrait nous y aider ? », interrogea Heero.

« J'en doute. Son don se limite à la prédiction et les visions qu'elle a eues jusqu'à présent ne montraient aucune indication dans ce sens. Mais rien ne nous empêche de faire un essai. Je vais lui demander de rester quelques jours supplémentaires afin de voir si elle peut nous venir en aide. »

« Nous pourrions aussi faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque du palais. », continua le seigneur du nord. « Tu possèdes les textes les plus anciens du Royaume. L'un deux traitera peut-être de ce sujet. »

« Je m'en occupe. », répondit Wufei.

Quatre acquiesça avant de poursuivre.

« Duo, il nous faudrait aussi l'incantation que tu as utilisée. »

« Désolé mais là je ne peux pas vous aider. Car c'est Shinigami qui a prononcé le sort et il l'a fait dans une langue complètement incompréhensible pour moi. »

« Nous n'avons donc pas le choix. Il nous faut réveiller les dieux-dragons. Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir nous venir en aide. »

* * *

A suivre… 

Question : qui d'après vous sera le prochain dieu-dragon à être éveillé ?


	12. Sentiments sous jacents

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** euh… joker !

Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui ont bien voulu jouer le jeu en me laissant leurs impressions sur le prochain chevalier à s'éveiller. Certains ont réussi à trouver la bonne personne et j'en ai même une qui est tombée pile sur le sentiment déclencheur…

Suis-je donc aussi transparente ? mdr…

**Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre II **

**Chapitre XII : _Sentiments sous-jacents_ **

Cela faisait un mois que les chevaliers s'entraînaient sans relâche afin d'éveiller complètement les âmes des dieux-dragons. Mais malgré leurs efforts incessants aucun résultat ne s'était fait connaître. Le plus difficile dans cette situation était l'incertitude constante des jeunes seigneurs à savoir si ce plan pouvait fonctionner et, si oui, y arriveraient-ils ?

L'ambiance était donc tendue au palais, surtout pour deux personnes en particulier.

Zechs avait pris l'habitude d'envoyer une missive tous les quinze jours et avait nommé pour cela l'un de ses soldats qui faisait l'allez retour et informait le roi de l'avancement de leurs recherches. Mais le délai était à présent largement dépassé et aucun messager ne s'était fait connaître.

« Laisse-moi y aller ! »

« Ca n'est pas possible et tu le sais. Nous avons besoin de toi ici. »

Cela faisait une heure que Wufei et Quatre débattait sur l'éventuel départ du chevalier de l'ouest. Malgré les demandes incessantes de ce dernier, le jeune roi demeurait sur ses positions.

« Il est peut-être blessé. Il ne nous aurait jamais laissé sans nouvelle aussi longtemps. »

« Raison de plus. Si effectivement mes troupes se sont fait prendre par les hommes de Lady Une, cela signifie que pour leur venir en aide il nous faudra l'affronter. Et toi comme moi savons que nous ne sommes pas aptes à mener une attaque de front pour l'instant. »

« Et qu'allons nous faire. Rester là et attendre sagement que le cadavre de Zechs nous soit rendu ! »

« Tout d'abord, nous ne sommes pas certain qu'il soit tombé dans les mains de notre ennemi. Il est peut-être dans une situation trop délicate pour nous en faire part. Mais si ça devait être le cas, le commandant des armées royales est une prise trop précieuse pour être simplement éliminé. De plus, j'ai déjà envoyé des hommes à sa recherche. »

« Je l'ignorait. »

« Wufei. », soupira Quatre d'un timbre las. « Croyais-tu réellement que je n'interviendrais pas en constatant la disparition de Zechs. »

« Non c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.»

« J'ai demandé à mon oncle Rashid de mettre à ma disposition ses meilleurs hommes. Les Maganacs sont connus pour se fondre dans n'importe quel environnement. Leurs chances de retrouver la trace de Zechs sans se faire repérer par nos ennemis sont nettement plus grandes que celles de mes troupes. »

« Je voudrais les accompagner. »

« Je sais que tu es extrêmement inquiet mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi ici. Nous devons à tout prix réveiller les âmes des dragons et tes capacités à manipuler les esprits peuvent nous être très précieuses. »

Wufei resserra ses poings. Il se sentait à nouveau impuissant. Une fois encore c'était une personne qui lui était proche qui était atteinte à sa place. Le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il avait ressenti lors de l'extermination de son clan revint hanter son cœur. Grâces aux années passées près de Zechs et de ses compagnons, il avait pu faire abstraction de son passé pour se concentrer sur son avenir et celui de Sanc. Mais à présent, aux vues des évènements qui paraissaient se répéter, son esprit hurlait haut et fort l'appréhension qu'il sentait grandir en lui.

« Je veux être averti si les hommes de Rashid découvrent quoi que ce soit. »

« Le contraire n'a jamais été envisagé. »

« Et si Zechs est réellement tombé dans un piège j'irai le sortir de là. Avec ou sans ton consentement ! »

« Je te promets que si les Maganacs découvrent une telle chose, nous viendrons avec toi pour te prêter main forte. Mais en attendant, je souhaiterais que nous laissions les hommes du désert remplir leur rôle. »

Wufei acquiesça avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque poursuivre les recherches sur les dieux-dragons. »

« Tu n'as toujours rien trouvé de ce côté-là ? »

« Non. Rien que nous ne connaissions déjà en tant qu'élus. »

Quatre laissa un soupir de découragement franchir ses lèvres.

« Tu devrais te reposer un peu plus. », poursuivit Wufei. « Un souverain épuisé ne nous sera d'aucune utilité. »

« Tu as sans doute raison. »

« Pourquoi ne pas demander à Iria de te seconder pendant quelque temps ? »

« Elle me l'a déjà proposé. »

« Tu devrais accepter son offre. Tu ne pourras mener encore très longtemps ton entraînement d'élu et ton devoir de roi. »

Wufei prit la poigné de la porte dans ses mains et juste avant de sortir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers son compagnon d'armes.

« Tu ne dois pas prendre ça comme un échec. Le travail de roi est une tâche très lourde à assumer et le fait de demander un soutient à ton entourage n'est pas une faiblesse mais plutôt une preuve de sagesse. »

Après cette déclaration, l'élu de Nataku sortit de la pièce, laissant un jeune monarque plongé dans ces dernières paroles. Quatre ne pouvait dire si c'était le fait que ce soit Wufei qui le lui dise ou si c'était simplement du bon sens, mais ces derniers mots lui firent prendre conscience que régner seul n'était pas réalisable.

Son père d'ailleurs le lui avait déjà dit par le passé. Il devait s'entourer de personnes à qui il pourrait donner sa confiance et vers qui il saurait se tourner en cas de besoin. Quatre savait que c'était déjà le cas. Que ce soit sa famille ou ses compagnons, il avait à ses côtés un entourage sur lequel il pouvait compter. Il lui fallait simplement accepter que parfois, lui aussi avait besoin qu'on le guide et qu'on l'aide. Et cette démarche qui paraissait pourtant si simple était celle qui lui demandait le plus d'effort. Pas que le jeune roi se sente supérieur mais il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes que son peuple mettait en lui.

Des coups à la porte le firent sortir de ses pensées. Et c'est presque avec soulagement que Quatre vit apparaître la tête de Duo.

« Je peux te déranger ? J'ai croisé Wufei dans le couloir, il m'a dit que tu étais seul. »

« Bien sûr, entre. »

Le jeune homme s'avança dans la pièce et vint prendre place dans un fauteuil qui faisait face à son ami.

« Aurais-tu une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer ? », demanda Quatre dans l'espoir qu'enfin l'un d'entre eux arriverait à réveiller l'âme de son dieu protecteur.

« Malheureusement pas. », répondit Duo. « Et pour être franc, je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre pour vous aider. »

« Tu pourrais déjà arrêter de nous protéger. », suggéra calmement le jeune roi.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Lorsque je t'ai demandé de nous entraîner, je voulais que tu utilises au maximum ta puissance pour nous pousser dans nos derniers retranchements afin que, sous le sentiment de danger, nous soyons obligés d'utiliser tout notre potentiel. Mais tu n'oses pas le faire. »

« C'est trop dangereux Quatre. Aussi puissants soyez-vous, contre Shinigami, le combat reste totalement déséquilibré et je pourrais vous blesser… vous blesser gravement. »

« Le problème vois-tu c'est qu'en refusant d'utiliser tout ton potentiel, tu nous ménages trop. »

« Je sais mais y a rien à faire. Je finis toujours par retenir mon bras à un moment ou un autre. »

Quatre sourit à son ami.

« Pour être honnête avec toi, je ferais exactement là même chose si les rôles étaient inversés. »

« On est pas sorti de l'auberge. »

« Effectivement. », répondit le jeune roi en riant doucement.

Un confortable silence s'installa entre les deux hommes que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir rompre. Toutefois, une question revint à l'esprit de Quatre.

« Au fait Duo, pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? »

« J'étais inquiet. »

« Inquiet ? »

« Oui. », répondit le chevalier du sud en fixant son ami. « C'est toi qui m'inquiète. »

« Dans quel sens ? », demanda le jeune souverain soudain sérieux.

« Tu parais… à fleur de peau ces temps-ci. En fait c'est une chose qui m'a frappé depuis que j'ai retrouvée la mémoire. De nous tous, tu es celui qui a le plus changé. »

« Mon travail ne me permet que peu de loisir. Je suis peut-être un peu surmené. », plaisanta-t-il.

« C'est sûr. Tu devrais te détendre un peu plus. Nous sommes là pour t'aider Quatre, n'hésite pas à nous mettre à contribution si tu souhaites te décharger un peu. »

« C'est amusant, Wufei vient de me tenir un discours assez similaire au tien. »

« C'est vrai ? »

Quatre acquiesça avant de poursuivre.

« Vous avez tous les deux raisons. Mais laissez-moi encore un peu de temps. Je vais essayer de déléguer un peu plus et je verrais bien comment les choses se passent. »

« En voilà une bonne résolution. », s'exclama Duo. « Mais fais attention, si tu ne la tiens pas, je viendrai te botter les fesses et tu seras privé de traités et de discours pendant au moins deux lunes. »

« J'ai pris note. », répondit Quatre en riant.

Content de voir à nouveau un vrai sourire sur le visage de son ami, Duo se leva pour profiter de la petite heure de repos qu'il avait devant lui avant de continuer ses entraînements.

« On se voit après ? », interrogea le chevalier du sud.

« Si je comprends bien, je suis le prochain sur ta liste. »

« Et oui, il me tarde d'ailleurs de croiser à nouveau le fer avec le puissant souverain de Sanc. »

« Où dois-je te retrouver ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre dans la cour extérieure lorsque tu seras prêt. Je préfère m'entraîner sur une aire de combat le plus vaste possible. »

« D'accord, je serai à l'heure pour notre petit « tête à tête ». »

Duo sourit et salua Quatre avant de quitter la pièce.

La bonne humeur du jeune roi disparut avec son ami et le poids sur ses épaules revint se faire sentir. Ses compagnons avaient raison. Il devait essayer de lâcher un peu la bride sinon il risquait d'avoir des problèmes avec ses pouvoirs psychiques. Lui, mieux que personne, avait parfaitement conscience que la maîtrise de son don exigeait un calme intérieur, qu'il était loin de ressentir à l'heure actuelle. Il avait même parfois l'impression de « s'entendre » réfléchir. Mais Quatre n'était pas dupe et savait très bien que malgré son emploi du temps des plus chargé une seule chose lui posait un réel problème.

Il avait essayé de l'occulter mais sans succès. L'annonce des fiançailles de Réléna et de Trowa ne pouvait le laisser indifférent.

Rien qu'à cette pensée, le jeune roi ressenti une sorte de révolte grandir en lui. Il était parfaitement conscient que la situation actuelle était en grande partie la conséquence de ses choix mais le simple fait d'imaginer Trowa uni à sa cousine lui donnait envie de hurler.

Quatre se leva de son siège et décida qu'il était grand temps pour lui d'arrêter de se morfondre et que le meilleur moyen pour s'occuper l'esprit était de rejoindre Duo et de commencer au plus tôt son entraînement.

Le jeune monarque sortit de son bureau et longea les couloirs. En passant devant la serre du palais, Quatre stoppa sa marche, son attention retenue par deux ombres qui se mouvaient derrière les vitres. Il ne fut pas long à reconnaître, à travers la végétation abondante, Réléna et Trowa qui semblaient occupés à converser calmement. Les deux jeunes gens prirent place sur un petit banc de pierre sans toutefois interrompre leur discussion.

Quatre savait qu'il aurait dû passer son chemin, ne pas s'attarder sur la vision du couple mais il n'y avait rien à faire, ses pieds semblaient être profondément encrés dans le sol. Les deux fiancés paraissaient heureux et malgré toute l'affection que le jeune roi leur portait, il ne pouvait étouffer le sentiment qui commençait peu à peu à le consumer.

La jalousie.

Oui, il était jaloux.

Jaloux de leur entente,

Jaloux de l'attention que Trowa portait à la jeune femme,

Jaloux des gestes que le seigneur de l'est avait envers sa fiancée.

Des mains qui s'effleurent, presque avec accident. Des regards encore maladroits mais qui finiraient pas devenir complices et un rapprochement physique que Quatre ne pouvait tolérer.

Il voulait hurler. Hurler que Trowa était à lui. Que personne n'avait le droit ne serait-ce que de l'effleurer… et que… et que…

C'est à ce moment précis, que Quatre prit totalement conscience de la contenance de ses pensées.

_Mais que m'arrive-t-il ?_

Comment pouvait-il encore prétendre que Trowa lui devait quelque chose. C'était lui qui l'avait repoussé, qui l'avait fait sortir de sa vie alors comment pouvait-il encore penser que…

Relevant une nouvelle fois le visage vers le couple, l'esprit du jeune roi eut un blanc… un blanc qui apparut au moment même où les lèvres des deux fiancés se frôlèrent.

_Avez-vous entendu un cœur qui se brise ?_

C'est à ce moment-là, que les jambes de Quatre se remirent à fonctionner. D'abord lentement, il recula sans quitter des yeux les deux silhouettes. Mètre après mètre, il tenta de partir loin de ceux qui venaient d'anéantir son âme. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment loin, il se détourna définitivement et poursuivit son chemin, les poings serrés et le cœur en lambeaux.

* * *

Duo avait tout d'abord voulu rejoindre Heero pour essayer de le distraire des livres dans lesquels lui et Wufei se plongeaient depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. Les deux chevaliers souhaitaient trouver une indication concernant l'incantation utilisée par les dieux-dragons mais jusqu'à présent et malgré l'impressionnante bibliothèque que possédait Quatre, ils n'avaient rien découvert. 

Mais en chemin, Duo changea d'avis. Il savait parfaitement qu'un contact éphémère avec son amant ne serait pas suffisant. Qu'il finirait forcément par vouloir plus. Alors, il décida de se rendre directement dans la grande cour du palais et d'attendre l'arrivée de Quatre.

Ils étaient à présent au début de l'hiver et l'air, bien que froid, n'empêchait pas leur entraînement. Les chevaliers combattaient par tous les temps et dans n'importe quelles conditions essayant ainsi de se préparer au mieux.

Ce fut après un court échauffement que Duo eut la surprise de voir le jeune roi apparaître.

« Quatre ? », l'appela le seigneur du sud. « Je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt. Te serais-tu lassé de tes traités ? »

L'élu de Sandrock ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'avancer rapidement vers lui et de dégainer.

« Battons-nous ! », dit-il d'une voix étrangement basse.

Sentant une aura inhabituelle émaner de son compagnon d'armes, Duo ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

« Quatre, il y a un problème. »

« Aucun ! », répondit le jeune homme avant de s'élancer vers son vis-à-vis et de frapper de toutes ses forces.

Duo eut juste le temps de sortir son épée de son fourreau et de contrer l'attaque de son ami.

« Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? », interrogea le chevalier de Shinigami.

Mais tout s'éclaira lorsqu'il réussit enfin à voir le regard de Quatre qui, jusqu'à présent, était dissimulé sous ses mèches blondes. Des éclats métalliques brillaient distinctement dans les iris turquoises du jeune roi. A cette constatation, Duo fronça les sourcils avant de décider quel comportement adopter.

Le seigneur du sud contre-attaqua avec force. Quatre voulait se battre ? Et bien soit, il allait lui donner de quoi se défouler.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent avec force, ne ménageant aucunement leurs efforts. Le bruit sourd de leurs lames qui s'entrechoquaient faisait échos dans la cour.

Duo laissa l'avantage à Quatre pensant qu'avec un peu de temps, le jeune homme finirait par se calmer ou au pire se fatiguer suffisamment pour qu'il puisse tenter de le raisonner. Mais plus ils combattaient, plus la force du jeune roi se décuplait. Dans ses yeux brillaient une telle rage que le chevalier du sud en vint à se demander comment son ami, pourtant si calme à peine une heure auparavant, pouvait être devenue si enragé.

Les attaques se firent plus fortes et la vitesse augmenta à un tel niveau que Duo ne put retenir ses coups plus longtemps. Il se décida donc à utiliser l'ensemble de son potentiel et combattit son ami de toutes ces forces.

Depuis sa confrontation avec Treize, jamais le seigneur du sud ne s'était autant donné dans un combat. C'était à la fois très grisant et très inquiétant car il sentait grandir en lui une soif de sang qui ne lui était plus inconnue. Si Quatre continuait à le pousser ainsi, il finirait par ne plus contrôler ses actes.

« Quatre ! », s'écria Duo entre deux attaques. « Reprends-toi ! »

Mais le jeune monarque n'entendait pas… il n'entendait plus.

Quatre voulait tout oublier. La douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur, son âme qui hurlait de chagrin et cette sensation d'oppression qui l'empêchait de respirer.

Pourquoi tous ceux qui l'entouraient pouvaient être pleinement heureux et pas lui ?

N'avait-il pas fait assez de sacrifices ?

Ne donnait-il pas assez de sa vie pour le Royaume de Sanc ?

Que devait-il encore offrir aux dieux pour qu'on le laisse vivre en paix ?

C'est en hurlant telle une bête que le jeune monarque se lança à nouveau sur Duo. Des étincelles jaillirent du contact de leurs deux lames et le seigneur du sud sut à cet instant qu'il n'avait plus le choix.

Regroupant toutes ses forces, il repoussa son ami suffisamment loin pour tenter de se concentrer quelques instants.

Duo ferma les yeux et releva son épée face à lui. Il put distinctement entendre Quatre courir dans sa direction mais au moment même où le jeune roi allait frapper, des ailes sombres apparurent dans le dos du chevalier de Shinigami et Duo contra sans effort l'attaque de Quatre.

Les mêmes éclats métalliques brillaient à présent dans le regard des duellistes.

« Alors Quatre, on veut jouer dans la cours des grands. », se moqua le seigneur du sud.

Le jeune roi fronça les sourcils en signe d'irritation avant de réitérer son attaque en y mettant de plus en plus de force et d'animosité.

« Allons, allons, mon ami. », le nargua-t-il. « Tu mieux faire. »

Quatre hurla de colère en frappant encore et encore. Mais malgré ses efforts, Duo conservait l'avantage sur lui. Touchant à peine le sol, il était plus rapide et esquivait chaque coup porté par son adversaire.

« Je suis déçu. C'est donc tout ce dont est capable le puissant roi de Sanc ? », ironisa le seigneur du sud avant que ses pupilles ne se mettent légèrement à rétrécir. « Je comprends pourquoi Trowa te délaisse. »

Les yeux de Quatre s'ouvrirent sur la surprise avant que ses iris ne deviennent de plus en plus foncés. Ca n'était plus des éclats métalliques qui dansaient à présent dans ses yeux mais de véritables éclairs de rage.

Une aura sombre vint entourer la silhouette du jeune roi, comme s'il concentrait une importante quantité d'énergie. L'air se fit plus lourd et se chargea d'électricité.

« Je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser. », murmura le seigneur du sud.

Ce fut dans un nouveau cri de rage, que Quatre fit apparaître une paire d'aile en tout point pareille à celles de Duo.

Les deux chevaliers se firent face pendant quelques instants en silence avant que d'un seul mouvement parfaitement synchrone, ils ne se jettent l'un sur l'autre.

Leur combat redoubla d'intensité et les habitants du château, alarmés par les bruits émis, commencèrent à se regrouper à l'extérieur.

Trowa, Wufei et Heero furent avertis que leurs deux amis s'affrontaient de manière plus que violente par une servante. Alarmés par l'état de nervosité extrême de la jeune femme, ils se rendirent tous sur l'air de combat et restèrent statufiés devant la vision que leur offraient Duo et Quatre.

A présent, à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, les deux élus laissaient toute leur puissance s'extérioriser. Duo avait perdu le moindre sentiment de culpabilité concernant son combat contre son ami et Quatre était trop pris dans son sentiment de rage et de jalousie, qu'il ne discernait plus rien. Seul le combat lui importait.

« Il faut les arrêter ! », s'exclama Wufei. « Ou ça risque de mal tourner. »

« Impossible. », répondit Heero. « On ne peut même pas les atteindre. »

Les épées des deux chevaliers s'entrechoquaient avec force. Duo sentait de plus en plus l'appel du sang le gagner. Et c'est avec une adresse spectaculaire que le seigneur du sud réussit à éviter l'attaque de son adversaire et qu'il contre-attaqua en blessant Quatre à l'épaule.

Le jeune roi ne put étouffer un cri de souffrance avant de poser sa main sur son épaule pour minimiser le flot de sang qui s'en déversait. A la vue de l'élu de Sandrock blessé, un sourire malsain se dessina sur le visage de Duo et ses pupilles se rétrécirent encore plus. Il était évident que si les deux hommes poursuivaient leur combat, Shinigami finirait par prendre le dessus sur l'âme de Duo.

« Wufei, tu ne peux pas les arrêter ? », interrogea Trowa.

« Je suis trop loin. Mon pouvoir n'aura aucune influence sur eux. »

Les vêtements de Quatre commençaient à prendre une teinte rouge vif mais malgré le sang que perdait le monarque, rien ne semblait pouvoir le calmer. Il se jeta à nouveau sur Duo dans un dernier effort, tentant vainement de prendre le dessus sur son adversaire. Mais le seigneur du sud demeurait le plus fort. D'une part parce que Shinigami était sur le point de s'éveiller complètement et d'autre part à cause de la blessure qui handicapait le jeune roi.

Duo, qui sentit la faiblesse de son compagnon, se mit à l'assaillir de plus en plus, l'obligeant à perdre un peu de hauteur et, quand il se fut lassé de combattre un adversaire qui ne pouvait de toute évidence lui résister, il leva son épée et l'abattit sur Quatre avec une violence inouï. L'élu de Sandrock tenta de parer le coup mais il n'y réussit pas et fut brutalement projeté au sol.

Les gens, qui avaient assistés au combattant ne purent bouger d'un millimètre tant la surprise et l'incrédulité les habitaient.

Les premiers à bouger furent Trowa et Wufei qui se ruèrent sur le corps inanimé de Quatre. Complètement inconscient, le jeune roi était d'une pâleur mortelle. Sa veste était imbibée de sang à la hauteur de son épaule et de son bras. Les ailes qui, quelques secondes auparavant semblaient si imposantes, avaient totalement disparu.

Pendant que Trowa et Wufei s'occupaient de Quatre, Heero releva son visage vers la silhouette qui se dessinait toujours au-dessus d'eux. Duo regardait la scène en arborant toujours le même sourire malsain. Il paraissait beaucoup s'amuser des conséquences de leur combat et Heero ne douta pas un seul instant que Shinigami ne devait pas en être étranger.

Se sentant observé, Duo balaya la foule du regard, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se fixent sur des iris glacés. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent quelques instants. Mais face à l'aura froide et hostile que semblait émettre Heero, Duo se sentit reprendre conscience peu à peu. Le brouillard qui avait obscurcit son âme durant le combat s'évapora doucement pour ne lui laisser qu'un arrière goût amère de culpabilité.

« Mais qu'ai-je fait ? », murmura le seigneur du sud avant de redescendre doucement au centre de la cour.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le sol, ses ailes disparurent elles aussi. Les personnes présentes s'écartèrent de lui, un peu par peur, un peur par respect, et le laissèrent s'avancer jusqu'au corps toujours inanimé de Quatre.

Wufei avait ôté la veste du jeune souverain afin de bander au mieux sa blessure. Le garrot ainsi posé, empêchait le sang de couler. Mais il fallait des soins au monarque et c'est sans plus de cérémonie que Trowa se pencha et prit dans ses bras le corps du roi.

Lorsqu'il se tourna pour rentrer au château, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Duo totalement perdu.

« Vous êtes aussi inconscients l'un que l'autre. », lâcha le seigneur de l'est d'une voix coupante. « Pourquoi avoir mené un tel combat. »

« Je… je suis désolé. », répondit Duo. « Je ne voulais pas… je … au début je lui ai demandé de se calmer mais il ne m'écoutait pas… alors je… »

Le chevalier du sud paraissait au bord de la panique. Il venait de blesser Quatre ! Comment avait-il seulement pu lever la main sur lui ?

« Je suis désolé. », répéta le jeune homme.

Devant le visage choqué de son ami, la colère de Trowa s'évapora.

« Excuse-moi Duo. », répondit-il d'une voix plus calme. « Tu nous avais prévenu que les choses pouvaient dégénérer si l'on s'obstinait à vouloir éveiller les âmes des dieux-dragons. Et de toute évidence tu avais raison. »

« Je ne voulais pas le blesser. »

« Je sais. », poursuivit Trowa. « Ne t'inquiète pas, sa blessure n'est pas trop profonde. »

« Mais il est inconscient. »

« Il a dû utiliser une grande quantité d'énergie. Un peu de repos et il n'y paraîtra plus. »

Duo acquiesça en silence avant de laisser passer Trowa.

Toutes les personnes présentes rentrèrent une à une dans le château et il ne resta que Duo et Heero.

Le chevalier du sud n'avait pas détourné le regard de la porte où l'on avait emmené Quatre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer.

Heero s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Duo hésita quelques instants.. Il avait peur de voir dans ses yeux de la colère ou du mépris.

« Duo. », l'appela doucement le seigneur du nord.

Se décidant enfin à croiser les orbes marines de son ami, le jeune homme ne put y lire qu'une profonde inquiétude à son égard.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? », murmura-t-il.

« Tu n'y es pour rien. Ca n'est pas toi qui as combattu Quatre mais Shinigami. »

« C'est faux. », s'exclama Duo. « Le dragon n'était pas totalement éveillé. J'aurais pu lutter pour l'empêcher de le blesser mais je.. je ne… »

Devant l'attitude égarée de son compagnon, Heero fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il l'enlaça et le serra fort… très fort.

« Ca n'est pas ta faute. », répéta-t-il. « Tu as utilisé un pouvoir que tu n'as pas su maîtriser. »

« Je n'aurais pas dû accepter. Eveiller les dieux-dragons est trop dangereux. »

Heero desserra sa prise et encadra de ses mains le visage de son amant.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous avons été élu dans cet unique but. »

« Je ne veux pas vous perdre. »

« Je sais. », répondit Heero avant d'obliger son compagnon à le regarder. « Tu ne veux pas nous perdre comme nous ne voulons pas te voir disparaître à nouveau. »

Puis il l'embrassa doucement.

« Mais c'est notre destin et nous resterons unis quoi qu'il arrive. »

* * *

A suivre… 

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Syt the Evil Angel : **et vi… t'as mis dans le mille… mdr

**Lu : **merci encore pour ta review… et si tu n'es pas encore partie, je te souhaite de bonnes vacances. Profite bien !

**Kira-Sama : **c'est vrai, tu aimes les ailes à Duo… et comment trouves-tu notre petit Quatchou ?

**Hanako32 : **alors… y vois-tu un peu plus clair après ce nouveau chapitre ? Si tu as des questions n'hésite pas à les poser, je répondrai volontiers… sauf si ça fait partie des prochains chapitres…

**Kida Saille : **c'était bien vu… mdr… alors je suis pas trop méchante ?

**Bubul : **ah ben non…c'est pas lui… mais il n'est pas étranger à tout ce souk… mdr

**Phenixia : **Hey… c'est de la triche d'en mettre deux… lol… merci pour ta review :-)

**Caramelon : **(kitty devenue l'esclave de Caramelon)… vala… j'ai fini le douzième chapitre… j'peux faire une pause ? (Caramelon) NAN !... mdr… Trowa et Réléna… quel beau couple n'est-ce pas ?

**Aishanu Soma : **merci je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant… Trowa… ben nan… mdr

**AngeGabriel :** je peux te promettre une chose. Je ne marierai pas Réléna avec Heero dans cette fic…. Promis… mdr

**Mimi yuy : **je suis d'accord avec toi. Je reste très souvent sur ma faim lorsque l'histoire ce termine sur la mise en couple des bishos. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai beaucoup apprécié DLMDP. Parce que l'histoire continue après leur sortie de prison et on peut les voir évoluer dans leur nouvelle vie. Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review, ça m'a fait super plaisir !

**Hayko Maxwell : **eh non… pas couple Réléna x Heero… mdr… merci pour ta review.


	13. Reviens !

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** celui qui dit qu'un baiser suffirait (genre belle au bois dormant)… je le tape… lol… mdr

Oulà… voici un chapitre qui fut difficile à transcrire. Tout ça à cause d'un certain bisho qui m'a pris la tête. J'ai été obligé de le réécrire trois fois avant d'en être plus ou moins satisfaite. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

**Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre II **

**Chapitre XIII : _Reviens !_**

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines que Quatre était plongé dans l'inconscience. Au fil des jours, ce qui ne devait être qu'une trop grande consommation d'énergie de la part du jeune roi, se transforma en réelle inquiétude quant à son état de santé.

Alarmés par cet étrange sommeil qui ne semblait avoir de fin, les proches du monarque firent venir au palais les meilleurs médecins de Sanc et des pays voisins. Mais malgré toutes leurs connaissances, aucun d'entre eux ne réussit à poser un diagnostique ou à proposer un remède.

Bien au contraire.

Tous s'inquiétaient quant à l'incapacité de Quatre à se nourrir et à boire convenablement. Ses sœurs tentaient tant bien que mal de l'hydrater mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Le roi devait se réveiller ou son corps tout comme son esprit, finirait par en pâtir, au point de dépérir et de s'éteindre.

Il devint donc primordial pour les Seigneurs de Sanc de trouver un moyen de soigner la cassure psychologique dont semblait souffrir leur ami.

* * *

Assis dans un grand fauteuil, Trowa veillait sur Quatre. Il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis sa perte de conscience, ne dormant presque pas et mangeant encore moins. Malgré les demandes de ses compagnons, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. 

Seul avec son ami, le seigneur de l'est laissa son esprit s'égarer.

Ca n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait faire face à une telle situation, déjà par le passé son compagnon avait abusé de ses capacités au point de perdre conscience. Et tout comme à cette époque, il se sentait totalement impuissant face à cette situation.

Trowa se leva de son fauteuil et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, près de son ancien amant. Le jeune monarque était d'une pâleur extrême et son souffle à peine perceptible commençait à se faire irrégulier depuis quelques heures.

Le seigneur Barton écarta quelques mèches blondes qui étaient tombées sur ses paupières closes, avant de laisser ses doigts glisser sur sa joue. Doucement, le chevalier se baissa pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres du jeune roi.

« Pourquoi ne puis-je t'aider dans un moment pareil ? », murmura-t-il tout en continuant à caresser doucement le visage de son ancien amant.

« Je t'en prie Quatre ouvre les yeux. »

Mais aucune réaction ne vint répondre à la supplique du seigneur de l'est. Le jeune roi demeurait insensible aux paroles de Trowa.

« Quatre réveille-toi. », dit-il d'une voix qui se faisait de plus en plus enrouée par l'émotion. « … je t'en supplie… reviens… »

Mais là encore, seul le silence répondit à ses demandes.

Il avait accepté que Quatre ne veuille pas de lui dans sa vie, il avait pu comprendre qu'il fasse passer son rôle de souverain avant leur relation mais le voir dépérir jour après jour sans réussir à lui venir en aide, était une situation qui lui était intolérable.

Etait-il condamné à le voir s'éteindre lentement ?

Quatre était l'une des personnes les plus chères à son coeur. L'idée même d'être impuissant face à l'épreuve qu'il subissait le révoltait. Sentant le chagrin l'envahir peu à peu, Trowa se releva et alla se poster près d'une des fenêtres.

Les premiers flocons de neige étaient tombés pendant la nuit, recouvrant le Royaume de Sanc d'un épais manteau blanc. Le paysage paraissait si calme ainsi paré de glace que s'en était presque apaisant, et cette douce sensation lui rappela les traits de caractère de Quatre.

C'était un jeune homme aimant et bienveillant qui cachait sous une apparente fragilité une force peu commune. Pourquoi un être d'une telle qualité devait subir en plus du fardeau d'un royaume celui du destin de chevalier-dragon ?

Perdus dans ses pensées, le jeune seigneur sursauta légèrement lorsque des coups se firent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit sur ses trois compagnons ainsi que sur la prêtresse de Sandrock.

« Aucune amélioration ? », s'enquit Réléna.

« Non toujours rien. », répondit Trowa. « Et toi, as-tu eu une vision ? »

« Aucune. Les dieux ne semblent pas enclins à me laisser percer cette énigme. », poursuivit-elle d'une voix d'où dénotait sa tristesse. « Quatre est mon parent et mon roi. Il m'est difficile de concevoir que malgré mon titre de prêtresse, je demeure impuissante. »

« C'est un sentiment qui ne m'est pas étranger. », poursuivit le seigneur de l'est en souriant doucement à la jeune femme.

Réléna acquiesça en rendant son sourire à Trowa.

« Je pourrais essayer. », proposa Wufei.

« Tu ne possèdes pas le don de guérison. », fit très justement remarquer Duo.

« C'est vrai. Mais peut-être est-il… », le chevalier de Nataku sembla chercher le terme exact. « … perdu. Je pourrais toujours tenter de l'apaiser afin qu'il puisse retrouver son chemin. »

« Un peu comme tu l'as fait avec moi lorsque nous étions au Pic du Diable ? », demanda le seigneur du sud.

Wufei acquiesça.

« J'avais réussi à te calmer suffisamment pour que tu reprennes pied. Quatre est peut-être confronté à un problème similaire. »

« Ca vaut le coup d'essayer. », dit Heero avant de porter son regard vers ses autres compagnons qui acquiescèrent. Ils étaient prêts à envisager toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux pour briser cet étrange sommeil.

Wufei s'installa près du jeune homme inconscient et posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

« Sois tout de même prudent. », souffla Duo. « Le don d'esprit de Quatre est très puissant. Il risque de se défendre contre ton intrusion. »

Le chevalier de l'ouest tourna son regard vers lui et un léger sourire apparut sur son visage devenu sévère depuis quelques semaines.

« Je ferai attention. », répondit-il avant de reporter sa concentration sur le jeune roi.

L'héritier du Clan Chang tenta de s'immiscer avec le plus de douceur possible dans l'esprit de Quatre. Il n'avait jamais tenté d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sur une personne inconsciente car il restait persuadé qu'entrer ainsi dans la tête des gens sans leur consentement était un manque de respect envers eux.

Mais avaient-ils seulement le choix ?

Wufei resta longtemps concentré sur sa tâche, utilisant jusqu'à la plus petite étincelle de son énergie afin de ressentir la présence de son ami. Mais après de douloureux efforts, il due abandonner. Le chevalier de l'ouest laissa ses mains retomber sur les couvertures et tenta tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration devenue difficile.

« Ca va aller ? », s'enquit Duo un peu inquiet par la soudaine pâleur de son compagnon d'armes.

Wufei acquiesça avant de se relever et de prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils qui meublaient la pièce.

« Qu'as-tu découvert ? », s'enquit Trowa.

« Rien. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Il n'y a aucune trace de l'esprit de Quatre. Je n'ai trouvé aucune émotion ou peur. Absolument rien. »

« Cela ne se peut. », fit très justement remarquer Heero.

« Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est aussi ce que je pensais. Mais malgré mes recherches, je n'ai rien ressenti, aucune vibration aussi infime soit-elle. »

« Tu ne veux pas dire qu'il est… ».

Duo n'arrivait pas à prononcer ce mot qui condamnerait définitivement son ami.

« C'est impossible ! », s'exclama Trowa

Personne ne s'étonna de son éclat de voix car tous connaissaient la profonde affection qui liait les deux hommes. Mais devant les regards abattus de ses compagnons, le seigneur de l'est regretta immédiatement son mouvement d'humeur.

« Pardon. Je ne devrais pas m'emporter de la sorte. »

Un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce laissant, à chaque personne présente, un sentiment d'abattement les envahir. Réléna qui observait les seigneurs de Sanc en vint presque à maudire cette destinée qui semblait s'acharner sur eux.

Les hommes présents dans cette pièce subissaient depuis plusieurs années des blessures physiques et psychiques pour assurer la paix. N'auraient-ils pas mérité une vie plus douce loin de toutes ses épreuves ? Etaient-ils condamnés à souffrir et à se sacrifier pour la pérennité de la paix ?

Ce fut comme une réponse à sa dernière question que Quatre se mit à bouger.

Mais peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu demeurer dans l'ignorance ?

Le corps de l'élu qui était resté immobile depuis plusieurs jours, fut soudain pris de violents spasmes. Trowa et Heero se précipitèrent sur leur ami pour tenter tant bien que mal de minimiser les convulsions et l'empêcher de se blesser.

Les médecins les avaient prévenus. Lorsque le corps de Quatre serait trop affaibli par le manque d'hydratation et de nourriture, des crises de convulsions finiraient par apparaître et le cœur, malmené par ces douloureux spasmes risquerait à tout moment de s'arrêter.

L'inquiétude était plus que visible dans le regard des chevaliers mais elle était flagrante dans les yeux de Trowa. Plus les crises s'empiraient, plus une peur sourde grandissait en lui.

« Il faut faire quelque chose. », s'exclama-t-il tout en maintenant les épaules de Quatre sur le lit. « Il ne tiendra jamais. »

« Réléna ? », interrogea Duo.

« Je ne peux rien tenter pour le soulager. », répondit la jeune femme choquée par l'état de l'élu de Sandrock.

« Wufei pourrais-tu le calmer ? »

« Je n'ai de prise que sur les esprits et le sien est… introuvable. », dit le jeune homme tout en aidant ses compagnons à maintenir Quatre.

Trowa était emprunt à une peur sourde qui ne cessait de grandir au fur et à mesure que les spasmes de Quatre augmentaient de violence. S'ils ne faisaient rien, le jeune homme allait mourir… s'ils ne faisaient rien, il allait le perdre.

Comment expliquer ce sentiment qui lui compressait la poitrine. Angoisse ? Peur ? Aucun de ces mots ne pouvaient traduire cette émotion qui l'envahissait petit à petit et qui l'empêchait de respirer.

Il ne pouvait pas le perdre !

Il n'acceptait pas de le perdre !

Il ne le tolèrerait pas !

JAMAIS !

Le corps du jeune roi retomba lourdement sur le lit, vidé de toute énergie. Wufei, alarmé par la pâleur mortelle qui s'emparait de Quatre ainsi que par sa respiration sifflante et laborieuse, s'empressa de prendre son pouls. Il ne trouva, après quelques secondes d'angoisse, qu'un battement extrêmement faible, signe que d'ici peu, leur ami s'éteindrait.

Wufei releva son regard vers Duo et Heero pour tenter de trouver un moyen de sauver leur compagnon. Mais il resta muet devant l'air de surprise extrême qu'il lisait sur leur visage. Ces amis ainsi que Réléna semblaient regarder un point derrière lui. Mais à sa connaissance, il n'y avait que Trowa à ses côtés.

Se retournant vers le seigneur de l'est, Wufei ne put s'empêcher d'effectuer un mouvement de recul dû autant à la stupéfaction qu'à la crainte.

Les pupilles de Trowa n'étaient plus que deux fines lignes noires se perdant dans des lagons d'émeraudes. Une aura de puissance presque palpable entourait le jeune homme et paraissait grandir au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

Ils n'avaient plus devant eux le seigneur et protecteur de l'est mais bel et bien le dragon Heavyarms totalement éveillé de surcroît.

Aucun des chevaliers ne pouvait bouger. Ils étaient complètement subjugués par la puissance et la majesté qui se dégageaient de leur ami. Ils avaient déjà pu voir Duo en complète fusion avec Shinigami mais la distance qui les avait séparés à l'époque avait quelque peu atténué ce sentiment de grandeur qui émanait des dragons. Mais là, Heavyarms n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. En tendant le bras, Wufei aurait même pu le frôler.

Ce fut le dieu-dragon qui bougea en premier. Sans un mot, il prit Quatre dans ses bras. Les couvertures glissèrent à terre, dévoilant le corps affaibli du jeune roi habillé en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon et d'une tunique claire aussi légers que la soie la plus fine.

Heavyarms observa encore un peu la silhouette amaigrie du monarque avant de se diriger vers les portes-fenêtres qui donnaient accès au balcon. Il n'eut pas à y toucher. L'accès s'ouvrit tout seul, laissant l'air vif de l'hiver envahir la pièce. Le dragon avança jusqu'à la balustrade et d'un mouvement souple, il sauta sur le rebord en pierre.

Les chevaliers se précipitèrent vers le balcon, imités par Réléna. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au seuil, ils se figèrent à nouveau. Ce fut presque sans aucun bruit, que des ailes apparurent dans le dos de l'élu. Grandes et sculpturales, elles étaient aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans lune.

Le dragon se retourna légèrement vers eux et observa toujours en silence les quatre personnes présentes. Son regard s'arrêta sur Réléna qu'il fixa longuement. La jeune femme étouffa une plainte sourde avant de poser ses mains sur ses tempes et de se laisser tomber à genoux sur le sol tant la douleur qui envahissait sa tête était violente.

Au bout de quelques instants, la souffrance s'estompa doucement et la jeune femme put relever son visage vers Heavyarms. Le dieu-dragon se détourna d'eux et d'un mouvement d'ailes, il prit son envol avec, toujours dans ses bras, son précieux chargement.

Ce fut Duo qui bougea en premier afin d'aider Réléna à se relever.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

« C'était une vision. », répondit la prêtresse.

« Elles sont toujours aussi… douloureuses ? »

« Oui. », répondit-elle en laissant un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage. « Le dieu-dragon m'a laissé voir où il emmenait Quatre. »

Allant de surprise en surprise, les chevaliers s'observèrent avec étonnement.

« Où sont-ils allés ? », interrogea Wufei.

« Au temple de Sandrock. »

« Sais-tu dans quel but ? »

Réléna eut un mouvement de négation.

« S'il t'a laissé entrevoir sa destination c'est qu'il souhaitait qu'on l'y rejoigne. », poursuivit Heero.

« C'est aussi ce que je pense. »

« Dans ce cas, peux-tu nous y conduire ? »

La prêtresse acquiesça et tous quittèrent le palais.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les collines du royaume de Sanc. Ils avaient galopé trois bonnes heures à vive allure, ne s'inquiétant ni de la nuit tombante, ni de l'air glacé qui les transperçait peu à peu, ni même de la neige qui tombait à présent en abondance. 

Réléna les mena jusqu'à un cloître où vivaient les membres d'une très ancienne confrérie de guérisseurs. La bâtisse construite de pierres brunes ressemblait à ces anciennes forteresses qui, par le passé, contrôlaient les allées et venues des voyageurs et prévenaient la capitale de l'arrivée d'éventuels ennemis. L'édifice avait été transformé par le roi Raberba-Winner 1er , en lieu d'apprentissage pour les personnes souhaitant développer leur don dans le domaine de la médecine.

Arrivés aux abords de la construction, les chevaliers mirent pied à terre et laissèrent la prêtresse frapper à l'aide d'un lourd battant contre l'immense porte de fer. Un homme apparut au sommet du mur d'enceinte et lorsqu'il eut reconnu la jeune femme, en ouvrit l'accès. Les quatre voyageurs entrèrent dans la forteresse dont les portes en furent immédiatement refermées.

Une sorte d'effervescence régnait en ce lieu. Des hommes, tous habillés d'une longue tunique d'un bleu foncé, allaient et venaient dans la cour principale. Certains portaient de nombreux parchemins tandis que d'autres déplaçaient des caisses en bois contenant diverses herbes et bocaux. Mais chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux passait vers Réléna, il s'arrêtait toujours pour saluer respectueusement la jeune femme.

Prévenu de l'arrivée de la prêtresse par l'un des gardes de la forteresse, le doyen vint en personne l'accueillir. C'était un homme d'une soixantaine d'année à l'air avenant et souriant. Il portait lui aussi une tunique d'un bleu profond à la différence près que, contrairement à ses condisciples, la sienne était bordée de noir, signe distinctif de son importance en ce lieu.

« Réléna, je suis heureux de vous revoir. Nous ne vous attendions pas aussi rapidement. », dit-il en s'inclinant devant la jeune femme.

« Une affaire des plus urgente m'a fait abréger mon séjour au palais. Mais je suis certaine que vous devez en connaître la raison Professeur Noventa. »

L'homme observa les trois personnes accompagnant la prêtresse avant de répondre.

« Malheureusement pas. », répondit-il. « Vous m'en voyez fortement intrigué. »

Réléna resta quelques instants silencieuse avant de laisser un sourire apparaître.

« Pardonnez-moi Professeur, je manque à tous mes devoirs. », dit-elle avant de se retourner vers les trois chevaliers. « Je ne vous ai pas présenté les Seigneurs Maxwell, Yuy et Chang. »

Un éclair de surprise traversa le regard du doyen avant que celui-ci ne s'incline respectueusement.

« Veuillez excuser mon ignorance, je ne vous avez pas reconnu. Je suis extrêmement honoré de faire la connaissance des hauts seigneurs de Sanc. »

« Ils sont ici n'est-ce pas ? », redemanda la jeune femme, certaine cette fois que le doyen ne lui mentirait pas.

« Oui. Suivez-moi je vous prie. »

Le Professeur Noventa leur fit traverser la grande cour et entrer dans le bâtiment principal. Pendant qu'ils traversèrent la bâtisse, l'homme de science leur expliqua que, ne connaissant pas leur identité, il n'avait pas voulu leur révéler l'arrivée de deux de leurs compagnons. Car cet endroit n'était pas uniquement un lieu d'apprentissage mais il renfermait aussi l'accès au sanctuaire de Sandrock.

Après avoir traversé un nombre incalculable de couloirs, ils arrivèrent dans un grand jardin. D'une taille plus que conséquente, l'endroit était recouvert de neige. Des cristaux de glace étaient accrochés aux branches des arbres et scintillaient sous la lumière bleutée de la lune. Une sorte d'atmosphère surnaturelle baignait l'endroit. Les chevaliers avaient l'impression d'avoir pénétré dans un lieu dont l'accès ne leur était pas destiné.

Tout au fond du parc, s'érigeait une petite chapelle de couleur claire. Elle ne possédait aucune inscription ou gravure. De hautes portes métalliques étaient grandes ouvertes donnant ainsi accès à ce lieu de prière.

« C'est ici ? », demanda Wufei.

« Oui. », répondit le doyen. « Cette chapelle en est l'accès. »

« Le sanctuaire a été bâti à plusieurs mètres en dessous du sol. », leur expliqua Réléna. « Mais actuellement les portes devraient en être fermées. Ils sont à l'intérieur ? »

« Oui, le dieu-dragon est arrivé il y a quelques heures et s'y est introduit avec le roi. »

« Mais il n'en a pas le droit. Ce lieu est sacré seul l'élu et les prêtres de Sandrock sont autorisés à y accéder. » s'alarma Réléna.

« Que risque-t-il d'arriver ? », demanda Duo.

« Les sanctuaires des dieux sont protégés par une très puissante magie, la même qui, il y a plusieurs millénaires, a permis de sceller les âmes des dragons. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, Heavyarms a pris le risque d'y pénétrer. Malgré sa force, il peut très bien ne jamais en ressortir. »

« Nous devrions peut-être aller l'aider ? », proposa Wufei.

« NON ! », s'exclama Réléna. « Vous ne comprenez pas, cette magie est beaucoup plus puissante que les dieux. Vous ne pourrez dépasser le hall principal sans y risquer votre vie. »

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas rester ici sans rien faire. », fit remarquer Heero.

« C'est à moi d'y aller. », dit-elle. « Dans ce temple, il ne m'arrivera rien. »

« C'est trop dangereux. », rétorqua Wufei.

« Peut-être. Mais c'est mon devoir en tant que grande prêtresse de veiller sur cet endroit. »

La jeune femme s'avança vers l'entrée de la chapelle mais arrivée au pied des marches de pierre, Réléna se figea.

Sortant de l'obscurité de ce lieu saint, une silhouette se découpa petit à petit. Lorsque la personne atteignit les portes du bâtiment, les chevaliers purent constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mais de deux personnes.

Trowa, car il s'agissait bien de leur ami et non plus du dragon, portait toujours contre lui, le corps de Quatre. Le seigneur de l'est était dans un piteux était. Entaillé de tout part, son corps comportait de nombreuses blessures plus ou moins profondes. Ses vêtements étaient imbibés son sang et son visage affichait lui aussi quelques balafres et ecchymoses diverses.

Ses compagnons se précipitèrent vers lui et restèrent stupéfaits lorsque s'approchant de leurs deux amis, ils virent les paupières de Quatre s'ouvrirent légèrement sur deux prunelles turquoises.

« Tu as réussi. », souffla Wufei qui ne pouvait cacher son admiration.

« Quatre ? », appela doucement Duo.

Le jeune roi n'eut pas la force de répondre mais son regard se dirigea sur son ami, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que non seulement leur compagnon était conscient mais qu'il paraissait le reconnaître.

« Heero. », appela le seigneur de l'est. « Peux-tu t'en occuper s'il te plaît. »

Le chevalier acquiesça et vint prendre Quatre des bras du chevalier de l'est. Trowa, à présent rassuré de savoir son ami en sécurité, se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol, trop épuisé pour faire un seul mouvement supplémentaire. Duo et Wufei se précipitèrent vers lui et le soulevèrent afin de lui apporter leur appui.

« Tu restes avec nous ! », dit le seigneur du sud.

Trowa acquiesça doucement.

Réléna s'approcha de Quatre et ôta son manteau afin de le couvrir et de protéger son cousin de la morsure du froid.

"Rentrons.", dit Heero.

* * *

A suivre… 

Suite à plusieurs remarques diffamatoires écrites à mon sujet, je tiens à préciser une ou deux petites choses… Tout d'abord JE N'ECOUTE PAS DE CD DE LORIE et JE NE POSSEDE PAS DE PETITES CULOTTES ROSES AVEC DES CŒURS DESSUS !... Par contre, je ne peux cacher ma dépendance aux pâquerettes ainsi qu'à un certain délire sur les m&m's.

Pour montrer mon degré de vexation, je tiens à vous faire part de ma décision de me mettre en grève. Donc, à la prochaine update, il n'y aura pas de chapitre 14 mais un oneshot intitulé « Amour, pâquerettes et Réléna ».

Bien à vous.

Kittyval

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Syt the Evil Angel :** merci pour ta review… c'est sympa d'avoir mis tes pronostiques… on verra si tu mets dans le mille ;-)

**Bubul : **alors toi nouche-nouche, je te boude. T'es méchante avec mwoua alors je t'aime plus… par contre, si j'avais droit à un petit chapitre de puppet… peut-être qu'on pourrait s'arranger…

**Kida Saille : **toi aussi je te boude. Tu n'es qu'un vil maître chanteur ! Pour te faire pardonner tu devras me faire plein de dessins !

**Kira-Sama : **apparemment je suis pas la seule à aimer martyriser les bishos aux vues de tes suggestions. SADIK POWER… mdr… merci pour ta review.

**Naïa : **je suis contente que ce chapitre t'aie plu et je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review :-)

**Lu :** si t'es pas déjà partie… bonne vacances… sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras de la lecture à ton retour… mdr

**Hayko Maxwell et Aishanu : **merci les filles. Ca m'a fait plaisir de savoir que le combat vous avait plu. J'ai eu beaucoup de peine à l'écrie. Je voulais qu'il soit le plus noir possible et je suis pas sûr d'y être arrivée… faut que je travaille encore mon style… mdr

**Caramelon : **et ben nan c'est pas Wuffy … mdr… T'aimes pas mon couple RélénaxTrowa ? Moi je les trouve très mimi ces deux là…

**Florinoir : **j'ai cru que tu m'aimais plus… mdr… lol… contente que tu aies apprécié et merci pour tes deux reviews. Pour la confrontation QuatrexTrowa… faudra attendre, dans ce chapitre là, ils ne sont plus en état…


	14. Ultimatum

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** euh… prise de tête

Gomen, c'est un petit chapitre. La fatigue commence à s'installer gentiment (et oui… on est pas tous en vacances malheureusement) et je pense faire un petit break de deux ou trois semaines… Le prochain opus sera donc mis en ligne fin août avec, je l'espère, un esprit frais et reposé. Soyez sages en mon absence… mdr…

**Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre II **

**Chapitre XIV : _Ultimatum_**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la reprise de conscience de Quatre ainsi que l'apparition de Heavyarms. Durant ce laps de temps, le jeune roi avait recouvré une grande partie de sa santé. Il restait encore un peu faible mais il ne faisait aucun doute que l'intégralité de ses forces lui serait rendue sous peu.

Par contre, les seigneurs de Sanc durent batailler ferme pour que le jeune homme demeure allongé quelques jours supplémentaires. Ce dernier était plus butté qu'un troupeau de mules et voulu se remettre au travail dès ses premières forces revenues.

* * *

« Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps alité. J'ai un pays à gouverner. », annonça Quatre en tentant de rabattre ses couvertures et de sortir de son lit. 

« Je te préviens. », menaça Duo en le recouvrant à nouveau. « Si tu essayes encore une fois de t'éclipser pour rejoindre ton bureau, je t'enferme dans un cachot ! »

Quatre ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais il fut interrompu dans son élan par le chevalier du sud.

« Fais-nous un peu confiance. », poursuivit Duo avec un grand sérieux. « Je t'assure que si nous étions confrontés à un problème, nous viendrions t'en informer sans attendre. Heero fait des merveilles, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

« Tu m'en demandes trop. S'il ne s'agissait que de la régence du Royaume, je profiterais avec plaisir de quelques jours de repos. Mais nous n'avons toujours pas reçu de nouvelles de Zechs et tous les hommes que j'ai envoyés à sa recherche ont disparu sans laisser de traces. »

« Nous en sommes conscients. », répondit son ami. « Wufei est justement en train de passer en revue les cartes de Sanc afin de déterminer approximativement dans quelle zone les dernières troupes Maganacs ont été aperçues. »

« A-t-il trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Ca reste encore vague mais de toute évidence, Lady Une doit se dissimuler dans les forêts de l'est. Il essaye de quadriller le secteur le plus précisément possible.»

« C'est logique. La végétation dans cette partie du Royaume est extrêmement dense et les animaux sauvages nombreux. Peu de personne s'y aventurerait sans une raison bien précise. C'est un véritable labyrinthe naturel. »

« Il va nous falloir un guide. », poursuivit Duo.

« Trowa. »

« Nous ne pouvions rêver mieux. Il doit être la seule personne dans tout le pays à en connaître les moindres recoins. »

« Il est rétabli ? », interrogea Quatre.

« Presque. Dans quelques jours, il trottera comme un cabri. » plaisanta Duo.

« Vous devriez me laisser le soigner. »

« Tu n'es pas assez en forme pour utiliser tes dons. Ca pourrait se révéler dangereux. »

« Il a bien risqué sa vie pour moi pourquoi ne pourrais-je l'aider à mon tour ? »

« S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, tous ses efforts auraient été vains. Mieux vaut attendre ton complet rétablissement. Tu pourras l'aider à ce moment-là. »

Quatre ne poursuivit pas la conversation car il savait très bien que ce refus venait de Trowa lui-même. Comme à son habitude, son ami ne voulait pas le voir utiliser son don pour le soulager.

« Je vais te laisser te reposer. », dit Duo avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. « Dès que Wufei aura un plan de recherches suffisamment solide, je viendrai te l'exposer. »

Le jeune roi acquiesça et la porte se referma sur le chevalier du sud.

Quatre reporta son regard sur la fenêtre d'où il pouvait voir les flocons danser au gré du vent. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'un quelconque évènement suivant son combat contre Duo. Le jeune homme avait beau fouiller sa mémoire encore et encore, tout semblait s'être arrêté à ce fameux face à face.

Ses compagnons lui avaient expliqué en détail ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apprendre que Trowa avait non seulement éveillé l'âme de Heavyarms mais l'avait conduit dans le sanctuaire de Sandrock pour le guérir.

_Comment le dieu-dragon de l'est pouvait connaître cet endroit ?_

_Pourquoi avait-il accepté de le secourir ?_

_Que s'était-il passé dans le sanctuaire pour qu'il puisse reprendre conscience ?_

_Et surtout…, dans quel état se trouvait Trowa ?_

Autant de questions qui ne possédaient aucune réponse. Ses compagnons avaient tenté de le rassurer en lui expliquant que le chevalier de l'est se remettait de ses blessures. Mais le fait de ne pas avoir vu son ami depuis deux semaines l'inquiétait… beaucoup.

Agacé d'être sans cesse traité comme un impotent, Quatre souleva les couvertures et se leva sans autres formes de procès… enfin… presque.

Pris d'un léger malaise, il dut prendre appui sur le mur afin de stabiliser son équilibre. Lentement, il laissa les battements sourds qui tambourinaient dans ses tempes, disparaître peu à peu. Lorsqu'il eut recouvert la totalité des ses capacités, il s'empressa d'enfiler un pantalon et une chemise ample avant de quitter le plus discrètement possible sa chambre. Car s'il y avait bien une chose dont le jeune souverain était sûr c'est que si Duo le croisait dans les couloirs, il mettrait sa menace à exécution.

Roi de Sanc ou pas !

Ce fut donc dans la plus grande discrétion, que Quatre avança dans les dédales du palais.

En cette fin de soirée, les couloirs étaient vides de tout personnel. Les serviteurs du château s'affairaient à la cuisine afin de préparer les différents repas. Il put donc avancer sans encombre jusqu'aux appartements de Trowa.

Lorsqu'il y arriva, le jeune seigneur hésita quelques instants. Peut-être craignait-il de faire face à son ami après le comportement qu'il avait eu ou alors était-ce l'angoisse de découvrir les raisons de l'absence de son compagnon à ses côtés ?

Malgré ses doutes, Quatre entra sans frapper dans le petit salon apparemment vide. Après avoir soigneusement refermé derrière lui, il parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la chambre de son ami. Arrivé devant la porte close, il l'entrouvrit légèrement afin d'entendre si Trowa se trouvait seul. Devant le silence parfait de la pièce, le jeune roi y pénétra.

Il ne sut ce qui le choqua en premier. Etait-ce les blessures qui marquaient le visage de son compagnon ou le nombre incroyable de bandages qui enserraient ses bras et son torse.

Quatre s'approcha doucement de son ami qui paraissaient profondément endormi, et vint s'asseoir au bord de son lit. Le visage de Trowa bien que marqué et d'une pâleur inhabituelle était complètement détendu. Quatre put donc le détailler tout à loisir.

Une grande balafre traversait de part en part le côté droit du visage du seigneur de l'est. Un bleu d'une taille impressionnante marquait le sommet d'une ses pommettes et son arcade sourcilière ainsi que sa lèvre inférieure étaient profondément entaillées.

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? », murmura Quatre en approchant sa main du visage de Trowa.

Cette phrase à peine chuchotée fit s'éveiller le chevalier de l'est. Lentement, il entrouvrit ses paupières non sans laisser une grimace de douleur apparaître sur ses traits, détail que Quatre ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il fallut quelques secondes à Trowa pour se rendre compte que son ami se trouvait bel et bien devant lui et lorsque que cette constatation fut intégralement analysée par son esprit encore un peu embrumé, le jeune seigneur s'éveilla totalement.

« Quatre ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? », redemanda-t-il.

Comprenant qu'il parlait de l'état des ses blessures, Trowa tenta de le rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas inutilement. Ce ne sont que quelques entailles sans gravité. D'ici quelques semaines, il n'y paraîtra plus. »

« Quelques entailles… », répéta Quatre, « Sans gravité… »

Trowa put parfaitement voir le changement dans les iris de son ami. Son regard d'abord surprit se transforma en une froide colère.

« Me prendrais-tu pour un imbécile ! », gronda le jeune souverain. « Penses-tu que je vais te laisser dans un état pareil ? »

Quatre souleva ses mains en direction de Trowa pour le soigner mais il en fut empêché par une prise ferme sur ses poignets.

« Tu n'es pas encore complètement remis. Il serait risqué d'utiliser tes pouvoirs maintenant. »

« Crois-tu réellement que je te laisse le choix ? », souffla le jeune homme. « S'il te faut un ordre pour te laisser te faire soigner, je vais me faire un plaisir de **vous** le donner **Seigneur Barton**. »

« Quatre il ne faut pas… »

« Arrête Trowa ! Si ce n'est pas moi qui te soigne alors ça sera Sandrock. »

Observant les orbes turquoises de son compagnon prendre une teinte plus métallique, le chevalier de l'est rendit les armes. Aux vues de l'état dans lequel avait fini Quatre après une tentative de fusion avec le dieu-dragon, il n'était pas souhaitable de réitérer l'expérience.

« Soit ! Fais comme bon te semble ! »

Le jeune roi se rapprocha de Trowa et leva à nouveau ses mains vers son visage. Après quelques secondes de concentration, une douce chaleur se fit sentir sur la peau du seigneur de l'est et la douleur inhérente à ses blessures disparut peu à peu.

Les doigts de Quatre survolèrent l'arcade de son compagnon qui se referma instantanément, avant de redescendre sur la pommette afin de résorber l'hématome violacé. Puis ils passèrent sur la balafre qui marquait profondément la joue de Trowa et qui cicatrisa doucement sans laisser de trace visible.

Ses mains se dirigèrent ensuite vers les lèvres entrouvertes du chevalier de l'est. Quatre pouvait sentir sous sa paume, le souffle chaud et régulier de la respiration de son ancien amant. De délicieux frissons naquirent en lui à ce simple contact faisant revenir à la surface quelques souvenirs voluptueux. Mais bien décidé à soigner son ami, Quatre ne se laissa pas distraire et après une profonde inspiration, il se concentra au maximum sur sa tâche.

Une fois son travail terminé sur le visage de Trowa, Quatre souleva avec précaution l'un des bras blessés et commença à détacher doucement les longues bandelettes qui l'entouraient.

Une fois complètement découvert, le jeune roi put constater de l'étendue des dégâts. Des dizaines d'entailles plus ou moins profondes striaient le bras de Trowa. Une à une Quatre les survola et les blessures cicatrisèrent sous ses mains expertes. Il en fit de même avec le second et après plus d'une demi-heure de soin, le seigneur de l'est commença enfin à retrouver un aspect moins alarmant.

Satisfait et bien qu'un peu fatigué, Quatre se mit à défaire le nœud qui retenait fermement le torse de Trowa. Lorsque l'attache fut enlevée, le jeune roi se mit à ôter doucement le morceau de tissu. D'abord sur le devant, il dut ensuite demander à son compagnon de se pencher un peu vers lui afin de faire passer ses bras autour de son torse. Il fit ce mouvement à plusieurs reprises et découvrit peu à peu la peau meurtrie.

Ce fut les yeux agrandis par la surprise que le jeune monarque détailla la plaie béante qui traversait de part en part le torse imberbe de Torwa. Quatre s'empressa d'apposer ses mains face à la blessure afin de débuter la cicatrisation.

« Tu as été blessé par une épée ? », questionna Quatre.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. »

« Que s'est-il passé dans le temple ? »

« Tu n'en as aucun souvenir n'est-ce pas.», poursuivit Trowa. Sa phrase était de toute évidence plus une affirmation qu'une interrogation.

« Aucun. »

« Dans ce cas, ne t'en soucie plus. »

« Mais je… »

« N'insiste pas ! », le coupa-t-il.

Perdant de la concentration à cause de leur conversation, Quatre ne poursuivit pas plus loin son inquisition. Le plus urgent demeuraient la blessure de son ami. Et s'il ne faisait pas vite, ses dernières forces l'abandonneraient avant qu'il ne puisse terminer ses soins.

La balafre qui traversait le torse de Trowa lui demanda une grande quantité d'énergie et une fois que le haut du corps fut entièrement soigné, le seigneur de l'est captura les mains du jeune roi dans les siennes.

« Tu en as assez fait. », annonça-t-il en constatant que la respiration de Quatre était devenue difficile.

« Mais il reste encore les jambes à soigner. »

« Tu es trop fatigué et je n'ai que des égratignures. »

« Mais je peux… »

« Tu poursuivras plus tard. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir. »

Le jeune monarque acquiesça avant de tenter de récupérer ses mains toujours prisonnières de celles de son ami. Mais Trowa ne le laissa pas s'échapper. Les deux hommes se firent donc face en silence pendant quelques instants avant que Quatre ne poursuive la conversation qu'ils avaient précédemment entamée.

« Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est produit dans le temple. »

« Ca n'a aucune importance. »

« Pour moi oui. »

Trowa soupira avant de relâcher sa prise.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. »

« Je veux savoir ce qui t'a mis dans cet état. »

Quatre sentit le corps de son ami se crisper suite à sa réponse.

_Que lui cachait-il ? _

« Réponds-moi s'il te plaît. »

Le seigneur de l'est scruta les traits de Quatre, comme tiraillé par deux comportements à adopter.

« Tu risques de regretter d'en connaître la raison. »

« Je préfère savoir. »

« Dans ce cas. », répondit Trowa avant d'ancrer son regard à celui de Quatre. « C'est toi qui m'a blessé. »

La stupeur se peignit sur les traits du jeune monarque.

« Tu t'es éveillé au moment même où je t'ai allongé sur l'autel de Sandrock. », poursuivit calmement le seigneur de l'est. « En fait, ça n'était pas tout à fait toi, je ne crois pas non plus qu'il s'agissait du dieu-dragon. Je pense plutôt que c'était la magie gardienne de cet endroit qui s'est manifestée à travers ton corps. »

« C'est moi qui… », balbutia Quatre complètement estomaqué par les paroles de Trowa.

« Oui. », confirma le jeune homme. « Le gardien m'as fait comprendre que je n'étais pas à ma place dans ce temple et que j'allais payer pour mon affront. Nous nous sommes affrontés, c'était un combat à mort. Mais je n'ai pas pu lever la main sur toi. Alors c'est lui qui… »

« La blessure sur ta poitrine ! »

« C'était le coup de grâce mais ce fut aussi celui qui me sauva. Le gardien qui te hantait a compris que mes intentions en pénétrant dans ce sanctuaire n'étaient pas de me l'approprier mais de te sauver. Il m'a donc soigné à travers toi pour ne pas que je meurs… ou alors est-ce toi qui m'a sauvé, je dois avouer que je ne sais pas. Mais grâce à ça tu es revenu. »

Quatre était mortifié. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler le fait que c'était lui de toute évidence qui avait à ce point brutalisé Trowa.

« Pardon. », murmura Quatre avant de lever son regard affolé vers son ami. « Pardon… pardon… »

Le seigneur de l'est l'attira à lui et l'enlaça avec tendresse.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. »

« C'est de ma faute si tu as été blessé. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait arriver. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. », tenta de le raisonner Trowa en caressant doucement la chevelure blonde de son compagnon.

« Si ça l'est ! », s'exclama Quatre. « Jamais je n'aurais dû laisser mes émotions m'envahir de la sorte. Si j'avais pu gérer ma jalousie cette situation ne se serait pas produite. »

« Ta jalousie ? De quoi parles-tu ? », demanda-t-il en écartant son ami afin de lui faire face.

« Rien, oublie ce que j'ai dit. », répondit le jeune souverain en se levant du lit et en tentant de toute évidence de fuir de la pièce.

Mais Trowa l'en empêcha en saisissant son avant-bras.

« Jaloux de quoi ? »

Quatre ne répondit pas et évita soigneusement tout regard en direction de son ami. Le seigneur de l'est, plus qu'intrigué par cette découverte tenta de se rappeler quels évènements auraient pu le marquer avec autant de violence. Mais à première vue, il ne trouva rien.

Il savait que Quatre avait eu quelques mots avec le chevalier de l'ouest mais sans gravité. C'était Wufei lui-même qui lui en avait parlé avant qu'il ne rejoigne Réléna dans la serre du palais et que…

_Réléna !_

Trowa releva son visage vers Quatre, ne sachant pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer.

« Quatre, regarde-moi s'il te plaît. »

Le jeune monarque obtempéra mais son visage si froid, fit douter Trowa sur son hypothèse.

« Serais-tu jaloux de ma relation avec Réléna ? »

Aucune réaction de la part du monarque. Trowa avait vu juste.

« Mais pourquoi ? C'est toi qui ne voulais plus de moi à tes côtés, tu souhaitais te marier au plus vite. »

« Ma réaction était disproportionnée, je l'avoue. », répondit Quatre d'une voix calme. « Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne se reproduira pas. »

Le jeune monarque tenta à nouveau de s'en aller mais Trowa ne desserra pas sa prise d'un pouce.

« Attends ! Que souhaites-tu vraiment Quatre ? Veux-tu que je rompe mes fiançailles pour être près de toi ou aimerais-tu que je m'en aille ? »

Quatre ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa. Il ne savait pas quoi choisir, il était tiraillé entre ses désirs personnels et son devoir de roi. Sa vie était vouée au Royaume de Sanc mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de Trowa.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de choisir, j'appartiens à Sanc et rien ne doit... »

« Tu as tort. », le coupa Trowa. « Tu m'appartient ! Tout comme je t'appartiens ! Moi je le sais depuis longtemps mais apparemment pour toi ça n'est pas le cas. »

Quatre scruta l'air grave de son compagnon sans toutefois nier ses affirmations.

« Ton comportement nous a tous mis en danger, toi en premier. Si tu souhaites faire appel au dieu-dragon, tu ne peux poursuivre sur cette voix. »

Le jeune monarque se tendit suite aux affirmations de son ami.

« Tu dois mettre de l'ordre dans ta tête et dans ton cœur une bonne fois pour toute. Tu vas devoir décider quelle voix tu veux choisir pour mener ta vie et aussi quel sera mon rôle dans celle-ci. Serai-je ton amant, ton compagnon ou simplement l'un de tes seigneurs ? A partir de maintenant, je ne te laisserai plus fuir. »

Les deux hommes s'observèrent en silence avant que le seigneur de l'est ne termine.

« Fais ton choix Quatre ! Définitivement ! »

* * *

A suivre… 

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Bubul :** t'as vu t'as vu … j'ai fini par le mettre ce chapitre (kittyval avec d'énormes cernes sous les yeux)… maintenant dodo… mdr

**Caramelon : **allez… essaye encore… y en a plus que deux… tu risques pas grand chose :-p

**Syt the Evil Angel :** voila la suite... je sais pas si ça va répondre à tes attentes par contre. Mdr

**Naïa : **c'est vrai que Quat-chou a reçu une belle preuve d'amour. Le tout maintenant est de savoir s'il va saisir sa chance au vol ou pas…

**Kira-Sama : **moi ? sadique ? naaaaan… mdr. En ce qui concerne les dragons, honnêtement je me suis aussi posée la question en écrivant cette histoire. Mais pour finir, je n'ai pas voulu partir sur cette optique donc, non, il n'y a (normalement) aucun lien affectif entre eux.

**Abeille : **ne te gêne surtout pas si tu souhaites me donner ton avis. Les encouragements comme les remarques sont toujours les bienvenues :-) Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère vraiment que la suite répondra à tes attentes. En ce qui concerne Réléna… je ne suis pas une grand fan de cette jeune femme mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas non plus envie de la descendre et de la faire passer pour une hystérique… mdr…les femmes doivent aussi avoir leur place dans les histoires yaoi, ça apporte un petit plus. Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review.

**Kida Saille : **non, je ne suis pas cruelle du tout… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… mdr

**Florinoir : **voilà un nouveau chapitre pour ton prochain retour dans le monde cybernétique. Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Encore un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'on laissées une review pour mon petit oneshote : Amour, pâquerettes et Réléna. Ca m'a fait super plaisir !**


	15. Choix

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** toute la question est là…

Pour me faire pardonner de la longueur de mon précédent chapitre voici le prochain juste avant ma petite pause estivale… On se revoit dans deux semaines… Ciao Bye Bye.

**Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre II **

**Chapitre XV : _Choix_**

Cela faisait deux jours déjà que Trowa avez posé son ultimatum à Quatre mais ce dernier n'avait toujours pas donné sa réponse. Le jeune roi avait parfaitement conscience que son indécision quant à ses sentiments demeurait un handicape face à son statu de chevalier-dragon. Il lui était impossible de faire appel à Sandrock sans craindre de perdre la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs.

Il lui fallait faire un choix… mais lequel ?

Trowa et lui étaient amis depuis leur enfance. Ils avaient partagés rires et larmes, joies et chagrins, se soutenant l'un l'autre. Puis les âmes des dieux s'étaient éveillées et les deux adolescents avaient dû se séparer pour suivre leur initiation. Malgré les années qui avaient passées et l'incertitude que leur réservait leur destinée, ils étaient restés fidèles à leur amitié.

Mais les choses avaient changés…

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus, leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre s'étaient renforcés et s'étaient transformés en une passion dévorante. Pendant plusieurs mois, les deux jeunes hommes avaient pu profiter pleinement de leur idylle. Ils savaient qu'un moment ou un autre, leur rang respectif deviendrait un obstacle entre eux.

La mort du père de Quatre avait sonné le glas de leur liaison.

Avant de s'éteindre, le roi avait demandé à voir son héritier. Père et fils avaient parlé longuement dans la plus stricte intimité. Le souverain avait exprimé tous les espoirs qu'il mettait en Quatre quant à la régence du Royaume de Sanc et toutes ses inquiétudes par rapport au fardeau que devrait assumer le jeune homme. Il lui avait vivement conseillé de s'entourer de personnes de confiance qui sauraient le soutenir et l'aider dans sa tâche. Mais plus que tout, son père lui avait recommandé de se trouver une compagne qui non seulement saurait l'aider à porter la charge de dirigeant suprême, mais aussi qui saurait l'épauler pour traverser les joies comme les souffrances que la vie lui infligeraient.

L'ancien roi avait eu la chance de vivre plusieurs années de parfait bonheur avec sa jeune épouse. Le destin la lui avait arrachée beaucoup trop tôt mais les moments passés à ses côtés étaient demeurés les plus beaux et les plus exaltants. Et c'est un amour tel qu'il l'avait connu que l'ancien souverain avait souhaité pour son fils.

Mais que faire lorsque l'héritier se révélait être épris d'un homme et que le trône de Sanc exigeait un prince de sang pour héritier ?

L'esprit de Quatre lui hurlait de se détacher définitivement de Trowa tandis que son cœur saignait de ne pouvoir être avec l'être qu'il considérait comme le plus important.

Le jeune homme se sentait… désespérément… irrémédiablement… définitivement…perdu !

* * *

C'est en passant devant la serre que Duo aperçut Quatre assis sur un banc de pierre. Intrigué de le trouver en ce lieu, le chevalier du sud se dirigea vers le jardin d'hiver afin de rejoindre son ami. 

Parfaitement protégé de la froideur de janvier, des plantes aussi diverses que variées y étaient entretenues avec soin par les jardiniers du palais. Des arbres exotiques importés de contrées lointaines se mêlaient aux plantes grimpantes et autres fleurs dont les couleurs chatoyantes égayaient les lieux. L'humidité et la chaleur étaient nettement supérieures à celles que l'on trouvait habituellement au Royaume de Sanc mais elles étaient nécessaires à l'entretien des végétaux. Au centre de la serre, un petit bassin avait été installé dans lequel nageaient des poissons de toutes sortes. C'est à cet endroit que Quatre s'était installé et observait avec une concentration inquiétante l'onde de l'étang. Duo s'approcha de son compagnon d'armes et vint prendre place à ses côtés.

« Wufei a fini de déterminer la zone de recherche. », commença le chevalier du sud.

A ces mots, le jeune souverain se tourna vers son ami avec un intérêt flagrant.

« Il a terminé ? »

« Oui mais il souhaite encore en parler avec Trowa. Wufei pense qu'il pourra encore en rétrécir le périmètre. »

Quatre acquiesça et reporta son regard vers l'étang. Duo l'observa quelques instants en silence avant de se décider à aborder un sujet qui le tourmentait depuis leur combat.

« Je voulais te présenter mes excuses. », dit le chevalier du sud.

« Pour quelle raison ? », interrogea Quatre plus que surpris par cette entrée en matière.

« Pour t'avoir blessé lors de notre duel. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je sais très bien que tu as tenté de m'arrêter mais que face à mes attaques tu n'as pas eu d'autre choix que de faire appel à Shinigami. Je suis entièrement responsable des évènements qui en ont découlés. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je possède un don de l'esprit extrêmement puissant. Lors de mon apprentissage, j'ai été confronté à de nombreux problèmes avant de réussir à le maîtriser car toutes mes émotions sont liées d'une façon ou d'une autre à mon don. Lorsque je perds le contrôle de mes émotions, je perds aussi la maîtrise de mes pouvoirs. »

« C'est ce qui est arrivé ce jour-là ? »

« Oui. »

Duo resta quelques instants silencieux, analysant les dernières paroles de Quatre.

« Qu'est-ce qui à tout déclanché ? Tu paraissais calme lorsque nous nous sommes vus dans ton bureau.»

« Disons que j'ai longtemps essayé d'étouffer certains de mes sentiments au lieu de leurs faire face. J'ai fait preuve de beaucoup de bêtise je dois bien l'avouer. »

« Est-ce que cela aurait un rapport avec Trowa ? », demanda Duo.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela ? »

« Et bien… j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il y avait beaucoup plus que de l'amitié entre vous d'eux et je ne te cache pas que ma surprise a été complète lorsqu'il a annoncé ses fiançailles avec Réléna. Je pensais que peut-être il existait une relation ? »

« De toute évidence je suis d'une transparence désolante. », plaisanta tristement Quatre.

Duo émit un rire discret avant de répondre.

« Je te rassure ça n'est pas le cas. J'ai juste remarqué que les regards que Trowa pose parfois sur toi ressemble étrangement à ceux que Heero montre à mon égard. Ce qui vous lie est de toute évidence extrêmement fort. »

Quatre acquiesça doucement.

« Ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu ne te sois pas opposé à l'annonce de leur union. »

« Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? »

« Ne veux-tu pas de Trowa à tes côtés ? »

« Duo », répondit le jeune souverain. « Je te rappelle qu'en tant que roi, je me dois d'assurer une descendance directe au trône de Sanc. L'aurais-tu oublié ? »

« Non. A ma connaissance seul un prince de sang royal peu diriger le pays. »

« C'est exact. »

« Alors si l'une ou l'autre de tes sœurs venaient à avoir un fils, il pourrait très bien te succéder. », suggéra Duo.

« C'est parfaitement raisonné. »

« Dans ce cas, où se trouve le problème ? »

« A ton avis que se passerait-il si plusieurs de mes sœurs venaient à mettre au monde un garçon ? »

« Je suppose que le plus âgé d'entre eux serait choisi pour gouverner. »

« Et si les autres s'y opposent ? N'oublie pas que sans descendance **directe**, tous les princes de sang peuvent prétendre au trône. »

« Oh. »

« J'ai vingt-neuf sœurs, il est plus que probable que plusieurs d'entre elles donnent un jour naissance à un garçon. », poursuivit Quatre. « Que ferais-tu à ma place Duo ? Après tous nos efforts et le sang versé sur la terre de Sanc risquerais-tu une guerre de succession ou tenterais-tu d'assurer à ton peuple une passation de pouvoir la plus paisible ? »

« C'est une bonne question. », admit Duo. « Mais il reste tout de même une autre inconnue. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Imaginons que tu te lies à une jeune princesse, rien ne prouve qu'un jour tu puisses avoir un fils. »

« Il est de coutume, avant qu'un mariage ne soit annoncé, que le souverain de Sanc interroge l'oracle. C'est elle qui saura lire dans l'avenir et prévoir si cette alliance permettra la pérennité de la lignée royale. »

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sentimentale mais ça me paraît dénué de … romantisme. »

Quatre ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la moue perplexe qu'affichait Duo.

« Je te l'accorde mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il s'est passé avec mes parents. Les conseillers de l'époque ont choisi ma mère parmi plusieurs princesses de haut rang. Avant de la faire venir au palais, mon père a consulté l'oracle qui lui a annoncé que leur alliance apporterait un héritier au trône de Sanc. Ils ont simplement eu la chance de tomber amoureux. »

« Désespérant ! », s'exclama Duo.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Toi… cette situation… ces lois stupides… tout… tout est désespérant ! »

« Je te l'accorde. », répondit Quatre amusé par l'air de profonde frustration de son ami.

« J'ai la vague impression qu'on tourne en rond. Quelle que soit la façon dont on aborde cette situation, on finit par être confronté à un problème. C'est… raaaaaahhh ! »

Le jeune souverain ne put cette fois-ci empêcher un rire franc de résonner dans la serre et il fut vite imiter par Duo. Puis, les deux hommes se calmèrent et un silence confortable s'installa à nouveau. Ce fut le seigneur du sud qui finit par le briser.

« Et toi dans tout ça ? »

« Moi ? »

« Tu me parles de devoir, d'héritier, de Royaume, mais toi… que veux-tu ? »

« Cette question j'ai eu l'occasion de me la poser à la mort de mon père. Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu renoncer à la couronne… mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai accepté la charge de roi et par ma décision, j'ai fait passer les intérêts de Sanc avant les miens. Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. »

« Aurais-tu voulu changer ta décision ? »

« En l'absence d'autre héritier… non. Ma famille a sacrifié beaucoup de choses tout au long des siècles où les Raberba Winner ont régné. Que serait devenu le pays sans roi à sa tête ? »

« Les partisans de Treize auraient sûrement tenté d'en prendre la tête. »

Quatre acquiesça en silence.

« Ca n'est pas très juste. », poursuivit Duo. « Contrairement à nous, tu n'es pas libre de mener la vie que tu souhaites. »

« Je ne suis pas à plaindre. Je suis l'homme le plus privilégié de tout le Royaume. »

« Peut-être mais malgré tout tu n'es pas libre. Ta cage est certes dorée et confortable mais ça reste une cage. »

« C'est la vie que j'ai décidé de mener. Il serait trop facile maintenant de me mettre à pleurer sur mon sort en accusant les dieux ou le destin. C'était mon choix, j'en suis parfaitement conscient. »

Le silence retomba entre les deux chevaliers. Ils restèrent quelques instants assis l'un près de l'autre à observer les carpes s'ébattre dans l'étang.

« La seule erreur que j'ai faite à été de mêler Trowa à tout cela. », poursuivit Quatre.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Les sentiments ne peuvent se commander. »

« Ca n'est pas une excuse. J'ai été égoïste car je savais parfaitement qu'à un moment ou à un autre il me faudrait renoncer à lui. »

Quatre se leva vivement et fit quelques pas.

« Jamais nous n'aurions dû… », murmura le jeune souverain.

Duo pouvait parfaitement voir la tension qui émanait de son ami. Il paraissait à nouveau emprunt à la colère et à l'égarement. Si seulement il pouvait l'aider et trouver un moyen de permettre à ses deux compagnons de rester ensemble. Mais il n'était malheureusement pas omniscient ni devin alors comment… minute… devin ?

« Quatre ? », appela le chevalier du sud. « Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Réléna de consulter les dieux pour savoir quel serait l'avenir de Sanc si tu renonçais à lui donner un héritier ? »

« Me vois-tu réellement aller vers elle pour lui avouer que je suis lié à celui qu'elle a choisi comme fiancé ? »

« Je ne te parle pas de maintenant mais par le passé, tu as eu maintes fois l'occasion de le faire. Alors pourquoi ne le lui as-tu jamais demandé ? »

Quatre baissa le regard mais ne répondit pas.

« Dis-moi la vérité car rien ne me fera croire que cette idée ne t'es jamais passée par la tête. »

Le jeune souverain releva son visage et fixa son ami.

« Je ne pouvais renoncer à lui ! », déclara-t-il d'une voix grave et basse.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tant que l'incertitude demeurait je pouvais garder mes illusions. »

« Quatre. », dit Duo comprenant soudain tout ce que cette phrase impliquait.

« A cette époque, mon père était encore en vie et nous, nous étions en guerre contre un ennemi dont nous ignorions tout. Nos proches se faisaient assassiner les uns après les autrs et rien ne nous garantissait que nous survivrions à ces combats. Nous avions été élu par les dieux-dragons, nous savions que notre destiné nous obligerait à être en première ligne. », expliqua le jeune souverain. « Alors je ne pouvais pas renoncer à lui. Il était mon plus grand soutien et ma force. Je… je ne voulais pas savoir. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement où les deux chevaliers s'observèrent sans prononcer un mot. Puis Quatre poursuivit son examen de conscience.

« C'est en cela que je me suis montré égoïste. Pour ne pas risquer de perdre Trowa, j'ai préféré demeurer dans l'ignorance. »

« Ca n'a rien d'égoïste Quatre, c'est juste… humain. Personne ne te demande d'être parfait, tu as le droit de vouloir obtenir de la vie ce que la plupart des gens souhaite. »

« J'y ai renoncé le jour ou j'ai accepté de succéder à mon père. »

« Tu n'es qu'une tête de mule. », déclara Duo à bout d'argument. « Rien ne t'empêche de prendre une épouse tout en gardant Trowa à tes côtés. »

« Jamais je ne ferais une telle chose ! Que serait son existence s'il devait demeurer éternellement dans mon ombre ? Alors qu'avec Réléna, il pourrait obtenir une famille et partager sa vie avec quelqu'un qui saurait le chérir et qu'il ne serait pas obligé de « partager ». »

« De toute évidence, tu as pris ta décision. »

Quatre acquiesça.

Il ne lui restait plus à présent qu'à en informer le principal intéressé. Et cela demeurait la démarche la plus difficile à faire.

* * *

Assis à une grande table installée dans la bibliothèque, Wufei exposait à Trowa les recherches qu'il avait effectuées. 

« Qu'en penses-tu ? », demanda le chevalier de l'ouest après avoir terminé ses explications.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Toutes les disparitions convergent vers cette région et je sais que de nombreux monastères en ruine y sont disséminés. Il y a de fortes chances que Lady Une s'y dissimule. »

« Dans ce cas, je vais en informer Quatre et préparer une troupe d'homme pour venir avec moi. »

« C'est inutile. », dit une voix derrière eux.

Les deux seigneurs se tournèrent de concert et constatèrent que le jeune souverain les avaient rejoints.

« Que veux-tu dire ? », souffla Wufei dont la colère perçait nettement dans la voix. « Tu m'avais dit que… »

Quatre l'interrompit par un geste de la main, lui intimant le silence.

« Inutile de risquer la vie d'autres hommes, c'est nous qui allons t'accompagner. »

A cette annonce, toute la tension visible dans le corps de Wufei disparut.

« Merci. », dit ce dernier.

« Ne me remercie pas, nous n'avons déjà que trop attendu. »

Wufei acquiesça avant d'émettre une inquiétude.

« Etes-vous suffisamment remis ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Trowa et moi, ce ne sont pas quelques égratignures qui vont nous empêcher d'aller botter les fesses aux acolytes de Treize. »

« Dans ce cas, je vais aller prévenir Duo et Heero. », dit Wufei avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. « Quand veux-tu partir ? »

« Demain à l'aube ? », suggéra Quatre.

Les deux seigneurs donnèrent leur accord et Wufei quitta les lieux laissant Trowa et le jeune souverain en tête à tête.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre les deux hommes et après un moment de gêne, le chevalier de l'est se mit à enrouler les cartes disséminées sur l'imposante table en chêne. Quatre l'observa quelques instants avant de se diriger vers la grande cheminée où dansaient de hautes flammes.

« Trowa. » appela le jeune homme sans toutefois se retourner pour faire face à son ami. « J'ai pris ma décision. »

Les froissements de papier cessèrent et il put nettement percevoir les pas de son compagnon se diriger vers lui.

« Quelle est-elle ? », demanda Trowa d'une voix étonnement calme.

« Epouse Réléna et sois heureux… loin de moi. »

Quatre se retourna vers son compagnon et fixa son regard au sien.

« Oublie-moi Trowa ! Comme je vais m'efforcer de le faire. », dit-il avant de se détourner de son ami et de se diriger vers la porte.

Mais à peine avait-il frôlé la poigné que deux mains posées sur ses épaules le retournèrent et le plaquèrent contre la surface en bois.

« Crois-tu réellement que je vais te laisser filer aussi facilement ? »

« Trowa je ne… »

« Cesse de te voiler la face. », l'interrompit le seigneur de l'est avec une voix emprunte de colère. « Si jusqu'à présent, j'ai pu douter de tes sentiments à mon égard ça n'est plus le cas. Plus depuis ta fusion avec Sandrock, plus après m'avoir avoué ta jalousie face à mon union avec Réléna. »

Quatre ne répondit pas et tenta vainement de se soustraire à la poigne de son compagnon. Mais il n'avait pas encore récupéré toute son énergie et Trowa demeurait le plus fort pour l'instant.

« Je ne te laisserai plus fuir. », gronda le chevalier de l'est en emprisonnant les poignets de Quatre contre la porte. « Tu m'appartiens. »

Et ce fut presque avec violence qu'il captura les lèvres du jeune souverain.

A suivre…

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Bubul :** (kittyval) mmmmmmmmmddddddddddddddddrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! (Quatre) Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ? (Trowa) Elle vient de lire la review de Bubul. (Quatre inquiet) Et à quoi on a droit cette fois-ci ? (Trowa avec un air vague) c'est une histoire de ruban. (Quatre tout étonné) De ruban ? (Trowa avec une étincelle perverse au fond du regard) T'inquiète pas… je vais t'expliquer.

**Syt the Evil Angel : **c'est marrant que tu me dises que Wuwu et Zechsy te manquent, c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on les a pas vu ses deux là… mais bon… chacun son tour… lol

**Aishanu Soma :** voilà la suite… avant ma petite pause pour les vacances. J'espère qu'elle te plaira et que tu n'auras pas des envies de meurtre à mon égard :-p

**Mimi Yuy : **encore une fois merci pour ta review. Ce chapitre n'était pas prévu avant mon retour de vacances mais comme l'inspiration semblait au rendez-vous j'en ai profité. :-) J'espère qu'il te plaira.

**Caramelon : **tu sais, je crois pas que Quatre se complaise dans son rôle de martyr comme tu l'as si bien suggéré… au contraire… s'il pouvait s'enfermer dans une chambre avec Trotro et ne plus s'inquiéter de tout le reste je suis sûre qu'il sauterait sur l'occasion. (Quatre très motivé) Je confirme !

**Naïa :** tu as raison de ne pas perdre espoir… enfin… je crois… mdr. Merci pour ta review !

**Kida Saille : **c'est clair que sans internet ça va devenir difficile… mdr… mais je suis certaine que tu trouveras une feinte pour mâter les fics sur fanfiction :-)


	16. Envies

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** faut lire ;-p

Ce chapitre ne devait être mis en ligne qu'en fin de semaine mais… au vue de la rentrée qui approche à grand pas j'ai préféré vous la mettre aujourd'hui.

**_Merci à Syt the Evil Angel, Naïa, Phenixia, Aishanu Soma, Caramelon, Bubul, Kira-Sama et Kida Saille pour vos reviews et votre soutien. Gros bisous !_**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre II **

**Chapitre XVI : _Envies_**

« Je ne te laisserai plus fuir. », gronda le chevalier de l'est en emprisonnant les poignets de Quatre contre la porte. « Tu m'appartiens ! »

Et ce fut avec violence qu'il captura les lèvres du jeune souverain.

Trop surpris par la réaction de son compagnon, Quatre se laissa tout d'abord dominer sans réagir. Mais très vite, son instinct de combattant fit bouillonner son sang. Il se débattit avec vigueur afin de se libérer de l'emprise de Trowa mais ce dernier ne desserra à aucun moment l'étau de ses doigts, bien au contraire. Afin d'obliger le jeune souverain à se tenir tranquille, il le plaqua de tout son poids, le collant encore plus contre la porte en chêne.

Quatre émit une plainte totalement étouffée par les lèvres du seigneur de l'est qui en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche et ainsi intensifier encore plus son baiser.

Il avait faim de Quatre…

Faim de son corps…

Faim de son âme…

Il le voulait…

Maintenant !

Trowa appuya son bassin contre celui de sa proie. Il sentaitnettement leurs désirs se frotter à travers l'étoffe de leurs vêtements. Son compagnon pouvait peut-être tenter de le tromper par ses paroles mais son corps lui ne mentait pas.

Quatre lutta encore pour échapper aux assauts de son ancien amant mais plus il sentait Trowa s'enflammer plus sa passion se réveillait aussi. Après de vaines tentatives, il finit par déposer les armes. Son attirance pour son ami n'avait jamais disparu. Il l'avait juste occultée, étouffée en espérant que sa raison serait plus forte que ses envies.

Mais ça n'était plus le cas.

Plus depuis qu'il avait vu Trowa flirter avec Réléna, plus depuis qu'il avait éprouvé cette vague de jalousie balayer sa raison, plus depuis que son compagnon avait risqué sa vie pour le ramener.

Quatre se sentait littéralement fondre sous les attentions de Trowa et c'est avec empressement qu'il finit par répondre à ses baisers.

Au diable ses responsabilités, au diable son devoir !

Lorsque Trowa sentit son compagnon devenir plus _réceptif_ à ses assauts, il changea peu à peu son agressivité en passion. Il finit par libérer les poignets de Quatre avant de remonter doucement ses mains jusqu'aux siennes et d'entrelacer leurs doigts.

Leur échange se fit de plus en plus incendiaire et toutes les barrières qu'ils avaient difficilement érigées entre eux ces derniers mois s'écroulèrent une à une sous l'intensité de leur désir.

Plus leur étreinte s'intensifiait, plus Trowa se sentait comme animé par une envie presque bestiale de s'approprier le jeune roi. Rien n'existait mise à par l'odeur de son compagnon qui enivrait ses sens ainsi que sa bouche qu'il assaillait comme l'aurait fait un général de guerre face à une ville assiégée.

Mais Trowa finit par abandonner les lèvres gonflées de Quatre pour plonger son visage dans son cou d'albâtre. Avec application, il se mit à apposer sa marque sur la peau blanche de son compagnon. Ses mains délaissèrent les siennes et vinrent se perdre sur ses hanches afin de réduire l'espace quasi-inexistant entre leurs deux corps.

Quatre émit une plainte sourde lorsque la fougue du brun à le marquer se fit trop douloureuse. Pour se faire pardonner, Trowa passa doucement sa langue sur la meurtrissure le faisant cette fois-ci soupirer de plaisir. Puis il remonta son visage vers celui de Quatre et effleura de ses lèvres la bouche entrouverte du jeune homme pour un nouveau baiser.

« Trowa. », appela le souverain entre deux échanges mais il se fit très vit bâillonner à nouveau.

Le seigneur de l'est ne voulait plus de mots, plus de disputes ni même de refus. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, conserver et intensifier la sensation de chaleur que faisait naître le corps de Quatre contre le sien.

L'une de ses main se glissa habilement sous la chemise du jeune roi afin de caresser les abdominaux sculptés par les nombreuses heures d'entraînement tandis que l'autre se tendit vers la poigné de la porte afin de la verrouiller et ainsi écarter le risque d'être dérangé.

Au bruit caractéristique de la clé, Quatre ne put empêcher une expression d'incertitude se peindre sur son visage. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'exprimer, il se fit purement et simplement soulever de terre par son compagnon. Le blond accrocha par réflexe ses jambes autour de la taille de Trowa tandis que ses lèvres se firent à nouveau ravir pour un autre baiser emprunt d'impatience.

Le chevalier de l'est le transporta près de la cheminée avant de s'agenouiller lentement à terre et d'allonger son amant sur le grand tapis berbère. Quatre put apprécier sous son dos la texture moelleuse et douce de cette couche improvisée tandis que Trowa s'installait de tout son long sur son corps.

Le brun déboutonna rapidement le chemise de son amant afin de sentir à nouveau la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts. Ses caresses firent naître de délicieux frissons chez Quatre qui emmenèrent son esprit loin… très loin de ses réticences habituelles. Seule l'intensité de certaines sensations demeuraient profondément encrées en lui :

Les mains de Trowa sur son corps…

Les lèvres de Trowa sur sa gorge…

Le souffle de Trowa contre sa peau…

Le gouffre de plaisir dans lequel était en train de l'attirer le seigneur de l'est lui firent occulter tout ce qui n'était pas son compagnon.

La bouche du brun quitta le cou de Quatre pour parcourir peu à peu sur le torse de son amant, laissant après son passage de véritables traînées de feu.

Plus le chevalier descendait plus le jeune souverain s'agitait face à ses attentions. La chaleur qui l'envahissait était la plus douce des tortures. Cela faisait si longtemps que Quatre n'avait éprouvé un tel désir le dévorer. Il n'y avait que Trowa qui arrivait à le mettre dans un tel état.

Le monarque agrippa la tunique de son amant et la fit lentement remonter le long de son corps. Trowa cessa ses douces attentions, le temps de se débarrasser de son vêtement avant de reprendre avec passion les lèvres de Quatre. Le seigneur de l'est se pressa avec volupté contre son compagnon lui soutirant un soupir de satisfaction.

Les gémissements de son ami rendirent Trowa encore plus empressé. Ses mains se faufilèrent vers le pantalon de Quatre et le déboutonna avec agilité. Il caressa encore un peu ses hanches avant de séparer ses lèvres des siennes.

Trowa regarda l'homme allongé sous lui quelques secondes, noyant son regard dans les iris turquoises de son vis-à-vis obscurcies par le désir. Puis il se mit en devoir de le dévêtir totalement en commençant par lui ôter ses bottes devenues inutiles. Le seigneur de l'est se recula et les enleva une à une avant de faire de même avec les siennes. Débarrassés de cet accessoire des plus encombrant, il remonta jusqu'au bassin du jeune seigneur afin de redéposer ses mains sur ses hanches. Dans un mouvement lent, il commença à faire descendre le vêtement mais les doigts de Quatre vinrent se placer sur les siens pour l'en empêcher.

Trowa releva son visage vers lui et vit une lueur de doute briller dans son regard. Loin de se laisser démonter par l'apparent retour de la conscience de son ami, Trowa s'empressa de capturer ses lèvres afin de faire disparaître les dernières réminiscences de sa lucidité.

A force d'attention, Quatre retrouva toute sa fougue et bientôt, le seigneur de l'est n'eut plus aucun scrupule à lui ôter ses derniers vêtements. Doucement, il fit glisser l'étoffe le long des jambes de Quatre tout en laissant ses lèvres s'égarer sur son torse et enfin courtiser l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Le jeune roi eût quelques gémissements de plaisir avant d'enfouir ses mains dans l'abondante chevelure de Trowa. Ce dernier remonta doucement, caressant le ventre contracté de son amant tout en sillonnant de sa langue le contour de son nombril.

Ses mains descendirent peu à peu sur la virilité de Quatre et lentement, langoureusement, il concentra ses attentions sur son membre dressé. Les gémissements du jeune souverain se firent plus prononcés tandis que son souffle lui devenait de plus en plus court.

Satisfait par l'excitation du monarque, Trowa le retourna sur le ventre avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… », commença à demander Quatre avant de sentir le bras de son compagnon passer sous lui pour soulever l'arrière de son corps. La fin de sa phrase mourut au bord de ses lèvres lorsque la main de son amant revint appliquer des mouvement réguliers sur son membre.

Au fur et à mesure que les caresses se firent plus insistantes, les bras de Quatre se mirent à trembler légèrement sous l'intensité du désir qu'il sentait pulser dans son bas-ventre. Le blond émit une plainte presque inaudible lorsque Trowa commença à le préparer avec attention.

Bercé par les murmures de son compagnon, le chevalier de l'est déposa des baisers papillons le long de la colonne vertébrale, frottant son bassin contre la croupe musclée du blond. Dès qu'il le sentit prêt à le recevoir, Trowa déboutonna son pantalon.

Le jeune souverain put sentir la boucle de la ceinture de son amant battre contre sa cuisse. Il eut soudain un peu peur que Trowa ne mette la même violence à le faire sien qu'il n'en avait mis dans ses premiers baisers.

Mais il n'en fut rien.

Le chevalier entra en lui avec le plus de douceur possible afin de ne pas le blesser.

Quatre ressentit un tel plaisir qu'il n'eut même pas besoin d'avoir recourt à ses pouvoirs. Seuls deux longs gémissements emplirent la pièce, très vite suivis par des souffles saccadés. Après cette première poussée, Trowa resta quelques instants immobile, son torse collé contre le dos de son amant, avant de se mettre en mouvement.

Leurs corps bougèrent d'abord lentement dans une même danse mais plus le plaisir grandissait plus le rythme se fit empressé. Des perles de sueurs se mirent à apparaître sur leur peau, les enfermant dans un cocon de moiteur et de luxure.

Quatre pouvait sentir son cœur frapper violemment dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure que les vas et viens s'accéléraient. Ses bras faiblirent dangereusement et il due s'abaisser pour ne pas littéralement s'effondrer sur sol. La vague de plaisir qu'il sentait monter en lui était d'une force qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à présent.

C'était bon…

C'était impétueux…

C'était … mmpf… presque sauvage.

Les mouvements de Trowa s'accélérèrent à l'instar de leurs gémissements qui, au sommet de leur plaisir, finirent par mourir dans des plaintes langoureuses. Quatre s'affaissa totalement sur le sol et fut très vite rejoint par son compagnon. Les amants restèrent quelques instants l'un contre l'autre, essayant d'apaiser leur respiration. Le calme revint peu à peu dans leur corps et ils finirent par s'allonger sur le flanc, Quatre toujours le dos étroitement collé contre le torse de son compagnon.

Trowa laissa sa main caresser la hanche nue de son ami avant de glisser ses doigts sur son ventre. Il poursuivit ses mouvements réguliers et apaisants sur les abdominaux du blond tout en embrassant doucement l'une de ses épaules.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune monarque finit par apposer sa main sur celle du seigneur de l'est. Trowa craignit pendant un moment que son amant ne le repousse mais contre toute attente, Quatre entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Le chevalier laissa un léger sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres avant de resserrer son étreinte.

Les deux hommes s'endormirent rapidement, étroitement enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Lorsque Trowa s'éveilla, Quatre n'était plus auprès de lui. 

Il se releva légèrement et fouilla la bibliothèque du regard. Au vue de la luminosité ambiante, il devait être à peine deux heures du matin. Les flammes de la cheminée qui auparavant crépitaient avec force dans l'âtre, n'éclairaient à présent que faiblement la pièce. Après quelques secondes de recherche, l'attention du seigneur de l'est se porta sur l'une des grandes fenêtres.

Son ami était assis sur la large banquette et observait le paysage nocturne d'un air rêveur. Il avait remis ses vêtements sans toutefois prendre le temps de reboutonner sa chemise. Trowa se leva, réajusta le pantalon qu'il portait toujours et s'avança vers lui.

Quatre ne tourna pas son regard mais les deux hommes se firent face via leurs reflets.

« Et maintenant que faisons-nous ? », demanda le jeune souverain d'une voix calme et posée.

Trowa vint s'asseoir au bord de la banquette et fixa le profil de son amant.

« Nous allons partir pour l'est afin de récupérer Zechs et tes hommes. »

Quatre tourna son visage vers son compagnon et le fixa de ses iris turquoises.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. »

« Je le sais. », répondit Trowa en relevant une mèche blonde. « Je parlerai à Réléna à notre retour. »

« Tu veux rompre vos fiançailles ? »

« Oui. »

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Parce que j'ai bien l'intention de rester à tes côtés. »

Quatre voulut détourner le regard mais il en fut empêché par Trowa qui avec douceur posa sa main sur sa joue et l'obligea à lui faire face.

« Par le passé, j'ai douté de la force de tes sentiments à mon égard. J'ai cru que la profondeur de mon attachement n'était pas réciproque. Mais maintenant, je ne doute plus. », répondit-il avant de fixer son amant avec intensité. « Et je ne douterais plus jamais. Je resterai auprès de toi. »

« Te rends-tu compte de tout ce que tu vas sacrifier ? »

« Décidément, tu ne comprends pas. C'est en restant avec toi que ne sacrifie rien. »

Trowa se pencha vers Quatre et l'embrassa doucement et avec application, il fit passer toute la force de ses sentiments dans ce simple échange.

« A l'avenir, si tu souhaites te détacher de moi, tu seras obligé de me bannir. Fais-toi une raison, à partir de maintenant je ne te lâche plus. »

« Tu es fou. », répondit le jeune souverain en posant son front contre celui de son amant.

« Oui, complètement. », termina Trowa avant de sceller leurs lèvres.

* * *

Wufei avança lentement sous l'avant-toit de la maison familiale. 

C'était une douce journée de printemps, le soleil lui caressait agréablement le visage tandis qu'une faible brise apportait un brin de fraîcheur. Un silence apaisant régnait sur le grand jardin et seules quelques chants d'oiseaux venaient en briser la tranquillité.

Le seigneur de l'ouest marchait pieds nus sur le parquet en bois. L'étoffe fine et légère de sa tunique blanche épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps, mettant en valeur sa musculature fine et bien dessinée.

Le jeune chevalier arborait un léger sourire. Il paraissait calme et insouciant, des sentiments qu'il n'avait que rarement ressenti dans sa vie. Mais son bien être disparut brusquement lorsqu'il arriva au coin de la bâtisse et son apparente décontraction fit place à la stupeur.

Appuyé contre un arbre se tenait le commandant en chef des armées de Sanc.

Après les premiers moments de surprise passés, Wufei n'hésita pas un seul instant à s'avancer vers lui. D'un pas rapide, il foula l'herbe encore emprunte de la rosée matinale et franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

« Zechs ? », appela l'héritier du clan Chang.

L'interpellé tourna son visage vers lui et lui offrit un superbe sourire.

« Bonjour Wu. », répondit-il d'une voix calme.

« Que fais-tu ici ? », demanda le jeune homme complètement perdu par la présence de son amant dans la demeure familiale.

« Je t'attendais. »

Ils se firent face quelques instants avant que le soldat ne remonte son bras pour passer ses doigts dans les longs cheveux détachés de Wufei.

« Je suis content de te revoir. Tu m'as manqué. », souffla l'homme de guerre.

Zechs portait des vêtements blancs identiques à ceux de son amant et ses cheveux blonds cascadaient librement autour de son visage lui octroyant une aura lumineuse de paix. Wufei posa sa main le torse de son ami comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien devant lui.

« Tu es vraiment là ? », murmura le chevalier.

« Oui. », répondit-t-il comme amusé par la question.

Wufei hésita encore un peu avant de passer ses bras autour de la taille du soldat et de coller son corps au sien.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. », poursuivit le seigneur de l'ouest sur le ton de la confidence.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi enlacés avant que Wufei ne brise ce moment d'apaisement.

« Tu restes avec moi ? »

« Je ne peux pas. », répondit Zechs en se séparant de son compagnon.

« Pourquoi ? », s'inquiéta le chevalier.

« Je dois m'en aller. J'avais juste envie de te voir. »

« Mais où vas-tu ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Wu, tout se passera bien. », répondit Zechs en caressant la joue de son compagnon.

Puis il détacha les bras du chevalier qui étaient toujours posés sur ses hanches avant de s'éloigner. Le soldat lui fit un salut de la main avant de se détourner définitivement de lui.

« Zechs ! Attends ! », s'exclama le jeune homme en tentant de le rattraper. Mais ce fut en vain car plus il essayait de s'en rapprocher, plus son compagnon disparaissait de son champ de vision.

« Zechs ! », hurla-t-il « ZECHS ! »

Ce fut en sursaut et trempé de sueur que Wufei s'éveilla.

Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir et il fallut plusieurs secondes au seigneur de l'ouest pour reprendre ses marques et se rendre compte qu'il venait de faire un rêve… ou était-ce un cauchemar ?

Le jeune homme passa l'une des ses mains dans ses cheveux humides avant de sentir des sueurs froides parcourir son corps.

_Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de Zechs ?_

_Est-ce que cela avait une signification particulière ou n'était-ce que la traduction de ses inquiétudes?_

Wufei préféra adopter la deuxième solution et occulter la possibilité que _cette vision_ serait due à ses pouvoirs. Il ne voulait pas envisager que les paroles de son amant pouvaient avoir un autre sens.

Agacé par la tournure de ses pensées, Wufei se leva et décida de préparer ses affaires pour leur voyage sur les terres de Trowa. Quitte à ne pas trouver le sommeil autant s'occuper l'esprit.

* * *

A suivre… 


	17. Non dits

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** bah… rien de bien palpitant

Coucou tout le monde. Alors tout d'abord… pardon pour ce retard. Avec la rentrée scolaire, il m'est impossible de garder un rythme de publication rapproché. Donc ne soyez pas surpris si ma présence se fait de plus en plus rare. J'ai des gros examens qui approchent et je ne peux pas me permettre de les rater.

Merci pour votre compréhension.

**Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre II **

**Chapitre XVII : _Non-dits _**

Il était à peine quatre heures du matin et déjà de nombreuses voix résonnaient dans la cour du palais. Une dizaine de palefreniers préparaient avec un soin tout particulier les montures des seigneurs de Sanc tandis que les serviteurs empaquetaient armes et vivres sous l'œil vigilant d'un haut gradé de l'armée royale. Trop occupés à leur tâche respective, aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua l'homme dissimulé dans l'ombre d'une des arcades de pierre.

A l'écart des allés et venus se tenait le chevalier du sud. Le jeune guerrier était appuyé contre le mur de la bâtisse, les bas croisés sur son torse. Il avait déjà revêtu son armure sombre qu'il avait soigneusement dissimulée sous une longue cape afin de voyager incognito.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il observait l'effervescence des habitants du palais sans réellement la voir.

Duo ne remettait pas en question la décision du roi. Il était totalement d'accord sur le fait qu'ils avaient déjà beaucoup trop attendu pour venir en aide à Zechs et à ses hommes et il espérait sincèrement que leur action porteraient ses fruits. Mais il y avait aussi une angoisse qui le tiraillait au plus profond de son être et malgré tous ses efforts pour étouffer cette anxiété, elle ne cessait de grandir jour après jour, heure après heure.

L'appel du sang résonnait à nouveau dans son esprit !

Et cela… l'effrayait.

Egaré dans les méandres de l'angoisse, Duo en fut détourné par l'arrivée dans son champ de vision d'une silhouette familière.

Le seigneur du nord, qui était de tout évidence à sa recherche, balaya la cour du regard avant de fixer un coin d'ombre. Rien ne laissait penser qu'une personne y était dissimulée mais Heero ressentit fortement la présence de son compagnon. Il était d'ailleurs étrange de constater que plus il passait du temps avec Duo, plus la perception de l'autre augmentait, un peu comme un lien invisible qui les reliait. Cette impression demeurait aussi déroutante que réconfortante pour le chevalier de Wing, qui avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie à tout faire pour se préserver d'une quelconque attache telle que celle-ci.

C'est d'un pas sûr et rapide que Heero s'avança vers son ami avant de disparaître à son tour dans la pénombre.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ? », interrogea le seigneur du nord en s'installant au côté de son compagnon.

« Tu dormais si bien que je n'en ai pas eu le courage… Et puis… Tu as du sommeil à rattraper. », répondit Duo d'un ton taquin.

Heero se rapprocha de son amant avant de répondre d'une voix chaude et sensuelle.

« A qui la faute ? ».

« Je plaide coupable. », admit volontiers le représentant de Shinigami avant de reporter son regard sur la cour.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? », interrogea Heero face à l'air soudain sombre de son compagnon.

« Rien. »

« Parle-moi Duo s'il te plaît. J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose. »

Mais le jeune homme garda le silence. Heero vint se planter face à lui et posa ses mains sur le mur afin de l'obliger à lui faire face. Le chevalier du sud reporta son regard sur lui sans pour autant quitter son mutisme.

« Je sais que tu refais des cauchemars. »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Je partage tes nuits, c'est un… détail que tu ne peux me cacher. »

Heero observa attentivement les iris de son compagnon assombries par le contre-jour.

Il ne lui répondrait pas… il le savait… et c'était ça qui l'inquiétait le plus. Le chevalier du nord soupira avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Duo.

« Comment veux-tu que je t'aide si tu ne me dis pas ce qui te hante ? »

Heero sentit clairement le bras de Duo bouger avant qu'une main chaude ne vienne se poser sur sa nuque. Les doigts se mirent à jouer avec ses cheveux et le visage du seigneur du sud s'abaissa vers sa tempe.

« Je ne te cache rien Heero. Je ne connais pas la teneur de mes rêves, je suis donc dans l'impossibilité de te répondre. », chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Le brun releva son regard et leurs souffles se mêlèrent quelques instants sans que l'un deux ne fasse le moindre geste.

« Me mens-tu ? »

« Non. »

La réfutation était claire et nette. Aucun subterfuge, aucun faux-fuyant. La vérité uniquement.

« Alors pourquoi ne pas demander à Wufei de t'aider ? »

« C'est un acte délicat que de passer les défenses d'un esprit et actuellement, il ne possède pas la concentration nécessaire pour ce genre d'exercice. »

« Tu ne devrais pas hésiter. Il saura gérer la situation. »

Les doigts de Duo cessèrent de masser la nuque de son compagnon.

« A moins que tu ne le souhaites pas ? De quoi as-tu donc si peur ? »

« Je ne crains rien. », souffla Duo avant de capturer les lèvres de son amant.

Heero se laissa aller à cette étreinte bien conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. Il aurait voulu se montrer plus persuasif, obliger Duo à lui avouer ce qui semblait le travailler depuis son combat avec Quatre mais la langue de son compagnon caressant la sienne l'en dissuada. Après tout, ils n'auraient plus de moment d'intimité avant longtemps, autant en profiter un maximum.

Le seigneur du nord répondit avec force à cette étreinte qui ne s'interrompit que lorsque les deux hommes entendirent la voix de Wufei résonner dans la cour.

Le chevalier de l'ouest venait d'arriver accompagné de Trowa. D'abord surpris de voir qu'ils étaient les premiers, leur curiosité fut encore plus grande lorsqu'ils aperçurent deux de leurs compagnons sortir de l'ombre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquaient ? », grogna le représentant de Nataku qui de toute évidence était d'une humeur massacrante.

« Fais-moi confiance. », répondit Trowa. « Tu ne veux pas le savoir. »

Wufei haussa ses épaules en signe d'exaspération avant de se détourner des nouveaux venus et de contrôler que sa monture avait été correctement équipée

* * *

Quatre était sur le point de retrouver ses amis, lorsque l'un de ses conseillers vint l'intercepter sur le seuil du palais. 

« Votre Majesté ! Puis-je vous parler quelques instants ? », demanda le ministre en s'inclinant respectueusement.

« Bien sûr. »

« Je sais que ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour aborder un tel sujet mais je souhaiterais savoir si vous aviez pris une décision quant au choix que je vous ai soumis. »

« Vous avez raison. », répondit le jeune roi d'une voix sévère. « Le moment n'est absolument pas propice à de telles discussions. »

« Votre Altesse, je comprends tout à fait votre réticence mais comprenez notre inquiétude. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que nous espérons vous voir choisir une fiancée et vous ne... »

« Cela peut attendre mon retour. », le coupa sèchement Quatre.

« Je vous prie d'excuser mon impudence mon Seigneur mais reporter sans cesse cette décision ne résoudra en rien le problème. Il vous faut choisir une reine. C'était le vœu de votre père et c'est celui de votre peuple. Avec tous les évènements qui se déroulent actuellement et les risques que vous prenez, nous serions rassurés de savoir le trône de Sanc protégé et nous… »

« CELA SUFFIT ! », s'exclama le jeune souverain. Son éclat de voix ne passa pas inaperçu. Les serviteurs ainsi que les chevaliers se tournèrent dans leur direction, intrigués par la perte de sang froid de Quatre.

« Je connais mes devoirs et il est tout à fait déplacé de votre part de remettre en question mes décisions. »

« Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses. Il n'était pas dans mes intentions de vous manquer de respect. », répondit calmement le ministre en s'inclinant.

« Lors de mon retour, je vous ferai part de ma décision. », termina Quatre avant de descendre les dernières marches et de rejoindre ses compagnons.

« Un problème ? », s'enquit Trowa.

« Aucun. », répondit froidement son ami tout en contrôlant sa monture.

Loin d'être satisfait par cette réponse le seigneur de l'est posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du jeune roi et le força à lui faire face. Devant l'inquiétude visible chez son amant, Quatre ne put garder son masque d'indifférence. Il finit par lui sourire discrètement.

« Je t'assure tout va bien. »

Trowa eut un mouvement de sourcil perplexe. De toute évidence, il ne le croyait pas et il avait raison. Mais il n'était plus temps de s'épancher sur leur propre personne. Ils devaient retrouver Zechs et ses hommes ainsi que les espions Maganacs. C'était leur priorité.

Quatre posa sa main sur celle de son ami toujours présente sur son avant-bras et la serra légèrement.

Cet échange qui était passé tout à fait inaperçu pour la majorité des personnes présentes, n'échappa toutefois pas au ministre. Il était l'un des conseillers les plus anciens du palais. Il avait assisté l'ancien souverain durant plusieurs années et maintenant il avait le plaisir d'épauler son successeur. Mais le comportement de son nouveau roi le rendait perplexe depuis quelques mois. Le ministre n'arrivait pas à saisir la raison pour laquelle il ne cessait de remettre la date de son mariage.

Mais maintenant il comprenait mieux.

Le ministre afficha une mine sévère tout en observant les deux hommes.

Au retour de Quatre, il lui faudrait avoir une conversation des plus sérieuse avec lui. Il n'apprécierait sûrement pas son intervention mais il connaissait suffisamment le jeune homme pour savoir que le bien être de son peuple était sa priorité et d'une façon ou d'une autre il saurait le lui rappeler.

* * *

Les chevaliers quittèrent la capitale au moment même où les premiers rayons de l'aube vinrent caresser les murs blancs du palais. Malgré le froid qui mordait leur peau telle des dizaines de petites aiguilles, les seigneurs de Sank cavalèrent sans relâche jusqu'à la frontière qui séparait les terres du centre de celles de Trowa. 

A la tombée de la nuit, ils arrivèrent enfin près des gigantesques forêts de l'est. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de camper sur la plaine et de poursuivre leur avancée au petit matin. Ils allumèrent un grand feu pour tenter de conserver un minimum de chaleur et combattre ainsi le souffle glacial de la nuit. Après avoir planté leurs tentes, ils se réunirent autour du brasier afin de rediscuter de leur itinéraire.

« Comment quadriller une telle zone ? », demanda Duo. « Ca n'est pas pour mettre en doute ton travail de préparation Wufei mais le terrain à couvrir est énorme. »

« Je pense pouvoir vous aider. », intervint Trowa.

« Tu comptes demander à tes hommes de nous épauler ? »

« Pas tout à fait. »

Duo n'eut pas l'occasion d'approfondir son interrogatoire car un bruit dans les fourrages se fit entendre. Les chevaliers dégainèrent immédiatement leurs épées, prêts à contrer une éventuelle attaque.

« Baissez vos armes ! », ordonna Trowa.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? », demanda Heero.

Le chevalier de l'est acquiesça en silence et ses compagnons rangèrent leurs épées.

Trowa s'avança doucement vers les taillis qui bordaient la forêt avant de s'agenouiller sur le sol recouvert de neige.

Duo émit une interrogation muette vers Quatre mais il n'eut comme réponse qu'un mouvement de main lui intimant le silence. Intrigué par le comportement de ses amis, le seigneur du sud reporta son regard sur l'élu d'Heavyarms qui demeurait immobile.

Un silence lourd perdura pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau bruissement de feuille se fasse entendre. Tous fixèrent avec intérêt les ombres de la forêts et soudain, deux yeux scintillèrent dans l'obscurité.

Trowa baissa légèrement la tête en un mouvement qui se voulait respectueux tandis que ses compagnons conservaient leur immobilisme. L'animal, voyant qu'il ne risquait rien, s'avança lentement vers eux. C'était un loup de toute beauté. Sa robe grise brillait sous le clair de lune, tandis que ses iris jaunes scrutaient avec méfiance les hommes qui se tenaient devant lui.

Après une légère hésitation, il se dirigea vers Trowa. Arrivé devant le seigneur de l'est, le prédateur baissa à son tour sa tête afin de rendre son salut.

« Merci d'être venu. », chuchota l'héritier d'Heavyarms.

Le loup se laissa caresser par l'humain avec une docilité déconcertante.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide mon ami. Peux-tu appeler tes frères ? »

L'animal releva son museau vers la voûte nocturne et déchira le silence de son hurlement. A plusieurs reprises, il émit son cri ressemblant étrangement à un chant de rassemblement.

Les réponses ne se firent pas attendre, et bientôt de nombreuses clameurs firent écho à sa supplique.

Une cinquantaine de loups surgirent des bois et vinrent encercler les chevaliers de Sanc. Un à un les prédateurs s'inclinèrent à leur tour face à celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur maître. Trowa s'adressa à eux en une langue qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne pouvait comprendre. Sa voix grave et basse résonnait dans la nuit et tous l'écoutait religieusement. Les loups lui prêtaient une oreille attentive, mémorisant ses instructions tandis que ses amis étaient hypnotisés par les sons déliés de cette langue aussi mystérieuse qu'envoûtante .

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Trowa se releva et les loups se dispersèrent dans la forêt. Le chevalier de l'est se dirigea vers ses compagnons qui, pour la plupart ne cachaient pas leur surprise.

« Euh… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », demanda Duo.

« J'ai demandé du renfort. »

« Ils vont nous aider à quadriller la zone ? », interrogea Wufei qui était estomaqué par cette idée.

« Exacte. La région que nous devons fouiller est trop vaste. Nous passerions des semaines entières avant de trouver le moindre indice. Il n'y a pas meilleur pisteur que les loups. Grâce à leur flaire, ils nous seront d'une aide inestimable. »

« Comment saurons-nous si ils ont trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. », répondit Trowa en se tournant vers Wufei. Ce dernier put clairement distinguer des éclats métalliques dans les iris du chevalier de l'est. « Je le saurai. »

Le représentant du clan Chang acquiesça en silence avant de reprendre place autour du feu de camp. Il fut très vite imité par ses amis et tous se mirent à étudier à nouveau la zone qu'ils auraient à couvrir. Après une heure de discussion, trois d'entre eux se retirèrent pour la nuit tandis que Quatre et Trowa restèrent près du feu. Le jeune souverain devait se charger du premier tour de garde tandis que son ami ne semblait pas enclin à s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée.

« Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu utiliser cette langue. », dit Quatre en ravivant le feu.

« En général, je n'en ai pas besoin, la pensée suffit. Mais cette fois, ils étaient trop nombreux. », répondit-il en regardant les flammes grandirent peu à peu.

« J'aime les sonorités qu'elle dégage. »

« Heureux de l'entendre. Lorsque j'étais au sanctuaire, j'ai eu beaucoup de peine à la maîtriser. »

« Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit. »

« Pensais-tu tout connaître de moi ? », répondit Trowa un brin taquin.

« Bien sûr ! Ne suis-je pas ton roi ? Tu ne dois rien me cacher.», dit Quatre en entrant dans son jeu.

« J'en prends bonne note votre Majesté. »

Les deux hommes s'observèrent avant de laisser des rires discrets troubler le silence parfait de cette nuit d'hiver. Trowa se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de son compagnon. Lentement, il se pencha vers lui et murmura quelques paroles à son oreille. Bien que la langue lui fut totalement inconnue, Quatre ressentit quelque chose s'éveiller en lui et cette sensation n'était pas uniquement due au souffle chaud de Trowa.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? », interrogea le jeune souverain.

« Je te le dirais si tu es sage. », répondit le seigneur de l'est avant de capturer ses lèvres froides.

Leur échange fut tout d'abord chaste mais très rapidement Trowa devint impatient. Il caressa avec douceur les lèvres de Quatre qui s'entrouvrirent avec envie. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se cajolèrent et s'apprivoisèrent à nouveau. Leurs souffles s'échappèrent en des volutes blanches tandis que leurs mains s'agrippèrent à leurs vêtements.

Lorsque l'embrasement de ses sens se fit trop sentir, Quatre repoussa doucement son compagnon, mettant fin à leur échange. Trowa l'examina avec tendresse, tout en passant son pouce sur ses lèvres humides.

L'inclination que lui vouait le seigneur de l'est était nettement visible dans ses iris vertes. Et c'était dans ses moments là que Quatre aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne plus être le souverain suprême de Sanc.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer. », suggéra-t-il en capturant la main baladeuse de son amant. « Je viendrai te chercher pour le prochain tour de garde. »

Trowa acquiesça.

« Appelle-moi en cas de problème. », glissa-t-il dans son oreille avant de le quitter.

Lorsqu'il fut seul, Quatre dégaina son épée et la tint près de lui, se préparant à toute éventualité. Bercé par les murmures de la forêt, il veilla sur le sommeil de ses compagnon.

* * *

A suivre… 

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Bubul : **alors tu l'aimes mon Trowa en mode « chaud lapin »… mdr. Je suis contente que mon imagination perverse t'ai plu… mdr

**Syt the Evil Angel : **moi ? être méchante avec eux ? je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles… lol

**Phenixia : **des réponses concernant Treize ? gomen mais c'est pas pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review.

**Miss Angellove : **y a pas de problème... les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires… mdr. Si j'ai bien compris ton couple préféré c'est Trowa et Quatre… contente que ce chapitre te plaise.

**Kida Saille : **comment ça ton Trowa. Je te trouve bien gourmande. D'abord Duo, maintenant Trowa… nan mais ça va pas du tout.

**Kira-sama : **faire bobo à Zechsy Sexy… voyons… ah ben non… faut attendre pour savoir. Merci pour ta review.

**Naïa : **c'est pas grave. Je pourrai toujours caser Wufei avec quelqu'un d'autre… ou alors faire un couple à trois… ça peut être intéressant.

**Caramelon : **toi tu as du sang de pom pom girl dans les veines… mdr…. Mais ôte-moi un doute… tu crois quand même pas les couples DuoxHeero, TrowaxQuatre à l'abris de mon imagination perverse…

**Hayko Maxwell :** merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Touta : **nan je vais pas te le dire… mdr… pour ce qui est du couple TrowaxQuatre… je leur réserve encore quelques surprises de mon cru.

**Aishanu soma :** les points sur les i et les barres sur les t… mdr… excellent ! Merci pour ta review.


	18. Recherches

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** ah ben ça…

**Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre.**

Voilà la suite... Mieux vaut tard que jamais... mdr. Le prochain chapitre bientôt, promis !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre II **

**Chapitre XVIII : _Recherches_**

Pendant une semaine, les chevaliers s'étaient évertués à couvrir le maximum de terrain mais la forêt de l'est rendait leur expédition extrêmement délicate. Elle recouvrait la quasi totalité du pays et mise à part quelques rares personnes, peu de gens savaient ce qu'elle dissimulait jalousement en son sein.

Cet océan de verdure avait toujours été considéré comme un excellent moyen naturel de protection contre les envahisseurs étrangers mais malheureusement des siècles durant, il s'était aussi révélé une parfaite cachette pour tous les bandits de grands chemins.

Par le passé, les ancêtres de Trowa avaient souhaité lutter contre cette vague de banditisme et avaient fait construire sur toutes les voies de passage des forteresses gardées par des soldats de l'est. Ces hommes étaient en charge de la protection des voyageurs.

Mais les époques qui se succédaient firent évoluer la situation.

Certaines petites routes empruntées autrefois par les voyageurs furent de moins en moins utilisées et finirent par disparaître complètement des cartes. Certaines des fortifications devinrent donc inutiles et les troupes furent rappelées dans la ville principale de l'est. Abandonnées, elles furent oubliées de tous… enfin presque de tous.

C'était ces anciens bâtiments que Trowa souhaitait fouiller. A l'abri des regards indiscrets, ignorés par la plupart des gens, ils étaient aux yeux du chevalier, la planque idéale pour qui voulait y rester dissimulé à long terme.

* * *

Les seigneurs de Sanc venaient de fouiller de fond en comble la énième forteresse et toujours aucun résultat.Ils commençaient à sentir leur anxiété grandir au fur et à mesure que leurs recherches demeuraient infructueuses. 

Peut-être s'étaient-ils trompés ?

Peut-être que Lady Une ne se trouvait pas sur les terres de l'est ?

Peut-être… qu'il était trop tard pour sauver leurs amis ?

Cette dernière idée, les chevaliers-dragons la combattaient de toutes leurs forces. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de douter, ils n'avaient pas le droit de les abandonner. Ils les retrouveraient ! Coûte que coûte !

« Combien reste-t-il de bastions à explorer ? », demanda Duo lorsque ses compagnons et lui quittèrent les ruines d'une ancienne fortification.

« Une bonne centaine. », répondit Trowa.

Duo ne put empêcher une expression d'incrédulité se peindre sur son visage.

« Autant ! »

« Mes terres sont presque exclusivement constituées de forêts. Il était indispensable à l'époque de construire de nombreux points de contrôle afin d'assurer la sécurité du pays. »

« Ca en fait quand même une sacrée quantité à fouiller. Je comprends maintenant la nécessité de faire appel aux loups. »

Trowa acquiesça avant de poursuivre.

« Ils nous sont indispensables car malgré mes connaissances, certaines bâtisses me sont inconnues. »

« Crois-tu que nous retrouverons les troupes Maganacs et Zechs ? », interrogea une voix.

Tous se tournèrent vers Wufei, surpris d'entendre cette hypothèse prononcée par leur ami. Jusqu'à présent, jamais le chevalier de Nataku n'avait montré la moindre faiblesse ou le moindre doute. Bien au contraire ! C'est lui qui avait étudié les lieux de disparition de leurs hommes et planifié leur expédition dans les moindre détails. Il avait insisté pour tout contrôler afin d'être certain de ne pas passer à côté d'un renseignement aussi infime soit-il.

Il était donc déroutant pour ses compagnons de le voir prononcer à haute voix les incertitudes que tous avaient ressenties à un moment ou à un autre... Mais malgré tous leurs doutes, l'espoir demeurait.

« J'en suis certain. », répondit le seigneur de l'est. « Nous les retrouverons ! »

Les deux hommes s'observèrent en silence. L'inquiétude se lisait dans les orbes d'ébène de Wufei tandis qu'une confiance sans limite lui faisait face dans les iris émeraudes de Trowa.

« Nous ne partirons pas d'ici sans eux. », compléta Quatre.

Heero et Duo acquiescèrent et grâce à l'amitié et à la force de ses compagnons Wufei reprit le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Vous avez raison. », répondit le jeune homme avant d'essayer de détourner la conversation pour faire oublier sa « faiblesse ». « Nous devrions préparer le campement pour la nuit. »

« Ca serait plus prudent. », approuva Quatre. « Le soleil commence déjà à disparaître. »

Les chevaliers s'installèrent et Wufei fut désigné pour le premier tour de garde. Assis près du feu, le seigneur de l'ouest tentait de lutter contre le sommeil.

Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il ne dormait que deux ou trois heures par nuit. L'idée de rêver encore de son amant le rendait nerveux. Il avait peur que ses songes n'en soient pas et qu'effectivement Zechs lui soit apparu pour une autre raison. Wufei préférait donc combattre les appels de Morphée plutôt que de ressentir à nouveau ce sentiment de perte qu'il avait subit après sa dernière vision.

Le jeune guerrier laissa échapper un soupir de découragement tout en remuant à l'aide d'une branche d'arbre les braises afin de faire gonfler le feu.

Zechs lui manquait.

Terriblement.

Sa présence, sa force, sa manie si exaspérante qu'il avait de le taquiner. Sans oublier leurs nuits, sa façon de lui faire l'amour, de lui murmurer des paroles aussi indécentes que tendres, de sentir ses mains le parcourir, ses lèvres caresser sa peau.

Son amant lui était devenu indispensable et la simple idée qu'il pouvait le perdre lui donnait la nausée.

« Par tous les dieux Zechs, mais où es-tu ? », murmura Wufei.

Comme répondant à sa question, un craquement se fit entendre. Le chevalier de l'ouest sortit immédiatement son arme et scruta avec attention les fourrés qui l'entouraient. Lorsque ses compagnons et lui avaient monté leur campement, ils avaient placé des brindilles sèches sur le sol pour les prévenir d'une éventuelle approche ennemie. Apparemment, ils avaient bien fait.

Wufei s'éloigna lentement du feu pour se dissimuler dans l'ombre. Tous ses sens furent mis en alerte et sa main se resserra sur son épée.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque sortant du fourrage ce ne fut pas ennemi qui lui fit face mais un loup, le même que Trowa avait appelé quelques jours plus tôt. L'animal et l'humain s'observèrent quelques instants sans bouger, se jaugeant, prédateur contre prédateur.

Ce fut le chevalier d'Heavyarms qui interrompit leur face à face. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, il l'avait senti arriver. Trowa mit un genou à terre et laissa le loup s'approcher. Le jeune seigneur passa ses doigts dans la fourrure épaisse de l'animal quelques instants avant de s'adresser à Wufei.

« Va chercher les autres. Nous partons. »

Le représentant de Nataku ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il s'empressa d'aller réveiller ses compagnons et tous démontèrent rapidement leur campement pour reprendre la route.

« Les loups ont trouvé la planque de Lady Une ? », interrogea Duo en s'installant sur son étalon.

« Apparemment oui. Si nous nous mettons en route maintenant et que nous avançons sans nous arrêter, nous y serons dans moins de deux jours.»

Ils n'en fallut pas plus pour que les chevaliers prennent place sur leurs montures et ne quittent leur air de campement. C'est le loup qui les guida à travers le labyrinthe végétal que formaient les forêts de l'est. Sans relâche et cela malgré l'état des sentiers qui rendait leur parcours plus que chaotique, ils s'enfoncèrent encore plus profondément dans l'océan de verdure. A un certain moment, la densité d'arbres fut si importante que même les rayons du soleil ne passèrent qu'avec difficulté à travers les épais feuillages et malgré le début d'après-midi, la luminosité demeura presque nulle. Les jeunes guerriers auraient presque pu croire qu'ils voyageaient en pleine nuit.

Au bout d'une journée de cheval, ils furent contraints de continuer à pied. Le dénivelé devint beaucoup trop important et ils ne souhaitaient pas se voir aux prises avec un éboulement de terrain. Les chevaliers laissèrent donc leurs montures à l'abri dans une clairière avant de poursuivre leur avancée.

Malgré la fatigue et leurs membres endoloris, ils ne ralentirent à aucun moment le rythme de leur marche. L'idée même de retrouver la trace de leurs hommes les motivait à avancer toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite.

Et ce fut à la fin de la deuxième journée qu'ils arrivèrent à destination.

Le loup les avait menés au plus profond des vieilles forêts de l'est, au pied d'un ancien fort militaire. Les murs d'enceinte étaient encore debout mais la végétation en avait recouvert presque entièrement la surface. Par endroit, de profondes fissures laissaient entrevoir l'intérieur de la cour.

Cachés à la lisière de la forêt, les chevaliers étaient en train de se concerter sur la suite de leur expédition lorsque soudain, un grognement de leur ami à quatre pattes les fit taire. L'animal s'était abaissé légèrement et ses oreilles tendues vers l'arrière leurs faisaient comprendre qu'un ennemi n'était pas loin. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, ils purent parfaitement entendre le bruit caractéristique de semelles frappant le sol de pierre. Les pas se rapprochèrent d'eux et bientôt, ils aperçurent à travers la brèche, les jambes de ce qui semblait être une sentinelle. L'homme poursuivit son tour de garde et lorsque les seigneurs de Sanc furent certains qu'il s'était suffisamment éloigné de leur position, ils se remirent à se concerter.

« C'était à prévoir, la forteresse est gardée. », dit Duo. « Il serait trop dangereux d'y entrer tous. Si jamais l'un de nous se fait repérer, personne ne pourra lui venir en aide. »

«La meilleure solution et de nous séparer en deux groupes. », proposa Quatre. « Deux d'entre nous iront à la recherche de nos hommes tandis que les trois autres les couvriront en cas de problème. »

« Je veux faire partie de l'équipe de recherche. », intervint Wufei.

Quatre acquiesça avant de poursuivre les explications de son plan.

« Je propose que Wufei et Heero soient nos éclaireurs à l'intérieur du bâtiment. », poursuivit-il avant de se tourner vers eux. « Vous n'avez pas encore éveillé les âmes des dragons. Il est plus prudent qu'en cas de problème se soyons nous qui intervenions pour vous protéger. »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent de concert. Ils se débarrassèrent ensuite de tout le matériel qui ne leur était pas indispensable afin de rester le plus discret possible. La nuit commençait à tomber leur offrant une aide supplémentaire. Vêtus de leurs armures noires, ils n'auraient aucun problème à se fondre dans les ombres. C'est donc muni uniquement de leur épée, qu'ils se préparèrent à infiltrer le bastion.

« Soyez prudents. », les enjoignit Quatre. « Votre but est juste de repérer nos hommes et d'évaluer les forces ennemies. Ensuite, vous revenez ici et on planifiera la suite. »

Wufei et Heero acquiescèrent en silence.

« Si on voit de l'agitation, on interviendra immédiatement. », compléta le jeune souverain avant se tourner vers le chevalier de l'est. « Trowa, pourrais-tu appeler l'ensemble de tes loups ? »

« Tu veux les utiliser comme soutient si les choses dégénèrent ? »

« Oui. »

Trowa acquiesça. Il se baissa vers le chef de meute et lui donna ses instructions. Une fois qu'il eût terminé, l'animal s'empressa de repartir dans la forêt à la recherche de ses compagnons.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela lui prendra. Ils sont tous dispersés. »

« Alors espérons que nous n'aurons pas besoin de leur aide. », répondit Quatre avant de s'adresser à Wufei et à Heero. « Vous êtes prêts ? »

« Nous pouvons y aller. », répondit le seigneur du nord.

« Soyez prudents ! », leur conseilla Duo lorsque les deux hommes passèrent devant lui.

Heero s'arrêta quelques instants à la hauteur de son amant et fixa son regard au sien. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Le représentant de Wing put facilement lire l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son compagnon ainsi que la menace d'une colère sans nom s'il s'amusait à se montrer imprudent.

Le brun sourit et fit un léger mouvement de tête dans l'espoir de rassurer Duo. Il rejoignit ensuite Wufei vers le mur d'enceinte du bastion. Les deux guerriers longèrent le rempart jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent enfin une brèche suffisamment grande par laquelle ils purent s'engouffrer.

* * *

Aucun rayon de lune ne venait éclairer les lieux. Dissimulé derrière de gros nuages noires et menaçants, l'astre nocturne semblait vouloir prêter main forte aux chevaliers de Sanc. 

Après avoir passé le mur d'enceinte, Heero et Wufei se retrouvèrent complètement à découvert dans une grande cour pavée et recouverte d'une fine pellicule de neige. Rapidement et le plus discrètement possible, ils s'empressèrent de se dissimuler derrière d'imposantes caisses en bois stockées le long du rempart. Ainsi cachés, les deux guerriers purent à loisir détailler l'endroit.

D'immenses foyers avaient été allumés à même le sol dans les quatre coins du préau et dispensaient lumière et chaleur. Autour de ces feux, une centaine d'hommes conversaient bruyamment. Heero et Wufei les reconnurent sans peine car ils les avaient déjà vu au côté de Treize plus de deux ans auparavant. Leurs éclats de voix se répercutaient sur les murs et formaient un grand brouhaha sans fin. Ils paraissaient avoir, pour la plupart, la main un peu trop lourde sur les bouteilles de vin qu'ils se faisaient passer les uns aux autres. A plusieurs reprises, le ton de leurs« conversations » monta de plusieurs crans et de petites altercations éclatèrent sans pour autant dégénérer en bagarre.

Ces hommes paraissaient à cran et légèrement ivres.

C'était bon à savoir.

Scrutant le reste de leur environnement, les deux seigneurs aperçurent le bâtiment principal qui se découpait dans l'obscurité. C'était une bâtisse aux mesures imposantes mais d'une sobriété totale. Cet ancien abris des armées de Sanc était resté malgré les siècles presque entièrement intacte. Seul une toute partie de la forteresse s'était affaissée avec le temps provocant l'éboulement d'un mur.

« Il nous faut y entrer. », murmura Heero en désignant la bâtisse.

Wufei acquiesça et commença à s'avancer vers l'entrée de l'édifice. Mais il ne fit pas deux mètres qu'une main posée sur son épaule le ramena derrière les caisses en bois. Le chevalier de l'ouest se retourna vers son compagnon d'armes et haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation muette. Heero pointa son doigt en direction d'une partie de la cour qui demeurait dans l'ombre. Wufei scruta l'endroit pendant quelques secondes sans comprendre lorsque deux hommes armés en sortirent. De toute évidence, il s'agissait des sentinelles chargées de monter la garde.

Les deux seigneurs les virent se rapprocher d'eux. Ils se dissimulèrent le plus possible dans l'ombre que leur apportaient les caisses et attendirent que les gardes les dépassent. Lorsqu'ils entendirent enfin les pas s'éloigner, ils ressortirent une nouvelle fois le plus prudemment possible en jetant un coup d'oeil à leurs ennemis. Dès qu'ils les jugèrent suffisamment éloignés de leur position, ils s'empressèrent de parcourir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du bâtiment principal et plaquèrent au maximum leurs corps contre le mur. Ils le longèrent jusqu'à atteindre la partie de la bâtisse qui s'était effondrée et souplement ils gravirent le monticule de pierres en faisant attention de ne provoquer aucun glissement de roche. Une fois l'ouverture atteinte, ils se glissèrent sans difficulté dans la forteresse.

La pièce, que Wufei et Heero atteignirent, était complètement vide. Un tas de neige s'était engouffré par la brèche et tapissait en partie le sol de pierre. Au fond de cette chambre, se découpait une porte en bois. Les deux chevaliers s'en approchèrent priant silencieusement que cet accès soit demeuré ouvert. Wufei posa sa main sur la poignée et l'abaissa doucement. Leur soulagement fut total lorsqu'ils virent la porte s'ouvrir.

Mais le chevalier de l'ouest la referma presque immédiatement. Il était plus prudent de mettre au point un plan de fouille de cet endroit au lieu de se lancer dans une exploration hasardeuse.

« Par quoi commençons-nous ? », dit-il en se tournant vers Heero.

« Si Lady Une retient effectivement des prisonniers ici, elle les aura enfermés dans un lieu sûre. Cette forteresse appartenait autrefois à l'armée de l'est, elle doit sûrement être équipée de cellules. »

« Si le mode de construction n'a pas totalement changé, elles doivent se situer au sous-sol. », supposa le représentant de Nataku.

« C'est probable. Il nous faut commencer par là, puis nous remonterons les étages au fur et à mesure. De toute façon, ce bâtiment ne doit pas comprendre plus de trois ou quatre niveaux. »

« Dans ce cas allons-y ! »

Heero acquiesça.

Les jeunes seigneurs réouvrirent la porte et après s'être assurés qu'aucun garde ne se trouvait dans le hall, ils s'y engouffrèrent en refermant l'accès derrière eux. Ils longèrent ensuite le couloir écoutant chaque bruit afin d'intercepter un éventuel ennemi. Ils passèrent devant de nombreuses portes en bois toutes identiques mais à aucun moment ils ne s'y hasardèrent. Leur mission principale était de découvrir le lieu de captivité des prisonniers, ils leur fallaient donc trouver en priorité les cachots.

Les chevaliers avancèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, ne stoppant leur infiltration que lorsqu'ils entendaient des voix ou des bruits de pas s'approcher de leur position. A ce moment là, ils se dissimulaient dans les ombres, la main sur leur épée, prêts à ôter la vie à ceux qui auraient la malchance de croiser leur route. Mais à aucun moment, ils ne furent découverts et ils n'eurent pas à utiliser la force pour se frayer un chemin.

Ils finirent par déboucher sur un grand escalier de pierre qui leurs permettait soit d'accéder aux étages supérieures, soit de descendre vers ce qui semblait être le sous-sol du bâtiment. Heero fit signe à Wufei de se diriger vers le bas et les deux hommes poursuivirent leur exploration.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bas des marches, une nouvelle porte leur fit face. Mais contrairement aux précédentes, celle-ci était faite dans un lourd métal noir. Les guerriers entrouvrirent l'accès et jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil pour s'assurer que la voie était libre. Rassurés par l'absence de sentinelles, ils s'y engouffrèrent avant de rabattre la porte métallique.

De toute évidence, ils avaient vu juste car ils venaient bel et bien d'arriver dans les cachots. Des torches fixées sur les murs dispensaient une faible lumière, faisant jouer de manière lugubre les ombres sur la pierre. Les chevaliers avancèrent un peu et découvrirent une vingtaine de cellules toutes disposées les unes à côté des autres. Les barreaux étaient complètement recouverts de rouille et le sol était imbibé d'une eau boueuse qui s'écoulait depuis le plafond et rendait les cellules insalubres. Mais ce qui étonna les chevaliers fut l'absence totale de prisonniers.

Se seraient-ils trompés ?

Cette forteresse n'était peut-être pas le lieu de captivité de leurs compagnons.

Heero s'approcha d'une des cellules et en ouvrit la porte. Les gongs grincèrent en une plainte lugubre afin de laisser l'accès libre au chevalier. Le jeune homme y pénétra et scruta l'endroit dans les moindres recoins. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose mise à part une couverture élimée et une sorte de gamelle en ferraille complètement cabossée. Mais malgré la semi-obscurité ambiante ainsi que la saleté qui recouvrait la totalité des murs, un détail attira son attention. Heero se rapprocha du fond de la pièce avant de s'agenouiller vers le sol et de poser sa main sur le sol de pierre brut.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? », s'enquit Wufei dans un chuchotement.

Le chevalier du nord se redressa et se tourna vers son ami.

« Du sang. », répondit-il en montrant ses doigts rougis.

A ces mots, Wufei blêmit et ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une expression de réelle inquiétude sur son visage.

« Toutes les cellules sont vides. », dit-il d'une voix beaucoup trop basse.

Heero acquiesça avant de relever un détail qui leur avait échappé jusqu'à présent.

« Mais il reste une porte. », dit-il en désignant une autre surface métallique à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Les deux chevaliers s'y rendirent d'un pas pressé et c'est presque avec peur que Wufei posa sa main sur la poigné glacée. Il l'abaissa sans bruit avant de l'ouvrir légèrement. Heero scruta rapidement l'intérieur avant de faire signe à son compagnon de le suivre. Les seigneurs entrèrent dans la dernière pièce du sous-sol qui se révéla être une chambre de tortures.

L'atmosphère y était lourde et chargée de l'odeur nauséeuse du sang. Dès les premières secondes, un poids se fit ressentir sur leurs poitrines, les empêchant de respirer normalement comme si l'air leurs manquait.

Un nombre impressionnant d'objets de supplices étaient disposés dans tous les coins de la pièce. Mais ce qui attira l'attention du seigneur le l'ouest fut une paire de chaîne noire solidement fixée au mur. Rien d'exceptionnel dans une pièce telle que celle-ci. Ce qui l'était plus par contre, était l'homme emprisonné par cet étau de fer.

Un homme dont les bras étaient fermement retenus en croix par ces entraves métalliques.

Un homme qui était suspendu à une vingtaine de centimètres au-dessus du sol.

Un homme que Wufei reconnut immédiatement malgré les profondes blessures sur son torse nu d'où s'écoulait du sang en quantité impressionnante. Malgré les hématomes noirs et violacés qui recouvraient la presque totalité de son corps. Malgré les brûlures et autres scarifications visibles sur sa peau maladivement pâle… Malgré les cheveux blonds et sales qui l'empêchaient de voir son visage baissé vers le sol.

Un homme qu'il avait ardemment espéré revoir.

« Zechs ! », appela Wufei.

Mais un homme qui, malgré ses prières, ne lui répondait pas.

* * *

A suivre… 

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Choupette :** merci, merci, merci… Je te rassure, je n'est presque pas fait de mal à Zechs… trois fois rien… je t'assure… mdr

**Kira-sama : **(le ministre planqué derrière kitty) Je veux plus apparaître dans cette fic ! (kitty innocente) pourquoi ? (le ministre terrorisé) Y a une lectrice qui veut me faire la peau. (kitty) mais non voyons. (Kira-sama qui approche avec une hache)… bon d'accord peut-être un peu…

**Angie :** merci :-) … la tronçonneuse… je peux pas te répondre encore… faut attendre quelques chapitres… mdr

**Syt the Evil Angel :** honnêtement, je sais pas si Wufei se languit de Wufei... (Wufei en train de caresser amoureusement une perruque blonde)… bon d'accord… peut-être un tout petit peu.

**Kida Saille : **Salut chouki…comment ça Wufei t'appartient !… bon… il me reste toujours Quatre et Heero…

**Caramelon : **t'es soucieuse…. Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi ! (les G-Boys en train de lire les prochains chapitres)… OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !… (kitty innocente) Nan… honnêtement je vois vraiment pas pourquoi !

**Hayko Maxwell : **merci :-) je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Tu as aimé le langage de Trowa… je le vois bien me murmurer des trucs au creux de l'oreille (Quatre qui s'empresse de planquer Trowa derrière lui) PAS TOUCHE ! C'EST MON MIEN !

**Florinoir : **Voilà la suite… ça va répondre en partie à ta question… mais j'ai peur que tu n'apprécies pas la « petite » touche Wufei x Zechs… et que tu me menaces pour obtenir le prochain chapitre… lol


	19. Dragon contre dragon

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** bah… nan

Voilà un chapitre qui devrait répondre à certaines de vos questions… et en créer de nouvelles.

**Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre II **

**Chapitre XIX : _Dragon contre dragon_**

Wufei se précipita vers son amant, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas Zechs. Ses ennemis tout proche, sa mission et même ses compagnons furent occultés de ses préoccupations. La seule chose qui lui importait était de sortir le soldat de cet endroit. Wufei était prêt à démonter cette bâtisse pierre par pierre si cela lui permettait de le libérer.

Mais une main sur son épaule l'empêcha de tout mettre à sac.

Le chevalier de l'ouest se tourna rageusement vers celui qui avait osé poser la main sur lui.

« Il est hors de question de le l'abandonner ici. », siffla le représentant de Nataku.

« Ca n'était pas dans mes intentions. », répondit calmement Heero. « Il est en trop mauvais état pour que nous prenions le risque de le laisser plus longtemps sans soin. »

Le ton posé de son amis ainsi que le calme olympien dont il faisait preuve, rendirent un minimum de sang froid à Wufei. S'il voulait venir en aide à Zechs, il allait devoir le faire avec le plus de discrétion possible, sinon, ils ne sortiraient jamais vivants de cette prison.

« Il faut le détacher », dit Wufei avant de scruter la pièce à la recherche d'une clé ou d'un objet qui les aiderait à briser les chaînes du soldat.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais m'en charger. »

Le chevalier de l'ouest resta quelques instants silencieux avant de dire à haute voix le doute qui l'habitait.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? »

« J'y arriverai. », répondit Heero. « Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ce genre de chose mais je possède toujours la maîtrise de mes pouvoirs. »

« Dans ce cas, je te fais confiance. »

Heero observa le corps de Zechs suspendu à quelques centimètres du sol.

« Par contre, il va falloir que tu le soutiennes car je doute qu'il réussisse à tenir sur ses jambes. Il a déjà suffisamment souffert pour que nous ne lui infligions pas une chute supplémentaire. »

Wufei acquiesça et s'approcha du soldat. Le plus doucement possible, il passa ses bras autour de la taille du prisonnier et c'est avec un mélange d'anxiété et d'espoir qu'il leva les yeux sur le visage de son amant. Tout comme le reste de son corps, cette partie n'avait pas été épargnée. Cicatrices et ecchymoses en recouvraient la presque totalité.

« Zechs. », appela-t-il une nouvelle fois. Mais malgré tout l'espoir et la douceur que Wufei avait mis dans ce seul prénom, les yeux de son amant demeurèrent obstinément clos.

Il allait réitérer son appel lorsque Heero arriva à ses côtés portant dans ses mains ce qui semblait être un marche-pied. Le chevalier du nord le posa à terre avant de se hisser à la hauteur des poignets emprisonnés de Zechs.

« Tu es prêt ? », interrogea l'élu de Wing.

« Oui, tu peux y aller. »

Heero apposa ses mains sur les attaches et se concentra au maximum afin de ne briser que l'acier, sans blesser les bras de Zechs. C'était un exercice difficile car cela faisait longtemps que le jeune homme n'avait pas utilisé son potentiel psychique. Une mauvaise estimation et le corps de leur ami pouvait se briser aussi facilement qu'une brindille sèche.

Il devait être prudent… très prudent.

Heero inspira lentement et laissa l'énergie qui habitait son corps s'éveiller. Petit à petit, sa puissance augmenta et le chevalier de Wing la canalisa afin de faire sauter le cerceau de fer. Il y eût un craquement sourd avant que la chaîne ne vola en millier d'éclats, libérant l'un des bras de Zechs.

Heero s'empressa d'atteindre l'autre poignet toujours prisonnier et d'effectuer le même tour de force. Une fois affranchi de ses chaînes, Zechs s'affala de tout son poids sur Wufei, qui, avec le plus de douceur possible, l'allongea sur le sol. Heero examina rapidement le corps du soldat, évaluant l'étendue des dégâts.

Le pouls était presque imperceptible et sa respiration laborieuse.

« Il a les jambes brisées », dit-il avant de contrôler l'abdomen du blond. « Et plusieurs côtes cassées. »

A peine avait-il appuyé sur le torse de Zechs qu'une plainte sourde s'échappa de la bouche du blessé. La douleur l'avait semble-t-il sortie de son inconscience. Wufei s'empressa de prendre le visage de son amant entre ses mains.

« Zechs. », appela-t-il. « Zechs, je t'en prie ouvre les yeux… Zechs… s'il te plaît… regarde-moi. »

Le soldat semblait vouloir répondre à la demande de son compagnon mais la douleur demeurait la plus forte.

« Il est trop faible. », constata Heero. « Il faut qu'on le sorte d'ici le plus vite possible et qu'on l'amène auprès de Quatre. Ensuite, on reviendra chercher les autres. »

« … Autres… », murmura le soldat d'une voix brisée.

Heero se pencha vers leur ami et tenta de le questionner quant à l'endroit où les prisonniers auraient pu être emmenés.

« Zechs, sais-tu où Lady Une a emprisonné tes hommes ainsi que les espions Maganacs ? »

« …Tous… », répondit péniblement le soldat. « …Tous…. Morts… »

Heero et Wufei se regardèrent, choqués par les dernières paroles de Zechs.

« Tu en es sûr ? », interrogea le seigneur du nord mais le soldat était déjà retombé dans l'inconscience.

« Zechs ! ZECHS ! », s'exclama Wufei en le secouant légèrement par les épaules mais son amant demeura sourd à ses appels.

« Il faut le sortir d'ici. », dit Heero en voyant la quantité inquiétante de sang que perdait le blessé.

Wufei approuva et à l'aide de son ami, il installa Zechs sur son épaule. D'un commun accord, le représentant de Nataku prit le transport de son amant en charge tandis Heero s'occupait de les couvrir pendant leur sortie.

« Tu es prêts ? », demanda le seigneur du nord en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Allons-y ! », répondit Wufei en resserrant sa prise sur le corps du soldat. « Quittons cet endroit de malheur ! »

Les chevaliers n'eurent aucun problème à se faufiler à travers les couloirs de la forteresse. Cette soudaine « facilité » les inquiéta au plus haut point. Les gardes semblaient avoir désertés les lieux. Il leurs était difficile d'envisager que tous les hommes de main de Lady Une soient partis en laissant derrière eux le Commandant des armées royales. Ils n'auraient jamais pris le risque de quitter leur cachette en abandonnant un témoin gênant.

Leurs doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la pièce qui leur avait permis d'accéder à l'intérieur de la forteresse. De leur position, ils pouvaient entendre très distinctement le bruit caractéristique d'épées qui s'entrechoquent ainsi que des cris de guerre résonner dans la cour.

« Ils ont repéré les autres. », supposa Wufei.

« Apparemment. Il nous faut mettre Zechs à l'abris et ensuite leurs prêter main forte. »

Heero se hissa sur les gravas et aida Wufei à porter le corps inanimé du soldat jusqu'à l'extérieur. Ils devaient encore traverser la cour pour atteindre la brèche mais avec Zechs inconscient, ils risquaient de se faire prendre.

« En cas de problème, je m'occupe de les affronter. », dit Heero aidant Wufei à replacer le soldat sur ses épaules. « Toi tu continues sans t'arrêter et une fois Zechs à l'abris dans la forêt, tu reviens. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de nous séparer. », répondit le chevalier de l'ouest. « Il a besoin de soins très rapidement et si effectivement nos compagnons sont en train de combattre les hommes de Lady Une, je ne sais pas s'il pourra tenir jusqu'à la fin de cette confrontation. »

Heero réfléchit au paroles de son ami. L'état du soldat s'empirait de minute en minute, il était peut-être plus sûr de tenter de l'amener jusqu'à la seule personne qui pourrait le stabiliser.

« Dans ce cas, il nous faut savoir si Quatre est en train de les combattre ou s'il est toujours de l'autre côté des remparts. Nous pouvons nous dissimuler derrière les caisses pour avoir une vue sur l'ensemble de la cour ? »

Wufei acquiesça et les deux guerriers s'empressèrent de parcourir la distance qui les séparait de leur point d'observation. Une fois à l'abris des regards, ils purent voir constater que leurs craintes étaient fondées.

A l'entrée principale, leurs trois compagnons combattaient sans relâche un nombre d'adversaires qui ne cessait de grandir. Ils avaient beau mettre tout leurs talents à l'œuvre, plus ils abattaient d'hommes, plus ils en arrivaient. Si cela continuait ainsi, ils seraient contraints de faire appel aux dragons et vu le peu de maîtrise qu'ils possédaient sur leurs nouvelles capacités, vouloir utiliser de la sorte la puissance des dieux se révèleraient dangereux. Tant pour leurs adversaires que pour les chevaliers.

« On ne peut pas amener Zechs jusqu'à Quatre. Il va falloir faire l'inverse. », dit Heero.

« Alors rejoignons-les ! », répondit Wufei en installant son amant sur le sol. « Plus vite nous nous débarrasserons d'eux, plus vite Winner pourra venir le soigner. »

Après s'être assuré que le soldat resterait à l'abris des regards, les deux seigneurs de Sanc s'apprêtèrent à rejoindre leurs compagnons mais à peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas dans leur direction qu'ils se figèrent sous la surprise.

Une paire d'ailes venait d'apparaître dans le dos de Duo.

Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : Shinigami s'était éveillé ! Cela aurait pu être rassurant s'ils n'avaient conscience que la volonté de leur ami de combattre le dieu s'était restreinte avec le temps. Ils savaient que le dragon prenait de plus en plus de place au détriment de l'âme du jeune homme. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que Shinigami ne s'éveille pas ?

Wufei et Heero s'armèrent de leurs épées et s'empressèrent de rejoindre leurs compagnons pour leurs prêter mains fortes. Ils se frayèrent un chemin par la force, abattant chaque ennemi qui se mettait en travers de leur route. Leurs cris se mêlèrent à ceux de leurs amis, tels des chants de guerre annonçant une fin sans clémence à ceux qui osaient se dresser contre les chevaliers de Sanc.

Ils finirent par rejoindre Trowa et Quatre et s'empressèrent de leur faire un compte-rendu de la situation.

« Vous les avez trouvés ? », demanda le jeune souverain tout en interceptant la lame d'un assaillant.

« Il n'y avait que Zechs, tous les autres ont été éliminé. », répondit Heero en le couvrant.

« Les chiens ! », s'exclama Quatre sa vigueur soudainement décuplée par sa colère. Des éclats métalliques se mirent à danser dans ses iris turquoises. Il venait de perdre ses soldats ainsi que les hommes envoyés par les Maganacs, il ne laisserait pas ces assassins partir d'ici libre comme l'air !

« Et où est Zechs ? », interrogea Trowa.

« On l'a mis à l'abris mais il va avoir besoin de tes talents Winner et très rapidement de surcroît. », répondit Wufei.

« Dans ce cas débarrassons-nous de cette vermine. », termina l'élu de Sandrock avant de se jeter sur leurs ennemis.

Heero eut un rapide coup d'œil vers Duo qui se tenait un peu plus à l'écart. Le jeune homme éliminait les hommes de Lady Une aussi facilement que s'ils avaient été des mouches que l'on écarte de la main d'un geste agacé. Rien de bien inquiétant jusque là si ce n'est ce sourire malsain que le seigneur du nord commençait à connaître. Il fallait faire revenir Duo à son état normal le plus vite possible, avant que les choses ne dégénèrent !

Le combat se poursuivit sans relâche et malgré le nombre imposant d'hommes de main de Lady Une, les chevaliers-dragons prirent peu à peu l'avantage. Mais ce ne fut pas s'en effort. Ils épuisèrent une grande partie de leur énergie afin de repousser leurs assaillants.

Lorsqu'il ne resta qu'une poignée d'hommes encore debout, le souverain de Sanc lança son ultimatum.

« Rendez-vous ! », ordonna Quatre en pointant son épée vers eux. « Rendez-vous ou mourrez ! »

Il y eut quelques instants de flottement où les partisans de Treize semblèrent hésiter sur l'attitude à adopter mais ils finirent par lâcher leurs armes.

Voyant que les choses semblaient être sous contrôle, Heero tourna son regard vers le seul chevalier qui n'était pas à leurs côtés.

Duo, ou plutôt Shinigami avait fait disparaître ses ailes. De toute évidence les hommes qu'il affrontait ne méritaient pas un tel honneur. Un à un, il les abattit sans même montrer un seul signe de fatigue. Lorsque Quatre leur ordonna de se rendre, le peu d'ennemis qui faisaient encore face au dragon obtempérèrent sans hésiter.

C'est à ce moment précis que le seigneur du nord posa ses yeux sur celui qui, quelques heures plus tôt, était encore son compagnon.

Et là, il comprit !

Il comprit en plongeant son regard dans les iris pourpres de Shinigami qu'il était trop tard !

C'est avec une rapidité fulgurante et sans aucune tergiversation que le dieu abattit un à un les hommes désarmés qui lui faisaient face.

« DUO ! NON ! », s'exclama-t-il en le voyant éliminer leurs ennemis à présent sans défense.

A ces mots, le corps du dragon se tendit et lentement, il se retourna pour faire face à celui qui osait remettre en cause son geste. Il s'approcha lentement du chevalier du nord, levant sa lame encore souillée de sang face à lui.

« Qui es-tu humain pour me dicter ma conduite ? », souffla le dieu en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de Heero.

Mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas démonter face à l'aura de puissance que dégageait le dragon.

« Nous n'avons plus besoin de votre aide. Faîtes revenir Duo ! »

Shinigami afficha à nouveau un sourire malsain sur son visage et ses pupilles se rétrécirent au maximum pour ne laisser apparaître que deux fines lignes noires séparant de part en part ses iris violines.

« Petite inconscient. », siffla le dieu. « Tu vas payer pour ton impudence. »

Avant même que Heero ne puisse réagir, il se fit projeter violemment contre le mur de la forteresse et s'écroula sur le sol. L'attaque avait été si puissante qu'il mit plusieurs secondes avant de retrouver son souffle. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui écraser le thorax avec un bloc de pierre.

Shinigami possédait véritablement une énergie effrayante !

Le chevalier du nord finit par se relever lentement, en prenant appui sur son épée. Il ne pouvait pas laisser agir Shinigami de la sorte. S'il le faisait, il était sûr de perdre à jamais Duo. Heero avait promis à son amant qu'il serait là pour l'empêcher de sombrer. Il l'avait perdu une fois, il ne laisserait personne le lui enlever une seconde fois. Même s'il lui fallait combattre un dieu pour cela.

Il protègerait Duo ! Coût que coûte !

Trowa, Quatre et Wufei regardèrent leurs deux amis s'affronter. Shinigami semblait vouloir à nouveau faire des siennes et cela tombait au plus mauvais moment. Ils avaient d'un côté Zechs qui se mourait à petit feu ainsi que les derniers hommes de main de Lady Une qui pourraient peut-être les aider à la retrouver. Et de l'autre, Duo qui paraissait ne plus réussir à reprendre le contrôle de son corps et laissait ainsi libre cours à la mégalomanie de Shinigami.

« Nous devons les arrêter ! », s'exclama Wufei.

« Laisse faire Heero. », rétorqua Trowa. « Il est le seul d'entre nous à pouvoir ramener Duo. »

« Mais s'il n'y arrive pas, Shinigami le tuera. »

« Trowa a raison, nous devons leur faire confiance. », poursuivit Quatre avant de se tourner vers le seigneur de l'est. « Peux-tu surveiller les hommes de Lady Une pendant que Wufei me conduit auprès de Zechs ? »

Trowa acquiesça. Ses compagnons ligotèrent solidement leurs ennemis avant de les laisser sous la surveillance du jeune seigneur.

« Tu es sûr de ta décision ? », s'enquit Wufei en amenant Quatre auprès du soldat.

« Non. », répondit le jeune souverain. « Mais j'ai foi en nos amis. »

Pendant ce temps, Heero et Shinigami se jaugeaient en silence. Le seigneur du nord tentait de trouver un moyen de lutter contre le dragon sans blesser son compagnon. Mais Shinigami ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de creuser plus longuement la question. Il se jeta à nouveau sur Heero qui ne put que contrer difficilement l'attaque. Leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent une nouvelle fois, faisant jaillir des gerbes d'étincelles.

Le dieu était fort… très fort… trop fort.

Si ça continuait, il allait finir par se faire tuer de la main même de Duo. S'il voulait avoir une petite chance face à Shinigami, il allait devoir utiliser l'ensemble de son potentiel.

Le seigneur du nord se concentra au maximum et laissa l'énergie courir dans son corps. Son aura changea petit à petit pour devenir plus intense. Le dragon sembla s'en rendre compte et sous la surprise, il baissa pendant quelques instants sa garde. Heero en profita pour le repousser à l'aide de ses pouvoirs.

Shinigami se vit propulsé à quelques mètres en arrière par une vague d'énergie invisible. Une fois son équilibre repris, il laissa un regard appréciateur parcourir le chevalier du nord.

« Tu es l'élu de Wing. », dit-il. « Voilà une révélation des plus… intéressante. »

« Laissez Duo revenir ! », cingla Heero tout en s'approchant du dragon.

Plus ses pas le menaient à son adversaire, plus son aura grandissait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisée au maximum de ses capacités, mais une fois celle-ci libérée, elle l'avait envahi tel un raz-de-marée. Heero se laissa donc guider par elle, sachant pertinemment ce qui en découlerait.

Le jeune homme avait toujours craint d'avoir à recouvrir à ses capacités psychiques car il en connaissait l'étendue.

Il ne pourrait peut-être pas retenir son bras et serait dans l'obligation de lever la main sur Duo. Par le passé, il avait déjà blessé quelqu'un à cause de son irréflexion mais là, les choses étaient différentes. S'il ne faisait rien, il perdrait son compagnon, il en avait l'intime conviction. Cela venait peut-être du comportement préoccupé de Duo depuis son combat contre Sandrock. Heero se doutait qu'il était effrayé par quelque chose, peut-être était-ce tout simplement de perdre le contrôle face à Shinigami.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas penser plus tôt ?

S'il l'avait su, jamais il n'aurait laissé Duo les accompagner.

« Te crois-tu suffisamment fort pour te mesurer à moi, humain ? », gronda le dragon en voyant le chevalier du nord se rapprocher de lui.

Pour toute réponse, Heero leva son épée et se mit en garde.

« Ton inconscience te coûtera la vie ! », souffla le dieu avant de se jeter sur le jeune seigneur.

La force déployée par Shinigami était terrifiante mais Heero tint bon. Il contra chacune des attaques du dragon et cela malgré la violente douleur qui s'insinuait dans les muscles de ses bras.

« Ce corps est à moi. », siffla Shinigami. « Ton ami est mort. Oublie-le ! »

« JAMAIS ! », s'exclama le brun en intensifiant ses coups.

Il s'acharna encore et encore sur le dragon, faisant passer toute sa rage et sa détermination dans son offensive.

Il avait juré de veiller sur Duo.

Il tiendra sa promesse…

Ou il mourrait !

Les assauts de Heero se firent enragés et bientôt ses iris marines laissèrent apparaître des reflets métalliques que Shinigami n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître. Un sourire cruel apparut sur le visage du dieu ne présageant rien de bon pour le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

« Pourquoi rentrer dans une telle fureur ? », susurra-t-il. « Après tout ce n'est qu'un humain sans importance. Tu pourras très facilement le remplacer. »

Heero hurla et le frappa si violemment que leurs épées vibrèrent sous l'impact. Son visage était déformé par une fureur sans nom. Jamais il n'avait haï quelqu'un à ce point-là !

« Fais-toi une raison. Son âme est à moi ! »

« DUOOOOOOO ! », rugit le chevalier du nord en abattant sa lame sur Shinigami.

Le coup porté avec une force inouïe obligea le dragon à reculer de quelques pas. Lorsqu'il releva son visage vers son adversaire, il croisa un regard qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis plusieurs siècles.

A présent, il n'avait plus devant lui le seigneur du nord mais…

« Wing ! », murmura le dieu d'une voix basse.

Il observa encore les iris de glace qui le fixaient sans sourciller. Les pupilles, qui à présent n'étaient que deux fines lignes noires, se noyaient dans un océan d'impassibilité.

Les deux dragons se firent face pendant quelques instants avant que Shinigami ne se jette sur son rival. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de le frapper car avant qu'il ne puisse abaisser son épée, Wing leva sa main et une vague d'énergie invisible le frappa de plein fouet, l'obligeant à reculer de quelques pas.

Shinigami passa le dos de sa main sur sa lèvre ouverte afin d'enlever la trace de sang qui la souillait.

« Ton sommeil n'a pas entamé ta vigueur. », constata le dieu de la Mort.

Mais Wing ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il restait face à lui, le toisant en silence.

« L'âme de mon chevalier m'appartient. », gronda Shinigami. « Tu n'as pas à intervenir. »

A ces mots, Wing scruta les cadavres des hommes de mains de Lady Une que le dragon avait pourfendus sans aucun état d'âme et cela malgré le fait que ces guerriers se soient rendus.

« C'est cela qui te dérange ? », poursuivit Shinigami en suivant le regard de son homologue avant d'éclater d'un rire rauque. « Toi et ta légendaire loyauté. Ce ne sont que des humains. Ils ne valent même pas la peine que l'on se préoccupe de leur sort. »

Shinigami se rapprocha de Wing.

« Quand est-ce que toi et les autres vous vous en rendrez compte ? Brisez la malédiction et reprenons nos droits sur Sanc ! Cette terre nous appartient ! », gronda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, le dragon du nord envoya une nouvelle vague d'énergie sur Shinigami. Ce dernier ne put retenir une exclamation de douleur. De toute évidence, il avait réussi à mettre la patience de Wing à bout. Ses suppositions furent confirmées lorsque les agressions psychiques se répétèrent encore et encore, si bien que Shinigami se retrouva acculé contre le mur de la forteresse. Wing se concentra quelques instants et fit scintiller sa lame.

Trowa qui avait assisté à toute la scène, s'empressa de les rejoindre. Il devait les arrêter d'une façon ou d'une autre sinon la situation allait dégénérer. Mais avant même qu'il ne les atteigne, Wing plongea son épée dans l'épaule de Shinigami. La douleur était telle qu'elle tira une exclamation de souffrance au dieu de la Mort. Sa respiration se fit difficile au fur et à mesure que l'éclat de l'épée de Wing augmentait. Il tenta vainement de se libérer mais le dragon du nord ne retira pas sa lame. Les paupières de Shinigami commencèrent à se faire lourdes et malgré toute sa hargne, il perdit conscience.

C'est à ce moment là que Trowa arriva vers eux.

« Arrêtez ! », s'exclama-t-il. « Vous allez le tuer ! »

Le dragon tourna son regard vers le chevalier de l'est et le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Le jeune seigneur se retrouva fasciné par les iris glacées qui paraissaient fouiller son âme.

« Son esprit est trop faible. Shinigami va finir par prendre définitivement le dessus. », dit Wing. Sa voix était basse et grave. Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans ses paroles, si ce n'est une pointe de reproche. « Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait son apprentissage dans le sanctuaire du sud ? »

« Nous n'avions pas le temps. Treize devenait une réelle menace. Nous avons paré au plus pressé. »

« Pauvres fous ! », gronda Wing en se tournant face à Trowa. « Si sa formation n'est pas complète, il ne pourra pas lutter contre les incursions du dieu de la Mort et il continuera à tuer sans remord. »

Wing fixa Trowa avant de poursuivre.

« Il vous tuera tous si cela peut lui servir. Il doit être conduit au sanctuaire et terminer sa formation », poursuivit le dragon.

« Faîtes-le ! Sinon, j'éliminerai moi-même cette menace. »

* * *

A suivre… 

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Syt the Evil Angel :** je ne sais pas si ce chapitre comblera tes espérances … mais j'espère que tu aimeras.

**Caramelon : **tu vois, il faut pas désespérer… j'ai pas mis des lunes pour écrire ce chapitre… mdr. Mais bon, faut pas trop que je me vante… y a le prochain qui m'attend.

**Kida Saille : **comme promis, voilà le prochain chapitre… tu me diras s'il répond à tes attentes.

**Kira-sama : **j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop… je sais pas si tu vas apprécier les développements de l'histoire.

**Hayko Maxwell : **naaaaaaaaaan… meurs pas ! Voici le nouveau chapitre. En espérant que tu tiennes le coup au fil de ta lecture.

Un gros bisou et un grand merci à toutes celles qui ont eue la gentillesse de me laisser un petit mot d'encouragement.


	20. Aide inattendue

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** euh…

**Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre.**

Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard… désolée… les journées ne comportent pas assez d'heures… mdr.

Alors voici un opus qui voit apparaître de nouveaux personnages. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre II **

**Chapitre XX : _Aide inattendue_**

_Wing plongea son épée dans l'épaule de Shinigami. _

_La douleur fut telle qu'elle tira une exclamation de souffrance au dieu de la Mort. Sa respiration se fit difficile au fur et à mesure que l'éclat de l'épée de Wing augmentait. Il tenta vainement de se libérer mais le dragon du nord ne retira pas sa lame. Les paupières de Shinigami commencèrent à se faire lourdes et malgré toute sa hargne, il perdit conscience._

_C'est à ce moment là que Trowa arriva vers eux. _

_« Arrêtez ! », s'exclama-t-il. « Vous allez le tuer ! »_

_Le dragon tourna son regard vers le chevalier de l'est et le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Le jeune seigneur se retrouva fasciné par les iris glacées qui paraissaient fouiller son âme._

_« Son esprit est trop faible. Shinigami va finir par prendre définitivement le dessus. », dit Wing. Sa voix était basse et grave. Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans ses paroles, si ce n'est une pointe de reproche. « Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait son apprentissage dans le sanctuaire du sud ? »_

_« Nous n'avions pas le temps. Treize devenait une réelle menace. Nous avons paré au plus pressé. »_

_« Pauvres fous ! », gronda Wing en se tournant face à Trowa. « Si sa formation n'est pas complète, il ne pourra pas lutter contre les incursions du dieu de la Mort et il continuera à tuer sans remord. »_

_Wing fixa Trowa avant de poursuivre._

_« Il vous tuera tous si cela peut lui servir. Il doit être conduit au sanctuaire et terminer sa formation », poursuivit le dragon. « Faîtes-le ! Sinon, j'éliminerai moi-même cette menace. »_

« C'est impossible. Lady Une prépare quelque chose, il nous faut la contrer rapidement. »

« Dans ce cas… »

Wing apposa sa main sur le pommeau de son épée et d'un coup sec, il la retira de l'épaule de Duo. Le seigneur du sud s'écroula inconscient sur le sol.

Le dragon leva son arme, prêt à frapper le représentant de Shinigami et ainsi effacer toute possibilité de retour à la vie pour le dieu de la Mort.

En voyant le geste du dragon, Trowa s'apprêta à intervenir, mais une plainte à peine étouffée du dragon l'en dissuada.

Wing se figea, incapable d'exécuter sa menace. Sa main trembla légèrement comme s'il était au prise à une lutte intérieure. Après quelques instants à subir cet étrange combat, le dieu abandonna l'idée d'abattre le chevalier du sud.

« J'accepte de le laisser en vie si telle est ta décision. », murmura le dragon comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. « Mais la prochaine fois qu'il tue des êtres désarmés, je n'aurai aucune pitié. »

Wing observa encore un peu le corps inanimé de Duo avant de fermer lentement ses paupières. Les secondes s'écoulèrent sans que le dieu ne bouge un seul muscle. Lorsque ses yeux firent à nouveaux face à Trowa, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Wing, seule l'âme de Heero habitait à présent les iris marines.

Le chevalier du nord sembla un peu égaré jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur son amant.

« DUO ! », s'exclama-t-il avant de s'agenouiller à ses côtés afin de le retourner. « DUO ! Bon sang Duo ouvre les yeux ! »

L'élu de Shinigami fronça les sourcils en signe de réveil imminent. Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent lentement, laissant apparaître deux améthystes fatiguées.

« Heero ? »

Le seigneur du nord ne put empêcher un léger sourire de soulagement d'apparaître sur ses traits.

« Tu peux te lever ? »

« Je crois que oui. », répondit Duo avant de se remettre sur pied à l'aide de son compagnon. Le jeune homme n'arriva cependant pas à étouffer une plainte douloureuse et posa sa main sur son épaule ensanglantée.

« Ne bouge pas ! », ordonna Trowa avant de prendre un morceau de tissu et de faire un garrot autour de la blessure. « Quatre pourra te soigner rapidement. »

Duo acquiesça, serrant les dents pour lutter contre la vague de souffrance qui semblait irradier son bras.

« Je suis désolé. », dit Heero à voix basse en voyant la douleur se peindre sur le visage de son amant. « Je ne voulais pas lever la main sur toi. »

« Je ne t'ai pas vraiment laissé le choix. », ironisa le jeune seigneur.

« Oui mais je n'aurais pas dû… »

Duo l'interrompit en posant ses doigts sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Pour l'instant, il nous faut retrouver les autres. »

Heero acquiesça et guida ses deux amis jusqu'au corps dissimulé de Zechs.

A leur grande surprise, Quatre était toujours en train de soigner le soldat. Le jeune souverain avait les mains apposées à la hauteur du cœur du blessé. Malgré l'étendu de son pouvoir de guérison, l'élu de Sandrock semblait en proie à de grandes difficultés. Les plaies de Zechs ne se refermaient qu'avec lenteur et seules ses blessures superficielles arrivaient à cicatriser. Les plus importantes et les plus mortelles demeuraient obstinément ouvertes.

« Il y a un problème ? », s'enquit Trowa.

« Winner n'arrive pas à le guérir. », répondit Wufei les yeux toujours fixés sur le corps inanimé du soldat.

Le seigneur de l'est s'agenouilla près du jeune souverain. Les traits de Quatre reflétaient parfaitement l'extrême tension qui l'habitait. Le souffle du blond se faisait de plus en plus difficile tandis que le tremblement de ses mains s'amplifiait à chaque instant passé à soigner Zechs.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda Trowa.

« Je ne sais pas. », répondit difficilement Quatre en tentant de ne pas perdre le peu de concentration qui lui restait. « Mes pouvoirs ne sont pas suffisants. »

Quelque chose bloquait sa magie et malgré ses efforts, rien ne parvenait à briser cet obstacle. Mais il ne voulait pas baisser les bras. Pas après avoir envoyé tous ces hommes à la recherche de Lady Une, pas après les avoir tous perdus. Il ne restait plus que Zechs encore en vie et il se refusait à l'abandonner. A cause de ses hésitations et de ses doutes, trop d'innocents avaient été tués.

Plus personne ne périrait par son manque de clairvoyance.

Quatre ferma ses paupières et ouvrit au maximum les portes de son esprit. Il n'avait plus peur. Toutes les incertitudes qu'il avait nourries jusqu'à présent furent balayées par une vague d'énergie d'une puissance inouïe.

Les chevaliers qui se tenaient tous autour du corps sans vie de Zechs eurent un mouvement de recul lorsque l'aura de Quatre se mit à grandir et c'est avec un mélange de fascination et de respect qu'ils l'observèrent en silence.

Le jeune roi conserva ses mains sur le corps de Zechs sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux et c'est d'une voix basse, presque dans un murmure, qu'il débuta un mantra dans une langue complètement étrangère aux chevaliers. La légère lueur qu'émettaient ses mains augmenta au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulaient et finit par irradier complètement le corps de Zechs.

Les blessures du soldat se refermèrent une à une et les hématomes disparurent pour ne laisser qu'une peau lisse et saine. Toutes les traces de sévices s'estompèrent et le jeune commandant retrouva rapidement son apparence habituelle.

Lorsque les plaies furent soignées dans leur intégralité, la lueur émise par les mains de Quatre diminua pour complètement s'éteindre. Le roi abaissa ses bras mais sembla toujours aussi concentré. Son aura n'avait pas perdu de son intensité malgré la fin de ses soins.

Wufei, qui lui faisait face de l'autre côté du corps de Zechs, s'inquiéta de l'immobilisme du jeune seigneur.

« Winner ? », appela-t-il doucement.

Il vit les paupières de son ami s'ouvrirent sur un regard qu'il contemplait pour la première fois.

Une surprise sans nom s'afficha sur les traits des chevaliers et c'est dans un murmure que Trowa prononça le nom du plus sage des dragons.

« Sandrock. »

Le dieu scruta les élus en s'attardant toutefois plus longuement sur Duo.

« Merci de votre aide. », dit Wufei avec respect.

Sandrock reporta son regard sur le seigneur de l'ouest avant de prendre la parole.

« Ne me remerciez pas. Le corps de votre ami n'a pas pu être soigné dans son intégralité. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« La magie noire a été pratiquée sur lui. Il y aura des séquelles. »

« Mais vous êtes puissant, il ne vous est pas possible de l'aider ? »

Le dragon ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant ses iris turquoises toiser le regard troublé de Wufei.

« Non. »

« Mais… »

Sandrock ne le laissa pas terminer. Le dieu se releva toisant le jeune homme de toute sa hauteur.

« Certains sortilèges ne peuvent être brisés. »

Il se détourna de Wufei pour se diriger directement vers Duo.

Le chevalier du sud, toujours soutenu par Heero, ne fit aucun geste lorsque Sandrock s'avança vers lui. Dès qu'ils furent face à face, le dragon apposa sa main droite sur l'épaule du jeune homme et soigna rapidement la blessure à vif.

Une fois la plaie complètement refermée, le dieu scruta les deux élus.

« Wing a raison. », dit-il d'une voix grave. « Jamais vous n'auriez dû violer nos règles. Les élus doivent faire leur apprentissage dans les sanctuaires sacrés. »

« Nous n'avions pas le temps. », répondit Heero. « Treize était… »

« Vos allégations ne changeront rien. », tonna Sandrock. « Ces règles ont été instaurées pour une bonne raison. Les humains n'ont pas la résistance mentale suffisante pour contrer les assauts d'esprits aussi puissants que ceux des dieux-dragons. Ignorer cela ne ferait que démontrer votre inconscience. »

Les iris turquoises scintillèrent dangereusement.

« Shinigami n'hésitera pas à vous éliminer ainsi que tous les innocents qui se trouveront sur son chemin. Si vous ne faites pas le nécessaire, nous interviendrons ! »

Duo et Sandrock se toisèrent en silence. Le jeune homme tentait d'évaluer jusqu'à quel point il pouvait jouer la carte de la franchise avec le dragon. De part sa réputation, le dieu était un être sage et bienveillant bien que jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas fait preuve de beaucoup de clémence dans ses termes. Mais Duo n'avait jamais reculé devant personne, qu'il soit dieu ou humain et il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il devrait faire face à Lady Une et à Treize. Autant profiter de la présence de Sandrock pour obtenir quelques informations.

« Avez-vous eu connaissance de tous les évènements qui se sont déroulés depuis que vous nous avez élu ? »

Sandrock acquiesça.

« Alors vous savez ce que nous souhaitons entreprendre. D'après votre prêtresse, l'âme de Treize pourrait revenir. »

« C'est exact. », répondit le dragon. « Votre esprit était censé sceller celle de votre ennemi et cela à jamais. Mais Lady Une est intervenue et en vous ramenant, elle a ouvert une brèche qui pourrait permettre au Comte Kushrenada de revenir. »

« Pourrait ? », répéta Heero. « Cela voudrait dire qu'elle n'a pas encore mené à bien son projet ? »

« Je ne ressens pas l'énergie de votre ennemi. De toute évidence, elle n'a pas su ou pu finir ce qu'elle avait commencé.»

« Il nous reste donc une chance de tout stopper ? », dit Duo.

« Si vous ne le faites pas, le Comte reviendra. Avant de disparaître, il avait acquis le pouvoir d'immortalité. », expliqua Sandrock en se rapprochant du chevalier du sud. « Il ne doit pas revenir ! Sinon il deviendra l'une des pires menaces qu'ait jamais connu le Royaume de Sanc. »

« Comment faire pour sceller à nouveau son âme ? »

« Trouvez le repère de Lady Une ainsi que l'objet dont elle se sert pour créer la brèche. », répondit Sandrock. « Nous interviendrons à ce moment-là pour reformer les scellés. »

Le dragon recula de quelques pas.

« Faites vite ! Sinon nous ne pourrons intervenir. », dit-il avant de fermer ses paupières.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Quatre ne reprenne conscience. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent lentement et les chevaliers purent constater avec soulagement que leur ami était à nouveau parmi eux. Mais au moment où ils voulurent lui demander comment il se sentait, le jeune roi s'effondra à genoux sur le sol.

« Quatre ! », s'exclama Trowa en se baissant à sa hauteur.

« Ce n'est rien. », répondit le jeune homme à bout de souffle. « Je suis juste fatigué. Sandrock a utilisé une grande partie de mon énergie. »

Trowa aida son compagnon à se relever et tous rejoignirent le corps inanimé de Zechs.

« Son pouls et sa respiration sont réguliers mais il ne se réveille toujours pas. », dit Wufei avant de s'adresser à Quatre « Que voulait dire Sandrock en parlant de séquelles ? »

« Je ne sais pas. », répondit le jeune homme. « Le dragon a réussi à briser les enchantements qui empêchaient la guérison de Zechs mais certains dégâts n'ont pas pu être réparés. Il va nous falloir attendre pour en connaître les implications exactes. »

« Que faisons-nous à présent ? », interrogea Duo.

« Nous sommes à deux jours de la ville principale de l'est. Il serait plus prudent d'y emmener Zechs. », proposa Quatre.

« Vous êtes les bienvenus à Thalya. », répondit l'élu d'Heavyarms.

« Nous pourrons aussi traquer plus facilement Lady Une. Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin et si Zechs reprend conscience, il pourra peut-être nous aider à la localiser. »

Les chevaliers acquiescèrent de concert.

Duo, maintenant complètement remis grâce à l'aide de Sandrock, ainsi que Heero se chargèrent des prisonniers, tandis que Wufei et Trowa s'occupèrent de transporter le commandant Merquise.

Ils ne leur fallut pas plus d'une journée pour retourner sur leurs pas afin de récupérer leurs montures. Une vingtaine d'heures supplémentaires furent encore nécessaire pour rejoindre la route principale qui les mena tout droit à Thalya.

La grande cité de l'est avait été construite au centre du pays, au sommet de la seule colline présente sur les terre de Trowa. Le château de la famille Barton y avait été édifié afin de surplomber l'océan de verdure qui s'étend à perte du vue. Toute la ville s'était bâtie au pied du palais. Au fur et à mesure des siècles et des années, la cité s'était agrandie, devenant la plus grande agglomération de l'est. Grâce à l'abondance des réserves naturelles de cette région et au savoir-faire des membres de la famille Barton, le pays avait toujours connu une prospérité économique grandissante. Cette région était aussi le berceau de la majorité des artistes de Sanc. De nombreuses écoles de renom y avaient vu le jour et accueillaient chaque année des centaines de jeunes prodiges.

C'est donc avec soulagement que les chevaliers arrivèrent devant les fortifications de Thalya.

Dès qu'ils atteignirent les portes de la citadelle, Trowa laissa leurs prisonniers aux mains des hommes de sa garde personnelle. Ils auraient suffisamment de temps dans les jours à venir pour interroger ces assassins. Mais pour l'instant, le plus important demeurait l'état de santé de Zechs.

Les seigneurs de Sanc traversèrent la ville sur leur monture. Malgré le nombre important de personnes qui grouillaient dans les rues, les habitants s'écartèrent de leur chemin au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Bien que discrets, les habitants de Thalya ne purent cacher leur curiosité devant cet inhabituel groupe de voyageurs.

Ce qui les intriguait le plus était sans nul doute le seigneur Chang et son étrange « colis ». Solidement attaché à Wufei se tenait le corps inconscient de Zechs. Afin d'éviter tout problème durant leur voyage, ses compagnons avaient installé le soldat derrière le chevalier de l'ouest et les avaient solidement attaché l'un à l'autre. Wufei avait pu sentir le corps de son compagnon durant toute leur chevauché et les battements réguliers du cœur de son amant, qui résonnaient dans son dos, avaient un peu apaisé la crainte qu'avaient fait naître en lui les paroles de Sandrock.

Malgré la stabilité de l'état de santé du soldat, le soulagement fut unanime lorsque les chevaliers posèrent pied à terre à l'entrée du palais de la famille Barton. Zechs fut immédiatement emmené à l'intérieur tandis que des palefreniers prirent en charge les montures des nouveaux arrivants.

Trowa n'eut pas le temps d'inviter ses amis à entrer qu'une voix féminine se fit entendre.

« Que me vaut le plaisir d'accueillir les Hauts Seigneurs de Sanc à Thalya ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna pour faire face à celle qui venait les saluer. La prêtresse d'Heavyarms se tenait au sommet des marches, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage. Duo ne l'avait jamais rencontrée et c'est avec une curiosité non dissimulée qu'il l'observa.

Catherine était une jeune femme de toute beauté. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe de velours dont les reflets n'étaient pas sans rappeler le vert profond du jade. Ses cheveux auburns cascadaient jusqu'à ses épaules et encadraient un visage fin aux traits aristocratiques. Un fil d'or brillait sur son front et se perdait dans l'épaisseur de sa chevelure. Mais rien n'était plus beau que ses grands yeux bruns qui pétillaient de joie à la vue de son frère.

La jeune femme descendit rapidement les marches avant de se jeter dans les bras de Trowa.

« La prochaine fois que tu me laisses aussi longtemps sans nouvelle, je te promets un châtiment digne de la colère d'Heavyarms. », chuchota-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte.

« J'en prends bonne note. », répondit le chevalier un brin amusé par la pseudo colère de Catherine.

Après cette étreinte, Trowa présenta Duo à sa sœur.

« C'est un réel plaisir de faire votre connaissance. », dit le seigneur du sud en baisant la main de la prêtresse.

« Le plaisir est partagé. », répondit la jeune femme en scrutant avec intérêt celui qui représentait Shinigami. « Je vous imaginais plus… effrayant. »

« Effrayant ? », répéta Duo amusé.

Catherine acquiesça avant de retrouver son sérieux.

« J'ai fait transporter le Commandant Merquise dans une des chambres du château. Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Lady Une a dû tester quelques uns de ses talents sur lui. », répondit Quatre. « Il n'a malheureusement pas encore repris conscience. »

« Dans ce cas, je vais vous conduire à son chevet. »

Les chevaliers traversèrent le palais et furent amenés jusqu'à Zechs. La pièce dans laquelle le soldat avait été installé était vaste et claire. De nombreux meubles de bois précieux et sculptés avec talent, remplissaient la pièce et rajoutaient une touche d'élégance.

Wufei insista pour rester auprès de son amant. Ses compagnons acceptèrent mais Quatre lui fit promettre de venir le prévenir si Zechs se réveillait.

Lorsque le seigneur de l'ouest fut enfin seul avec le soldat, il enleva son manteau de voyage et le posa négligemment sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Il détacha aussi ses cheveux noirs qui vinrent balayer ses épaules telle une douce caresse.

Wufei observa encore un peu le visage de Zechs. Le soldat semblait apaisé. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de blessures sur sa peau. S'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, jamais le chevalier n'aurait pu croire qu'à peine deux jours plus tôt son amant était au seuil de la mort.

La lumière déclinait de plus en plus et d'ici quelques minutes, l'astre nocturne baignerait les terres de l'est d'une douce lumière bleutée. Wufei alluma toute les bougies de la pièce afin de chasser les ombres, puis il se rendit près d'une fenêtre. A travers les carreaux, il pouvait admirer la ville de Thalya qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à sa propre cité dont il n'avait pas foulé le sol depuis plusieurs mois. Le jeune homme se demanda s'il reconnaîtrait encore le fils de Mei Lan lorsqu'il rentrerait. Les enfants grandissaient si vite et il était un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir être présent.

Un murmure le sortit de sa torpeur le ramenant à des préoccupations plus récentes. Wufei s'approcha de son amant avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Zechs. », appela-t-il en passant doucement ses mains sur le visage du soldat.

Le jeune commandant fronça ses sourcils, bataillant pour ne pas replonger dans le sommeil.

« Réveille-toi Zechs s'il te plaît. », murmura calmement l'élu de Nataku.

« Wu ? »

Le prénom avait été à peine chuchoté mais jamais le chevalier n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir à l'appelle de son propre nom.

« Je suis là. », répondit-il en écartant quelques mèches blondes.

Zechs ouvrit lentement ses paupières et Wufei put enfin apercevoir les iris opalines tant chéries.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Wu ? », appela encore le soldat qui paraissait perdu.

« Je suis là. »

Le seigneur de l'ouest prit l'une des mains de Zechs et la posa contre son visage.

« Je suis près de toi. »

« Je… je ne te vois pas. »

Alarmé par ces paroles et les yeux de son compagnon qui paraissaient encore le chercher alors qu'il était juste en face de lui, Wufei passa sa main devant le regard de Zechs.

« Est-ce que tu arrives à voir quelque chose ? »

« Non. », répondit le soldat. « Il fait trop noir. Je… je ne vois plus rien ! Wu… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi je suis aveugle ? »

* * *

A suivre… 

_Ndla : Pour celles et ceux qui se poseraient des questions, je tiens à préciser que jusqu'à présent, l'âme de Sandrock ne s'était pas éveillée. Il y avait donc deux dragons qui devaient encore apparaître… Petite feinte de l'auteur._

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Syt the Evil Angel :** je suis contente que tu aies aimé la petite confrontation Wing/Shinigami. Quant à savoir si, par le passé, les deux dragons ont eu… quelques démêlés… c'est bien possible si on se base sur la soif de pouvoir du dieu de la mort.

**Mimi Yuy : **encore merci pour ta review. Tu vois, après avoir reçu un compliment sur ma cadence d'update… je fais le contraire… mais euh… c'est pas ma faute… mdr.

**Lu :** je suis désolée de voir que tu avais perdu ton intérêt pour ma fic. De toute évidence les développements n'étaient peut-être pas ce que tu attendais. Il est vrai que je ne mets pas systématiquement de combat dans mes chapitres. J'essaye de creuser autant les histoires personnelles des personnages que la trame elle-même. Et au vue du nombre importants d'intervenant c'est vrai que ça prend du temps. Mais honnêtement, si je ne mettais pas autant de détails, je ne sais pas si l'histoire serait compréhensible. J'espère toutefois que la suite te plaira.

**Angel of the sorrow :** merci beaucoup (kitty toute rouge de plaisir). Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère que la suite comblera tes attentes.

**Kira-sama :** ben... euh... c'est pas Wufei qui se transforme cette fois-ci… mais ça viendra… promis. Mdr… merci pour ta review :-)

**Florinoir :** au vue de l'état de Zechs … dois-je me cacher pour ne pas subir les foudres de Flo ? (Wufei) si elle ne s'occupe pas de ton cas… c'est moi qui le ferais ! (kitty) mais je t'ai rendu ton Zechsy Sexy ? (Wufei qui sort son sabre) oui mais IL EST CASSE !

**Hayko Maxwell : **désolée je me suis faite attendre. C'est vrai que le précédent chapitre était un peu bizarre du fait que Heero se retournait contre Duo… c'est le problème quand on abrite deux personnalités dans le même corps. (Heero) Traite-nous de malade pendant que tu y es ! (kitty) mais non… euh… enfin pas pour l'instant.

**Kida Saille : **T'as vu Dada… j'ai fini par le mettre ce chapitre…. Petit escargot noir repart ce mettre sur le prochain opus…. Mdr

**Katia : **voui, c'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps. Merci pour ta review, maintenant je sais que tu ne t'es pas enfuie en courant… mdr…

**Caramelon : **et ben non… c'est pas Wufei … (kitty très fière d'elle) … j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes… gros bisous et merci pour ta review.


	21. Ma force

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** euh… un petit peu

Une note de l'auteur un peu spéciale cette fois-ci car l'histoire « Les Chevaliers Dragons » a fêté ses un an cette semaine ! Alors je tiens un remercier chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui me lisent ainsi que toutes celles qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'encourager tout au long de ces derniers mois. **GROS BISOUS A TOUS !**

**Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre II **

**Chapitre XXI : _Ma force_**

Suite au réveil de Zechs, Wufei avait immédiatement appelé ses compagnons et leurs avait expliqué l'apparente cécité du soldat. Quatre avait essayé encore une fois de le guérir mais sans succès. Comme l'avait expliqué Sandrock quelques jours plus tôt, aucun don, aussi puissant soit-il ne pouvait venir à bout de certaines séquelles.

« Je suis désolé. », dit Quatre en abaissant ses mains et en observant le regard sans vie de Zechs.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser votre Altesse. Sans votre aide je serais mort. »

« J'aurais voulu faire plus. »

« Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup. », répondit le soldat avant de s'adresser à l'ensemble des personnes présentes. « Je vous remercie tous d'être venus à mon aide. »

« Nous n'abandonnons jamais l'un des nôtres. », dit Heero avant de jeter un œil à Duo, qui n'avait plus décroché un mot depuis leur arrivée à Thalya.

Zechs acquiesça silencieusement à cette affirmation.

Le soldat n'avait pas émis la moindre plainte ou la moindre peur inhérente à son état. Il demeurait impassible face aux évènements et c'est cette apparente indifférence qui inquiétait Quatre. Personne ne pouvait demeurer aussi détaché, même un homme aguerri tel que Zechs.

« Pourriez-vous nous laisser s'il vous plaît ? », demanda l'élu de Sandrock à ses compagnons. « Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec le Commandant Merquise. »

Les seigneurs de Sanc acceptèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Une fois seuls, le jeune roi prit place dans un fauteuil installé près du chevet du soldat. Quatre resta quelques instants silencieux et contre toute attente, ce fut Zechs qui prit la parole.

« Votre Majesté, puis-je vous parler en toute franchise ? »

« Faîtes. », répondit le jeune homme.

« J'ai failli à ma tâche et je sais qu'aucune parole ne pourra effacer mon manque de discernement. Je vous prie donc de bien vouloir prendre les sanctions nécessaires à mon égard dès maintenant. »

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Nous étions attendus votre Majesté et je n'ai pas su m'en rendre compte. J'ai envoyé tous nos hommes droit dans un piège et sans mon manque de clairvoyance, jamais cela ne serait arrivé. »

« Vous avez attaqué les troupes de Lady Une sans mon accord ? ».

« Non. Nous étions toujours en mission de reconnaissance. Nous pension enfin avoir trouvé la tanière de la sorcière et nous nous en sommes rapprochés pour glaner le maximum d'informations sur leurs activités. Mais de toute évidence, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle nous avait repéré car à peine étions-nous arrivés à proximité qu'ils nous sont tombés dessus, armés jusqu'aux dents. »

« Vous n'avez donc pas désobéi à mes ordres ? »

« Non mais… »

« Dans ce cas, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. », poursuivit Quatre avant de se lever pour s'avancer vers la fenêtre. « La seule personne à blâmer c'est moi. »

« Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ? »

« J'ai attendu beaucoup trop longtemps pour vous venir en aide. », expliqua le jeune homme en serrant ses poings. « J'étais obnubilé par l'idée d'éveiller les âmes des dieux-dragons. Je pensais que grâce à cela nous pourrions supprimer rapidement toute menace. »

« Vous n'auriez rien pu faire. Lady Une a exécuté la totalité de nos hommes dès leur capture. »

A ces mots, Quatre se retourna vers Zechs en affichant un air des plus surpris.

« Elle n'a pas fait de prisonniers ? »

« Non, elle a gardé ce traitement spécial pour moi. »

Le jeune roi vint se rasseoir près de son chef des armées.

« Je n'ose imaginer quels genres d'épreuves vous avez dû subir durant ces dernières semaines. »

« Ce qui est le plus étrange c'est qu'elle ne souhaitait pas obtenir d'informations. »

« Elle n'a posé aucune question ? »

Zechs eût un mouvement négatif de la tête puis il se mit à faire un compte-rendu fidèle des évènements qui avaient suivis sa capture. Quatre ne l'interrompit à aucun moment. Il écouta chaque détail de sa détention. Mais au fur et à mesure du récit, un doute naquit dans son esprit. Il n'était pas normal que Lady Une n'ait pas profité de l'occasion pour soutirer des informations à Zechs.

Que recherchait-elle ?

Et pourquoi n'avait-elle pas emmené Zechs ? Il était anormal de les laisser récupérer un haut gradé de l'armée qui aurait pu se révéler un otage inestimable.

Il y avait trop de questions, trop d'inconnues. Quelque chose leurs échappait… mais quoi ?

Après avoir passé une heure avec Zechs, Quatre quitta la pièce. Il rejoignit ses compagnons qui l'attendaient dans le grand salon.

Installés près de la cheminée, Heero et Duo semblaient aux prises à une conversation des plus animée mais dès qu'ils virent l'élu de Sandrock entrer, ils se turent immédiatement. Un peu plus à l'écart se tenaient Wufei et Trowa, qui paraissaient écouter le débat des deux guerriers sans toutefois y participer.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? », interrogea le jeune souverain surpris de retrouver deux de ses compagnons en pleine dispute.

« Nous étions en train de parler du séjour de Duo dans le sanctuaire de Shinigami. », dit Heero.

« L'éventuel séjour. », corrigea le seigneur du sud.

« Tu ne comptes pas t'y rendre pour terminer ta formation ? », interrogea calmement Quatre.

« D'après ce que vous m'avez déjà expliqué, vous y avez tous passé de nombreuses années avant d'en ressortir et je ne pense pas que le moment soit propice à ce genre d'absence. »

« Crois-tu avoir réellement le choix. », répliqua Heero d'un ton froid. « Tu as entendu les avertissements des dragons. Ils n'hésiteront pas à t'abattre en cas de problème. »

« Je n'aurais qu'à me passer des pouvoirs de Shinigami. »

« Penses-tu réussir à éviter tout contact avec le dieu-dragon ? », demanda Quatre. « N'oublie pas qu'il n'attend qu'une faiblesse de ta part pour réapparaître. »

« Je serais prudent. »

Mais Heero ne semblait pas convaincu par les arguments de son compagnon

« Soyons réaliste », poursuivit le seigneur du sud. « Jamais nous n'avons été aussi proche de mettre la main sur Lady Une et ses hommes. Je ne peux pas partir maintenant ! »

« Je préfère te savoir vivant au loin plutôt qu'à nos côtés et mort. », intervint Heero.

Duo se tourna vers lui et c'est avec le plus grand sérieux qu'il s'adressa à son compagnon.

« Je le sais bien mais tu l'as dit toi même. Nous sommes unis, nous nous battrons côte à côte et nous vaincrons… ensemble. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas t'obliger à poursuivre ta formation. », poursuivit Quatre. « Il est vrai que si tu devais faire ce choix, tu serais obligé de t'absenter durant plusieurs mois et cela malgré le fait que tu maîtrises déjà une bonne partie de tes dons. Peut-être était-ce une erreur de notre part que de te faire subir un entraînement intensif hors du sanctuaire mais je reste persuadé que nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous pouvons tourner et retourner les actes passés dans tous les sens, cela ne changera rien à notre situation actuelle. Il nous faut aller de l'avant. »

Tous les chevaliers acquiescèrent.

« Si tu décides de rester à nos côtés pour retrouver Lady Une, tu es le bienvenu. Mais sache qu'à aucun moment tu ne devras utiliser les dons de Shinigami. Heero a réussi à empêcher Wing de t'abattre mais il ne pourra pas entraver les actes du dieu une seconde fois. »

« J'en suis conscient. », répondit Duo.

Une fois ce point réglé, Quatre leurs fit un rapide compte-rendu de sa discussion avec Zechs.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Chaque personne présente tenta d'accepter le fait irrémédiable qu'une centaine d'hommes avaient bel et bien été exécutés sans sommation. Comme par le passé, ils se retrouvaient confronté à une vague de violence et malgré la puissance qui les habitait, ils se battaient à nouveau contre des ombres insaisissables. Mais contrairement aux années noires qu'ils avaient dues endurer, cette fois-ci l'ombre avait un nom. Tout ce qu'il leurs restait à faire était de la traquer jusque dans son antre.

« Je vais vous laisser. », dit Wufei en se levant.

Quatre l'imita et l'accompagna jusqu'au seuil afin de lui parler plus discrètement.

« Il va avoir besoin de ton soutien. », commença le monarque. « Il a montré une force peu commune face aux tortures qu'ils lui ont infligées. Mais malgré les apparences et contrairement aux blessures qui ont pu être soignées par Sandrock, sa cécité semble l'avoir affaiblie autant physiquement que psychiquement. »

Le chevalier de l'ouest acquiesça et quitta la pièce. Il traversa les couloirs endormis du palais et se dirigea directement vers les appartements de Zechs. Mais lorsqu'il fut devant la porte de bois sombre, qui donnait accès à la chambre du soldat, Wufei hésita.

Après toutes ces semaines d'absence, il souhaitait plus que tout être auprès de son compagnon mais il se demandait si, comme le lui avait recommandé Quatre, il saurait être un appui suffisamment solide.

Inspirant profondément, Wufei frappa contre la porte en chêne. Il attendit quelques instants mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Il en déduisit donc que son ami devait s'être assoupi et c'est sans bruit qu'il abaissa la poignée et entra dans la chambre.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Zechs n'était pas endormi. Assis dans son lit, le dos appuyé dans les oreillers, le jeune commandant paraissait perdu dans ses pensées. Le chevalier de l'ouest s'approcha de lui et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva à quelques mètres de son compagnon que ce dernier sembla se rendre compte qu'une présence avait pénétrée dans la pièce.

« Wu ? »

La voix de Zechs était encore un peu enrouée et l'appel était à peine murmuré.

« Je suis là. », répondit le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

« Je n'ai pas su me montrer à la hauteur de la mission qui m'a été confiée. », dit amèrement le soldat.

« Tu te sous-estimes. Je ne connais aucun homme qui aurait pu tenir aussi longtemps face à Lady Une. »

« Cela n'a pas suffit pour sauver mes hommes. »

« Tu n'est pas tout-puissant Zechs. Que pouvais-tu faire face à des troupes prêtes à vous accueillir. C'était un piège et aucun d'entre nous ne s'est douté un seul instant que la sorcière avait une longueur d'avance. Nous l'avons sous-estimée et le tribut à payer pour cette erreur est malheureusement des plus lourd. »

Wufei posa sa main sur celle de son compagnon. Mais à peine l'avait-il effleurée que Zechs la retira comme si ce contact l'avait brûlé.

« Désolé. », dit le soldat.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je peux comprendre que tu nous en veuilles pour ce qui t'es arrivé. »

« Ca n'est pas le cas ! »

« Mais tu… »

« Je suis un soldat Wufei, je n'ai pas peur de me battre. Mais j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que d'être infirme. »

« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! »

« Bon sang Wufei ! », s'exclama Zechs avec colère. « Je ne pourrais plus jamais reprendre mon poste. Je suis aveugle, AVEUGLE ! Je ne serai qu'un fardeau, un poids mort et ta pitié à mon égard n'y changera rien. »

« De la pitié ? », répéta le chevalier avec stupeur. « Crois-tu réellement que mes sentiments à ton égard ressemblent de près ou de loin à de la pitié ? »

« Si ça n'est pas encore le cas, ça viendra. Tu ne pourras rester auprès d'un homme qui n'en est plus un et je… »

Zechs ne put terminer sa phrase. Wufei posa ses mains sur les épaules du soldat et resserra sa prise avec force, lui broyant littéralement le corps.

« Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi ! Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas pu faire face à la perte de mon clan, je n'aurais pas su gérer la pression qu'engendre le titre de chevalier-dragon. »

Wufei ne desserra pas sa prise mais sa voix s'adoucit, devenant presque implorante.

« Tu as toujours été à mes côtés, tu as cru en moi même dans les moments où moi-même je perdais espoir. Dans les périodes sombres de ma vie, tu as été un véritable roc sur lequel j'ai pu m'appuyer. Je voudrais qu'à présent tu me laisses la possibilité de devenir à mon tour un soutien pour toi… un… »

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter quelques instants.

« Un compagnon à part entière. »

« Je ne pourrais plus t'épauler comme avant. »

« Tu te trompes. Ta force reste entière mais tu devras apprendre à l'utiliser d'une manière différente. Je… je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place ni comprendre exactement ce que tu endures mais je sais ce que l'on ressent lorsque tout s'effondre autour de soi. »

Wufei posa sa main sur la joue du soldat en une légère caresse.

« Malgré les obstacles il ne faut pas que tu perdes espoir en l'avenir. La vie recèle de nombreux trésors qu'il te reste encore à découvrir. »

« Je ne pourrais plus jamais voir. »

« Cela ne veut pas dire que tu doives renoncer à ton statu de combattant. Il existe certaines techniques de combat qui ne sont enseignées que dans les contrées les plus reculées de mon pays. Peu de gens y ont accès mais si tu réussis l'initiation elles pourront t'aider à compenser la perte de l'un de tes sens. »

Le soldat ne répondit pas à la proposition de son amant.

« Je ne peux pas te garantir que tu conserveras ton poste comme Commandant des armées royales mais je peux t'affirmer que si tu le souhaites tes capacités de guerrier ne seront pas perdues. »

Wufei scruta le visage de Zechs, cherchant sur ses traits une quelconque réaction. Mais malgré les minutes qui passaient, le soldat conservait son attitude impassible.

Peut-être était-ce trop tôt pour son compagnon d'entrevoir de tels changements dans sa vie ?

Peut-être lui fallait-il plus de temps pour y réfléchir ?

« Je vais te laisser y penser tranquillement. », dit le jeune homme en se levant mais à peine fut-il debout que la main de son compagnon vint maladroitement attraper son bras.

« Reste. », demanda Zechs. « S'il te plait. »

Le soldat ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. Le fait d'être plongé dans le noir le déstabilisait complètement. Mais au cœur de cette étrange nuit, il arrivait tout de même à percevoir l'aura de Wufei. Il demeurait son seul point de repère. Contrairement à ce que pensait le seigneur de l'ouest, il était déjà un soutien précieux pour Zechs. Durant sa détention, toutes les pensées du soldat n'avaient été tournées que vers une seule personne. C'est grâce au chevalier qu'il avait supporté son incarcération. Dans les moments les plus sombres, il s'était réfugié dans un monde qui lui était propre. Un univers calme, sans violence ni souffrance. Un endroit où même son amant avait fini par être présent.

Ne résistant pas à l'appel de Zechs, Wufei prit à nouveau place à ses côtés Lorsque le soldat sentit le matelas s'affaisser, il attira son compagnon contre lui et l'étreignit avec force. Son visage enfouit dans le cou du jeune seigneur, il inspira lentement ce parfum qui lui avait tant manqué. Peu à peu, Zechs sentit la chaleur de son amant l'envahir et l'envelopper dans un cocon de paix. Quelques mèches de cheveux sombres vinrent effleurer son visage, le chatouillant agréablement.

Le soldat resserra sa prise sur son compagnon, comme s'il eût soudain peur de le voir disparaître et l'abandonner dans cette nuit sans fin.

« Zechs. », murmura le jeune homme en sentant son amant frissonner.

Lentement, il s'écarta de lui sans pour autant trop s'éloigner. Wufei observa les iris opalines qui demeuraient à présent étrangement fixes. Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant que jamais plus, son compagnon ne pourrait le voir, mais il chassa bien vite cette idée. S'il commençait à réfléchir dans ce sens, il pouvait d'ores et déjà baisser les bras.

Le seigneur de l'ouest s'avança et c'est avec une infinie douceur et un peu d'appréhension qu'il apposa ses lèvres sur celles de Zechs. Le baiser fut éphémère et à peine appuyé, car il ne voulait surtout pas le forcer à un quelconque contact. Mais à peine avait-il mis fin aux prémices de ce premier échange que son compagnon imita son geste avec, cette fois-ci, un peu plus de conviction.

La tension et le manque de l'autre pendant ces dernières semaines avaient été tels que toutes leurs sensations semblaient exacerbées. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, avec application. Leurs mains d'abord sages se mirent peu à peu à se faire plus caressantes, plus audacieuses, cherchant toujours plus de peau, toujours plus de chaleur.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Wufei se retrouva allongé à moitié nu sous le corps de Zechs. Leurs gestes devinrent empressés et une fièvre qu'ils avaient déjà connue par le passé s'abattit sur leurs esprits et dans leurs chairs.

Les lèvres du jeune commandant se mirent à explorer la peau de son amant, lui soutirant des gémissements de plaisir qui emplirent la pièce. C'est les sens complètement saturés, que Wufei s'abandonna sous les mains caressantes de son compagnon.

Les derniers vêtements furent abandonnés sans regret sur le sol de bois sombre, laissant comme seule parure sur leurs corps la lumière bleutée de la lune.

Leurs bouches se rejoignirent, cherchant chez l'autre le souffle qui semblait leur manquer.

Leurs corps moites se collèrent, allant et venant sur un même rythme langoureux.

Leurs gémissement se firent plaintes,

Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent,

Et toute la nuit durant, ils s'aimèrent, oubliant la guerre, la souffrance et la peur.

* * *

Allongés dans le lit, la tête posée sur le ventre de Zechs, Wufei observait les gros nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel, annonçant une journée froide et orageuse. La main du jeune commandant se noyait dans la chevelure d'ébène du chevalier. Ils leur restaient encore quelques heures de libre et Wufei comptait bien les utiliser pour aborder un sujet qui lui tenait à coeur. 

L'élu de Nataku se releva afin de s'asseoir en face de son amant et l'observa quelques instants en silence. Le soldat était adossé à la tête du lit, les yeux clos. Sa chevelure blonde encadrait son visage et tombait jusqu'à ses pectoraux. Ses traits étaient si détendus qu'on aurait presque pu le croire endormi.

« Zechs, je voudrais t'avouer quelque chose. »

Intrigué par cette entrée en matière, le soldat se redressa légèrement.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

« Te souviens-tu de la nuit précédant ton départ ? »

« Oui très bien. »

« Avant que tu ne me quittes, tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais. »

« Je te croyais endormi. », dit Zechs d'une voix calme.

« Je me suis réveillé peu avant que tu ne partes. », répondit Wufei avant de se faire plus hésitant. « Et je me suis montré lâche. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Wufei inspira profondément.

« Je… J'avais peur. Avec les années, tu as su abattre tous les murs que j'avais érigés de part mon éducation. De l'adversaire tu es devenu l'ami, de l'ami tu es passé au confident et du confident tu t'es transformé en amant. Jusque là, j'avais encore l'impression de garder le contrôle sur mes sentiments envers toi… mais je me trompais lourdement. »

Le chevalier fit une pause avant de reprendre. Comme à son habitude, l'expression de ses sentiments restait un exercice des plus difficile pour lui.

« C'est… c'est dans ce sens que je me suis montré lâche, car pour ne pas souffrir j'ai préféré nier mon attachement à ton égard. Mais je ne veux plus avoir de regrets. »

« Je suis désolé Wu mais je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. »

L'élu de Nataku posa une main sur la joue de son amant.

« Je t'aime Zechs. »

« Wufei je ne veux pas que tu dises cela parce que je suis blessé et que tu te sens obligé de … »

« Ca n'est pas le cas. », l'interrompit le jeune seigneur. « Tu me connais mieux que personne, tu sais que jamais je ne te mentirais pour ce genre de chose. »

« J'en ai parfaitement conscience mais les derniers évènements peuvent avoir quelque peu obscurcis la perception de tes sentiments à mon égard. »

Wufei ne su pas très bien comment réagir. Devait-il faire preuve de calme et de diplomatie face à la remarque de son amant ou alors laisser libre cours à son indignation quant à l'esprit buté du soldat ? Après une longue lutte intérieure… qui dura environ une demi-seconde… ce fut pour la dernière option que le jeune seigneur opta.

C'est d'un geste brusque que Wufei rabattit le drap qui le recouvrait et qu'il se mit à faire les cents pas au milieu de la pièce oubliant totalement sa parfaite nudité.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! », s'exclama-t-il en se plantant devant son amant.

Zechs ne pouvait peut-être pas le voir mais, par tous les dieux, il allait l'entendre !

« JE T'AIME ! Comment dois-je te le dire pour que tu comprennes que ce que je ressens pour toi n'est ni dicté par la situation, ni une amourette de jeune donzelle ! »

« Wu je ne … »

« Il n'y a pas de Wu qui tienne. Tu crois que c'est facile de t'avouer ce genre de chose. Je suis un chevalier-dragon, un Haut Seigneur de Sanc et par dessus tout un homme ! Toute ma vie on ne m'a appris qu'une seule chose : être impassible en toutes circonstances. Et toi, tu arrives, tu chamboules tout et quand j'arrive enfin à te dire ce que je ressens, tu… tu… »

Le jeune seigneur stoppa net sa dithyrambe lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Zechs… riait.

« Et en plus tu te paies ma tête. », rétorqua Wufei sur un ton de pseudo vexation.

« Pardon. », dit le soldat en retrouvant peu à peu son calme. « Je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

Avant de poursuivre ses excuses, le soldat tendit la main et tenta maladroitement de saisir le bras de son compagnon. A ce geste, toute la colère de Wufei retomba et le jeune homme s'avança pour s'asseoir près de son amant.

Dès qu'il sentit sa présence, Zechs l'attira à lui et l'embrassa lentement, essayant par ce simple baiser d'effacer ses dernières paroles.

« Je suis heureux que tu me l'ai dit. », dit-il. « Et je te prie d'excuser ma … maladresse. J'ai juste un peu de peine à réaliser que mes sentiments soient réciproques. Tu es toujours fâché ? »

« Non. », répondit Wufei. « Plus depuis que je t'ai vu sourire à nouveau. »

A ces mots, Zechs enlaça tendrement son amant et les deux hommes restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre, savourant simplement ces quelques minutes de paix.

« Comment as-tu fait ? », souffla le jeune commandant à l'oreille de son compagnon.

« Fais quoi ? »

« Comment as-tu fait pour devenir ma force ? »

« De la même façon que tu es devenu la mienne. », répondit calmement Wufei.

* * *

A suivre… 

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Bubul : **encore merci ! Grâce à nos supers délires (Pika !) j'ai réussi à écrire la fin de ce chapitre… il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire… trouver un moyen de décrocher Quatre du plafond !

**Syt the Evil Angel :** (kitty morte de rire sur le sol)… (Duo) Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ? (Quatre) Euh rien… un truc au sujet d'un dragon d'aveugle… (kitty toujours morte de rire sur le sol)… (Wufei)boude

**Mimi Yuy : **c'est vrai que je ne suis pas allée de main morte sur Zechs… mais je ne suis pas la seule à martyriser ses perso… mdr. (Quatre déguisé en infirmière) Avec tout ce boulot, je vais finir par demander une augmentation !

**Florinoir : **tu vas finir par m'achever à force de me faire pleurer de rire à chacune de tes reviews… j'imagine trop bien Zechs se cogner dans tous les murs… mdr… décidément je ne m'en remets pas !

**Kida Saille : **je confirme… c'est une impression de ta part. Les chapitres ont plus ou moins tous la même longueur… mdr. Je voudrais écrire plus mais j'ai malheureusement pas le temps… gomen. Petit escargot noir repart travailler.

**Kira-Sama :** euh… (kitty qui regarde le sol tellement elle a honte)… ma rentrée à moi elle était en août… (kitty toute fière) Mais cette fois je suis dans les temps ! mdr

**Hayko Maxwell :** gomen pour le retard (kitty à plat ventre débitant plein d'excuses bidon … mdr). Cette fois je suis en avance. J'espère que tu aimeras la confrontation Zechs x Wufei.

**Flo ShadowSpirit : **une petite nouvelle ! Alors tout d'abord… merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review. Ca m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise et je suis sidérée que tu aies tout lu d'un coup… t'as du y passer pas mal de temps… mdr. Quant à mes tortures… et oui, je suis pas clémente avec mes personnages. Mais tu es une des rares à me dire que je suis trop méchante, en général les lecteurs trouvent plutôt que ça manque de sang… donc je peux encore en remettre une couche … non ? lol


	22. Quitte moi

**Disclaimer** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** l'auteur va se planquer avant de se faire lyncher

Un chapitre plus petit cette fois-ci mais je voulais absolument le finir à ce moment précis de l'histoire… Comment dire… c'est la fin d'une époque :-p

S'il vous plaît… ne pas assassiner l'auteur après votre lecture.

**Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre II **

**Chapitre XXII : _Quitte-moi _**

Une porte qui claque, des pas qui résonnent avec force sur le marbre d'un hall.

Mais ils ne peuvent fuir très loin avant que la porte ne claque à nouveau et qu'une ombre se mette à leur poursuite.

Cinq mètres.

Quatre mètres.

Trois mètres.

Deux mètres.

Un mètre.

Le poursuivant rattrape sa proie et lui saisit le bras.

« On a pas fini ! », gronda Heero en obligeant son vis-à-vis à lui faire place.

« Il n'y a plus rien à rajouter ! », s'exclama la voix inhabituellement froide de Duo.

« Arrête de te voiler la face ! Les pouvoirs de Shinigami font partis de toi à présent. Tu ne peux pas décider de ne plus les utiliser d'un claquement de doigts. »

« C'est pourtant ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Ca ne doit pas être impossible puisque toi-même tu as pu te passer de Wing durant plusieurs années. »

« Ne compare pas nos deux situations. J'ai eu largement le temps d'endiguer l'énergie du dragon, ce qui n'est pas ton cas ! »

« C'est ce que nous verrons ! », s'exclama le seigneur du sud en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de son amant. Mais ce dernier ne desserra à aucun moment sa prise.

« Je ne veux pas te voir mort Duo. Je ne supporterai pas de me réveiller un matin en constatant que **ton** sang recouvrant **mes** mains n'était pas un cauchemar de ma part, mais bel et bien la réalité.»

« Tu ne me tueras pas Heero. »

« Wing le fera et cette fois, je ne pourrai pas l'en empêcher. »

Les deux chevaliers se jaugèrent, cherchant toujours un moyen de convaincre l'autre.

Duo était bien conscient que la réaction de son compagnon était due à l'angoisse de le voir blessé ou pire. Mais il était hors de question qu'il attende sagement, caché au fond d'un sanctuaire, que ses frères d'armes aillent combattre Lady Une et ses hommes. Il n'était pas un lâche.

Le seigneur du sud dégagea son bras d'un mouvement brusque. L'air toujours aussi impassible, il s'avança vers son amant pour ne se tenir qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. C'est d'une voix basse et en détachant chaque syllabe que Duo donna une réponse qui ne souffrait aucun appel.

« Ne me sous-estime pas Heero. »

Suite à cela, l'élu de Shinigami se détourna et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Son compagnon, aussi immobile qu'une statue, l'observa disparaître dans l'obscurité du couloir. S'il s'était écouté, il l'aurait assommé et ligoté dans une des nombreuses oubliettes du château.

Depuis leur arrivée à Thalya, les deux hommes n'avaient pas cessé de se disputer et malgré la profondeur de leur attachement, un mur invisible se dressait chaque jour un peu plus entre eux. La peur de voir disparaître à nouveau Duo obnubilait complètement Heero. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait la certitude qu'une catastrophe imminente allait s'abattre sur Sanc et il craignait plus que tout que son ami en soit à nouveau la victime.

Heero soupira avant de s'avancer vers une fenêtre qui donnait sur les jardins.

Le jour venait à peine de se lever et une épaisse brume habillait la forêt environnante d'un voile vaporeux. Le jeune homme laissa son regard vagabonder sur l'extérieur jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se fixent sur un point bien précis.

A la lisière du parc, Heero aperçut une masse sombre contraster avec le tapis de neige. Se concentrant au maximum, il finit par reconnaître la silhouette de Trowa. Intrigué par la sortie des plus matinale de son ami, il se décida à le rejoindre.

Ce fut d'un pas rapide qu'il atteignit l'extérieur et se dirigea vers les jardins. Lorsqu'il aperçut le chevalier de l'est, il fut surpris de constater que ce dernier semblait avoir de la compagnie.

Agenouillé à même le sol, le jeune homme caressait doucement la toison grise d'un loup. Heero le reconnut immédiatement. C'était le chef de meute qui leurs avait permis de localiser Lady Une et de sauver Zechs.

L'élu de Wing ne sut pas si le départ du prédateur était dû à son apparition ou si Trowa lui en avait donné l'ordre mais avant même qu'il ne puisse s'approcher d'eux, le seigneur de l'est se retrouvait seul.

« Heero. », le salua Trowa sans se retourner. « Tu es bien matinal. »

« J'avais une petite chose à régler. »

Son ami lui fit face, un léger sourire moqueur sur le visage.

« Et est-ce que « la chose » a fini par se laisser convaincre ? »

« Non, il est plus têtu qu'une mule. »

Trowa perdit son sourire pour prendre une expression plus sérieuse.

« Tu devrais lui faire confiance. »

« J'ai entièrement confiance en lui, c'est de Shinigami que je me méfie. », répondit Heero avec vigueur. « Il est fort, très fort. Wing a réussi à le battre sans trop de difficultés parce que Duo et Shinigami ne sont pas en symbiose. Mais si le dragon prend le dessus, il pourra se passer de l'aide de son chevalier pour survivre. »

« Tu crains la colère des autres dragons face au retour du dieu de la Mort ? »

« Ils le tueront sans hésitation. »

Trowa acquiesça avant de poursuivre.

« Mais tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de se battre à nos côtés. »

« Je le sais bien mais… »

« Tu sais Heero, il y a une chose que j'ai apprise aux côtés de Quatre, c'est qu'à un certain moment, il faut savoir croire en ceux qui nous entourent même si le futur est incertain, même si l'inquiétude est grande. Nous ne pouvons pas tout maîtriser. »

« Je ne veux pas le voir disparaître à nouveau. »

« Je le sais. »

Heero inspira profondément, laissant l'air hivernal envahir son être et calmer quelque peu sa colère. Une fois apaisé, il se décida à changer de conversation.

« Pourquoi ton ami est-il venu te voir ? », interrogea-t-il en parlant du loup.

« Il a trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile. », répondit mystérieusement Trowa.

Heero haussa un sourcil d'un air intéressé.

* * *

Assis derrière un imposant bureau, Quatre prenait connaissance des dernières missives reçues de ses terres. Son haut ministre lui confirmait l'arrivée de Zechs et des prisonniers à la capitale escortés par quelques hommes de la garde personnelle de Trowa. Convaincre le jeune commandant de repartir sans eux avait été une tâche difficile mais vu son état, cela avait été la meilleure chose à faire. 

Quant aux prisonniers…

Heero et lui les avaient interrogés pendant plusieurs jours. De toute évidence aucun d'eux ne savaient où Lady Une s'était enfuie. Ce qui n'étonna pas Quatre outre mesure, puisque tous les captifs étaient des mercenaires de basse catégorie.

Wufei avait proposé d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sur eux afin de les faire parler plus… rapidement. Mais l'élu de Sandrock avait refusé. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion mais sachant les liens qui unissaient son ami à Zechs, il n'était pas convaincu que le chevalier aurait pu maîtriser son degré de torture sur les prisonniers.

Mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.

Le jeune monarque passa en revue encore plusieurs liasses de feuilles avant de s'arrêter sur l'une des dernières missives arrivées la journée précédente.

Tout d'abord surpris, Quatre sentit par la suite un sentiment d'exaspération l'envahir. Son haut ministre avait passé outre ses ordres, en poursuivant un projet qu'il avait expressément demandé de mettre en attente. Prenant tout de même le temps de lire le document, il ne put que constater que tout avait été fait dans les règles. Il ne manquait plus que sa signature.

C'est à ce moment-là que des coups se firent entendre à la porte de ses appartements. Priant la personne d'entrer, il vit apparaître Trowa qui, après avoir refermé derrière lui, vint prendre place en face de son amant.

« De bonnes nouvelles j'espère ? », dit le seigneur de l'est en avisant les feuillets soigneusement rangés sur le bureau.

« Pour la plupart, rien d'inquiétant à signaler. », répondit Quatre avant de tendre la missive qui, quelques instants plus tôt retenait encore toute son attention. « J'ai reçu ceci, je souhaiterais avoir ton avis sur le sujet. »

Trowa prit le document et le parcourut avec attention. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son corps se crispa comme s'il venait d'apprendre que Lady Une avait envahi la totalité du Royaume de Sanc.

« Tu ne l'as pas signé. », constata-t-il en rendant le parchemin à Quatre.

« Pas encore. », précisa le jeune homme. « J'avais ordonné de ne rien entreprendre dans ce sens avant mon retour, mais apparemment, mes instructions n'ont pas été suivies. »

« Cela signifie-t-il que tu ne vas pas parapher cette demande ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit cela. »

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent en silence.

Quatre essayait d'analyser l'attitude de son compagnon comme un chasseur aurait évalué la dangerosité d'un prédateur. Chose très difficile lorsqu'il s'agissait du chevalier de l'est car il était passé maître dans l'art de camoufler ses émotions… en particulier lorsqu'elles avaient un lien avec lui… surtout lorsqu'elles avaient un lien avec lui.

Mais les derniers évènements auxquels ils avaient dû faire face ces derniers jours, la perte de leurs hommes et le réveil de Sandrock, avaient ouvert les yeux à Quatre et avaient dissipé ses dernières illusions. Le jeune souverain ne pouvait pas se permettre de réitérer les erreurs du passé. Ses priorités devaient changer, pour le bien de tous.

C'est pour cela qu'il préféra jouer cartes sur table.

« Que dois-je faire Trowa ? »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise Quatre ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ? », répondit sèchement le seigneur de l'est. « Une bénédiction peut-être ? »

« La dernière fois que nous avons eu ce genre de discussion, tu m'as dit que tu souhaitais rester à mes côtés, quelques soient mes obligations, quelques soient mes décisions. Ce que je veux savoir c'est si tu aspires toujours à poursuivre dans cette voix ? »

« Douterais-tu de ma parole ? »

« Pas un seul instant. Mais je sais ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on voit la personne la plus importante de sa vie dans les bras d'une autre. J'ai connu les affres de la jalousie et je ne le souhaite à personne. C'est un poison des plus vicieux qui t'envahit peu à peu et te détruit. »

Quatre fit une pause avant de reprendre.

« Il y a une chose sur laquelle tu avais entièrement raison. Nous nous appartenons l'un à l'autre. Ni les évènements, ni le temps, ni nos obligations ne changeront cela. »

Trowa acquiesça silencieusement.

« Mais malgré ce lien, je vais devoir signer ce document. Toi et moi le savons.», continua Quatre. « Et j'aimerais que tu reviennes sur ta décision. »

« Pourquoi ? », s'exclama le chevalier de l'est qui perdait peu à peu son légendaire stoïcisme. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, je veux être à tes côtés. »

« Mais le supporteras-tu ? Resteras-tu de marbre en me voyant faire la cour à une jeune femme ? Garderas-tu ton calme lorsque je l'enlacerai ? Arriveras-tu à accepter le fait que tu ne seras plus le seul à partager la chaleur de mes draps ? »

« Arrête ! », gronda le jeune guerrier.

Quatre inspira calmement avant de se lever. Il fit le tour du bureau et s'avança jusque vers son amant. Lorsqu'il lui fit face, il posa un genou à terre et leva son visage afin de plonger son regard dans deux émeraudes aux reflets orageux.

« Trowa, mon but n'est pas de te blesser, bien au contraire. Mais je veux t'ouvrir les yeux. », poursuivit calmement l'élu de Sandrock. « Si un simple baiser a pu me faire perdre la maîtrise de mes pouvoirs, je n'ose imaginer à quel point mon union pourrait te briser. »

« Je saurai faire face. »

« Ca te tuera à petit feu… et tu me haïras. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. »

Quatre émit un rire discret mais triste.

« Tu n'es pas objectif. Nous cacher derrière nos rêves ne nous aidera pas à faire face à la réalité. »

Trowa toujours assis, s'avança un peu et se pencha en avant pour se rapprocher de son compagnon.

« Je t'ai déjà fait changé d'avis par le passé. »

« Cette fois-ci c'est différent. Je veux que ce soit toi qui mettes fin à notre liaison. »

« Jamais je ne le ferai. Je ne veux pas te quitter. »

« Moi non plus. Mais nous ne pouvons pas rester ensemble sans nous faire du mal. Alors je t'en prie aide-moi. Aide-moi à faire mon devoir parce que seul je n'y arriverai pas, je ne pourrai pas me battre aussi contre toi. »

A ces mots le seigneur de l'est détourna le regard, il paraissait soudainement si perdu que Quatre se sentit encore plus ébranlé.

« Je ne peux pas faire cela, je ne peux pas renoncer à toi. »

« Tu y seras contraint de toute façon. »

« Je ne peux pas. », répéta le seigneur de l'est avant de se lever et de faire les cents pas dans la pièce. « C'est au-dessus de mes forces. »

« S'il te plaît Trowa. », demanda Quatre en se relevant à son tour.

Blessé et quelque peu exaspéré par l'éternel calme du jeune souverain, l'héritier des Barton perdit son sang froid et laissa cours à sa colère.

« Comment peux-tu accepter cette situation ? », s'exclama-t-il. « Suis-je donc le seul à vouloir que nous soyons ensemble ? »

« C'est donc ce que tu penses de moi. Après tout ce que nous avons partagé, après tout ce que nous avons enduré, c'est ainsi que tu me vois. », répondit amèrement Quatre blessé par les mots de son amant.

Mais très rapidement, le jeune roi reprit la maîtrise de ses émotions. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller encore une fois à la colère. Trowa devait comprendre coûte que coûte.

« Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Si tu te mets à me détester les choses en seront facilitées. »

Quatre avança vers le chevalier afin de se rapprocher au maximum de lui. Lorsqu'il lui fit enfin face, il plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon. Les iris émeraudes n'étaient qu'agressivité. Mais le jeune roi ne sourcilla pas. Il resta impassible. Peu à peu, la hargne du chevalier s'éteignit pour ne laisser la place qu'à une grande douleur.

« Quitte-moi. », implora Quatre.

« Ne me demande pas ça. », murmura son amant.

« Quitte-moi. », répéta le blond.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux s'observant sans retenue. Sur leurs deux visages pouvaient se lire toutes les émotions qui tournoyaient dans leurs âmes. Il n'y avait plus de faux-semblant, plus d'échappatoires, il ne restait que la froide vérité.

Trowa le savait. Il pouvait voir la détermination de son amant dans son regard. Par le passé, les doutes du jeune souverain l'avaient convaincu que tout n'était peut-être pas fini entre eux, qu'il pourrait le convaincre de lui conserver une place dans sa vie. Mais devant la détermination dont Quatre faisait preuve à présent, il savait au plus profond de lui-même que lutter serait vain et que son insistance ne ferait que blesser celui qu'il chérissait.

Prenant le silence de son compagnon comme un consentement, Quatre finit par se détourner de lui et se dirigea vers le bureau. L'élu de Sandrock prit une plume et d'un geste sûr, il apposa sa signature sur le parchemin. Il fit ensuite chauffer un bâton de cire dont les gouttes d'un rouge sang vinrent entacher le blanc virginal de la missive et avant que la matière ne se solidifie, il ôta sa chevalière, qui portait les armoiries de la famille royale, et y apposa son sceau.

Quatre fixa la feuille de papier qu'il venait de ratifier pendant quelques instants, la scrutant comme si cela fut la chose la plus surréaliste qu'il ait jamais vu. Puis, il finit par lever les yeux sur celui qui à partir de cette minute était devenu un simple frère d'armes.

Ce dernier paraissait perdu, un peu comme si toute son énergie s'était envolée. Il avait l'impression d'être une coquille vide.

« Trowa. », appela Quatre inquiet de son air hagard.

« Je… j'étais venu te prévenir. », commença le seigneur de l'est qui de toute évidence souhaitait mettre fin à toute discussion relative à leur liaison. « Les loups ont retrouvé la trace de Lady Une. »

Le jeune roi scruta le visage soudain fermé de Trowa et dut se résoudre à ne plus aborder ce sujet.

« On en est sûr ? »

« Oui, c'est pour cela qu'ils n'ont pas répondu à mon appel lors de notre dernière attaque. »

« Ils savent où elle se cache ? »

Trowa acquiesça avant de poursuivre.

« J'ai demandé à Wufei, Duo et Heero de nous rejoindre dans la salle des pourparlers. Ils doivent déjà nous y attendre. »

« Tu as bien fait. Cette fois-ci, elle ne nous échappera pas. »

Les deux guerriers quittèrent la pièce pour rejoindre leurs amis, laissant derrière eux leurs sentiments personnels.

Toujours posé sur le bureau, le parchemin demeurait la seule preuve de leur discussion. Sur le papier diaphane, on pouvait y lire l'accord passé entre le représentant du Royaume de Sanc et le souverain d'une puissante contrée nordique, ratifiant les fiançailles de leur princesse Dorothy Catalonia avec Quatre Raberba Winner.

* * *

A suivre… 

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Bubul**alors ça mon petit poulpe des mers du sud… c'est de la review. Elle est presque aussi longue que mon chapitre… mdr. Merci pour ton soutien inébranlable et tes précieux conseils.

**Syt**** th Evil Angel : **désolée de te décevoir mais voici encore un chapitre où il ne se passe rien (comme tu aimes si bien me le rappeler… lol… mddr). GW Delirium ? Non, je connais pas mais j'irai jeter un œil.

**Hayko**** Maxwell : **c'est vrai qu'un Wuwu qui s'épanche c'est mignon (Wufei furieux) Ne me qualifie pas de mignon, Onna ! (Kitty qui l'ignore) Quant à l'état de Zechs… malheureusement… seul l'avenir nous le dira… mdr.

**Flo**** ShadowSpirit : **c'est cool, maintenant je sais que je peux continuer à martyriser les bishos en toute tranquillité… (Kitty aux anges)… mdr. Merci pour ta review :-)

**Kida**** Saille : **petit escargot noir a trouvé une paire de roller… maintenant elle avance beaucoup plus vite… lol

**Kira-Sama**je suis contente que ce petit couple te plaise. J'espère que mes nouveaux couples te plairont tout autant (Kitty va se planquer).

**Kalas1209 :** tiens une ch'tit nouvelle… mdr. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère que tu auras tout autant de plaisir à lire la suite. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un review.

**Mimi Yuy : **un petit peu de tendresse dans le couple WxZ pour mieux casser les autres… je sens que je vais me faire lyncher… non ? Mdr. Merci pour le compliment (Kitty rouge comme une pivoine) Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise toujours après tous ces chapitres… va d'ailleurs falloir que je me décide à y mettre une fin :-p

**Caramelon**c'est vrai… ces temps-ci je suis aussi rapide que Bip Bip… mdr. Mais ne t'y habitue pas trop, ça va très vite changer :-( … lol. Quant à la torture physique (et psychique) des bishos, c'est un filon qui date d'avant nos fics et qui, j'en suis sûr, perdura encore bien après nous… mdr. C'est pas notre faute si ils ont une bouille à ce faire martyriser… non ?

**Guizmo**je suis à la fois ravie que ma fic t'aie plus et désolée de t'avoir empêché de dormir… mdr. J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant bien que, j'en suis sûr, ton aversion pour les ministres ne fera que se renforcer. Merci pour la review.

**Florinoir**ta façon de positiver l'handicape de Zechs me plaît beaucoup… va falloir que j'y réfléchisse sérieusement… mdr. Pour ce qui est de ne pas perdre le nord en toute circonstance que dire sinon… qu'il faut bien un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brute.


	23. Point de ralliement

**Disclaimer** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** une toute petite pincée

Comme vous commencez à connaître ma passion pour les chapitres de transition… que j'aime et que j'adore par-dessus tout… vous ne vous étonnerez pas de le voir si court.

J'essayerai de me faire pardonner la prochaine fois, c'est promis.

**Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre II **

**Chapitre XXIII : _Point__ de ralliement _**

L'atmosphère était lourde dans la pièce. Assis autour d'une imposante table, Wufei, Heero et Duo attendaient leurs compagnons sans échanger un seul mot.

Le chevalier de l'ouest semblait perdu dans un monde qui lui était propre, empli d'inquiétudes face aux obstacles dont Zechs et lui auraient à faire face à l'avenir, tandis que Duo et Heero s'ignoraient avec superbe. Le seigneur du sud tuait le temps en faisant tourner un poignard sur le bois vernis de la desserte tandis que l'élu de Wing fixait le mur avec une intensité qui l'aurait fait trembler de peur si ce dernier avait été vivant.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi et ce fut sans aucun regret que les trois jeunes hommes virent apparaître Quatre et Trowa. Mais contrairement à leurs attentes inavouées, l'attitude de leurs frères d'armes ne les détendit pas… bien au contraire.

Les deux guerriers prirent à leur tour un siège avant que Trowa ne débute leur conciliabule.

« Je vous ai fait venir ici pour vous informer que nous avons pu retrouver la trace de Lady Une. »

A ces mots, les chevaliers retrouvèrent toute leur concentration.

« Comment ? », demanda Duo.

« Grâce aux loups. Plusieurs carrosses avaient quitté la forteresse avant notre arrivée. Les loups ont suivi chaque convoi. L'un d'entre eux transportait Lady Une. »

« Où se cache-t-elle ? »

« Elle a trouvé refuge dans l'ancien manoir de Treize. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel personne ne prononça une seule parole. Jusqu'à ce que Heero le brise.

« Ca n'est pas normal. C'est le premier endroit où nous irions la chercher. Pourquoi a-t-elle choisi ce lieu ? »

« Je me pose la même question. », intervint Quatre. « Mes troupes effectuent régulièrement des rondes dans cette région. Il est très imprudent de sa part de s'y rendre. »

« Peut-être est-elle à la recherche de quelque chose ? », suggéra Duo.

Tous les chevaliers se tournèrent vers le seigneur du sud, intrigués par sa supposition.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ? »

« Tu ne t'en souviens probablement pas mais lorsque Sandrock s'est éveillé, il nous a dit que pour ouvrir une brèche dans les scellés qui emprisonnent l'âme de Treize, Lady Une doit utiliser un objet. »

« Tu penses que cet objet se trouve au manoir ? »

« Honnêtement, je ne vois que cette raison qui la déciderait à se rendre dans un endroit aussi bien surveillé par ceux qu'elle considère comme ses ennemis. »

« Elle aurait pu envoyer quelqu'un le récupérer. », fit très justement remarquer Wufei.

« Pas si cet objet est trop précieux ou qu'il n'existe aucun moyen de le transporter. »

« C'est effectivement une possibilité. », dit Quatre d'un air pensif.

« Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu. »

« Non ça n'est pas cela. Ton idée est excellente. Il faudrait effectivement une raison importante pour que Lady Une prenne un tel risque. »

« Nous pourrions profiter de cette occasion pour l'intercepter. Une telle occasion ne se présentera peut-être plus à l'avenir. », dit Wufei.

Les jeunes seigneurs acquiescèrent de concert.

« Cette fois-ci, nous allons demander des renforts. », proposa Quatre. « Il est hors de question de nous faire submerger en nombre. Nous allons les traquer, les faire reculer jusque dans leurs derniers retranchements et mettre enfin un terme à cette maudite guerre. »

« Le manoir des Kushrenada est à une bonne semaine de cheval de Thalya. Penses-tu que tes troupes arriveront à temps ? », interrogea Heero.

« Avant de vous rejoindre, Trowa leurs a fait parvenir, ainsi qu'à mon oncle Rashid, un message de ralliement. Ils nous rejoindront à mi-chemin. »

« Le temps que vos messagers arrivent à destination et que les troupes ne se mettent en route, la semaine sera passée. », fit remarquer Wufei.

« Mes « émissaires » sauront battre des records de vitesse. », assura calmement le seigneur de l'est.

Duo observa attentivement l'élu de Heavyarms avant de laisser un sourire apparaître sur son visage.

« Tes faucons. »

Trowa acquiesça.

« Il ne leurs faudra pas plus de deux jours pour délivrer les messages. Le manoir de Treize se situe à la frontière des terres de Wufei et de Quatre. Si les soldats suivent nos instructions et qu'ils se mettent en marche sans attendre, ils nous rejoindront sans difficulté. »

« Et quel est ton plan d'action ? », demanda Heero en se tournant vers le jeune souverain.

« Plus ou moins le même que lors de notre dernier combat. Les soldats occuperont les hommes de Lady Une tandis que nous cinq nous chargeront de ses généraux ainsi que de la sorcière. Les troupes ennemies sont encore fragiles et éparses. Si nous frappons forts, nous ferons éclater leurs défenses. »

« Doit-on faire des prisonniers ? »

C'est avec un regard étincelant d'une colère anticipée que Wufei avait posé la question. Une phrase choquante dans la bouche d'un homme qui jusqu'à présent avait toujours fait preuve d'honneur et de respect de la vie d'autrui.

« Dans la mesure du possible oui. », répondit Quatre. « Mais notre but est de mettre hors d'état de nuire Lady Une… quoi qu'il en coûte. »

Les visages froids et déterminés des guerriers assis autour de la table, confortèrent le jeune roi dans sa décision. Ils prirent encore le temps de discuter des derniers détails avant de faire préparer leurs montures et de quitter Thalya en début d'après-midi.

* * *

Arrivés au point de rendez-vous, les chevaliers n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir apparaître, depuis les hauts massifs montagneux du sud, les hommes du pays Maganac. 

Chevauchant de puissantes montures noires, les guerriers des sables cavalaient vers eux. Ils devaient être au moins deux cents hommes et étaient tous vêtus de sombres capes. Leurs visages, presque entièrement masqués par le tissu de leurs turbans, étaient tannés par le soleil du désert.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent près des chevaliers, l'homme en tête descendit de sa monture et vint saluer le roi. Quatre fit de même avant de se retrouver prisonnier d'une puissante accolade.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir mon neveu. »

« Moi aussi mon oncle, mais j'aurais préféré que cela soit en de meilleures circonstances. »

Rashid acquiesça.

« Je suis désolé pour la mort des espions Maganacs. », poursuivit l'élu de Sandrock. « Nous n'avons pas pu les sauver. »

« Ils étaient tous de valeureux guerriers, leur souvenir et leur sacrifice sauront être honorés par mon peuple. »

« Je vous promets que leur mort n'aura pas été vaine. Nous ferons payer à notre ennemie tout le sang versé par ses mains. »

Le chef des Maganacs observa son neveu avec attention. Il avait beaucoup changé ces dernières années. Il était loin à présent le temps où le jeune homme se sentait menacé par le poids de sa royauté. La lueur de doute qui, par le passé, flottait dans son regard, avait été remplacée par la flamme de la vengeance.

Rashid scruta ensuite les autres chevaliers. Malgré leur jeune âge, ils paraissaient tous emprunts d'une aura peu commune. Vêtus de leurs armures de guerre frappées aux couleurs de leur dieu protecteur, les seigneurs de Sanc dégageaient une force exceptionnellement puissante. Mais cette énergie, autrefois aussi étincelante que le soleil, était à présent teintée d'obscurité.

Peut-être était-ce dû à l'influence des dragons ou alors aux souffrances et à la perte de leurs proches mais une chose était sûre, une grande colère les habitait.

« Je suis heureux de voir à quel point vous prenez à cœur l'anéantissement de notre ennemie commune mais prenez garde chevaliers, ne succombez pas aux charmes de la haine. Car tout ce qu'elle vous apportera, sera un vide intense que rien ne pourra combler. »

« Nous en sommes conscients. », répondit Quatre.

« Je l'espère sincèrement. »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un grondement se fit entendre.

« Tes hommes arrivent. », dit Heero.

Le jeune souverain se retourna et vit apparaître au loin les armures scintillantes des gardes royaux. L'armée de Sanc était aussi lumineuse que les guerriers Maganacs étaient sombres.

Lorsque les soldats arrivèrent à leur hauteur, leur chef vint les trouver.

« Lieutenant Lucrézia Noin à vos ordres votre Majesté. »

Comme l'avait prévu Quatre, Zechs avait décidé de déléguer son poste à celle qui serait la plus apte à le remplacer et qui possédait toute la confiance du jeune Commandant.

Les deux officiers s'étaient connus à l'Académie Militaire du Nord, la meilleure école du Royaume de Sanc. Ils étaient sortis en tête de leur promotion décrochant ainsi des postes importants dans l'armée royale. Année après année, la jeune femme avait prouvé son courage et sa capacité à diriger des troupes de soldat.

Lorsque Zechs était venu le voir quelques mois plus tôt pour lui annoncer son souhait de quitter son poste de Commandant des armées royales, il lui avait proposé de grader le Lieutenant Noin afin qu'elle prenne sa place. Quatre n'avait pas hésité à lui donner son accord connaissant le talent de la jeune femme.

Il était donc tout naturel de la voir aujourd'hui à leurs côtés.

« Lieutenant Noin, comment se porte le Commandant Merquise ? »

« Il aurait sans aucun doute préféré être avec nous aujourd'hui. », répondit avec franchise la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux couleur saphir.

Quatre approuva.

« Les soldats sont-ils prêts ? »

« Ils n'attendent que vos ordres. »

« Dans ce cas, nous allons sans attendre nous diriger vers le manoir de Treize.

La jeune femme acquiesça et retourna auprès de ses hommes.

Les chevaliers se mirent en tête des troupes et tous avancèrent en direction de la frontière qui délimitait les terres de l'ouest. Le pas lourd des armures ainsi que les sabots des chevaux frappaient avec force et en cadence la terre de Sanc, emplissant les plaines du centre d'un grondement sourd. Une sorte de cri de guerre annonçant la fin des intrigues de Lady Une.

* * *

Le reste du trajet se fit sans encombre, bien que le temps ne paraissait pas vouloir être de leur côté. Plus les troupes royales se rapprochaient du manoir de Treize, plus de lourds nuages noirs s'amoncelaient dans le ciel. L'air, délaissé par les rayons du soleil, devint glacial et la luminosité diminua à tel point qu'il était difficile d'imaginer que la matinée venait à peine de s'achever. 

Duo et Heero avaient voyagé côte à côte sans toutefois échanger une seule parole depuis leur départ de Thalya. Mais lorsque les éclaires zébrèrent le ciel, éclairant la silhouette lointaine de la demeure des Kushrénada, le seigneur du sud s'adressa enfin à son compagnon.

« Heero. »

A l'appel de son nom, l'élu de Wing se tourna vers le jeune homme, tentant de lire dans son regard assombri par l'orage imminent quelle serait la suite de leur conversation.

« Lorsque le combat sera terminé et que le calme sera revenu, je voudrais que tu m'accordes une faveur. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Je souhaiterais voir la mer. », répondit calmement Duo en observant les hauts murs du manoir de Treize qui se faisaient de plus en plus distincts. « Malgré mes nombreux voyages je ne l'ai jamais contemplée. Je souhaiterais le faire avec toi. », temina-t-il en tournant son visage vers son compagnon.

Cette demande qui aurait pu paraître anodine, représentait beaucoup pour Duo. Elle signifiait qu'il envisageait un avenir, que contrairement à leur précédente confrontation avec Treize, il n'y aurait pas que la résignation et le sacrifice dans son esprit mais surtout le désir de survivre.

Restait à savoir si son compagnon comprendrait et accepterait de rester à ses côtés, malgré leurs multiples disputes survenues ces derniers jours et malgré le fait qu'il ne fuirait pas la bataille.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Je serai heureux de te faire découvrir mes terres. », dit Heero.

A ces mots, un sourire apparut sur le visage du Seigneur du Sud, éclairant pendant quelques instants cette froide journée et le cœur du chevalier Wing.

Heero dut se rendre à l'évidence. Son amant lui était devenu indispensable. Sans lui, son existence n'avait plus la même saveur.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment il avait bien pu laisser le jeune homme prendre autant de place dans sa vie. D'un côté, cela l'effrayait toujours un peu mais malgré ses doutes et ses appréhensions, malgré leurs disputes et leurs mésententes, pour rien au monde Heero ne voulait le perdre.

Il préférait connaître une vie à fleur de peau à ses côtés plutôt que la froideur de son absence.

L'élu de Wing, laissa son regard couler sur le Seigneur du Sud. A ce moment précis, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le toucher, pour l'enlacer encore une fois et goûter à sa chaleur. Les rares moments de répit qu'ils avaient pu partager jusqu'à présent, lui semblèrent si loin, un peu comme un rêve qui laisse une impression de nostalgie lorsque les brumes du sommeil se sont dissipées.

Mais à l'heure actuelle, il ne restait que l'implacable réalité des prochaines heures, celles qui scelleront l'avenir du Royaume de Sanc. Une nouvelle page d'histoire allait être tournée, apportant avec elle son lot de blessures et de sang.

« Duo, il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant que nous affrontions les hommes de Lady Une. »

Le châtain acquiesça en silence, laissant son ami poursuivre.

« J'ai confiance en toi ! », dit Heero. « Si mon comportement a pu te faire douter à ce sujet, je souhaite à présent effacer cette erreur. Ma crainte quant à ta présence à nos côtés ne vient pas du fait que je te sous-estime mais de la conviction qu'aucun d'entre nous ne possède la maîtrise suffisante sur les dieux-dragons. »

« Je comprends. », répondit calmement Duo.

« J'ai effectivement peur que tu ne perdes la maîtrise sur Shinigami mais cette crainte n'est rien face à celle de me voir dans l'impossibilité d'endiguer les actes de Wing. », poursuivit Heero. « J'ai peur de te faire du mal. »

« Je te promets que cela n'arrivera pas. Shinigami ne se réveillera pas. »

Heero eut un sourire triste avant de répondre.

« Tu sais Duo, je crois que c'est la seule promesse que tu ne puisses pas me faire. »

Le chevalier du Sud aurait voulu le contredire mais cette fois-ci les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Son compagnon n'avait pas tort, il le savait.

Il y avait certes de grands avantages à fusionner complètement avec les dragons. Plus de puissance, plus de pouvoir. Mais ces « cadeaux » étaient une lame à double tranchant car si le chevalier avait accès à l'âme du dieu, l'inverse était possible. Les dragons pouvaient, s'ils le souhaitaient, prendre le contrôle total de leurs élus.

La seule chose qui différenciait le chevalier du Sud de ses compagnons était la malédiction qui pesait sur Shinigami et qui l'affaiblissait assez pour qu'un homme suffisamment entraîné puisse garder le contrôle. Et Duo était assez honnête pour reconnaître qu'actuellement ça n'était pas le cas et qu'à chaque incursion de Shinigami, ce dernier prenait de plus en plus de place dans son esprit.

Jusqu'à présent, son garde-fou avait été Heero. Déjà lors de son combat contre Quatre, le Seigneur du nord avait réussi à le ramener. Mais par la suite, le dieu de la Mort était devenu trop puissant et Wing avait dû intervenir. Duo avait la certitude que quoiqu'il arriverait Wing et son représentant l'empêcheraient d'agir.

Et à l'approche du manoir de Treize, cette constatation avait quelque chose de rassurant.

La pluie se mit à tomber avec force sur l'armée de Sanc et les étendards aux couleurs éclatantes claquaient vigoureusement dans le vent. Les chevaux piaffaient d'impatience et les soldats se préparaient à affronter la bataille.

L'attaque était imminente.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, à Thalya._

Un cavalier galopait vivement jusqu'aux portes du château de la famille Barton. A peine arrivé aux pieds des marches, l'inconnu s'élança le plus vite possible dans l'escalier de pierre.

Informée de l'arrivée d'un messager par les gardes, la prêtresse d'Heavyarms vint à sa rencontre.

« Réléna ? », s'étonna Catherine en s'avançant vers la personne qui semblait être, non pas un cavalier, mais une cavalière.

La jeune aristocrate paraissait épuisée et c'est à bout de forces qu'elle s'avança vers la gardienne des Terres de l'Est.

« Où… où est … Quatre ? »

« Il est déjà parti avec les autres chevaliers. », répondit Catherine alarmée. « Mais par tous les dieux Réléna, que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu es blessée ? »

La jeune femme fit un mouvement négatif de la tête.

« Je dois… dois les… prévenir. », poursuivit la prêtresse de Sandrock en redescendant les marches qui menaient à sa monture.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en aller ainsi, tu ne feras pas deux lieux dans cet état. »

« Je dois… »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! », s'exclama Catherine. « Tu ne sais même pas où ils sont partis. Leur destination a été tenue secrète, même moi je l'ignore. »

« Il faut… prévenir… ils ne doivent pas… approcher… Lady Une. »

Puis Réléna étouffa un gémissement sourd avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. La douleur fut telle que la jeune femme due s'agenouiller sur la pierre froide de l'escalier. De violents tremblements s'en suivirent et juste avant de s'évanouir, elle ne put que prononcer deux mots.

« Grand… danger. »

* * *

A suivre… 

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Bubul : **je suis contente que l'apparition de Dorothy t'aie fait sourire. Mais désolée de te décevoir, pas de folle hystérique en vue pour ce personnage, par contre une ou deux surprises de mon cru. Quant à Heero et Duo… seul l'avenir nous le dira…

**Florinoir : **apparemment je ne me suis pas faite lyncher par les fans du 3x4x3 donc… je peux continuer à les martyriser tranquillement… non ?

**Kida**** Saille :** je confirme, ta technique d'observation du chat mouillé est excellente. Je vais la garder !

**Hayko**** Maxwell : **pourquoi Quatre et Dorothy ne pourrait pas se marier ? Moi je les trouve très mignons ensemble. (Trowa qui s'empare d'une massue et s'approche de Kitty)… (Kitty qui déguerpit en vitesse) Bon ben… je te laisse… bisou.

**Flo**** ShadowSpirit : **merci j'accepte volontiers le titre de meilleur toturage de bisho … mdr.

**Katia : **mais non ils sont pas tristes… hein les gars ? (les G-Boys) boudent… (Kitty) Bon d'accord peut-être qu'ils sont « un peu » fâchés… mais ça leur passera.

**Karotte : **c'est vrai que le cas de Quatre est épineux. Ils pourraient effectivement choisir un héritier chez ses neveux mais le problème est lequel ? Parce qu'avec autant de sœurs, il a largement le choix. Et si dans le futur l'un d'eux veut accéder au trône à la place de celui désigné par Quatre… Sanc se retrouvera à nouveau pris dans une guerre de succession… bref c'est le souk (si jamais tu peux toujours lire le chapitre 15, il était entièrement consacré à ce dilemme et si tu as encore des questions, n'hésite pas à me demander). Quant à Duo et Heero, il faut bien pimenter un peu leur vie de couple, sinon ils vont s'ennuyer… lol.

**Kira-Sama : **(Kitty qui se planque sous son lit)… (Duo) mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dessous ? (Kitty qui murmure) j'essaye d'échapper à Kira-Sama. (Duo) T'avais qu'à pas écrire des dénouements pareils. (Kitty vexée) Mais c'est pour votre bien que je l'ai fait. (Duo qui roule des yeux) Mais bien sûr !

**Syt**** the Evil Angel : **et oui… encore un chapitre comme tu les aimes, où il ne se passe rien. Que veux-tu … on se refait pas… lol

**Caramelon : **ben quoi… tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont mignons mes petits couples d'amoureux… nan ?... je comprends pas… mdr. Merci pour ta review.


	24. Offensive

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** je crois qu'ils sont un peu trop occupés

**ATTENTION** Ce chapitre comporte des scènes de guerre. Il y a donc des morts, du sang et plein de trucs dans le même genre. DONC SI VOUS ETES SENSIBLES OU TROP JEUNES **NE LISEZ PAS ! **(vous ne pourrez pas dire que je vous avez pas prévenu.)

Ce fut un chapitre difficile à mettre sur pied. Comme vous pourrez le constater pendant votre lecture, il y a dans cette partie de l'histoire beaucoup d'intervenants. Vous allez donc passer régulièrement d'un personnage à un autre… j'espère juste avoir été suffisamment claire dans ces quelques lignes et que vous ne vous perdrez pas en cours de route (les scènes de combat n'étant décidément pas mon fort).

**Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre II **

**Chapitre XXIV : _Offensive_**

Les éclairs ne cessaient d'augmenter en intensité donnant l'impression que même les cieux déchaînaient leur colère. Mais malgré la violence de la tempête, malgré les heures difficiles qui se présentaient à eux, les troupes royales étaient prêtes au combat, n'attendant qu'un signe de leur souverain pour prendre d'assaut le manoir des Kushrénada.

Comme l'avaient prévu les chevaliers, les hommes de Lady Une s'étaient tous regroupés dans la bâtisse afin de protéger, au péril de leur vie, celle qu'ils considéraient comme leur chef. Du haut des créneaux, les mercenaires préparaient leurs arcs en attendant l'attaque des représentants de Sanc.

Les cinq chevaliers se concertèrent avant de lever leurs épées vers leur cible et de crier haut et fort le début de la charge. Les guerriers Maganacs et les gardes royaux marchèrent comme un seul homme en direction du bastion.

Leurs ennemis ne furent pas longs à réagir. Dès que l'armée de Sanc fut à portée de tir, une première vague de flèches s'abattit sur eux, sifflant dans l'air malgré les grondements sourds de l'orage. Les soldats déployèrent leurs boucliers se protégeant au maximum des pointes d'acier tout en continuant à avancer vers l'entrée du bastion.

Les Seigneurs de Sanc cavalaient à vivent allure en tête de leur armée. Duo se chargeait de leur protection en utilisant une partie de ses pouvoirs pour former une barrière d'énergie tandis que Heero se concentrait au maximum sur l'objectif qu'on lui avait demandé de détruire. Plus ils approchaient des herses qui leurs barraient l'accès, plus leur vitesse augmentait. Pour les non initiés, cette cavalcade aurait pu paraître suicidaire car il était évident qu'ils allaient se rompre le cou sur l'huis de métal qui leur faisait face. Mais pour ceux qui avaient reconnu la marque imprimée sur leur torse et qui devinaient l'identité de ces cavaliers, il ne leurs resta qu'une seule chose à faire. Retenir leur souffle et observer la puissance des élus.

Les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de leur but furent rapidement franchis et malgré le fait indéniable que les cinq jeunes hommes fonçaient droit vers un obstacle, aucun d'eux ne ralentit. Ils avaient entièrement confiance en Heero.

Le seigneur du nord intensifia son énergie, faisaient danser des éclats métalliques dans ses iris marines et lorsqu'ils ne furent qu'à une courte distance de la herse, lorsque plus aucun retour arrière n'était plus possible, il laissa son pouvoir agir.

La barrière métallique se mit à grincer et à vibrer avec force pour finir par voler en mille morceaux, soufflée par une puissance qui dépassait l'entendement. La soixantaine d'assassins qui attendaient derrière la herse se firent eux aussi balayer par l'impact comme de vulgaires fétus de paille et les cinq cavaliers entrèrent sans plus de difficulté dans la haute cour du castel. Leurs soldats ne furent pas longs à les rejoindre et les bruits de guerre qui auparavant résonnaient dans la lande, se répercutaient à présent à l'intérieur des murs d'enceinte.

Abandonnant leurs arcs et leurs flèches, les hommes de Lady Une dégainèrent leurs armes et les cliquetis d'épées vinrent s'ajouter aux cris de rages et de douleurs. Les Seigneurs de Sanc s'empressèrent de descendre de leurs montures afin de faire face à la vague d'assassins qui accouraient dans leur direction. Malgré le nombre important d'assaillants qui leurs faisaient face, ils ne furent pas long à se débarrasser de ces gêneurs, se frayant ainsi un chemin jusqu'à une poterne qui leurs permettrait d'accéder à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal.

Quatre fut le dernier à y pénétrer mais juste avant de suivre ses compagnons, il se retourna afin de déterminer la position du chef des Maganacs ainsi que celle du Lieutenant Noin. Lorsqu'il les vit et qu'il capta leur regard, un acquiescement suffit de sa part pour leurs faire comprendre que leurs chemins se séparaient.

Les deux meneurs connaissaient le plan de bataille et savaient que leur mission consistait à maintenir le maximum d'hommes de mains de Lady Une à l'extérieur pour que les cinq chevaliers puissent passer le plus inaperçus possible. Une sorte de parfaite diversion pour leurs permettre d'effectuer leurs recherches.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la bâtisse et à l'abri des regards, les jeunes élus prirent le temps de se concerter.

« C'était un peu trop facile. », dit le Seigneur du Nord.

« Je suis d'accord avec Heero. Je pensais qu'on aurait droit à un comité d'accueil plus… impressionnant. », poursuivit Duo.

« Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Nous n'avons pas encore mis la main sur Lady Une et la sous-estimer serait une erreur. », répondit Quatre. « Nous devons rester sur nos gardes. »

Ses compagnons acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de fouiller de fond en comble cette demeure. Wufei arriverais-tu à déterminer plus ou moins à quel endroit du manoir elle se dissimule ? »

« Je vais essayer. »

L'élu de Nataku ferma ses yeux et se concentra. Trouver un esprit spécifique dans un endroit rempli de plusieurs centaines de personnes, demeurait un exercice laborieux, même pour un homme entraîné. Mais il ne risquait rien à tenter le coup.

En attendant d'éventuels résultats, ses compagnons se mirent à faire le guet, espérant ne pas être découverts. Depuis leur emplacement, ils pouvaient entendre le brouhaha étouffé du combat qui sévissait à l'extérieur.

« On aurait peut-être dû les aider. », murmura Duo les yeux scrutant les ombres du couloir.

« Ce sont d'excellents combattants, ils sauront faire face. », lui répondit Heero.

« Oui mais nous sommes plus forts. »

« Fais leur confiance. Ils sont ici de leur plein gré. Eux aussi veulent se battre pour défendre leurs proches. »

« Je sais mais… »

« Tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde Duo. Notre mission est importante. Si nous trouvons Lady Une, nous mettrons un terme une bonne fois pour toute à cette guerre. », poursuivit son compagnon. « Nous sommes peut-être puissants mais seuls nous ne pourrons pas vaincre. »

« Tu as sans doute raison. »

C'est à ce moment-là que Wufei rouvrit les yeux.

« Tu l'as localisée ? », interrogea Quatre.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver la trace de son esprit. Il y a trop de monde aux alentours. », répondit le chevalier de l'ouest. « Mais par contre, j'ai ressenti une très forte source de magie. »

« C'est sûrement elle. »

« Je le pense aussi. »

« Où est-elle ? », demanda Trowa.

« Dans un bâtiment près de la tour principale. »

« Je suis déjà venu ici et si mes souvenirs ne me trompent pas, c'est la chapelle. », dit Quatre. « Nous pourrons y accéder en traversant la cour intérieure. »

Le jeune souverain prit la tête de leur petite troupe et ce fut sans plus un regard en arrière, que les chevaliers avancèrent dans le dédale que formaient les couloirs de la bâtisse.

Ils rencontrèrent régulièrement des détachements d'hommes qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à combattre. Rapides et déterminés, les chevaliers ne leurs laissèrent aucune échappatoire, aucun moyen de donner l'alerte. Petit à petit, ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à atteindre leur but.

Le préau pavé était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de neige devenue noirâtre avec toutes les allées et venues des hommes de Lady Une. Une fontaine, qui jadis déversait une eau pure et claire, était à présent en partie détruite, abandonnée comme le reste de la bâtisse depuis la disparition de Treize.

A première vue, l'endroit paraissait désert.

« Soyez vigilants. », les exhorta Quatre. « Nous sommes attendus. »

L'élu de Sandrock était sur ses terres et malgré l'apparent calme de l'endroit, il sentait nettement la présence d'hommes dissimulés dans les ombres. Et il avait raison, car à peine avaient-ils atteint le centre de la cour, qu'une horde d'assassins s'élancèrent sur eux, armes au poing.

Les jeunes seigneurs se regroupèrent les uns près des autres, assurant ainsi leurs arrières face à l'ennemi. Les hommes de Lady Une les encerclèrent rapidement, leur coupant toute possibilité de fuite. Tous affichaient un sourire mauvais. Ils étaient apparemment satisfaits de leur guet-apens.

Mais très vite… ils déchantèrent.

Les chevaliers n'attendirent pas plus pour attaquer ceux qui, pendant quelques instants, s'étaient crus les prédateurs. Leurs adversaires ne tinrent pas longtemps et avant même qu'ils ne comprennent ce qui leurs arrivait, la lutte était terminée.

Quatre observait les corps sans vie à leurs pieds. Certains auraient pu croire qu'il ressentait des regrets ou de la culpabilité mais ça n'était pas le cas. Le seul sentiment qui paraissait grandir en lui, était en faite la suspicion. Le jeune souverain avait toujours ce sentiment étrange que quelque chose leur échappait, qu'un piège était en train de se refermer sur eux. Il ne savait pas si cela venait de ses inquiétudes ou alors de Sandrock qui tentait de les mettre en garde. Mais une chose était sûre, ce malaise l'accompagnait depuis plusieurs jours et ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter.

« Un problème ? », demanda Wufei en s'approchant de Quatre.

« Aucun. », répondit-il avant de se tourner vers ce qui semblait être un ancien lieu de culte et d'en montrer l'accès à ses compagnons. « Nous y sommes. »

Les portes de la chapelle leurs faisaient face.

Ils s'avancèrent vers elles, resserrant la prise sur leurs armes par anticipation. Ce fut Trowa qui lentement posa une main sur la poignée couleur or du battant et l'abaissant dans un grincement sourd. Les chevaliers pénétrèrent dans ce lieu sacré aux dimensions impressionnantes. Les murs de couleur crème étaient décorés de nombreux vitraux multicolores qui, en ce jour d'orage, ne laissaient passer que peu de lumière. Seules les torches disposées à intervalle régulier éclairaient l'endroit. La haute voûte de pierre située à une vingtaine de mètres était constituée d'une multitude d'arcades élégantes, dénotant le talent incontestable de l'architecte.

Les jeunes Seigneurs avancèrent quelques mètres faisant résonner leur pas sur les dalles de marbre beige. L'endroit avait été vidé de ses meubles. Il n'y avait à présent que quelques lourdes tentures contre les murs dont les dessins représentaient divers paysages Sanc et au fond de la salle, un grand autel de marbre surélevé par quelques marches.

Lorsque les chevaliers arrivèrent au centre de la chapelle, les portes situées derrière l'autel de pierre s'ouvrirent et un nombre incalculable d'hommes en sortirent.

« Voilà où ils se cachaient », souffla Duo.

De toute évidence, le seigneur du Nord avait eu raison en s'inquiétant de la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient pu entrer dans la bâtisse. Les troupes qu'ils avaient combattues en arrivant jusque là étaient de toute évidence la face visible de l'iceberg. Le plus gros du détachement était resté en arrière.

« S'ils sont aussi nombreux, cela signifie que Lady Une n'est pas loin. », murmura Heero.

A peine, le jeune homme avait-il prononcé ces paroles que la silhouette d'une femme se découpa de l'obscurité.

« Bienvenu chevaliers. », clama-t-elle en quittant la protection des ombres pour s'avancer dans la clarté des torches.

Malgré les années de fuite, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient en cascades jusqu'au bas de son dos, habillant ses épaules nus d'un rideau de soie. Vêtue d'une robe grenat qui paraissait miroiter sous les lumières vacillantes des flambeaux, Lady Une s'avança jusqu'au marches. Elle aurait pu être admirée si son âme n'avait pas été aussi noire.

« Je suis ravie de vous revoir mes Seigneurs. », poursuivit-elle pendant que ses hommes se déployaient dans l'ensemble de la salle.

Quatre s'avança de quelques pas en direction de la jeune sorcière avant de lever son épée dans sa direction.

« Au nom du peuple de Sanc, je vous somme, vous et vos hommes, de vous rendre immédiatement afin d'être jugés par vos pairs. »

La voix du représentant de Sandrock était glaciale et coupante. Mais cela ne sembla pas convaincre Lady Une, qui laissa un sourire en coin apparaître sur son visage pâle, tandis que ses troupes se mettaient à ricaner sourdement.

« Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible. », répondit-elle d'une voix calme.

« Tenez-vous à ce point à perdre la vie ? », poursuivit le jeune souverain. « Si vous ne vous rendez pas, vous ne sortirez jamais vivants de cet endroit ! »

Le sourire en coin de la jeune femme se fana sous les dernières paroles prononcées par Quatre.

« Et bien soit. », déclara-t-elle calmement. « Si cela doit être fait. »

Puis elle fit signe à l'un de ses hommes qui s'empressa de lui apporter un objet dissimulé sous un tissu de velours noir. De taille suffisamment petit pour tenir dans la paume d'une main, ce fut presque avec dévotion, que Lady Une le prit. Tout en fixant le regard impassible de Quatre, elle découvrit lentement l'objet de toutes les curiosités en faisant tomber le voile sombre à ses pieds.

Le jeune seigneur ne put empêcher un froncement de sourcils d'apparaître sur son visage à la vue d'une pierre ronde et lisse aussi grande qu'un poing d'homme adulte (1). Sa couleur d'un blanc mat et nacré semblait scintiller d'une lueur presque irréelle.

« Ceci mon Seigneur est une pierre de lune absolument parfaite. », expliqua la jeune femme tout en scrutant la gemme. « Elle ne possède aucun défaut ni aucune impureté. Il n'en existe aucune autre d'une telle qualité dans notre monde. »

Lady Une leva son regard vers les chevaliers et son sourire réapparut.

« Cela doit d'ailleurs vous rappeler de vieux souvenirs. », susurra-t-elle.

« Que comptez-vous en faire ? », tonna Duo.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit encore plus à la vue du seigneur du Sud.

« Finir ce que j'ai commencé ! »

Puis elle fit signe à ses hommes qui se jetèrent tels des fauves affamés sur les élus. Pendant que les chevaliers étaient aux prises avec ses troupes, Lady Une se plaça derrière l'autel de pierre et y déposa la gemme. Sans plus prêter attention aux combats qui l'entouraient, elle ferma ses yeux et commença à psalmodier une invocation dans un dialecte aussi ancien que le Royaume de Sanc lui-même. Après quelques minutes, la pierre s'éleva doucement dans les airs comme animée d'une vie propre et se tint immobile à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de la jeune femme. Au fur et à mesure des paroles prononcées par la jeune femme, la gemme se mit à luire. D'abord faiblement, la lumière se fit de plus en plus intense pour devenir aussi forte que les étoiles de la voûte céleste.

Satisfaite du résultat obtenu, Lady Une leva les bras en direction de la pierre et entama une nouvelle invocation. Peu à peu, le rayonnement s'assombrit lentement en attirant à lui toute source de clarté afin de l'annihiler. La gemme se mit à grossir au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient devenant un véritable soleil noir.

L'énergie déployée pour un tel acte était énorme. Il était facile de voir sur le visage crispé de la jeune femme que l'effort était colossal et non pas sans souffrance. Mais malgré la douleur engendrée, elle ne cessa à aucun moment sa litanie.

Tandis que Lady Une augmentait au maximum la puissance de sa magie, les chevaliers affrontaient férocement leurs assaillants. Cette fois-ci, les choses furent plus difficiles car en plus de devoir affronter un nombre impressionnant d'adversaires, ces derniers semblaient être les plus forts et les plus expérimentés des assassins de Treize.

Dès le début, leurs ennemis avaient réussi à briser leur petit groupe en les acculant dans des endroits différents de la pièce. Les seigneurs de Sanc avaient donc perdu la protection de leurs compagnons et devaient redoubler d'efforts pour ne pas se retrouver avec un couteau planté dans le dos. Afin de pallier à cela, ils en vinrent tout naturellement à déployer leurs pouvoirs. Leurs gestes se firent plus rapides et plus violents, leurs perceptions s'affinèrent et certaines de leurs facultés s'éveillèrent.

Heero utilisa sa capacité psychique pour faire valser à plusieurs mètres au loin une quinzaine d'hommes prêts à se jeter sur lui, tout en interceptant une lame assassine qui tentait de le prendre en traître.

Un peu plus en retrait, Trowa mettait à profit son agilité pour contrer l'attaque de ses assaillants n'hésitant pas à utiliser l'un d'entre eux comme bouclier.

Quatre, quant à lui, semblait avoir hérité du plus grand nombre d'assaillants. Etrangement, le plus gros des troupes de Lady Une paraissait vouloir l'occuper au maximum ne lui laissant aucun moment de repis. Mais malgré leur nombre important, le jeune homme faisait face avec force et ténacité.

A l'instar de ses compagnons, Duo ne faisait pas mentir son statu d'élu de Shinigami. Bien que n'utilisant qu'une petite partie de ses dons afin de ne pas réveiller l'âme du dragon qui sommeillait en lui, le seigneur du sud se démenait comme un beau diable.

Quant à Wufei, il faisait tout pour s'avancer petit à petit en direction de Lady Une. Sa soif de vengeance était forte car elle était l'instigatrice des malheurs survenus dans sa vie. C'est elle qui avait trahi le clan Chang en aidant les assassins de Treize à entrer dans la ville afin de décimer un à un chaque membre de la famille de Wufei. C'est aussi elle qui avait emprisonné et torturé Zechs, lui infligeant des sévices au-delà de la décence humaine.

Et cela, Wufei voulait le lui faire payer.

Redoublant d'efforts face à ces souvenirs, le chevalier de l'ouest avançait petit à petit en direction de l'autel.

Il la haïssait !

Il la haïssait comme il n'avait jamais haï quelqu'un !

Et par tous les dieux, il pouvait le jurer. Il allait la tuer !

Lady Une ne semblait prêter aucune attention au combat qui se déroulait à ses pieds. Elle ne s'intéressait qu'à l'astre noir qui, à plusieurs mètres en hauteur, grossissait de plus en plus. L'énergie déployée devenait fut si importante que les vitraux se mirent à vibrer avec force, comme s'ils allaient se briser en milliers d'éclats multicolores. L'orage augmenta lui aussi, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus électrique.

Alarmés par la tournure que prenaient les évènements, les chevaliers augmentèrent l'intensité de leurs coups. Des reflets métalliques vinrent rapidement danser dans leur iris, signe que la force des dieux-dragons coulait dans leurs veines.

Mais de nouvelles troupes d'assassins arrivaient encore par les portes dérobées de la chapelle.

Heero s'inquiéta de voir autant d'hommes les assaillir. Non pas qu'il douta un seul instant de leur chance de survie, mais il était bien conscient que si leur nombre continuait à grandir, ses compagnons et lui seraient obligés d'utiliser au maximum leurs pouvoirs. Et pour rien au monde, ils ne devaient en arriver là, car cela signifierait le réveil de Shinigami.

Duo avait promis de ne pas faire appel au dragon mais à ce rythme, le jeune homme finirait par ne plus avoir le choix. Et d'ailleurs cela se voyait déjà dans ses gestes et surtout… dans son regard. Un regard inquiétant, sinistre et sombre. Heero ne put conserver plus longtemps son attention sur son compagnon. Il était lui aussi assailli de parts et d'autres.

Pendant ce temps, le chevalier du sud luttait contre les hommes de Lady Une mais aussi contre une voix intérieure qui se faisait de plus en plus empressée. Un appel qui résonnait avec force dans sa tête. Ses efforts étaient donc scindés en deux, ce qui représentait une difficulté supplémentaire et un point faible facilement exploitable. Sa concentration se mit à vaciller. Et au moment même où il crut que sa volonté allait craquer, un éclat de voix se fit entendre.

Aux oreilles des chevaliers, ça n'était pas qu'une plainte parmi tant d'autres car elle appartenait à l'un d'entre eux. Tournant leurs visages vers sa source, ils virent avec stupéfaction, l'élu d'Heavyarms tomber lourdement sur le sol.

« TROWA ! », hurla Quatre en tentant de rejoindre son ami mais les hommes de Lady Une l'en empêchèrent.

A la vue de cette scène, le sang de Duo ne fit qu'un tour et ce fut avec une rage peu commune qu'il se mit à abattre ses assaillants les uns après les autres. Il tenta lui aussi d'atteindre le corps maintenant inanimé du jeune seigneur mais tout comme Quatre, il ne put avancer.

Duo examina la position de ses compagnons et comprit qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas. Sans un coup de main, aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait approcher Trowa et lui porter secours. Le chevalier du sud évita soigneusement le regard de Heero. Il savait que si il le faisait, jamais il n'aurait le courage de déclancher la seule chose qui occuperait suffisamment les hommes de Lady Une pour laisser le champs libre à ses amis.

C'était dangereux.

Il en était conscient.

Mais il savait aussi que Wing le stopperait.

Lorsqu'un des assassins vit Duo fermer ses yeux, il en profita immédiatement pour se jeter sur lui et lui asséner un coup d'épée. Mais son geste fut intercepté par le chevalier lui-même qui paraissait avoir vu l'attaque malgré ses paupières fermées. Les deux hommes restèrent quelques instants immobiles, lame contre lame, lorsque soudain, l'élu de Shinigami rouvrit ses yeux.

Son ennemi ne sut ce qui l'effraya le plus. Etait-ce l'expression de profonde démence qui se peignait à présent sur les traits du chevalier ou alors les fines pupilles qui traversaient de part en part les iris devenues violines ? Avant même qu'il ne puisse trouver une réponse à ses interrogations, il se retrouva sans vie aux pieds de celui qu'il avait eu pour cible.

Shinigami était de retour.

Et avec lui toute la force d'un dieu.

En voyant une horde d'hommes se jeter sur lui afin de l'abattre, le dragon, à présent totalement éveillé, laissa un sourire cruel apparaître sur ses traits. Avec des gestes sûrs et précis, il abattit un à un ses assaillants sans même montrer la moindre difficulté. Il poursuivit ainsi ses corps à corps, prenant un plaisir malsain à abattre toute personne vivante qui se dressait devant lui.

Face à l'hécatombe à laquelle se livrait Shinigami, les hommes de Lady Une finirent par se détourner petit à petit des autres chevaliers et le plus gros des troupes partirent en direction de Duo. Ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce changement de situation, Heero tourna son regard en direction de son compagnon. Quand il croisa le regard empli de violence de son amant, une décharge électrique lui traversa la poitrine et sans qu'il puisse réagir, Wing s'imposa à lui.

Une fois conscient, le dragon du Nord s'avança tout droit vers Shinigami, ignorant complètement le combat qui perdurait autour de lui. Malgré leurs tentatives, aucun des combattants de Lady Une ne put ne serait-ce qu'effleurer Heero car à peine s'approchait-il de lui, qu'ils se faisaient projeter sauvagement contre les murs de la bâtisse.

Wing n'avait qu'un seul but à présent et rien ne paraissait arriver à l'en détourner.

Il parcourut rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du dieu de la Mort. Et lorsqu'il lui fit enfin face, ce dernier avait fait un véritable massacre dans les troupes de leur ennemie.

A la vue de son ancienne « connaissance », le sourire de Shinigami ne fit que grandir encore plus.

« Tu vas mourir ! », souffla le dragon du sud en se jetant sur son adversaire.

Wing contra l'attaque, faisant crisser leurs deux armes sacrées.

« Tu as toujours été beaucoup trop présomptueux. », répondit son vis-à-vis. « Qu'est devenue l'âme de ton chevalier ? »

« Elle n'est plus ! », rétorqua le dragon en abattant encore et encore son épée.

Les lames vibrèrent tellement fort sous la violence des coups, qu'on aurait presque pu croire qu'un cri en sortait. Wing ne recula à aucun moment, rendant coup pour coup.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'un humain arriverait à me contrôler. », invectiva Shinigami avant de repousser son adversaire. « Je te tuerai…. JE VOUS TUERAI TOUS ! », s'écria-t-il en déployant une fureur aussi démente que son esprit.

* * *

Grâce à l'intervention de Shinigami, le gros des hommes de Lady Une avait été éliminé. Wufei n'eut donc aucune difficulté à se débarrasser de ses derniers adversaires. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la sorcière. La haine qui grondait en lui, l'aveuglait complètement. Rien n'avait plus d'importance mise à part l'appel quasi-viscéral de la vengeance. Toutes ses souffrances, tous ses souvenirs emplis de sang et deuil, refirent surface en lui tel un raz-de-marée. 

Pas après pas, il s'avança vers l'autel. Et plus il s'en approchait, plus une énergie dévastatrice se déversait en lui.

Toutes les blessures que lui avait infligées le destin étaient étroitement liées à cette femme.

Son cœur criait vengeance !

Son âme criait vengeance !

Et quelqu'un, au fond de son être, semblait avoir entendu son appel.

Peu à peu, ses pupilles se rétrécirent pour finir par devenir tellement minces, qu'elles se noyèrent complètement dans ses iris noirs.

L'âme de Nataku s'était éveillée.

* * *

Dès qu'il en eût la possibilité, Quatre se précipita près du corps inanimé de Trowa. Lentement, il le retourna et constata avec horreur que le seigneur de l'Est avait été touché en pleine poitrine. 

Le jeune souverain sentit une vague de panique le submerger et c'est avec précipitation qu'il apposa ses mains sur la poitrine de son ancien amant, l'appelant sans cesse comme si le seul fait de prononcer son nom aurait pu le ramener à lui.

Quatre chercha avec empressement la moindre étincelle de vie. Mais malgré ses efforts, il ne percevait rien.

« Trowa reste avec moi. », murmura le jeune monarque d'une voix tremblante. « Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas ! »

Trop absorbé par l'état alarmant du chevalier d'Heavyarms, Quatre ne perçut à aucun moment la présence des assassins de Lady Une s'approcher de lui. L'un d'entre eux leva son arme et d'un coup puissant l'abattit sur le roi de Sanc.

* * *

A suivre… 

(1) Ca ne vous rappelle rien ?... non ?... c'est pas grave, ça viendra…

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Flo ShadowSpirit : **moi ? calmer le jeu pour en remettre une couche ensuite ? nan ! pas du tout… enfin… presque pas :-p

**Hayko Maxwell :** tu me demandes si les évènements peuvent mal tourner… en sachant qu'on arrive gentiment à la fin du Livre II ?… ah ben… tout est possible avec moi.

**Karotte : **tu as raison. Tout es possible. Quatre peut aussi mourir dans le prochain chapitre et résoudre définitivement le problème. (Quatre très inquiet) Tu ferais pas ça hein ? (Kitty) Ben tu sais, j'ai déjà tué l'un d'entre vous… alors pourquoi pas un deuxième.

**Kida Saille : **à mon avis, tu ne devrais pas sortir les robes de mariage tout de suite… je sais pas si ils vont survivre à cette histoire.

**Florinoir : **j'aime beaucoup ton petit mélange de bishos. La review était mortelle. Quant à l'idée d'un Duo mourrant dans les bras de Heero avec un joli coucher de soleil sur une mer azurée... honnêtement j'y avais pas pensé du tout... merci pour le tuyau.

**Kira-sama : **eh oui… c'est « Shinigami the return »… mdr. Reste à savoir ce que le dragon nous réserve. Quant à moi… je retourne sous mon lit.


	25. Face à face

**Disclaimer** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** ah ben… nan.

**ATTENTION** Ce chapitre comporte des scènes de guerre. Il y a donc des morts, du sang et plein de trucs dans le même genre. DONC SI VOUS ETES SENSIBLES OU TROP JEUNES **NE LISEZ PAS ! **(vous ne pourrez pas dire que je vous avez pas prévenu.)

Ce chapitre est divisé en trois parties qui se déroulent toutes plus ou moins en même temps. Vous avez donc trois vues différentes ainsi que trois développements de l'histoire séparés. J'espère que vous vous y retrouverez…

J'ai cherché partout dans le règlement de Fanfiction mais malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai trouvé nulle part un article parlant de l'obligation de garder en vie les héros des fics… lol.

**Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre II **

**Chapitre XXV : _Face_ _à face_**

_Une fois conscient, le dragon du Nord s'avança tout droit vers Shinigami, ignorant complètement le combat qui perdurait autour de lui. Malgré leurs tentatives, aucun des combattants de Lady Une ne put ne serait-ce qu'effleurer Heero car à peine s'approchait-il de lui, qu'ils se faisaient projeter sauvagement contre les murs de la bâtisse._

_Wing_ _n'avait qu'un seul but à présent et rien ne paraissait arriver à l'en détourner._

_Il parcourut rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du dieu de la Mort. Et lorsqu'il lui fit enfin face, ce dernier avait fait un véritable massacre dans les troupes de leur ennemie._

_A la vue de son ancienne « connaissance », le sourire de Shinigami ne fit que grandir encore plus._

_« Tu vas mourir ! », souffla le dragon du sud en se jetant sur son adversaire._

_Wing_ _contra l'attaque, faisant crisser leurs deux armes._

_« Tu as toujours été beaucoup trop présomptueux. », répondit son vis-à-vis. « Qu'est devenue l'âme de ton chevalier ? »_

_« Elle n'est plus ! », rétorqua le dragon en abattant encore et encore son épée._

_Les lames vibrèrent tellement fort sous la violence des coups, qu'on aurait presque pu croire qu'un cri en sortait. Wing ne recula à aucun moment, rendant coup pour coup._

_« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'un humain arriverait à me contrôler. », invectiva Shinigami avant de repousser son adversaire. « Je te tuerai…. JE VOUS TUERAI TOUS ! », s'écria-t-il en déployant une fureur aussi démente que son esprit._

L'attaque fut d'une brutalité inouïe. Wing, malgré sa force, se vit obligé de reculer sous l'impact, avant de replacer son épée dans une position offensive et de se jeter à son tour sur son adversaire.

Les éclairs zébraient le ciel devenu aussi noir que l'âme du dieu de la Mort. Les flammes des torches vacillaient sous le vent qui s'engouffrait par la porte principale restée ouverte et faisaient danser sur les murs les ombres des deux dragons.

L'inimitié qu'ils se vouaient depuis des millénaires paraissait leurs faire occulter tout ce qui n'était pas leur combat. Ils frappaient encore et encore, cherchant la moindre faille, la moindre faiblesse à exploiter. Leurs gestes étaient d'une rapidité inhumaine et leur agilité leurs permettait de contrer toutes les attaques. Les mouvements de Shinigami étaient emprunts d'agressivité et de démence tandis que Wing bénéficiait de mouvements posés et étudiés. Des techniques de combat complètement différentes mais qui demeuraient d'une efficacité redoutable.

Cependant, le temps semblait jouer en la faveur d'un des protagonistes.

Plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus la force du dieu de la Mort se décuplait. Il paraissait s'être totalement libéré de l'emprise de son chevalier. Grâce à cela, il récupérait peu à peu toute sa puissance. Bientôt, il serait assez fort pour briser définitivement la malédiction qui pesait sur lui et pourrait assouvir sa soif de vengeance.

Il lui tardait de pouvoir éliminer ceux qui étaient responsables de son emprisonnement.

Wing tenait bon, contrant et rendant les attaques de son assaillant. Mais malgré l'étendue de sa force Shinigami prenait le dessus. La différence entre eux était encore infime mais s'il ne l'abattait pas très vite, il serait bientôt à sa merci.

Des cinq divinités, le dragon du Sud avait toujours était le plus puissant. Pour preuve, Sandrock, Heavyarms, Nataku et Wing avaient dû s'allier pour le combattre et sceller son âme. Et malgré leurs efforts et les sacrifices que ce genre d'acte demandait, l'esprit de Shinigami commençait à récupérer l'ensemble de son potentiel. La seule chose qui aurait dû museler une telle puissance devait être l'âme d'un chevalier. Mais qui aurait pu imaginer un jour que l'élu échouerait.

Il fallait donc agir de toute urgence et jouer le tout pour le tout.

Wing concentra son énergie lui faisant prendre forme. Un tourbillon naquit tout autour de lui, semblable aux prémices d'une rafale dévastatrice. Le dieu de la Mort profita de cet instant pour foncer droit sur le dragon du Nord. Afin de contrer cette attaque, Wing déploya toute sa puissance et le tourbillon se transforma en une véritable tornade, formant un mur de protection entre lui et Shinigami.

Mais le dragon du Sud ne sembla pas vouloir renoncer. Il renforça sa prise sur son épée et tenta de forcer la barrière invisible. Le pourpre de ses iris s'intensifia et ses traits se crispèrent sous l'effort. Dans un cri de rage, il laissa son aura s'enflammer. Sa lame se mit à luire intensément, vibrant sous l'énergie de son maître. Wing déploya l'ensemble de ses pouvoirs renforçant au maximum les défenses qui l'entouraient.

Mais malgré sa force, la hargne de Shinigami fut la plus puissante.

L'épée du dieu de la Mort réussit à percer le bouclier invisible de son adversaire qui explosa en une rafale d'énergie. Sous la violence de l'impact, Wing fut projeté sur le sol. La douleur qui traversa son corps à cet instant fut inouïe. Elle lui soutira une plainte douloureuse. Il put sentir dans sa bouche, le goût métallique du sang tandis qu'un craquement sourd se fit entendre. C'est avec difficulté qu'il se releva et s'agenouilla sur le sol de pierre de la chapelle.

Le corps de son élu avait beau être fort, il n'en demeurait pas moins humain.

Wing entreprit de se relever complètement mais se fut sans succès. Il avait l'impression qu'un bloc de roche lui comprimait la poitrine. Sa respiration se fit sifflante et erratique tandis qu'il perçut très nettement une ombre s'approcher de lui. Lentement, il leva son regard en direction de son adversaire. Ce dernier se tenait face à lui, affichant un sourire de pure satisfaction.

« C'est terminé ! », gronda Shinigami.

Le dragon du Nord ne répondit pas, il continua à fixer le regard violine de son vis-à-vis comme fasciné par la flamme de démence qui y dansait. Il paraissait hypnotisé par les iris du dieu de la Mort qui le transperçaient de part en part.

Shinigami avait rarement ressenti autant de plaisir à contempler une proie entièrement à sa merci. Il allait enfin pouvoir se venger et mettre un terme à son asservissement. Le Royaume de Sanc serait bientôt sien. Il engendrera alors une nouvelle ère de terreur née de la souffrance et du sang.

Shinigami raffermit sa prise sur son épée et au moment même où il allait frapper, un cri se fit entendre dans la chapelle. Un appel de détresse venant d'une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Etrangement intrigué, le dieu de la Mort quitta quelques instants les orbes marines de Wing pour scruter la source de cette acclamation.

A quelques mètres d'eux se tenait Quatre penché sur le corps du chevalier de l'est. Ce dernier perdait une quantité importante de sang à chaque seconde écoulée, maculant le sol d'une auréole carmine. Le souverain de Sanc, qui ne cessait d'appeler son compagnon inconscient, tentait vainement de lui venir en aide. Mais de toute évidence, l'état alarmant de Trowa ainsi que la panique grandissante de Quatre ne paraissaient pas jouer en leur faveur.

Trois des assassins de Lady Une s'approchèrent des deux hommes, dégainant leurs armes. Le jeune souverain, trop absorbé par l'agonie de son compagnon ne s'aperçut à aucun moment du danger qui le menaçait.

Shinigami ressentit une vive satisfaction à l'idée qu'il n'aurait même pas à se salir les mains pour éliminer les élus de Sandrock et d'Heavyarms.

Décidément, cela semblait être une bien belle journée.

Un des assassins leva son arme afin de porter un coup unique et mortel au représentant de la famille royale de Sanc. Mais alors, que tout semblait être terminé, que l'homme de l'ombre abaissait sa lame avec force sur Quatre, Wing eut la surprise de voir Shinigami lever sa main libre en direction des deux chevaliers et utiliser ses pouvoirs pour créer autour d'eux une barrière de protection.

Lorsque l'épée de leur ennemi entra en contact avec la paroi irisée, une intense concentration d'énergie envoya valser l'assaillant ainsi que ses acolytes à l'autre bout de la chapelle, fracassant leurs corps contre la pierre brute de la bâtisse.

Totalement déconcerté par cette aide aussi inattendue qu'inconcevable, Wing refixa son attention sur Shinigami. Ce dernier avait toujours le bras tendu en direction des deux chevaliers, les protégeant ainsi d'éventuelles attaques. Les traits du dieu de la Mort reflétaient une intense contraction et tout son corps tremblait comme s'il était soumis à une forte emprise.

Wing se redressa péniblement sur ses deux jambes et fit face à celui qui, quelques instants plus tôt, aurait pu l'achever sans encombre. Il scruta encore un peu les prunelles violines de son adversaire avant de se décider à agir.

Le dragon du Nord leva une main en direction de Shinigami et la posa sur son regard incendiaire. Il ferma ensuite ses paupières et se concentra au maximum. Sa paume se mit à luire, dégageant une douce chaleur.

Au bout de quelques instants, le dieu de la Mort abaissa son bras, brisant ainsi la barrière irisée qui protégeait encore les deux chevaliers. Son corps se détendit, comme vidé de toute force et lorsque Wing cessa son intervention, il tomba lourdement à genoux. Les mains posées à plat sur les dalles de pierre, il tenta vainement de retrouver son souffle.

Le dragon du Nord s'agenouilla à son tour et attendit que son vis-à-vis reprenne contenance. Quelques secondes suffirent à ce dernier pour se ressaisir et lever son regard en direction de Wing.

C'était un regard un peu perdu certes…

Mais totalement humain.

Sous l'intervention du dragon du Nord, l'âme de Shinigami s'était rendormie et Duo avait pu reprendre conscience.

« Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ? », interrogea le jeune seigneur en fixant le regard de glace de celui qui avait juré de l'éliminer si Shinigami s'éveillait à nouveau.

Wing demeura impassible, le scrutant sans répondre. Duo prit le temps de l'observer à son tour. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face au dieu protecteur d'Heero et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que le dragon émettait une aura de force ahurissante. Son regard, plus froid et plus hostile que celui de son ami, reflétait à lui tout seul la puissance de cet être unique.

« Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ? », répéta calmement Duo.

« Je ne veux pas éliminer un innocent. », répondit Wing.

Ils se scrutèrent encore un peu avant que le dragon ne poursuive.

« Shinigami doit être maîtrisé. Sans mon intervention, son esprit ne se serait pas endormi. »

« Après cette bataille j'irai faire mon apprentissage. Vous avez ma parole. »

Wing acquiesça en silence tout en fixant les iris améthystes du jeune chevalier. Il pouvait y lire une forte détermination et une soif de vivre et de combattre qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de croiser depuis longtemps.

Décidément, les humains pouvaient se révéler surprenants.

Lentement, les paupières du dragon se fermèrent pour s'ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard sur le regard de Heero.

* * *

_Dès qu'il en eût la possibilité, Quatre se précipita près du corps inanimé de Trowa. Lentement, il le retourna et constata avec horreur que le seigneur de l'Est avait été touché en pleine poitrine. _

_Le jeune souverain sentit une vague de panique le submerger et c'est avec précipitation qu'il apposa ses mains sur la poitrine de son ancien amant, l'appelant sans cesse comme si le seul fait de prononcer son nom aurait pu le ramener à lui._

_Quatre chercha avec empressement la moindre étincelle de vie. Mais malgré ses efforts, il ne percevait rien._

_« Trowa reste avec moi. », murmura le jeune monarque d'une voix tremblante. « Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas ! »_

_Trop absorbé par l'état alarmant du chevalier d'Heavyarms, Quatre ne perçut à aucun moment la présence des assassins de Lady Une s'approcher de lui. L'un d'entre eux leva son arme et d'un coup puissant l'abattit sur le roi de Sanc._

Au moment même où la lame allait toucher le jeune homme, une barrière irisée se dressa entre eux, empêchant l'assassin d'atteindre sa cible. Une onde d'énergie s'en échappa et envoya valser l'agresseur et ses acolytes à l'autre bout de la chapelle.

Alerté, Quatre eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir les corps des assassins se fracasser violemment contre le parapet de pierre avant de retomber sans vie sur les dalles de la chapelle. Intrigué par le rempart de protection qui s'était dressé entre lui et ses assaillants, et reconnaissant sans difficulté sa teinte particulière, le jeune souverain porta son regard sur la seule personne qu'il savait être capable d'un tel prodige. Sa surprise fut totale lorsqu'il constata que ça n'était pas Duo qui lui avait prêté main forte mais Shinigami. Son étonnement gagna encore quelques crans lorsqu'il prit conscience que Wing s'était lui aussi éveillé et paraissait en mauvaise posture. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse se poser de plus amples questions, Quatre vit le dragon du Nord se relever, apposer une de ses mains sur le visage de Shinigami et ainsi rendre le maîtrise de son corps à Duo. Rassuré par la réaction de Wing qu'il avait craint plus violente et plus extrême, l'élu de Sandrock reporta son attention sur Trowa.

Cette soudaine intervention de Shinigami semblait avoir eu plus d'un effet positif. Non seulement elle avait permis au jeune souverain de rester en vie mais aussi de lui rendre une partie de son self contrôle.

Quatre respira profondément et réapposa ses mains à la hauteur du cœur de Trowa. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et se concentra afin d'ouvrir toutes les portes de son esprit. Il savait qu'en cas de besoin, ses compagnons interviendraient à nouveau pour les protéger et ce fut sans crainte qu'il tenta de guérir son ami.

Malgré l'inquiétude qui grandissait en lui au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, Quatre refusa de laisser à nouveau la panique le submerger. Il se devait de garder son calme, la vie de Trowa en dépendait.

Petit à petit, il fit abstraction de tout.

Il n'entendit bientôt plus le grondement sourd de l'orage et le hurlement de la tempête qui sévissait encore à l'extérieur. Il ne fit plus attention aux vitraux qui vibraient de plus en plus forts sous la convergence de la magie de Lady Une. Même la perception de son propre corps commença à s'estomper. Il avait la vague impression de n'être plus que de l'énergie pure. Ses sens s'affinèrent à un point de non retour et ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable que l'élu de Sandrock décela enfin ce qu'il cherchait avec tant d'empressement…

Un battement.

Faible et quasi inaudible mais bel et bien un battement.

Fort de cette constatation, le jeune souverain déploya l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs. Pendant quelques secondes, il engloba son corps ainsi que celui de Trowa d'un intense halo de lumière qui parut chasser provisoirement la pénombre inquiétante de la chapelle. Cet acte lui coûta énormément d'énergie et malgré l'étendu de son potentiel, il ne sut si cela serait suffisant. Le phénomène perdura un long moment avant de s'estomper peu à peu, laissant les ténèbres reprendre leurs droits.

Quatre sentit une intense fatigue le gagner. Il n'avait jamais laissé son esprit ainsi ouvert car les dangers que cela pouvait représenter étaient beaucoup trop importants. Toutefois ce risque ne fut pas vain lorsque après un instant de flottement, l'élu de Sandrock put percevoir les battements réguliers du cœur de Trowa. Un soulagement sans nom l'envahit alors. Mais ce sentiment de parfaite plénitude qui fut brusquement chassé par un mauvais pressentiment. Une peur grandissante l'envahit à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle ne concernait pas l'état de santé de Trowa mais un danger qui paraissait imminent. Quatre ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et scruta avec empressement chaque recoin de la chapelle.

Il ne pouvait pas expliquer cette appréhension. Peut-être était-ce dû aux pouvoirs de Sandrock qui parcouraient ses veines ou à l'omniscience du dragon qui demeurait enfoui au plus profond de lui mais sa peur se fit irraisonnée lorsque son regard se posa sur Lady Une et Wufei.

* * *

_Grâce à l'intervention de Shinigami, le gros des hommes de Lady Une avait été éliminé. Wufei n'eut donc aucune difficulté à se débarrasser de ses derniers adversaires. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la sorcière. La haine qui grondait en lui, l'aveuglait complètement. Rien n'avait plus d'importance mise à part l'appel quasi-viscéral de la vengeance. Toutes ses souffrances, tous ses souvenirs emplis de sang et deuil, refirent surface en lui tel un raz-de-marée. _

_Pas après pas, il s'avança vers l'autel. Et plus il s'en approchait, plus une énergie dévastatrice se déversait en lui._

_Toutes les blessures que lui avait infligées le destin étaient étroitement liées à cette femme._

_Son cœur criait vengeance !_

_Son âme criait vengeance !_

_Et quelqu'un, au fond de son être, semblait avoir entendu son appel._

_Peu à peu, ses pupilles se rétrécirent pour finir par devenir tellement minces, qu'elles se noyèrent complètement dans ses iris noirs._

_L'âme de Nataku s'était éveillée._

A ce moment là, Lady Une sembla atteindre l'apogée de sa magie. La pierre de lune qui peu avant pouvait tenir au creux d'une main, avait pris une taille colossale. L'énergie noire qui la constituait, émettait de puissantes ondes plongeant les lieux dans une pénombre inquiétante. Lorsque la jeune femme termina ses incantations, le sol de pierre se mit à se fissurer comme soumis à une pression démesurée. Les vitraux qui vibraient avec force ne résistèrent pas et volèrent en milliers d'éclats multicolores. Le vent extérieur entra violemment par les fenêtres et rendit la scène apocalyptique.

Lady Une abaissa ses bras et observa le soleil noir né de sa science. Puis, sentant une présence s'approcher, elle détourna son attention de la sphère toujours présente dans les airs, pour la porter sur le dragon.

Nataku dont l'aura de colère grandissait à chaque pas n'avait rien à envier à ses semblables. Son regard n'était constitué que de deux orbes aussi noirs que les tréfonds de l'enfer et qui scintillaient d'une animosité presque sauvage. Le dieu était connu jadis pour son respect de la justice mais aussi pour l'intensité de son courroux lorsque l'on bafouait le peuple vivant sous sa protection. Il pouvait être aussi bienveillant que vindicatif.

Le dragon s'avança jusqu'à faire face à Lady Une. Ils se jaugèrent quelques instants en silence avant que le dieu ne prenne la parole.

« Sais-tu ce qui l'en coûte de me défier ? », gronda-t-il.

La jeune femme acquiesça sans toutefois montrer une réelle crainte devant sa fureur.

« Tu as détourné et utilisé le savoir acquis sur mes terres pour faire couler le sang d'innocents. », poursuivit-il avant de rendre sa sentence. « Et pour cela, tu vas mourir de ma main. »

La colère du dragon fut telle que la lame sacrée se mit à luire avec force.

« NON ! », s'écria Quatre sans toutefois comprendre la cause de son appréhension qui paraissait lui broyer littéralement les entrailles.

Mais son intervention n'empêcha toutefois pas le dragon d'agir.

D'un geste rapide et sans une once d'hésitation, Nataku plongea son arme dans le corps de la sorcière. La jeune femme étouffa un cri de douleur avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Sa robe s'étala autour d'elle tel un linceul grenat.

A genoux devant l'autel, les mains placées sur sa blessure dont le sang imbibait peu à peu l'étoffe de son vêtement, Lady Une leva son regard sur le dragon et laissa un doux sourire apparaître sur ses traits.

« Merci. », murmura-t-elle avant de vaciller. Son corps glissa presque sans aucun bruit sur les dalles froides de la chapelle.

Lorsque le dernier souffle passa ses lèvres pâles, la concentration d'énergie toujours présente au-dessus du corps inanimé de la sorcière, commença à se faire instable. Des éclairs noirs en sortirent et le magnétisme présent dans la pierre augmenta de façon exponentielle. La bâtisse se mit à trembler de toutes parts. Des fissures apparurent sur les murs et le toit s'affaissa dangereusement.

« Il nous faut sortir d'ici ! », hurla Quatre.

Heero et Duo acquiescèrent avant de s'empresser de le rejoindre afin de l'aider à transporter Trowa qui avait repris conscience. Tandis qu'ils se chargeaient de faire sortir l'élu d'Heavyarms, le jeune souverain se précipita vers Wufei.

L'âme de Nataku s'était rendormie et avait laissé la place à son chevalier. Ce dernier ne cessait de fixer le corps sans vie de Lady Une. Il avait longtemps désiré venger son clan ainsi que les tortures infligées à Zechs. Mais maintenant qu'il avait atteint son but, qu'un seul coup de lame avait réussi à rendre possible ses désirs inavoués, il se sentait vidé de toute énergie. Si Quatre ne l'avait pas secoué fermement par les épaules, il serait resté là, sans réaction, à contempler la fin d'une partie de sa vie.

« WUFEI ! », s'exclama le jeune roi. « Nous devons nous en aller. Tout s'écroule ! »

Reprenant conscience de ce qui l'entourait, le seigneur de l'ouest hocha la tête avant de suivre son compagnon d'armes.

Une fois sortis de ce lieu sacré, les cinq chevaliers virent avec stupeur le manoir commencer à s'écrouler lui aussi. Ils s'empressèrent de traverser la cour intérieure et de s'engouffrer à nouveau dans les couloirs sombres de la demeure familiale des Kushrénada.

Des pans entiers de mur s'affaissaient autour d'eux. A plusieurs reprises, Duo fut obligé d'utiliser une partie de ses pouvoirs pour les protéger tandis que Heero faisait exploser les roches qui barraient leur chemin. Et ce fut non sans mal qu'ils atteignirent le préau.

Tous leurs hommes avaient quitté le manoir devant l'imminence de l'éboulement.

« Jamais on réussira à s'éloigner suffisamment vite ! », s'exclama Duo.

« Attendez ! », murmura Trowa qui porta son regard vers l'entrée principale.

Leurs montures firent leur apparition et s'approchèrent de leurs maîtres malgré l'imminence d'une catastrophe.

« C'est toi qui les as appelés ? », interrogea Heero.

L'élu d'Heavyarms acquiesça en silence avant de prendre place sur son étalon. Ses compagnons l'imitèrent sans attendre et ce fut comme poursuivi par les démons de l'enfer qu'ils quittèrent le manoir.

Au moment même où ils passèrent les remparts, la sphère d'énergie créée par Lady Une atteignit son apogée et explosa faisant s'affaisser l'ensemble de la bâtisse. Les seigneurs de Sanc rejoignirent rapidement leurs hommes qui avaient pris position non loin de là, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un tas de ruines et un impressionnant nuage de poussière.

La violence de la tempête semblait s'être définitivement atténuée et seule une pluie fine tombait à présent sur les vestiges du manoir.

Les cinq chevaliers contemplèrent les débris de ce qui représentait à présent la fin de toutes menaces.

* * *

A suivre… 

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Bubul :**(kitty poste son update avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes pour ne pas se prendre un coup de bottin sur la tête)… promis, je me remets dans mes bouquins…

**Katia : **j'espère avoir répondu à tes attentes… quoique… il reste encore un chapitre avant la fin ;-p

**Karotte** : (kitty qui regarde partout)… mais j'ai pas tué Trotro d'amour… Bien que j'aie beaucoup hésité (Trowa ironique) Je me sens très apprécié.

**Kida** **Saille :** voila la suite de ton film ;-) j'espère que ça te plaira.

**Babou** : te voilà rassurée sur l'avenir de nos petits héros… enfin jusqu'au prochain épisode… lol

**Mimi Yuy : **bon… comme tu peux le constater je n'ai pas tué nos bishos préférés… alors stp range-moi cette hache. lol. Effectivement, il reste encore un dernier chapitre à écrire (qui d'ailleurs risque de bien me prendre la tête). Quant à ton idée de fin, je dois avouer qu'une guerre de cent ans m'a quelque peu séduite… mdr. Ca aurait pu être sympa non ? Merci pour ta review.

**Hayko** **Maxwell : **voilà la suite, en espérant qu'il te reste encore un peu d'ongle. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes et que tu ne seras pas déçue par la fin.

**Isiria** : je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise. Et j'espère que ce développement te séduira tout autant… je crois avoir gagné m'a survie… mais de justesse… mdr. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une ch'tite review.

**Syt** **the Evil Angel : **ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave pour la review. Je crois que ce chapitre répondra à tes questions et j'espère qu'il te plaira.

**Florinoir** : (kitty toujours écroulée de rire… que veux-tu on se refait pas)… tu m'as fait un petit mix de tous les persos de l'histoire… J'ADORE. Tu recommences quand-tu-veux !


	26. Adieux

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, aventure, romance, fantastique

**Couples :** _ô désespoir_

**Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre.**

Voici le dernier chapitre du Livre II.

Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui, au file des mois, ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review. Vos encouragements et vos remarques m'ont été précieux.

J''espère sincèrement que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire mes « pattes de mouche » que j'ai eu à les imaginer.

Encore une fois MERCI !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les Chevaliers Dragons : Livre II **

**Chapitre XXVI : _Adieux_**

Ce fut fatiguées mais le cœur léger que les troupes rentrèrent à la capitale. Ils passèrent les hautes portes de la ville en entonnant un chant de victoire. Leurs voix graves résonnèrent dans la cité faisant se regrouper la population tout au long de leur parcours. Des cris de joies fusèrent de toute part, tandis que les soldats royaux défilaient jusqu'au palais.

Malgré l'effervescence qui régnait dans la ville, le soulagement fut unanime lorsque les chevaliers mirent pied à terre dans la cours du château. Ils eurent le plaisir de voir apparaître Catherine, Réléna ainsi que toutes les sœurs de Quatre. Les jeunes femmes descendirent précipitamment les marches qui menaient aux jeunes seigneurs dans un joyeux brouhaha.

« Vous êtes tous revenus ! », s'exclama la prêtresse de Sandrock.

« Nous avons eu beaucoup de pertes. », répondit Quatre. « Mais nous en sommes sortis vainqueurs. »

« Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir tous les cinq en vie. », poursuivit-elle avant de laisser quelques larmes s'échapper.

Quatre s'approcha de sa cousine et la prit dans ses bras en une étreinte protectrice.

« Réléna, je t'aurais cru plus heureuse de nous revoir. », la taquina-t-il.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. », répondit-elle en frappant doucement du poing le torse du blond. « J'ai eu si peur pour vous. »

« Est-ce que ta crainte était due à l'une de tes visions ? »

« Oui. Je l'ai eue quelques jours seulement avant votre départ. J'ai essayé de vous prévenir mais lorsque je suis arrivée à Thalya vous étiez déjà partis. »

« En quoi consistait-elle ? », demanda Heero intrigué par les craintes de la jeune femme.

Réléna sembla hésiter quelques instants mais le regard rassurant de Quatre posé sur elle fit disparaître ses dernières réticences.

« Le soleil avait disparu, entièrement dissimulé par une éclipse », commença-t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur le plastron de son souverain. Devant ses yeux défilaient les images de sa vision. « Je marchais pieds nus à travers les plaines de Sanc. Mais l'herbe autrefois verdoyante était devenue sèche, comme brûlée. Mes pas m'ont menés dans les ruines de ce qui semblait être un ancien château. Plus je me rapprochais de cet endroit, plus un sentiment de panique grandissait en moi. Un silence de mort habitait ces lieux. Même la nature avait cessé d'émettre le moindre son. Aucun chant d'oiseaux ne résonnait, aucun vent ne venait faire frémir les branches des arbres. Il n'y avait qu'un paysage désolé à perte de vue. »

Réléna stoppa son récit.

« Continue. », lui demanda doucement Duo.

La prêtresse inspira profondément avant de se détacher de l'étreinte protectrice de Quatre. Son regard se fixa sur l'élu de Shinigami.

« Ma vision m'a conduite au cœur même de ces ruines et tu as été le premier à y apparaître. Tu étais allongé sur le sol. Aucune blessure n'était apparente, tu étais comme endormi. Mais je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que tu étais bel et bien mort. »

Réléna s'approcha de Duo et posa ses doigts sur l'emblème du dieu de la Mort qui décorait son armure.

« Tu ne portais plus les couleurs de Shinigami. J'ai voulu me diriger vers toi mais une force m'en a empêché. J'ai donc poursuivi mon chemin à travers les vestiges du château. La seconde personne qui m'est apparu fut Heero qui était agenouillé sur le sol, la tête baissé et le corps sans vie. », poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers le chevalier du Nord. « Une blessure au milieu de son abdomen souillait son blason. »

Tous les détails de sa vision revinrent en force dans son esprit. Elle se voyait parfaitement déambuler dans cet étrange endroit et constater à chacun de ses pas la chute de tous les Hauts Seigneurs de Sanc. Les iris claires de Réléna se pausèrent ensuite sur le représentant de la famille Barton.

« J'ai parcouru encore quelques mètres pour découvrir ton corps Trowa ainsi que celui de Quatre étendu sur toi, comme s'il souhaitait te protéger. Une grande entaille traversait de part en part son dos. Il avait de toute évidence été abattu par surprise. »

Les cinq seigneurs écoutaient avec attention les paroles de la prêtresse. Bien que la bataille soit à présent achevée, un sentiment de malaise les habitait. Les scènes décrites ressemblaient trop à ce qu'ils avaient vécu… ou plutôt à ce qu'ils auraient pu vivre.

« J'ai poursuivi mon chemin jusqu'au pied de ce qui semblait être un autel de pierre. », continua Réléna. « Wufei s'y tenait. Il avait dans l'une de ses mains une pièce d'un riche tissu grenat tandis que dans l'autre scintillait la lame de Nataku. »

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le seigneur de l'Ouest, plongeant son regard dans les iris d'ébène de Wufei.

« Tu pleurais. »

Le représentant du clan Chang fronça les sourcils intrigué par les paroles de la prêtresse.

« Des larmes de sang. », précisa-t-elle en levant sa main et en la posant sur la joue du chevalier. « Tu avais l'air si triste, comme... brisé.»

Ils restèrent ainsi à s'observer quelques instants en silence avant que les yeux de la jeune femme ne s'agrandissent d'horreur.

« Et puis les cris ont commencé à résonner. Des hurlements de douleur et de détresse. »

Réléna apposa ses mains sur ses oreilles comme si ces sons étaient bien réels.

« Tellement de peur et de douleur ! », dit-elle la voix tremblante. « Le danger… imminent… le désespoir… LA MORT ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !»

La prêtresse s'écroula sur le sol, gémissant sous les affres de la souffrance.

Quatre se précipita vers elle afin de la soutenir et tenter de la calmer. Mais rien n'y fit.

« Wufei ! », appela-t-il.

L'héritier du clan Chang s'approcha et posa sa main sur les yeux de Réléna. Le corps de la jeune femme se détendit immédiatement avant qu'elle ne plonge dans l'inconscience.

« Merci. », dit Quatre avant de soulever sa cousine et d'entrer dans le palais sous les regards atterrés des personnes présentes dans la cour. Ses compagnons le suivirent en silence laissant derrière eux les chants de joie qui s'élevaient de la cité.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le palier, Wufei s'arrêta et les laissa avancer sans lui. Il fit quelques pas sur le côté afin de profiter de la pénombre du hall.

« Je trouvais étrange que tu ne te sois pas encore montré. », dit le jeune seigneur en voyant apparaître la silhouette de Zechs.

« Tu n'es pas blessé ? »

« Quelques égratignures mais rien de grave. »

Wufei s'approcha de son amant et observa son regard sans vie.

« J'ai tué Lady Une. »

Zechs acquiesça en silence.

« J'avais espéré que sa mort t'aurait rendu la vue. »

Le soldat eut un sourire triste avant de répondre.

« Sandrock a été ferme à ce sujet. Certaines séquelles de la magie noire ne peuvent être effacées. Je vais devoir apprendre à vivre avec mon handicape. »

« J'aurais voulu faire plus. J'aurais voulu… »

« Je sais Wu. », l'interrompit calmement le chef des armées. « Mais il y a des choses sur lesquelles aucun de nous n'avons d'emprise. »

« Je ne veux pas te blesser par des paroles maladroites mais tu me parais bien défaitiste. »

« Je ne suis pas défaitiste mais réaliste. Je ne veux pas me morfondre sur mon état. Je dois aller de l'avant. », répondit-il. « Et j'aimerais le faire avec toi.»

La main de Zechs se leva et vint tout naturellement se poser sur la joue de son amant. Il n'y avait eu aucune hésitation dans son geste.

« Resteras-tu près de moi ? »

« Comme si tu avais besoin de le demander. », répondit doucement l'élu de Nataku.

Wufei se rapprocha encore un peu et enlaça la taille de son compagnon. Il n'était, à l'ordinaire, pas homme à montrer des gestes de tendresse dans un endroit où tout le monde aurait pu les voir mais la bataille avait été dure et il avait besoin de sentir la chaleur de Zechs l'envahir et chasser le froid qui l'habitait depuis la mort de Lady Une.

« Tu pars avec moi sur mes terres ? »

« Oui. », répondit le chef des armées.

* * *

Quatre avait emmené Réléna dans une des chambres du château. La jeune femme se réveillerait d'ici quelques jours avec un état d'esprit plus serein qu'à leur arrivée. 

L'élu de Sandrock se rendit ensuite vers son bureau où il était sûr de retrouver ses compagnons. Il inspira profondément avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. La vision de sa cousine l'avait remué bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Mais après leur confrontation avec Lady Une, pour rien au monde il n'aurait inquiété ses amis sans raison. Quatre était persuadé que son appréhension disparaîtrait après quelques jours de repos bien mérités.

Lorsqu'il entra, il trouva ses frères d'armes en pleine discussion.

« Ca ressemblait beaucoup à notre combat ou… à ce que ça aurait pu être. », analysa Duo.

« Une sorte de fin alternative ? », proposa Heero.

« Pourquoi pas. Ca ne serait pas la première fois. Par le passé déjà, Réléna avait prédit la mort de la plupart d'entre nous. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous étions partis pour le sanctuaire de Shinigami. »

Le chevalier du sud se tourna vers le jeune souverain.

« Qu'en penses-tu Quatre ? »

« C'est fort plausible effectivement. », répondit calmement le blond. "Nous avons apparemment su changer notre destinée".

Un silence confortable s'installa dans la pièce. Sanc était sauvé et une période de paix leur tendait les bras.

« Donc… c'est fini ? », dit Duo d'une voix hésitante.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« La guerre, nos combats… c'est bel et bien terminé ? »

« Il reste quelques troupes de Treize disséminées à travers le Royaume. Je vais envoyer mes hommes pour les traquer. Mais le plus gros du danger semble derrière nous. », répondit le jeune souverain.

Duo acquiesça aux paroles de son ami.

« Si plus rien ne menace le Royaume, je voudrais que vous m'accordiez une faveur. »

« Laquelle ? »

« J'ai promis à Wing d'achever ma formation. Il est temps pour moi de retourner au sanctuaire. J'aimerais que vous vous chargiez de la régence de mes terres durant mon absence. »

A ces mots, Heero ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

« Quand veux-tu partir ? »

« Le plus rapidement possible. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais retenir Shinigami encore bien longtemps. Et puis, j'ai donné ma parole à Wing, je me dois de la tenir. Je souhaiterais prendre le chemin du sanctuaire dès demain. »

« Ne veux-tu pas rester quelques jours de plus ? », demanda Quatre. « Il te faut du repos. »

« Mon esprit est trop faible, j'en suis bien conscient. Si je ne muselle pas le dragon rapidement, il sera peut-être trop tard. »

« Es-tu certain de vouloir partir si vite ? », intervint Trowa. « Pour la plupart d'entre nous, l'apprentissage a duré entre deux et trois ans. Une fois dans le sanctuaire, tu ne pourras plus en ressortir avant la fin de ta formation. »

« Honnêtement j'aurais préféré rester plus longtemps avec vous. », dit Duo avec une pointe de tristesse. « Mais je ne peux pas prendre ce risque.»

« Dans ce cas, je vais mettre quelques hommes à ta disposition pour t'escorter. », ajouta Quatre.

« Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. »

« J'insiste. Il reste quelques dissidents en liberté et comme tu l'as si bien dit, il vaut mieux laisser l'esprit de Shinigami en sommeil. Si tu es escorté, tu éviteras les mauvaises rencontres. »

Devant l'insistance de son ami Duo finit par acquiescer et le remercia de sa sollicitude à son égard.

* * *

Le lendemain, comme prévu, le chevalier du Sud s'apprêta à partir sur ses terres. Après les derniers adieux à ses compagnons d'armes, le jeune homme se retrouva en tête à tête avec Heero dans la cour du château. L'escorte qui devait l'accompagner tout au long du trajet l'attendait à la sortie de la ville. Il lui restait donc quelques minutes de relative intimité avec son amant. 

Duo n'aimait pas les adieux. Ses compagnons étaient devenus sa famille et malgré la certitude qu'il les reverrait à la fin de sa formation, la séparation restait difficile.

« Duo, ça fait vingt minutes que tu contrôles les sangles de ta selle. », lui fit remarquer ironiquement Heero.

Le seigneur du Sud laissa un soupir de résignation s'échapper de ses lèvres avant de se retourner face au brun.

« Désolé, je suis pas très doué pour dire au revoir. »

« Moi non plus. », répondit calmement l'élu de Wing.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre les deux seigneurs. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait, par ses paroles, sonner la fin de leur relation.

Mais il fallait avancer… et Heero fit le premier pas.

« Sois prudent. »

« Il ne m'arrivera rien, je serai en sécurité au temple. »

« Ce ne sont pas les blessures physiques qui m'inquiètent mais les obstacles que ton esprit devra affronter. »

Duo se rapprocha suffisamment de son amant pour que leurs souffles se mêlent et créent ainsi une bulle qui leurs donnait l'illusion de pouvoir occulter le reste du monde. Il laissa son regard scruter les iris azurée de Heero, détailler chaque trait de son visage, chaque courbe, chaque expression afin de les mémoriser dans son esprit.

« J'affronterai mes démons et je reviendrai. »

« C'est une promesse ? », interrogea le chevalier du Nord en se rapprochant encore plus, afin de laisser son nez caresser doucement celui de Duo.

« C'est une promesse ! », répondit le châtain avant de franchir les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et de l'embrasser.

Leur baiser n'avait rien de passionnel. C'était plutôt un mélange entre la tendresse qui les liait et une profonde tristesse due à leur séparation. Ils prirent le temps de se goûter à nouveau, de raffermir leur prise l'un sur l'autre comme s'ils tentaient de se donner un peu de courage pour affronter les mois de solitude qui les attendaient.

Mais les minutes filèrent et ils durent se résoudre à se séparer à contre cœur.

« Je n'ai pas envie de partir. », murmura Duo.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir. », répondit doucement Heero. « Tu ne veux vraiment pas rester encore quelques jours ? »

Le seigneur du sud nia doucement de la tête.

« Ca sera toujours aussi difficile. »

Ils s'observèrent encore un peu avant que Duo ne prenne place sur sa monture.

« N'oublie pas. », dit Heero avant que son amant ne parte.

L'élu de Shinigami haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation.

« Tu n'as toujours pas vu la mer. »

Le châtain laissa un sourire apparaître sur son visage.

« Je n'oublierai pas. », répondit-il avant de se décider à quitter la cour du château.

Heero observa la silhouette de son amant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement de son champ de vision. Duo était parti depuis quelques minutes à peine et déjà un sentiment de vide l'envahissait peu à peu.

* * *

Une semaine à peine après le départ de leur ami, ce fut le tour de Heero, Wufei et Zechs de quitter la capitale. 

L'ancien Commandant en chef avait renoncé à son poste bien conscient que sa cécité demeurait un obstacle dans son rôle de protecteur de la famille royale. Il avait demandé à Quatre de nommer le Lieutenant Lucrézia Noin à la tête des armées de Sanc. Elle était selon lui la personne la plus à même de lui succéder. Le jeune roi avait approuvé l'avancement de la jeune femme sans hésitation bien que le fait de voir le soldat partir pour les terres de l'Ouest l'attristait.

Zechs avait toujours été un soutient inébranlable. Déjà sous le règne de son père, Quatre avait pu apprécier les précieux conseils du guerrier et il avait bien conscience de perdre plus qu'un haut gradé de son armée. C'était un ami qui le quittait.

Ce fut lors de leur dernière conversation que le jeune roi le lui dit. Zechs en fut profondément touché. Il lui avoua que toutes les années passées au service de la couronne avaient été un réel honneur. Et qu'il n'y avait aucun doute pour lui : Quatre ferait un grand souverain.

Le représentant de la famille Raberba-Winner ne savait pas si les certitudes du soldat étaient fondées mais d'ici peu, il se retrouverait seul et devrait faire ses preuves.

* * *

Le séjour de Trowa au palais fut le plus long. Le seigneur de l'Est attendit le rétablissement de Réléna avant d'envisager de quitter la cité. Une fois que celle-ci fut sur pied, les deux fiancés eurent une longue conversation en tête à tête. 

Malgré la rupture de toute relation entre Quatre et lui, l'élu d'Heavyarms avait préféré jouer la carte de la franchise envers la jeune femme car il ne pouvait tenir son engagement. Il avait certes renoncé à son amant mais il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour faire le point.

La prêtresse accepta sa décision et Trowa lui en fut reconnaissant.

Après son entretien avec Réléna, le chevalier de l'Est se mit à la recherche de Quatre. Il le trouva assis dans la serre, de toute évidence perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher, le jeune souverain leva son regard vers le nouveau venu.

« Je suis venu te dire au revoir. »

Quatre se leva afin de faire face à son compagnon d'armes.

« Tu as parlé à Réléna ? », demanda-t-il calmement.

« Oui. »

« C'est une bonne chose. Elle était en droit de savoir. »

Trowa acquiesça.

« Tu repars sur tes terres ? »

« Oui. Ca fait longtemps que je suis absent. Catherine m'a remplacé mais je me dois d'administrer mon fief. »

Les deux hommes s'observèrent quelques instants avant que Trowa ne s'avance vers son ancien amant.

« Sois heureux Quatre. », dit-il avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser sur la joue. Puis il recula de quelques pas et s'inclina respectueusement.

« Adieu. »

Ce furent les derniers mots prononcés par le chevalier de l'Est avant qu'il ne quitte le palais en compagnie de sa sœur.

Quatre resta longtemps debout au centre de la serre. Toute personne passant à proximité du jardin d'hiver aurait pu croire que le jeune souverain profitait de la beauté des lieux mais si cette personne prenait quelques minutes pour l'observer, si elle regardait attentivement la silhouette du blond, elle aurait pu voir les poings contractés de ce dernier ainsi que les larmes qui marquaient son visage. Il n'avait pleuré que peu de fois dans sa vie. Sa position l'empêchait d'afficher une quelconque trace de faiblesse. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait plus combattre le chagrin qui l'habitait. Et il s'autorisa pendant quelques minutes à laisser libre cours à sa tristesse… pour l'enterrer à jamais au fond de son être.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, des coups se firent entendre à la porte de la chambre de Réléna. 

« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur la silhouette de son cousin. La prêtresse s'attendait à sa visite mais elle aurait préféré qu'il vienne la voir plus tard. Elle avait peur de dire quelque chose sous le coup de la colère qu'elle regretterait. Car oui, elle éprouvait du ressentiment à son égard.

« Comment te sens-tu ? », s'enquit le jeune homme après avoir refermé derrière lui.

« J'ai retrouvé mes forces. »

Quatre prit le temps de s'asseoir en face de sa cousine avant de poursuivre leur conversation.

« Tu as pu t'entretenir avec Trowa. »

Ca n'était pas une question de la part de Quatre, juste une constatation.

La prêtresse se leva brusquement et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Le calme dont faisait preuve le jeune souverain ne faisait qu'attiser son ressentiment.

« Parle-moi Réléna. », dit-il en voyant l'air plus qu'agité de sa cousine.

« Te parler ? », répéta-t-elle avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix. « Et bien soit, parlons. Pourquoi m'avoir caché ta relation avec Trowa ? Tu savais que nous allions nous fiancer, tu le savais depuis le bal de ton dix-huitième anniversaire ! Et tu m'as mentit pendant tout ce temps. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais menti. »

« C'est vrai, tu as juste « omis » de m'en parler. », dit-elle ironiquement.

Quatre ne pouvait nier ce fait. Il s'était montré égoïste sur sa relation avec Trowa et par conséquent il avait fini par blesser la jeune femme.

« Tu es mon roi ! », poursuivit-elle d'une voix brisée. « Tu es mon chevalier ! Tu es mon sang ! Et tu m'as trahi. TU M'AS TRAHI ! »

Réléna s'écroula à genoux sur le sol en larmes. Quatre se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. La prêtresse se débattit avec force au début mais finit par se laisser aller contre l'élu de Sandrock. Elle pleura longtemps, le visage enfoui sur le torse du jeune seigneur.

Lorsque ses sanglots cessèrent, elle resta appuyée contre lui en silence.

« Me pardonneras-tu ? », demanda Quatre en caressant doucement la longue chevelure de sa cousine.

Réléna ne répondit pas à sa demande. Elle se releva lentement et essuya ses dernières larmes avant de fixer son regard sur lui.

« Je ne sais pas Quatre. Sincèrement je l'ignore. »

« Réléna, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, je ne… »

Mais la prêtresse l'interrompit en posant sa main sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai besoin de temps. », dit-elle.

Elle l'observa encore un peu avant de baisser son bras et de s'avancer vers la porte.

« Je vais retourner auprès du Professeur Noventa. », dit-elle en posant la main sur la poignée. « Tu sais où mon trouver en cas de besoin. »

Puis elle quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

L'annonce de la disparition de Lady Une ne fut pas longue à faire le tour du Royaume. De toute part, les gens fêtèrent le retour à une paix durement gagnée ainsi que l'annonce des fiançailles officielles de leur roi. 

Quoi de plus heureux qu'un futur mariage royal pour célébrer cette nouvelle air ?

La jeune promise devait arriver quelques semaines plus tard à la capitale et déjà les préparatifs pour sa venue étaient au centre de toutes les préoccupations. Les rumeurs allaient bon train sur l'apparence de la jeune princesse. On la disait extrêmement séduisante et dotée d'un esprit fin et avisé.

Le nouveau couple aurait sans aucun doute un grand succès auprès du peuple.

Et peut-être que bientôt, celle qui deviendrait la nouvelle reine donnerait un héritier à la couronne, assurant ainsi la pérennité des Raberba-Winner.

**FIN ( du Livre II )**

* * *

Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé si un Livre III était prévu. Je dois avouer n'avoir volontairement pas répondu à cette question jusqu'à maintenant, mon sadisme naturel ayant encore fait des siennes sur ce point. 

Effectivement un Livre III est en préparation, ce qui explique l'impression de fin « facile » ainsi que les nombreuses questions encore en suspend. Mais ce troisième volet se fera un peu attendre, du fait de la préparation de gros examens. Gomen.

Bisous

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Flo ShadowSpirit : **et oui… voici venu la fin du Livre II. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira et je te remercie pour ta review.

**Karotte : **je te l'accorde la pseudo mort de Trowa porte à confusion… mais honnêtement c'était fait exprès. Quant au fait que beaucoup de questions restent encore en suspens… il faudra attendre quelques semaines avant de commencer à voir arriver les réponses. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster une review.

**Florinoir :** à chaque fois que je lis ta fic, j'ai la chanson « Could you be loved » qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête. J'imagine trop bien toute cette équipe en train de fumer le « calumet de la paix » autour d'un grand feu… mdr. Merci pour ta review.

**Kida Saille : **je suis sûre que tu te feras de nouvelles amies. J'espère que mon dernier chapitre te plaira. Bisou du petit escargot noir.

**Syt the Evil Angel :** tu as raison, c'est effectivement Duo qui a sauvé Trowa et Quatre, parce que honnêtement s'il fallait attendre que Shinigami se décide à faire une bonne action on serait pas sorti de l'auberge… lol. Quant à la possibilité que Wufei ait fait une grosse bêtise… seul l'avenir nous le dira. Merci pour ta review.

**Isira : **donc si je comprends bien ton raisonnement… je peux tuer Zechs ? lol. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review.

**Hayko Maxwell : **merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre aura autant de succès. Quant à savoir si tout fini bien… je te laisse libre de juger mon dernier opus.

**Caramelon :** je crois que ce dernier chapitre répondra à certaines de tes questions et… en créeront de nouvelles… mdr. Merci pour tes reviews et merci aussi pour l'indulgence que la Présidente de la Présidente fait preuve à mon égard.

**Katia : **merci, merci, merci (kitty toute rougissante). Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Par contre je sais pas si je me suis mal expliquée lors du chapitre précédent mais le Livre II se termine avec cette dernière update… si c'est le cas… toutes mes excuses ;-)


End file.
